


Can't rely on me (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, At least in places, BAMF Danny, BAMF Stiles, Danny and Stiles are besties, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Hell, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spanish Translation, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is hot, Stiles-centric, The Pack Being Idiots, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, derek hale is bad with words
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 113,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Situado al final de la temporada 2, Gerard golpea a Stiles, pero es mucho peor de lo que nadie sabe.La manada lo decepcionó, eso no es realmente una sorpresa últimamente.Cuando Danny descubre que Stiles casi muere desangrado al día siguiente, es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.¿Puede la manada hacer las paces antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Alguna vez Stiles los perdonará por no estar a su lado cuando más los necesitó?





	1. Oh my god

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't rely on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789413) by [Littleredridinghunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/pseuds/Littleredridinghunter). 



> Aviso este fic contiene violencia y tortura (si mal no recuerdo sobretodo al principio) así que quien no quiera leer sobre esto abstenerse de hacerlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Littleredridinghunter por dejarme traducir su magnifica historia
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo hago la traduccion. Todos los creditos van a sus respectivos autores.

Stiles ya había perdido toda noción del tiempo, sabía que no podría haber estado aquí por más de unas pocas horas, pero se sentía mucho más tiempo que eso, su voz era ronca por los gritos, su cuerpo dolía por todas partes.

No podía negar que había recibido una paliza, pero no podía evitar la triste satisfacción que sentía al saber que no había cedido, que no se había roto por más que lo intentaran.

—Está bien, suficiente. —Dijo Gerard, mirando su reloj y luego mirando a los cuatro hombres en el sótano. —No se va a romper. —Stiles logró una pequeña sonrisa y Gerard le dio un puñetazo en las costillas por ello. —Llévenlo a él y a los betas al bosque. Matadlos a todos. Asegúrate de que están en algún lugar donde el Alfa pueda encontrarlos. —Gerard ordenó, indicando a Erica y Boyd quienes estaban atados inconscientes en la esquina de la habitación, y todos los hombres asintieron con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué hay de él?, —Dijo George, señalando a Stiles, —¿Puedo divertirme un poco más primero?, —Dijo George, sonriéndole a Stiles que resistió un violento estremecimiento.

—Haz lo que quieras con él. —Gerard sonrió, obviamente viendo el disgusto en la cara de Stiles, —Solo asegúrate de que duela— dijo Gerard antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente y salir del sótano.

Las piernas de Stiles colapsaron debajo de él cuando George desató las cuerdas y cadenas que lo habían mantenido en su lugar, gritó de dolor cuando el movimiento agravó sus heridas, sus rodillas desnudas chocaron con fuerza contra el suelo. No sabía cómo salir de esto, cómo salvar a Erica y Boyd, cómo salvarse. Sus muñecas estaban sangrando profusamente ahora que las cadenas ya no las estaban cortando y trató de mantener la presión sobre la peor de los dos, preocupado de que se desangraría incluso antes de que salieran de la casa. Su espalda palpitaba con cada movimiento, sus costillas estaban en agonía con cada aliento que tomaba, seguro de que al menos algunas de ellas estaban rotas. Estaba dolorido y estaba aterrorizado, no podía ver ninguna salida y sabía que tendría más dolor antes de que finalmente lo dejaran morir.

George envolvió una mano alrededor de su muñeca todavía sangrante y luego lo arrastró fuera del sótano y por la casa, saliendo al exterior de la reserva momentos después. Erica y Boyd estaban colgados sobre los hombros de los otros cazadores, Stiles no recordaba sus nombres, los llamaba idiota, tonto y más tonto, Gerard había drogado tanto a Erica como a Boyd con acónito y no habían mostrado signos de movimiento por completo durante el tiempo que Stiles había estado aquí. Rezó para que solo estuvieran fingiendo, rezó para que en cualquier momento se movieran y luego los tres pudieran intentar salir de esto. No sucedió.

En vez de eso, continuaron adentrándose más en la reserva, la tierra estaba llena de ramitas afiladas y palos que cortaban los pies de Stiles y se tambaleaba hacia adelante cada vez que George lo empujaba. Estaba helado y estaba seguro de que era por el shock, no era exactamente una noche fría, pero deambular por la reserva con heridas múltiples y usar solamente sus boxers seguramente lo estaría enviando a algún tipo de shock. Stiles se preguntó vagamente cuánto le tomaría morir a la intemperie si solo corriera ahora, las posibilidades de que llegara muy lejos eran bastante escasas, George probablemente le dispararía antes de que alcanzara más de unos pocos metros. Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, no iba a huir, y no porque no pudiera, no porque tuviera miedo de morir, sino porque no podía, no dejaría a Boyd y Erica con estos monstruos, no si había la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiera distraer a los cazadores el tiempo suficiente para que sobrevivieran.

Podría correr, pero no lo haría. Eran su manada y los protegería por el tiempo que pudiera. Del mismo modo que había protegido a los otros antes al negarse a darle a Gerard la información que deseaba, sin importar el coste que hubiera tenido para Stiles, fuera cual fuera.

—Está bien, eso es suficiente. —George habló en el silencio y Stiles se giró lentamente para mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules, parecía desquiciado, algo en sus ojos hablaba de la locura dentro de él. Stiles trató de no temblar.

Boyd y Erica fueron arrojados descuidadamente al suelo y Stiles observó por un momento, pero ninguno de ellos mostró ningún signo de movimiento. Dependen de él, tendría que distraerlos, tendría que hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos a los dos.

—Quítate los boxers. —George ordenó y Stiles lo miró en estado de shock. Sabía que era de esperar, la forma en que George lo había estado tocando toda la noche dejaba muy poco espacio para la duda en la mente de Stiles, pero aún así, la idea de que esto era lo que quería, aturdió a Stiles en silencio, su cerebro conmocionado y congelado. —No estoy jugando muchacho, quítatelos. —George repitió y Stiles no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta en estado de shock.

George parecía tener suficiente de esto después de un momento porque dio un paso adelante y fue a agarrar el brazo de Stiles. Stiles logró moverse hacia atrás y fuera de su alcance, tropezando con una raíz detrás de él y cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo, gritando de dolor mientras aterrizaba sobre su espalda y rodando tan rápido como podía para aliviar la presión de su espalda.

Escuchó la risa de los cazadores detrás de él y apretó los dientes, odiaba el hecho de que se sintiera tan impotente en este momento, que no había nada que pudiera hacer para protegerse mientras sentía el peso de George asentarse en sus piernas inferiores, de manera efectiva inmovilizándolo lugar.

Stiles trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero no sirvió de nada, George lo sujetó por los hombros, empujó su rostro contra el suelo y se rió mientras Stiles luchaba tanto como podía.

—Vamos chico, te aliviaré más si te relajas un poco, —dijo George, sus dedos rozando la cintura de los boxers de Stiles y Stiles pensó que podría vomitar genuinamente cuando le bajaran un poco los calzoncillos y sintió manos fríos en su culo. Estaba aterrorizado, no había otra manera de decirlo, puro terror que corría desenfrenado por su cuerpo, todo lo que podía pensar era que iba a morir esta noche, que Erica y Boyd también morirían porque era demasiado débil para hacer algo al respecto

—Creo que necesitarás un poco de lubricante. —Uno de los otros cazadores gritó, riendo en voz alta y Stiles se tensó aún más, no podía hacer esto, no podría sobrevivir a esto. Podía sentir a George riéndose también, sentir sus manos tanteando su culo, Stiles estaba temblando, no estaba seguro si ya era un shock o simplemente terror.

—Mata a los lobos, puedo usar su sangre. —George se burló y Stiles vio rojo, algo dentro de él se rompió y sintió un calor en su cuerpo, extendiéndose y acomodándose en su pecho, se sentía, extrañamente, si se sentía seguro. Su mente lo estaba gritando para proteger a Erica y Boyd, protegerlos, tenía que protegerlos, tenía que proteger su mochila. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado debajo de George y no había nada que él pudiera hacer sin importar lo mucho que quisiera. Stiles oyó a uno de los otros cazadores desenvainar una espada y caminar hacia Boyd y Erica, quienes aún permanecían inmóviles en el suelo.

George giró la cabeza de Stiles y luego lo sostuvo firmemente en su lugar para poder ver al cazador parado junto a Boyd.

—Me pregunto si se despertará cuando lo corte en dos? ¿O si simplemente nunca sentirá nada? —George se rió y Stiles apretó los dientes, no podía permitir que esto sucediera, tenía que hacer algo. Intentó zafarse del agarre de George, intentó hacer cualquier cosa, pero no tenía sentido, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Gritó internamente, gritando por alguien que los ayudara, para protegerlos, para salvarlos.

Observó cómo la espada se balanceaba hacia abajo, un grito de negación arrancado de su garganta en carne viva.

Excepto que no se conectó.

Los cazadores estaban mirando con sorpresa la tenue neblina azul que rodeaba a Boyd y a Erica y que había detenido la espada en su camino.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?, —Gruñó uno de los otros cazadores, observando fascinado cómo el primer cazador balanceaba la espada hacia abajo otra vez y una vez más era detenida por el resplandor que los rodeaba.

—Sigue intentándolo —ordenó George, levantando su peso de Stiles ligeramente para mirar la escena frente a él. Los cazadores seguían golpeando la bruma brillante, eventualmente tratando de patear y golpear e incluso disparar a través de la niebla. Stiles sintió un poco de náuseas ante eso, como si algo le estuviera jalando las entrañas, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo que lo hizo sentir enfermo.

Podía ver que la niebla comenzaba a cambiar en algunos lugares y no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero sabía que se estaba resquebrajando, que pronto caería y Boyd y Erica morirían. ¡No! Gritó en su mente, tenían que ser salvados, tenía que protegerlos, tenía que hacer algo.

Sintió que algo se acumulaba en su interior, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero había algo dentro de él, algo poderoso y cálido, algo que se sentía seguro. Protégelos, susurró a lo que sea que fuera, por favor protégelos.

La sensación de poder y calor se extendió rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que cerró los ojos, conteniendo un grito, con los dientes apretados y todo el cuerpo arqueándose de dolor, el peso de George lo dejó de repente y se puso de rodillas, formándose calor en la boca del estómago. Entonces, de repente, se estaba yendo igual de rápido, Stiles abrió violentamente los ojos y vio un rayo arquearse alrededor del claro, multitudes de colores surgían de él y formaban una cúpula a su alrededor, los cuatro cazadores se le acercaban con las armas fuertemente apretadas en sus manos.

Podía ver a Erica y Boyd fuera de la cúpula, todavía inmóviles, estaba aterrorizado de que ya estuvieran muertos. Gritó entonces, el rayo se apoderaba de él y se sentía completamente fuera de control, no podía hacer esto, no sobreviviría a esto, dolía. Dolió mucho. No podía controlar esto, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

El relámpago chisporroteaba por todas partes, podía oír a los cazadores gritar desde el interior de la cúpula, pero no podía verlos, todo lo que podía ver eran las chispas de un rayo golpeando el suelo, abrasando la tierra negra donde la golpeaban.

—¡No!. —Una voz hizo eco en el claro, —¡No! Por favor! —Uno de los cazadores mendigaba:— ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, para! —Stiles gritaba de dolor por sus ruegos de piedad, no podía controlarlo, dolía demasiado, quería que se detuviera.

—Por favor. —Otra voz gritó, Stiles no estaba seguro de quién era, no podía sentir nada más allá del dolor y la demanda para proteger a Erica y Boyd, para proteger su manada.

Podía oír a los cazadores gritando, suplicando, quería que se detuviera, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Comenzaron a quedarse en silencio uno por uno y Stiles supo que se estaban muriendo, sabía que los estaba matando, los estaba matando y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, no podía detenerlo.

Eventualmente solo quedaba la voz de George gritando y suplicando y Stiles no pudo evitar la pequeña sensación de satisfacción que sintió cuando su voz también se calló.

Unos minutos más tarde el rayo se detuvo y Stiles quedó jadeando en el suelo, la tierra negra a su alrededor y solo polvo para mostrar los restos de los cazadores.

Cuando finalmente logró recuperar el aliento y mirar alrededor, se sintió aliviado al ver que Erica y Boyd parecían estar completamente ilesos. Se arrastró hacia adelante, su cuerpo gritándole de cansancio, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir. Pero no podía, todavía no, necesitaba seguir adelante, para ellos, para la manada.

Sintió el calor en su estómago otra vez y le dio fuerza suficiente para levantarse, empujar hacia adelante. Los sacudió a los dos ligeramente, gritó sus nombres, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, Erica, Boyd, despierta, —instó Stiles, sacudiéndolos débilmente. No hubo respuesta.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar. No había nada, estaba en medio del bosque con sus bóxers, sin armas ni defensa, dos hombres lobo inconscientes y rodeado por la ceniza de los hombres que asesinó.

—Por favor, —sollozó, —Por favor, ayúdame. —Murmuró. No había nadie aquí para ayudarlo, aparte de la bola de calor en su estómago. Sabía que no serviría de nada, necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba acercarse a Derek, a su Alfa, luego podría regresar y atrapar a Erica y Boyd. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás a los dos lobos que todavía no se movían y la débil niebla azul que se estaba desvaneciendo a su alrededor. —Protégelos. —Susurró casi en silencio y se sorprendió cuando la niebla pareció fortalecerse alrededor de Erica y Boyd, y sintió que el calor se acercaba levemente en su dirección.

No estaba seguro de qué sentir, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba dentro de él obviamente protegía a Erica y Boyd, pero también lo había ayudado a asesinar a cuatro hombres, y está bien que no fueran seres humanos inocentes, de hecho, eran seres humanos bastante horribles, pero aún así, los había asesinado. Suplicaron y suplicaron y él los había asesinado. Trató de detenerlo, trató de detener el rayo pero no pudo. No podía controlarlo y los había asesinado.

Se alejó tambaleándose del claro, odiando el hecho de que los estaba dejando atrás, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos quedándose allí. Sus heridas palpitaban con cada movimiento y trató de no sollozar de dolor mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Estaba contento de ver que la casa estaba vacía cuando él llegó, su ropa aún esparcida en la mesa de abajo. Se las arregló para encontrar un paño húmedo y limpiar la mayor parte de su sangre, causando que algunas de las heridas comenzaran a sangrar nuevamente. Suspiró pesadamente, hurgando alrededor del sótano hasta que encontró algunas vendas y las aplicó rápidamente antes de ponerse su ropa lo más suavemente que pudo.

Asaltó la cocina hasta que encontró algunos buenos analgésicos y tragó un puñado sin importarle que probablemente estaba tomando una sobredosis. Él era un asesino. Las palabras seguían resonando en su mente repetidas veces, él era un asesino, él los había matado. Salió de la casa, robando las llaves de uno de los vehículos de Gerard y conduciendo lentamente de regreso a la ciudad.

Lo abandonó en la escuela donde su jeep todavía estaba estacionado y se deslizó con amor en los asientos viejos. Respiró profundamente, tratando de descubrir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Se inclinó y abrió su guantera, sacando su teléfono que había escondido allí antes del juego. Hizo una mueca al sentarse de nuevo, derecho, su espalda palpitando en agonía, todo su cuerpo gritándole que se detuviera, que esperara, que descansara, que durmiera. Pero no podía hacer eso, no si quería proteger a Scott, a su padre, a Derek y al resto de la manada.

La pantalla mostraba más de treinta llamadas y textos perdidos, algunos de su padre, otros de Scott. Sus dedos vagaron por la pantalla, no estaba seguro de querer saber qué había sucedido en su ausencia. Sabía que Gerard había ordenado a Jackson que se suicidara para poder evolucionar hacia el Alfa Kanima. No sabía si alguien más conocía esa información.

Su teléfono vibró nuevamente en su mano y miró para ver un mensaje de texto de Scott. No es un texto preguntando dónde estaba o qué le sucedió ni nada de eso, no, era un texto que decía que Jackson se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Alfa kanima y que necesitaba que Stiles fuera a un viejo almacén donde todos estaban reunidos, y posiblemente traer a Lydia porque ella podría salvar a Jackson.

Stiles miró su teléfono en estado de shock por unos minutos, incapaz de creer que Scott, su Scott, ni siquiera lo había buscado. Sintió lágrimas acumulándose detrás de sus ojos y el calor en su interior suspiró, casi como si le diera un suave abrazo, Stiles trató de no enloquecer, fuera lo que fuese.

Encendió el motor y pasó suavemente las manos por el volante antes de intentar descubrir dónde estaría Lydia. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer esto, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a Lydia? Sintió un tirón en el pecho y se pasó una mano por el pecho, preguntándose qué demonios sería, luego volvió a tirar de él y comprendió. No iba a preguntar cómo sucedió, porque una vez lo iba a hacer sin pensar que lo peor estaba por suceder. Asesinaste a cuatro hombres, provino de la voz en su cabeza .

—Protegí a Erica y Boyd. —Stiles murmuró en respuesta, tratando de no preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba hablando solo.

Giró el volante en la misma dirección que el tirón y en pocos minutos descubrió que Lydia estaba sentada en su coche en su calle, lo que le sorprendió, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Se detuvo detrás de ella y salió lentamente del jeep. Lydia lo vio venir y bajó del coche, observando su rostro magullado con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella preguntó, él se encogió de hombros, no quería decirle, no quería decirle que él era un asesino.

—Vamos, —dijo Stiles, señalando a su jeep, —Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Ir a dónde?, —Preguntó Lydia, pero ya se dirigía al lado del pasajero del vehículo.

—Puede haber una manera de salvar a Jackson, te lo contaré por el camino, —dijo Stiles, volviendo a subir y acelerando el motor antes de ir al almacén. Él se lo contó, le contó todo, sobre salir a buscar el cuerpo de Laura en el bosque, Scott siendo mordido, Peter Hale siendo un psicópata, Derek convirtiéndose en el Alfa, los otros recibiendo el mordisco, Gerard Argent y Allison. Es posible que se haya perdido toda la información relacionada con esta noche, no necesitaba que supiera que era débil, que había sido secuestrado y luego había asesinado a cuatro hombres para escapar, Dios, los había matado, él los mató.

—Stiles, —dijo Lydia sonando preocupada, —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, —dijo lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de fingir que estaba bien, con suerte teniendo éxito. Lydia hizo una pausa por un momento y luego asintió y Stiles sintió que se relajaba un poco.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar al almacén, su teléfono sonaba constantemente y Lydia le leía los mensajes. Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que conducir su jeep a través de la pared y esperar lo mejor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la golpeó, rompiendo la pared con facilidad y luego se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que conectaba sólidamente con algo. Abrió los ojos y vio que el kanima se extendía por el suelo, Lydia ya corría por la puerta del copiloto, corría hacia Jackson y lo llamaba por su nombre.

Stiles solo podía mirar en estado de shock, mirando a su alrededor a la devastación en el almacén. Isaac tenía dos cuchillos sobresaliendo de su pecho, Peter estaba parado junto a él, Scott estaba agarrado a Allison como si su vida dependiera de ello, Chris miraba a Jackson con asombro.

Stiles miró a Jackson, que poco a poco volvía a la forma humana, y Lydia le sonreía con tanto amor que Stiles no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca, una vez había amado a Lydia, fue solo recientemente cuando él llegó a conocerla un poco que se dio cuenta de que no la amaba como creía haberlo hecho, de que solo la amaba como amiga, era agradable verla feliz, pero aún pensaba que ella podía encontrar algo mejor que Jackson.

Observó horrorizado mientras Derek y Peter apuñalaban a Jackson con sus garras y luego notaron el asombro cuando Jackson finalmente se convirtió en un hombre lobo como siempre había deseado.

Se apoyó en el jeep después, descansando su espalda desnuda contra el frío metal pero sin aplicar ninguna presión. Dios, dolia, dolia tanto y estaba tan cansado. Pero no podía parar, todavía no, cuando todavía había cosas que tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos, pudo descansar, solo por un momento pudo descansar.

Sintió manos agarrar el material de su camisa, golpearlo con fuerza en el jeep y luchó contra el impulso de gritar de dolor. Stiles abrió los ojos y vio a Derek mirándolo con odio.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en ti— escupió Derek.

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo confundido.

—Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. —Derek enfureció, y Stiles se quedó allí en silencio confundido en cuanto a qué diablos estaba pasando, —Debería haberlo sabido. Scott no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear ese plan por su cuenta, fuiste tú, debes haber sido tú.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Stiles le ofreció, mirando alrededor del almacén, nadie más parecía haber notado su conversación y deseó tener un poco de respaldo para ayudar al enojado Alpha.

—¡Scott estaba trabajando con Gerard! —Gruñó Derek, —¿Pero ya lo sabías? Tú fuiste quien ideó ese estúpido plan, eres el único manipulador y lo suficientemente engañoso como para hacerlo, actúas como si fueras mi amigo, actúas como si pudiera confiar en ti y luego todo el tiempo estás tramando esto a mis espaldas.

—Derek, te lo prometo… —comenzó Stiles, cortando cuando Derek lo golpeó de nuevo contra el jeep y Stiles luchó contra el impulso de gritar de dolor.

—No me mientas. Planeaste esto, has estado trabajando con Gerard, lo sé. No me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo. Escucha el latido de mi corazón, escúchame, te digo la verdad. —Stiles insistió en seguir tratando de procesar la idea de que Scott había estado trabajando con Gerard, ¿cómo fue eso posible? ¿Cómo pudo Scott haber hecho esto?

—Eres un muy buen mentiroso. —Derek gruñó, —No confío en ti. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No eres manada, ¿por qué diablos iba a confiar en ti?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Stiles, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, Derek no podía decir eso, no podía. Derek lo miró fijamente, obviamente registrando la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Stiles.

—Oh, vamos, —se burló, —¿Realmente no crees que querría a alguien como tú en mi manada? —Stiles sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. —¿Crees que quiero un humano patético cuyo único uso es ser una pequeña mierda sarcástica? ¿Alguien con quien no puedo confiar? ¿Alguien que me traicionaría a la primera oportunidad que tenga?

—Derek, —comenzó Stiles, —No lo hice...

—Guardatelo Stiles. No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices. —Derek gruñó alejándose de Stiles, que todavía estaba de pie contra el jeep en completa y absoluta conmoción.

Intentaba procesar todo, Scott había estado trabajando con Gerard, Gerard y sus matones le habían dado una paliza, casi habían matado a Erica y Boyd, de alguna manera había logrado salvarlos aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía. lo había hecho, o incluso si lo había hecho, y había asesinado a cuatro hombres en el proceso y después de todo eso, después de todo lo que había hecho por la manada, Derek no lo quería. Sintió que se estaba desmoronando.

Scott se le acercó lentamente, un brazo colgando del hombro de Allison.

—Amigo, —dijo Scott, —¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? —Stiles se humedeció los labios nerviosamente y sintió el corte en el labio.

—¿Qué crees que pasó Scott?— Siseó enojado.

—No sé Stiles, dímelo. Desapareciste del campo de lacrosse, te fuiste sin decirle a nadie a dónde ibas. —Scott dijo justo cuando Jackson y Lydia aparecieron.

—¿No me digas que te asustaste y corriste Stilinski? —Jackson se regodeó y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—No. —Stiles respondió, todo su cuerpo estaba palpitando de dolor y simplemente no podía entender esto, seguramente Derek estaba equivocado.—¿Estabas trabajando con Gerard?, —Dijo Stiles mirando a Scott, quería que él lo negara, quería que él le dijera que no era cierto.

—Tenía que hacerlo—. Scott respondió: —Amenazó a mi madre y amenazó a Allison.

—Claro. —Stiles dijo lentamente, —¿Así que eso hizo que fuera correcto hacer esto?

—Derek lo superará. —Scott respondió, Jackson y Allison asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Lydia solo lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Stiles.

—¿Tú? —Jackson se burló, —¿Por qué se preocupará por ti, Stilinski? Él es un maldito hombre lobo. ¿Qué eres? Nada. Eso es que eres.

—Jackson —Lydia regañó, —Stiles me trajo hasta aquí. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerto o algo peor.

—Cualquiera podría haber hecho eso. —Isaac habló desde cerca y Scott asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, que ya se dirigía al lado del conductor del jeep, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era un asesino, que se lo merecía. —Tienes razón. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, lleva a alguien muy especial traicionar a nuestro Alfa. Para traicionarme así —dijo Stiles con frialdad.

—No te traicioné a Stiles, —dijo Scott. —Se me ocurrió el plan a mi solo, solo porque no te lo dije, no es una traición.

—Sabías lo que Gerard iba a hacer y no me lo dijiste. —Stiles respondió, sabiendo que tenía que irse y pronto, le resultaba difícil respirar, sabía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, que necesitaba alejarse y calmarse solo. Él necesitaba irse. Scott había elegido a Allison por encima de él, Scott lo había sacrificado a Gerard para salvar a Allison. Él no podía respirar.

—Lo entiendo. —Siseó Scott, —Siempre piensas que tendrás un mejor plan, siempre propones algo más inteligente, algo que nunca pude. Crees que si monopolizas eso, todavía te necesitaré Stiles, pero estás equivocado. Se me ocurrió esto solo. Estoy tan harto de que pienses que siempre sabes lo que es mejor. No lo haces.

—Lo sé. —Stiles dijo con tristeza, no sabía qué era lo mejor, había asesinado a cuatro hombres para proteger a dos miembros de una manada que ni siquiera lo deseaban. Debería haber dejado que lo mataran. Quería decir algo, quería defenderse, pero este era Scott, este era su hermano en todo menos sangre, ¿cómo podía decírselo? ¿Cómo podía decirle que había asesinado a cuatro personas? Cuatro personas que lo habían torturado por información, cuatro personas que habían estado trabajando para Gerard, cuando Scott también estaba trabajando para Gerard. ¿Y Scott lo sabía? ¿Entregó a Stiles a Gerard para que perdonara a su madre y a Allison? ¿Era allí donde Stiles se ajustaba a su vida ahora?

Se estaba alejando antes de tener siquiera tiempo para procesar el hecho de que Scott todavía estaba hablando. No podía lidiar con esto, no podía. Él se estaba cayendo a pedazos y dolía y solo quería descansar. Sabía que no podía, Erica y Boyd todavía estaban en el bosque, heridos y solos, tenía que llegar antes de que pudiera descansar.

Pero él necesitaba un plan. Volvió a su casa, suspiró pesadamente cuando vio el coche patrulla de su padre en el camino de entrada, ni siquiera había pensado en lo preocupado que debía estar su padre. Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin sorprenderse de ver a su padre que ya venía de la cocina y lo miraba como si el sol acabara de salir.

—¡Stiles! —Gritó sorprendido, —¡Oh gracias a Dios! —Dijo ya corriendo hacia adelante y tirando de su hijo en un abrazo, Stiles hizo una mueca cuando sus heridas fueron tocadas, pero él trató de no mostrarlo. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó su padre ya alejándose de él y mirando las heridas en su rostro, —Chico, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Estoy bien, papá. —Stiles dijo que no quería mentir a su padre, que estaba harto de mentirle acerca de cada cosa, pero no podía decirle, no podía decirle lo que había hecho, los había matado, los había asesinado, su padre no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo, no podía ponerlo en esa posición.

—No lo estás—respondió su padre. —Stiles, por favor habla conmigo.

—No puedo papá. —Stiles dijo, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas: —No puedo mentirte más, no puedo. Pero no puedo decirte esto. Lo siento. —Su padre lo estudió por un minuto, con los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación, Stiles podía ver que su padre estaba asustado por él y que estaba enojado por sentirse tan impotente.

—¿Dime que estás bien? ¿Que no son drogas o algo así?

—No son drogas. —Stiles respondió y su padre se relajó un poco. —Lo prometo papá, si pudiera decirte esto, lo haría. Lo prometo. Pero no es mi secreto contarlo. Solo estoy tratando de protegerte.

—Stiles, soy el adulto, se supone que debo protegerte. Por favor, niño, puedes confiar en mí, déjame protegerte.

—Confío en ti. Papá, confío en ti. Te quiero. Quiero decírtelo, te prometo que lo haría si pudiera, quiero, solo, no puedo. Por favor no me hagas. —Dijo Stiles y eso pareció terminar, su padre rompió el contacto visual y parecía más preocupado de lo que había hecho antes.

—Está bien, está bien, no te preguntaré por los detalles Stiles, pero estoy aquí, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Su padre volvió a agarrar su rostro, estudiando los cortes y mirándolo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien papá, solo algunos muchachos del otro equipo me maltrataron un poco. Te lo prometo. Estaré bien.

—Mejor que lo estés. —Su padre dijo de forma serio y Stiles asintió antes de finalmente subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación. Quería acostarse en la cama, quería llorar, romperse y desmoronarse, pero no podía, todavía no, tenía un trabajo que hacer, necesitaba llegar a Erica y Boyd.

Sacó un mapa de la ciudad, tratando de localizar dónde creía que estaban en la reserva, no estaba seguro de lo que necesitaría para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie, lo único que podría pensar sería conducir su coche. Dejar el jeep lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y luego llevarlos en el jeep, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacer eso, probablemente podría levantar a Erica, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que estuviera levantando a Boyd, no sin ayuda.

Escuchó a su padre salir de la casa unos minutos más tarde y no pudo evitar estar un poco agradecido, no quería fingir que estaba bien, necesitaba toda su energía solo para seguir. Comenzó a empacar algunas cosas cuando sintió una extraña sensación de tirón en el estómago, justo como lo había hecho antes cuando la niebla había aparecido alrededor de Erica y Boyd, tuvo un momento para preocuparse por qué demonios significaba cuando la sensación se volvió más fuerte. y sus rodillas se doblaron.

—Oh Dios, —murmuró, se sintió mareado, realmente mareado. Sintió el raro tirón de nuevo y todo comenzó a oscurecerse en los bordes de su visión.—Ayuda. —Murmuró, sabiendo que no había nadie a su alrededor para escucharlo. Sintió la sensación de tirón otra vez y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

Erica se despertó en el bosque sin ninguna idea de dónde estaba o cómo llegó allí. Lo último que recordaba era que Gerard le estaba inyectando algo, pero estaba segura de que había sido de día, entonces, al menos era la mitad de la noche. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock cuando vio a Boyd junto a ella, una leve niebla azul que rodeaba su cuerpo inmóvil.

—¡Boyd! —Dijo, sacudiéndolo hasta que él comenzó a moverse, ella vio como sus ojos se abrían y la niebla azul alrededor de él comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¿Erica? —Dijo confundido, —¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Estamos en la reserva. Creo que tenemos que volver con Derek. Asegurarnos de que todos están bien. —Boyd asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie lentamente. Ambos miraban el círculo de tierra ennegrecida a solo unos metros de ellos. —¿Qué sucedió? —Murmuró Erica, pero Boyd solo se encogió de hombros, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en una explicación de lo que había sucedido allí.

—¿Recuerdas algo?, —Preguntó Boyd.

—No, lo último fue que Gerard me inyectó.

—Yo también. —Dijo Boyd, olfateando discretamente, —Huele raro. —Dijo.

—Sí. —Erica estuvo de acuerdo, —Como un rayo. —Boyd asintió con la cabeza. —Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, debemos advertir a Derek si no es demasiado tarde.

—Está bien. —Él estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a regresar a la ciudad.

Apenas habían corrido durante cinco minutos cuando un hombre se paró frente a ellos, era obvio que él era un Alfa, los brillantes ojos rojos lo delataban. Erica y Boyd redujeron la velocidad hasta detenerse y miraron nerviosos a su alrededor cuando varios Alfa se movieron para rodearlos. Erica notó que había una chica luchando contra uno de los otros lobos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban planeando hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Casi inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, un puño se giró hacia su cabeza y ella retrocedió, sabiendo que no lo evitaría a tiempo y jadeó sorprendida cuando la neblina azul regresó y el puño del Alfa fue empujado lejos de ella.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?, —Dijo uno de los Alfa, mirando la niebla alrededor de Erica y Boyd y tratando de atacarlos de nuevo, la niebla aún lo detuvo.

Boyd lanzó un enorme puño en su dirección y ambos observaron con asombro que el puño se conectaba sólidamente y el hombre cayó fuerte.

—¡Ennis! —Gritó la única mujer en el grupo, gruñendo mientras corría hacia Ennis para ver si estaba bien. Erica y Boyd comenzaron a retroceder hacia la brecha en el claro, Boyd acercó al otro beta hacia ellos, ella se acercó con facilidad y los otros Alfa solo los miraban en una mezcla de asombro e ira.

Caminaron hacia atrás durante unos minutos hasta que los Alfa se perdieron de vista, Erica rápidamente deshizo las cuerdas de las muñecas del otro beta y le quitó la mordaza.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró Erica y la otra chica asintió, mirando la niebla que todavía los rodeaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —Susurró en voz baja y Erica y Boyd se encogieron de hombros.

—Derek podría saberlo, deberíamos volver con él. Comprueba que está bien , —dijo Erica y la chica los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale? ¿Él es el Alfa? —Ella preguntó y Boyd asintió,— Yo, oh Dios, nunca pensé, no sabía que había sobrevivido. —La miraron confundidos, —Soy Cora, Cora Hale. Derek es mi hermano. —Se quedaron atónitos en silencio.

Boyd miró nerviosamente el bosque que los rodeaba.

—Vamos, deberíamos darnos prisa, no sabemos quién más está aquí afuera. —Dijo que estaba guiando a las chicas por delante de él y mirando hacia atrás, desde donde había venido el Alfa, no sabía qué era esa neblina o cuánto duraría, sabía que no quería estar allí cuando desapareciera.

Corrieron rápidamente a través de la reserva y estuvieron de regreso en la ciudad en unos quince minutos, ya rastreando el olor de su Alfa y encontrándolo en la estación de tren con facilidad.

—¡Derek! —Gritó Erica y vio que Derek los miraba sorprendido y luego se quedaba helado al ver a Cora. Avanzó hacia ellos silenciosamente, como en trance, incapaz de creer lo que veía ante sus ojos.

—¿Cora?, —Cuestionó, su voz se quebró por la emoción y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando ella asintió y él la abrazó con fuerza. Peter apareció desde las sombras y los miró con sorpresa antes de que él también se moviera hacia ellos y tiró de Cora en un abrazo. —No entiendo. ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Cómo estás viva? —Preguntó confundido.

Derek estaba en estado de shock, lo sabía. Su lobo estaba aullando apesadumbrado a pesar del hecho de que Cora estaba parada aquí, viva frente a él y sabía que era por lo que le había dicho a Stiles. En el momento en que se encontró con Stiles, supo que era su compañero, olía mil veces mejor que Kate, era un millón de veces más irresistible, pero Derek no podía confiar en él, había confiado en Kate y miraba dónde le llevo eso. Lo atrapó, y luego, justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que podía confiar en Stiles, que Stiles podía ser su verdadero compañero, lo había traicionado, había trabajado con Scott para darle un mordisco a Gerard. Luego Stiles había entrado valientemente y había salvado el día y Derek estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por haber confiado en Stiles, había visto lo mal que Stiles se veía cuando Derek dijo que no estaba en la manada y Derek se los había dicho, que él era solo humano y que Derek nunca lo querría en la manada. Sabía que era duro, pero Stiles lo había traicionado. No podía permitirse caer de nuevo, no podía permitirse creer que Stiles realmente se preocupaba por él.

Así que había dicho algunas cosas horribles y luego había regresado corriendo para llorar su pérdida en soledad, excepto que Peter estaba allí y ahora Erica y Boyd y, y Cora, su hermana, alguien a quien nunca pensó que volvería a ver. Quería ser feliz, quería estar contento de verla, pero todo lo que su lobo podía pensar era Stiles, cómo le gritó y le dijo cosas horribles y cómo arreglarlo ahora. Él no pudo. Él frunció el ceño. Stiles lo traicionó. No podía y no lo extrañaría.

—Había una manada de Alfas en el bosque. —Erica le dio a Derek y Derek parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando, su mente todavía estaba concentrada en el hecho de que Stiles lo traicionó y que Cora estaba viva.

—¿Una manada de Alfas? —Preguntó Peter confundido.

—Sí. Me sorprendieron hace unas semanas cuando venía en esta dirección, había escuchado rumores de que había un Hale como Alfa y tenía que venir, tenía que saber quién había sobrevivido, no esperaba encontrar a dos. —Cora dijo, todavía mirando al borde de las lágrimas, —¿Había alguien más? ¿Alguien más sobrevivió?

—No. —Derek dijo firmemente, no iba a decirle a Cora que Laura había sobrevivido solo para ser asesinada por Peter, después de todo el lobo no había estado en su sano juicio, no era justo culparlo realmente. Peter lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego asintió, podía entender lo que Derek estaba pensando.

—Es solo que no puedo creer esto, —murmuró Cora y Derek no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se despertó con el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba de golpe en la calle y el sol entraba por la ventana. Gruñó ruidosamente, todo su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza se sentía confusa y débil. Cuando trató de sentarse, toda la habitación giró violentamente a su alrededor y sintió que iba a enfermarse, cerró los ojos y las náuseas se desvanecieron levemente. Se habría recostado en el suelo, pero ahora que se había movido podía sentir que sus heridas se habían inflamado y sabía que al menos algunas de ellas sangraban de nuevo.

Parpadeó lentamente, cada movimiento que hacía era lento, logró ponerse de pie pero tardó unos buenos diez minutos. Cuando logró llegar al baño, estaba viendo estrellas y tuvo que apoyarse contra el fregadero. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos en el espejo y se quedó mirando en silencio. Tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido, pero esas eran heridas leves, con las que podía lidiar. Estaba tan pálido que su piel parecía casi translúcida y tenía moretones oscuros bajo los ojos.

Se quitó la camiseta lentamente y apretó los dientes al tirar de algunos de sus cortes con costras y comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. Sabía que era malo, pero no había imaginado que sería tan malo, todo su torso estaba cubierto de moretones, de hecho, era más negro que blanco, bueno, negro y rojo, había tanta sangre, Dios allí había mucha sangre, muchos pequeños cortes, sí, pero muchos también grandes, y uno enorme justo encima de su cadera derecha que ni siquiera podía ver, era un desastre. Seguramente no debería tener tanta sangre en el exterior de su cuerpo.

Pensó que podría desmayarse al verlo. Había más hematomas en sus caderas desapareciendo bajo la cintura de sus pantalones y casi podía sentir las manos de George en sus caderas, inmovilizándolo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Y entonces pudo escuchar los gritos de George, los sonidos que hizo mientras se quemaba al morir. Stiles no pudo evitar enfermar esta vez.

Se sintió peor cuando terminó, el vómito había reabierto casi todas las lesiones. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, todo dolía tanto y necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que no podía ir al hospital, no podía dejar que nadie viera estas heridas, le preguntarían cómo las había conseguido, llamarían a su padre, no podía ir allí. No sabía qué más podía hacer, a dónde más podría ir.

Sintió que la calidez se encendía dentro de él otra vez, empujándolo hacia la puerta, miró con desconcierto su pecho, colocando su mano sobre su corazón donde realmente podía sentir el calor que provenía de él. Se abotonó una camiseta limpia y salió a su jeep, poniéndolo en marcha y dejando que el calor lo guiara.

—Tendré que darte algún tipo de nombre. —Murmuró para sí mismo, —No puedo seguir llamándote calidez. —Hizo una pausa, probablemente debería estar preocupado de que estuviera hablando consigo mismo, o con una parte de él mismo por lo menos. Pensó por un momento, pensando en lo que Deaton había dicho el otro mes acerca de ser una chispa, —Chispa. —Susurró y el calor en su pecho zumbó de acuerdo. —Está bien, entonces chispa. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Condujo por la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de su chispa. Lo llevó a una tienda vieja en las afueras de la ciudad y bajó de su auto lentamente, observando la tienda que tenía delante, la pintura se estaba pelando en algunos lugares, las ventanas estaban polvorientas y llenas de diversos artículos. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca de dolor, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer salió para agarrarlo por el codo y llevarlo a la tienda.

—Chico rápido, si te ven en la calle no durarás el día, —dijo, empujándolo a través de la tienda y en una habitación trasera. Stiles ni siquiera trató de defenderse, no tenía la energía para hacerlo y probablemente todavía estaba en estado de shock.

La mujer era bastante mayor que su padre y se veía como siempre imaginó que se vería una abuela hippie. Llevaba collares múltiples y una camisa y falda con estampado floral, tenía una variedad de anillos en los dedos y brazaletes en la muñeca, cabello corto, rizado y gris y una cara amable. Lo condujo a la habitación de atrás, separó varias cortinas de la habitación principal y Stiles oyó una tetera hirviendo en la parte de atrás de la tienda y la vajilla que se movía. Ella lo hizo sentar en una de las sillas.

—Entonces, eres especial, ¿no?, —Dijo y Stiles la miró confundida. —Oh, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó, y Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Estás cegando, ¿Asumo que la magia que sentí anoche fuiste tú? —Stiles asintió, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por la mujer, —Bueno, niño, si quieres durar toda la noche te sugiero que apagues la luz, de lo contrario cualquier usuario de magia dentro de veinte millas podrá verlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué? No lo sé...

—Esa calidez. —Dijo golpeando su pecho con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor, lo estudió por un momento, —Esa calidez que sientes ahí mismo, necesitas atenuarla.

—¿Mi chispa? —Preguntó Stiles y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si eso es lo que quieres llamarlo, aunque es más como un volcán que una chispa. —Ella se alejó de él y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones detrás de ella y luego soltó un grito de victoria y tendió una larga correa de cuero con un amuleto de metal en el extremo. —Aquí, ponte esto. —Ella dijo y Stiles lo miró por un minuto antes de deslizarlo sobre su cabeza y el amuleto descansando suavemente contra su pecho. —Eso está mejor. Realmente puedo mirarte sin entrecerrar los ojos . —Dijo y Stiles sintió una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Entonces, ahora, echemos un vistazo a sus lesiones.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, incapaz de entender cómo ella sabía todo esto.

—Honestamente, tienes una chispa en el pecho y hiciste algo muy grande en la comunidad mágica anoche y sin embargo, ¿te preocupas por cómo puedo leer tu mente?

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —Preguntó Stiles, medio sorprendido y medio asombrado.

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella se rió, —No hay muchas personas que puedan hacer eso. Soy muy perceptiva. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme cómo conseguiste esto? —Dijo gesticulando hacia su pecho cubierto. Stiles la miró inseguro, no sabía si podría confiar en ella, si podía confiar en la verdad. —Mira, sé todo sobre los hombres lobo si eso es lo que te preocupa, sé que cuando estás en una manada de lobos a veces te lastiman, no quieren ser tan rudos pero no pueden evitarlo.

—¿Conoces a los hombres lobo?, —Dijo Stiles, sintiendo náuseas por el miedo. —¿Cómo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sé mucho, al igual que sé que estás a punto de desmayarte. Bien, bien, no me digas cómo las obtuviste, solo quítate la camisa y veré qué puedo hacer. —Dijo ella, empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

—Espera, —dijo Stiles en pánico. —Solo espera, dame un minuto, por favor. —Él dijo y ella lo miró con preocupación antes de asentir. —Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y quieres que me quite la ropa y te cuente todo y yo solo, no puedo. —Susurró.

—Mina. —La mujer respondió y él la miró lentamente, —Mi nombre es Mina.

Él respiró hondo, —No eran lobos. —Susurró, —Eran cazadores. —Mina palideció y él supo que no había sido lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Eso es lo que provocó tu chispa? —Preguntó con preocupación y él asintió.

—Creo que sí. —Murmuró, —Iban a matar a dos de los lobos, yo solo estaba tratando de protegerlos. —Dijo Stiles, sintiendo que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Está bien. —Contestó Mina, frotándose la mano para consolarlo: —Esos cazadores pueden ser verdaderos bastardos cuando les da la gana. Realmente creo que debería ver tus heridas, ¿por favor? —Preguntó y Stiles asintió lentamente, desabrochándose la camisa y poniéndose de pie para poder ver mejor. La escuchó jadear en estado de shock, arrastrando suavemente los dedos sobre algunas de las heridas, algunos de los cortes y quemaduras y las marcas rojas que habían quedado de donde lo electrocutaron, trató de no estremecerse. —Necesitas ir a un hospital. —Dijo rápidamente: —No puedo curar esto, chico, necesitas obtener la ayuda médica adecuada ahora.

—No puedo. —Stiles dijo: —Mi padre no puede averiguarlo. Lo matará.

—Está bien. —Concedió Mina, —Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, voy a necesitar ayuda, y no habrá runas temporales que arreglen esto, son demasiado profundas y dentadas, tendré que tatuar la runa después de que hayamos cosido las heridas cerradas. —Stiles la miró en estado de shock.

—¿Un tatuaje?, —Dijo Stiles con sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que te preocupa. Chico, estás a punto de desangrarte en mi tienda, lo único que te mantiene vivo ahora es esa chispa tuya. —Dijo Mina apresuradamente, moviendo los objetos de una mesa y sacando una cantidad de artículos que Stiles no estaba seguro él quería saber lo que eran. —Mi nieto está aquí, él me va a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles asintió aturdido, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba diciendo, su cabeza se sentía ligera y borrosa de nuevo, todo parecía muy lejano, como si pudiera cerrar los ojos e irse dormir. —¡Danny! —Escuchó a Mina gritar, Stiles se volvió hacia la puerta lentamente y vio a un joven parado allí, alguien que parecía familiar, alguien a quien probablemente debería reconocer.

—¿Stiles? —El chico preguntó en confusión y Stiles sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder.

—No te quedes ahí parado. —Mina ordenó, —Ayúdame a llevarlo a la mesa. —Ella dijo agarrando a Stiles y empujándolo sobre la mesa. —No te atrevas a dormirte chico. —Mina estaba gritando, pero Stiles sintió que venía de muy lejos. Solo quería dormir, descansar.

—¡Stiles!, —Gritó de nuevo, Stiles abrió los ojos y la cara del muchacho estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya. —Stiles, ¿puedes oírme?. —Stiles conocía esa voz, ¿de dónde lo conocía? —¿Qué pasó, Abu? —El hombre estaba diciendo y Stiles volvió los ojos lentos para buscar a Mina.

—Cazadores. —Mina maldijo y Danny lo estaba mirando en estado de shock. —Manténlo hablando mientras empiezo a coserlo.

—Stiles, —dijo Danny, pasando una cálida mano por la frente de Stiles, —Stiles, escucha, tenemos que arreglarte ¿vale? Pero necesitas permanecer despierto.

—¿Te conozco? —Stiles arrastró las palabras y Danny abrió mucho los ojos en estado de shock.

—Sí, Stiles, sí, me conoces, estamos en las mismas clases juntos, soy el mejor amigo de Jackson, —dijo Danny, presa del pánico por lo poco que Stiles estaba.

—Jackass. —Stiles masculló y Danny luchó por contener una carcajada. Incluso estándo completamente fuera, Stiles aún conocía a Jackson. —Danny. —Añadió Stiles al darse cuenta de que conocía a Danny.

—Sí, ese soy yo. —Danny asintió con la cabeza tratando de no mirar las heridas que su abuela estaba cerrando y sabiendo que probablemente debería preocuparle que Stiles ni siquiera pareciera sentirlo.

—Jackson está vivo. —Dijo Stiles rápidamente y Danny asintió.

—Él me envió un mensaje de texto anoche. Lo sé.

—¿Sabes lo de los lobos? —Stiles masculló y Danny asintió, —¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Vamos, —bromeó Danny, —McCall no puede mantener la boca cerrada durante cinco minutos, y no puedo haber sido el único en notar los cambios en él, e Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Sin mencionar a Jackson.

—Seguí diciéndoles que lo dejen en la escuela.

—Sí, lo sé. —Danny asintió, viendo que Stiles finalmente comenzó a mostrar reacciones ante el dolor y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, Danny tomó su mano y la sostuvo, pasando una mano por el cabello de Stiles con dulzura y viendo como las heridas fueron cosidas lentamente una por una. —Te he visto, ¿sabes?. —Stiles lo miró inexpresivamente, —No creo que los lobos lo hayan notado, pero he visto cuando llegas a la escuela agotado, cuando todavía estás cojeando por cualquier lesión que sufras. Tengo la noche anterior. Se supone que una manada debe cuidarse el uno al otro.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre la manada? —Preguntó Stiles confundido.

—Mi Abu es una bruja Stiles, por supuesto que sé sobre hombres lobo y dinámica de manada. Conocía a los Hales antes del incendio, Talia solía venir aquí cuando necesitaba un hechizo ocasional y Deaton no estaba a la altura de la tarea.

—Deaton es un idiota. —Stiles dijo: —Tan críptico y misterioso, nunca dando una respuesta directa.

—Así es como son los druidas son queridos. —Mina agregó: —Ahora, date la vuelta, es hora de que te encargues. —Stiles parecía estar a punto de llorar. —Vamos Stiles, sé que duele, pero si no conseguimos que al menos se cierren, la runa no hará nada.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles, asintiendo con firmeza, apretando los dientes y rodando sobre su espalda, soltando un gritito de dolor mientras sacudía sus heridas. Danny frunció el ceño, ¿cómo diablos había sucedido esto?

—¿Dónde está Scott?, —Preguntó por curiosidad y Stiles no lo miró a los ojos.

—Estaba trabajando con Gerard. Obligó a Derek a darle un mordisco a Gerard.—Danny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Por qué no están aquí contigo?, —Preguntó Danny confundido.

—Derek me dijo que no estaba en la manada y creo que Scott sabía sobre lo que Gerard estaba planeando hacer, escogió proteger a Allison sobre mí. —Stiles dijo, su voz se quebró levemente y Danny sintió una ira abrumadora, ¿cómo se atreve Scott a hacer esto? ¡A Stiles! ¿Cómo se atreve Derek? —No es gran cosa. —Stiles dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando Mina terminó los puntajes finales, —No lo es. —Insistió, —Nunca pensé que era lo suficientemente bueno para ser manasa, solo, solo quería proteger a mis amigos. —Dijo tristemente.

—Bueno, lo hiciste, ¿verdad?, —Aconsejó Mina, —Tu magia les salvó la vida anoche. —Ella dijo y Stiles asintió.

—Yo maté para protegerlos. —Susurró tan silenciosamente que Danny casi se pierde lo que dijo: —Asesiné a cuatro de los cazadores para salvar a Erica y Boyd.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Mina y Stiles la miró confundido. —¿Cómo los asesinaste?

—Mi chispa, —dijo Stiles, —Simplemente se encendió, se acumuló, fue abrumadora, solo quería protegerlos, pero todo este relámpago apareció y siguió golpeándolos una y otra vez, quería que se detuviera, no lo hizo. No quiero matarlos, pero no pude detenerlo, no pude controlarlo. Los asesiné. —Se echó a llorar, haciendo una mueca al ver sus heridas y Mina lo calmó con dulzura.

—Cuando un mago descubre por primera vez en sus poderes, no tienen control, para empezar, no te pusiste en una situación muy estresante y amenazante para la vida, tu chispa te protegía. —Mina aconsejó y Danny no pudo evitar mirar en Stiles bajo una nueva luz, los magos eran raros, muy raros. —No los querías muertos, pero estaban amenazando a tus amigos, y supongo que por tu estado, también te estaban amenazando. Tu chispa habría reaccionado a la amenaza y sin saber que el poder que tenía se habría arrebatado. No podrías haber controlado lo que sucedió. No podrías haberlo detenido.

—Pero los asesiné, —insistió Stiles.

—No lo hiciste. —Danny aconsejó, —Murieron mientras intentabas proteger a tus amigos. Eso no es tu culpa. —Sabía que Stiles no le creía, aún podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, —No fue tu culpa Stiles. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para mantenerte vivo.

—Y sería bueno si pudiéramos mantenerte así, —dijo Mina, limpiando un poco de la sangre de la herida en su cadera y sosteniendo una pistola de tatuajes. —La única forma en que tienes alguna posibilidad en esta curación y sin colapsar por la pérdida de sangre es hacer esto. Necesito hacer esto lo más cercano posible a la lesión más grave. ¿Estás listo?

—En realidad no. —Stiles masculló: —Mi papá me va a matar.

—Al menos estarás vivo para que él mate. —Dijo Mina y Stiles soltó una risa medio sollozo.

—Está bien, entonces, hagamos esto. —Dijo y Danny no iba a mencionar que Stiles le apretó un poco la mano.

El tatuaje tardó más de una hora en ser completado por su abuela, eran dos círculos pequeños sobre dos líneas onduladas, Danny pensó que se parecía un poco a algo flotando en un río. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de dos de sus dedos presionados juntos y sabía que cualquiera podría verlo si Stiles se estiraba un poco, pero también podrían ver lo que sin duda sería una cicatriz bastante horrible y que probablemente plantearía más preguntas que el tatuaje.

Tan pronto como se terminó, Danny pudo ver que las heridas comenzaban a sanar y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, había estado preocupado, por unos minutos Stiles había estado realmente fuera de sí, ya que Danny todavía no estaba seguro si Stiles iba a recordar mucho de lo que habían discutido en la última hora.

—Bien chico, vamos a limpiarte y vestirte y luego dormirás aquí por unas horas y luego podremos ver cómo te sientes. ¿Suena bien? —Preguntó Mina, aunque no había una pregunta real en su voz. Stiles solo asintió y Danny estaba un poco preocupado por lo callado que estaba, era extraño ver a Stiles sentado en silencio. Danny lo estabilizó mientras se dirigían al pequeño baño de la tienda, decidiendo que sería más fácil simplemente ponerlo en la pequeña ducha que tratar de lavar la sangre con un trapo.

Stiles logró mantenerse erguido, pero todavía estaba muy inestable y Danny tuvo que sostenerlo en la ducha para evitar que se cayera. Danny estaba empapado cuando terminaron y se hizo evidente cuánto daño había sufrido Stiles a pesar de que las heridas se veían mejor de lo que lo habían hecho antes, todavía eran malas, todavía tenía hematomas cubriendo la mayor parte del torso, Danny podía ver las marcas de los dedos en sus caderas, él sabía lo que probablemente significaba eso, no sabía cómo preguntarle a Stiles sobre eso, sobre qué más había sufrido por la manada. Aunque la mayoría de las heridas habían sido cerradas, aún había algunas que sangraban levemente y Danny no pudo evitar pensar en el dolor en que Stiles debería haber estado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó mientras lograba sacar a Stiles de la ducha y una toalla envuelta alrededor de él.

—Como basura. —Stiles dijo: —Me siento mareado. —Añadió.

—Probablemente sea una pérdida de sangre. —Danny dijo: —Te dejaremos secar y dormir un poco, y probablemente te sientas mucho mejor.

—Sí, —murmuró Stiles. —Sí, eso suena bien.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien, vamos, Stiles, vamos a buscar algo de ropa. —Danny dijo, contento cuando descubrió que su abuela había dejado una pequeña pila de ropa vieja fuera de la puerta. Se las arregló para vestir a Stiles con mucho esfuerzo, las extremidades normalmente descoordinadas de Stiles no querían funcionar, pero al final lo devolvió a la habitación trasera y se instaló lo más cómodamente posible en una de sus sillas acolchadas de gran tamaño.

Mina apareció con una taza de dulce té caliente y Stiles bebió lentamente, sus ojos cada vez más pesados con cada sorbo.

—Está bien, puse una pequeña dosis de algo para ayudarte a dormir, no te preocupes, dormirás y te sentirás mejor. No te preocupes —dijo Mina cuando Stiles comenzó a parecer aterrorizado.

Danny vio como Stiles finalmente se quedaba dormido y luego miraba a su abuela con preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Danny mirando a Stiles dormido, incapaz de creer que Scott hubiera podido permitir que esto sucediera.

—Déjalo dormir tranquilo, hay mucho que tendrá que hacer si quiere mantenerse a salvo y vivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, él es poderoso, muy poderoso, tal vez más de lo que él sabe por el momento. Eso atraerá mucha gente, gente poderosa después de él, necesitará aprender a controlar sus poderes y rápidamente. Entonces él podría tener una oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con una oportunidad? ¡Es Stiles! —Danny dijo indignado, —Quiero decir, sé que es molesto, pero nadie querría matarlo.

—Dile eso a los cazadores que le hicieron esto. —Mina dijo: —Diles eso a los druidas que querrán su poder para ellos o a las manadas de lobos o los clanes de vampiros que querrán que aumente su estatus, o para todos los demás. Monstruos que solo querrán matarlo para que puedan tener el honor de matarlo y la gloria que conlleva. ¿Entiendes eso? Va a estar en peligro por el resto de su vida y tendrá que aprender a protegerse y rápidamente.

Danny trató de procesar sus palabras, trató de imaginar todas las cosas que intentarían matar a Stiles por el resto de su vida, trató de imaginar que Stiles era tan poderoso que la gente lo mataría solo por la gloria.

Lo dejaron dormir en paz, sabiendo que podría ser lo último que conseguiría por un tiempo, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y Mina hizo que Stiles se despertara un poco, contento de ver que al menos los moretones comenzaban desaparecer.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Mina y Stiles gimió al moverse.

—Está bien, supongo. Mejor de lo que esperaba. —Respondió, frotando su costado donde estaba su nuevo tatuaje antes de llamar la atención de Danny y sonrojarse ligeramente, —Pensé que podría haber hecho algo de eso.

—No —dijo Danny sonriendo.

—Aww, hombre, mi papá me va a matar. —Dijo Stiles, levantando su camisa ligeramente para poder mirar el tatuaje.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, —dijo Mina. —Pero, de nuevo, estarás vivo para que él mate, ahora, ¿cómo está tu cabeza? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mareado aún?

—No. Estoy bien. —Stiles insistió.

—Bueno. Bueno, te dejaré que llegues a casa con tu papá, pero quiero que regreses aquí a primera hora de la mañana para que podamos empezar a ver cómo protegerte y, aquí, —dijo entregándole otro amuleto. —Agrégale esto a tu collar y, si valoras tu vida, no te quites la maldita cosa hasta que no sepas cómo controlar tu chispa, mis ojos no pueden soportarla.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?, —Dijo Stiles, mirando el pequeño amuleto que descansaba en la palma de su mano. —Quiero decir, eres una bruja, ¿se supone que no debes tratar de robar mis poderes o algo así? —Preguntó confundido y Mina se rió.

—Las brujas no pueden robar tus poderes, es una marca de magia completamente diferente, no podemos hacer nada sin hechizos, pociones o polvos. Tú, bueno, eres diferente. Eres un mago y los magos no necesitan baratijas para hacer lo que quieran, es cierto que los amuletos y las runas te ayudarán, al menos para empezar, pero no los necesitas. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya otras personas que estén más que dispuestas a robar tus poderes, así que debes tener cuidado.

—¿Qué es un mago exactamente? Pensé que era humano —Preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

—Eres humano. —Mina insistió, —encontrarás que la mayoría de la gente tiene una chispa en ellos, algo que no será demasiado, pero tal vez las cosas salgan con la suya más de las veces, tal vez tendrán un poco más suerte que otros. Un mago es alguien que puede usar esa chispa, su fuerza de voluntad y creencia fuerza su chispa en una llama. Querías proteger a tus amigos lo suficiente como para obligar a tu chispa a algo increíblemente raro.—Stiles la estaba mirando en silencio, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Está bien, puedo admitir que soy obstinado, pero no creía que pudiera hacer nada, no creía que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer haría una diferencia. Entonces, ¿por qué yo? —Preguntó Stiles y Mina lo estudió por un minuto.

—A veces no es la creencia lo que lo hace, no necesitas creer en ti mismo, aunque realmente deberías, es la creencia de que se puede hacer algo y que si pudieras lo harías. Es por eso que los magos son tan especiales, tan raros y por qué la gente los quiere tanto. Y es por eso que corres un gran peligro hasta que aprendas a controlar tus poderes . —Mina aconsejó y Danny prácticamente pudo ver a Stiles pensando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me protejo? ¿Proteger a mi papá? —Preguntó Stiles y Danny sabía que no había manera de que Stiles volviera a dormir ahora, su mente estaba llena de muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

—Bueno, antes que nada, tendrás que dibujar protecciones alrededor de la ciudad, cualquiera con un gramo de magia en su ser habrá sentido tu magia anoche y vendrán a por ti. Si rodeas la ciudad con tus protecciones, deberías poder mantener a la mayoría de las criaturas menos poderosas fuera de la ciudad y, además, si algo superara tus protecciones, lo sentirías y estarías al tanto del peligro, —dijo Mina. .

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué protecciones dibujo?, —Preguntó Stiles y Danny puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que esto se iba a complicar.

—Tranquilízate chico, no solo estás dibujando las protecciones, necesitas poner algo de tu chispa en ellos, tenemos que practicar, lleva tiempo.

—Pero no tenemos tiempo. —Stiles dijo: —Acabas de decir que las criaturas probablemente ya están en camino por mi culpa, por lo que hice. Necesito detenerlos. Necesito proteger la ciudad, si no hago algo, la gente podría morir. Necesito saber cómo hacerlo y terminarlo ya . —Insistió y Danny supo que Stiles no retrocedería al mirar a su abuela que estaba estudiando a Stiles antes de finalmente suspirar e ir a uno de sus cajones y tirar de él, saca algunos papeles y bolígrafos.

—En primer lugar, —dijo Danny, —la protección debe significar algo para ti, no tiene por qué ser complicado, solo tiene que ser especial para ti, cuanto más signifique para ti, mejor funcionará. —Stiles lucía a él y luego al periódico frente a él.

—¿Eres una bruja también?, —Preguntó y Danny asintió.

—No hay nada tan logrado como mi gran, por supuesto, pero me las arreglaba, —dijo Danny. Stiles lo miró pensativamente antes de asentir y luego mirar el papel en concentración.

—Está bien, tengo algo en mente, —dijo Stiles después de unos minutos.

—Está bien, entonces cuando lo dibujas necesitas alimentar tu chispa— Danny dijo mirando a Mina quien asintió.

—Necesitas concentrarte en ese calor que sientes en tu corazón, en tu pecho y necesitas empujarlo hacia la punta de tus dedos y cuando dibujas, imagina el calor que fluye a través del bolígrafo y dentro del papel. —Añadió Mina y Stiles frunció el ceño concentración.

Estaba en silencio, a lo que Danny todavía no estaba acostumbrado, no podía reconciliar al niño silencioso y herido que tenía delante con el Stiles fuerte, incapaz de sentarse quieto que conocía en la escuela. Observó mientras Stiles comenzaba a dibujar, y luego, unos instantes después, arrugó el papel, frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo.

Tardó dieciocho intentos antes de que Stiles finalmente lo pusiera a funcionar y Danny supo lo que Stiles sintió cuando había funcionado, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras dibujaba a pesar de su concentración lo hizo obvio. Stiles levantó el dibujo terminado y Danny sonrió, podía ver el resplandor que provenía de él que indicaba que Stiles había trabajado su magia. Luego se prendió fuego.

—Creo que podrías haber puesto demasiado poder detrás de eso. —Mina dijo suavemente, —No necesita ser todo lo que tienes, solo tiene que ser parte de ti, estar conectado contigo.

Stiles volvió al trabajo y le tomó otros once intentos antes de que él detuviera el fuego en el papel y la protección se sentó inocentemente sobre el papel.

—¡Genial!, —Dijo Mina. —Estoy muy impresionada Stiles, —dijo feliz.

—Entonces, ¿ahora tengo que dibujar estos alrededor de la ciudad?, —Preguntó Stiles, y tanto Mina como Danny asintieron.

—Puede esperar hasta la mañana, estoy seguro de que estás exhausto, —dijo Mina en voz baja, mirando los cortes y hematomas que sanan en las muñecas de Stiles, donde Danny solo podía suponer que había tirado de cadenas en un intento por liberarse.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Stiles insistió, —No puedo esperar. No si significa arriesgar la vida de las personas.

—Bien, —dijo Mina, sabiendo que no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario, —Pero Danny irá contigo. Él puede conducir, puede dibujar sus protecciones y luego puede irse a casa e irse a dormir.

—¿Cómo sabré si funciona?, —Preguntó Stiles.

—Será obvio, créeme. —Mina dijo: —Aquí, —dijo arrojando un viejo cuchillo en su dirección, afortunadamente Danny lo atrapó antes de que Stiles pudiera siquiera intentarlo y Danny sonrió mientras Stiles solo se encogía de hombros, —Úsalo para tallar las protecciones en lo que sea necesario. Mientras más amplio sea el perímetro, más difícil es mantenerlo, no te excedas, —aconsejó Mina antes de salir de la tienda.

Stiles se sentó torpemente en el asiento al lado de Danny, su espalda todavía dolía a pesar de que se sentía mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Danny los llevó fuera de la ciudad y luego a una de las carreteras secundarias, echando un vistazo al dibujo en la mano de Stiles de vez en cuando.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué significa para ti?, —Preguntó Danny, finalmente rompiendo el silencio, ¿y de nuevo, en serio? Stiles siempre fue tan ruidoso. No podía lidiar con esto, esto era tan diferente de Stiles. Stiles miró el papel en su mano y se sonrojó ligeramente, —Oh, bueno ahora tienes que decírmelo. —Danny bromeó y Stiles sonrió levemente ante las payasadas de Danny.

—En realidad no es nada. —Dijo Stiles y Danny esperó antes de que Stiles suspirara, —Es un triskelion. Es, erm, es el signo de la manada Hale. Probablemente no debería usarlo. No realmente, quiero decir, ya no soy de la manada, no es que lo haya sido en realidad. Pero, erm, bueno, no sé, no se trata solo de Alfa, Beta y Omega, es el sol, la luna, la verdad.

—Me has perdido, —dijo Danny.

—Derek usa el triskelion como símbolo de la manada Hale. Se supone que representa Alfa, Beta y Omega, se supone que los ayuda a mantener el control. Pero es más que eso para mí, son las tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse, el sol, la luna y la verdad, y estaba sentado allí pensando, si quiero que algo me diga si las criaturas están en la ciudad, entonces quiero algo que nunca pueda esconderme. Y si quiero algo que muestre la fuerza, entonces quiero el símbolo de la manada Hale, así que cualquiera que venga aquí sabe que hay una manada en el área y yo estoy detrás de ellos, incluso si no soy parte del grupo. —Stiles divagó. y Danny se alegró de ver un trozo del Stiles normal regresar, —Aunque estoy ocultando la verdad de mi padre, al final todo saldrá a la luz, sé que lo hará, la verdad nunca estará oculta por mucho tiempo. Pero solo lo estoy haciendo para protegerlo.

—Él lo entenderá, no importa si o cuando decidas decírselo, lo entenderá. Tu padre te ama. Eso es obvio para que todos lo vean, —dijo Danny, colocando una mano suavemente sobre su brazo y Stiles frunció el ceño levemente.

—No creo que lo haga, no cuando se entere de lo que hice. Yo asesiné a esos hombres.

—No los asesinaste. —Danny insistió, —¿Y qué habrían hecho si no los hubieras matado Stiles? Puedo ver el daño, las heridas, los moretones. Sé lo que habrían hecho si no te hubieras protegido, te hubieran matado, pero no hasta que hubiesen quitado todo lo que querían de ti, si es que no lo hicieron ya. —Stiles se estremeció bajo su mano y Danny suspiró, —No tienes que decirme si no quieres, si necesitas tiempo para procesar o lo que sea, pero probablemente deberías hablar de ello con alguien. Hay exámenes que los doctores necesitarán hacer y cosas así.

—No lo hicieron. —Stiles dijo rápidamente, —Quiero decir, lo intentaron, uno en particular lo intentó muy duro, hubo muchos malos toques y supe lo que estaba por suceder, estaba aterrorizado, —dijo Stiles, su la voz se quebró levemente, —Pero eso no fue lo que desencadenó mi poder, querían matar a Erica y Boyd, usar su sangre, —Stiles hizo una mueca como si pensar en ello lo llevó de vuelta allí y Danny deseó que Stiles no tuviera que repasa esto, —querían usar su sangre para lubricar. —Stiles terminó y Danny lo miró en estado de shock, —Eso es lo que lo provocó, creo, solo estaba tratando de protegerlos.

—Stiles, ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de tratar de protegerse? —Danny dijo indignado.

—No estaba pensando en eso, —respondió Stiles honestamente. —¿Crees que es estúpido usar el símbolo de la manada Hale? ¿Debería usar algo más en su lugar? —Dijo, cambiando el tema rápidamente, Danny se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en ello, por un lado lo que Stiles había dicho sobre usar el símbolo para evitar que las cosas se ocultaran tenía sentido, pero por otro lado, no quería que Stiles usara el símbolo de una manada que lo había traicionado, que lo había dejado torturado por cazadores y luego lo había echado. Danny no creía que merecieran nada de Stiles, él les había dado suficiente.

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que te sienta bien. No creo que debas poner su cartel como tu pupilo, sino solo porque creo que no se lo merecen. Pero si sientes que está bien, si funciona para ti, está bien.

—¿Crees que Derek estará enojado si lo uso?

—Realmente no conozco a Derek. ¿Se enoja fácilmente?

—¿Por mí?, —Dijo Stiles, —Prácticamente todo lo que hago lo molesta, no es que sea algo especial, le molestan todos. Pero, sí, probablemente tiene algunos problemas de ira, me critica en muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro de si eso es algo de Derek o de hombre lobo, quiero decir, el resto de ellos también son bastante violentos a veces. Scott me atacó un par de veces, Erica me golpeó con una parte de mi motor, Peter me secuestró y me ofreció el mordisco. Jackson es un imbécil, sé que es tu mejor amigo y todo pero sigue siendo un imbécil. Isaac me ha arañado un par de veces, Allison me ha disparado, sin duda no sabía que era yo, pero aún así, y luego Lydia, bueno, acaba de unirse al grupo, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de golpearme, de hecho, creo que Boyd es el único que no ha intentado por lo menos mutilarme una o dos veces. —Danny se quedó en estado de shock mientras trataba de procesar todo esto, no parecía que Stiles estuviera bien tratado, pero entonces los hombres lobo adolescentes no eran los mejores en controlar sus emociones, aún así, él hubiera esperado algo mejor de Derek.

—Depende de ti Stiles, te ayudaré en lo que sea que decidas, —dijo Danny, saliendo del automóvil y yendo hacia la reserva.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Stiles, saliendo del auto detrás de él y Danny lo miró confundido. —¿No entiendo por qué me estás ayudando? Quiero decir que no somos amigos, estoy bastante seguro de que te molesto mucho y no entiendo por qué querrías ayudarme.

Danny se detuvo junto a un árbol y le pasó el cuchillo a Stiles que miraba el árbol frente a él con concentración.

—Porque, Stiles, lo creas o no, eres un buen tipo, y sí me molestas a veces, pero eres divertido, inteligente y eres gracioso. Además, tienes como un bote cargado de energía, así que debería intentar mantenerte en tu lado positivo . —Dijo y Stiles sonrió, —Escucha, Stiles, todas las bromas aparte, sé que no somos amigos, pero creo que podríamos serlo, y me gustaría probar si está bien con contigo —Los ojos de Stiles parecía un poco llorosos pero asintió. —Bueno. Ahora ¿estamos avanzando con esto o no? Lo último que quiero hacer es pasear por la reserva toda la noche.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles, su voz temblaba ligeramente y el cuchillo se tambaleó en su mano por un momento antes de que lo agarrara con más fuerza, lo alzó hacia el tronco y comenzó a tallar sus protecciones. Danny lo vio trabajar, podía sentir el suave empuje de poder que Stiles tenía dentro. Cuando Stiles terminó, Danny lo miró, no era como el triskelion anterior que Stiles había dibujado, sino que era un triquetra. —Todavía tiene las tres partes. —Stiles dijo: —Pero el círculo lo unió, estaba pensando, podría significar lo mismo, pero las tres partes son parte de mí y el círculo es yo en general, ¿tiene sentido? ¿Como, el sol, la luna y la verdad, y cada uno de ellos es parte de mí y yo soy el todo? —Stiles hizo un gesto hacia el círculo que lo rodeaba, Danny asintió, entendió lo que Stiles estaba tratando de decir, incluso si él no lo estaba poniendo de la mejor manera. —Recuerdo haber leído sobre ello hace unos años, aparentemente es bastante poderoso en los círculos wiccanos, no sé si eso es cierto.

—Lo es. —Danny dijo, sorprendido de que Stiles supiera de qué se trataba y cuán poderoso era: —Es muy poderoso y contigo empujando la energía en él, será una protección muy poderosa.

Se movieron más adentro de la reserva y después de unos minutos caminando se detuvieron en otro árbol. Esta vez, cuando Stiles talló su protección en el árbol, sintió que se unía a la otra protección y se detuvo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios ante la sensación.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Danny.

—Nada, solo un sentimiento.

—¿Uno bueno?

—Creo que sí, —dijo Stiles, moviéndose hacia delante otra vez. Les llevó hasta la madrugada completar el círculo alrededor de la ciudad y llegaron al automóvil de Danny. Stiles podía sentir que todas las barreras se conectaban, casi podía verlas como un círculo en su mente, era extraño, pero también genial.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?, —Preguntó Danny mientras volvían al automóvil, estaba agotado y estaba preocupado por cómo Stiles estaba aguantando, era obvio que Stiles estaba luchando, especialmente en la última media hora más o menos. Estaba contento de que el trabajo estuviera hecho, tal vez ahora significaba que Stiles descansaría.

—Eh, solo puedo sentir las barreras, como, erm, no sé cómo explicarlo. —Stiles dijo y Danny lo miró expectante, Stiles no sabía cómo explicar, no tenía ganas él podría explicarlo, —Es justo, es como..., —no podía pensar en una buena descripción y quería que Danny supiera a qué se refería, y simplemente lo empujó sin querer.

—¡¿Qué diablos! —Danny exclamó un momento después, saltando en estado de shock.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó Stiles con nerviosismo, preocupado por lo que Danny había asustado tanto.

—Tio, ¿hiciste eso? —Preguntó Danny y Stiles lo miró aún más confundido.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Vi la ciudad en mi cabeza, como un mapa, y pude ver dónde habíamos caminado y dibujado las protecciones y se sintieron cálidas y seguras.

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo asombrado.

—¿Puedes decir algo más que qué? Creo que me lo metiste en el cerebro. —Danny dijo y Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Stiles y Danny lo miró enojado, —Lo siento, lo siento, solo, estoy sorprendido, eso es todo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que hice.

—Bueno, hazlo otra vez. —Danny exigió y Stiles frunció el ceño con concentración. Stiles pensó en empujar el pensamiento de nuevo y esta vez realmente sintió que la magia lo dejaba ligeramente e intentó mantenerlo.

—Está funcionando. —Danny susurró con temor, temeroso de romper la conexión y esta vez fue Stiles quien se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué? —Preguntó Danny.

—Escuché tu voz en mi cabeza, como antes de hablar. —Stiles dijo y Danny lo miró boquiabierto. Stiles cerró los ojos y esta vez se concentró en Danny.

—¿Danny?, —Preguntó, escuchando a Danny jadear, pero la respuesta fue clara.

—Oí eso. —La voz de Danny hizo eco en su mente, pero su boca no se había abierto.

'Mierda', Stiles respondió.

—Cuéntame sobre eso. —Danny sonrió y Stiles lleno sonrió.

—Esto es increíble, —dijo Stiles y Danny asintió con la cabeza, arrancando el auto y dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. 'Tio, voy a molestarte muchísimo'. Stiles pensó y Danny se rió, los dos demasiado sorprendidos por la situación como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera reír a carcajadas.

Volvieron a la tienda unos diez minutos más tarde y era obvio ahora lo agotado que estaba Stiles.

—No puedes conducir a casa en este estado, —dijo Danny, antes de volver a arrancar el automóvil y conducir hacia la casa de Stiles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo dejar mi jeep allí, —se quejó Stiles.

—Vendré a recogerte más tarde. Pero en este momento estás demasiado cansado para conducir y necesitas ir a casa y dormir. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde y vengo a buscarte para que podamos conseguir tu jeep. ¿Vale?

—Está bien. —Stiles dijo después de un minuto de silencio y Danny asintió, no muy sorprendido de ver que los ojos de Stiles ya se cerraban. Se despertó cuando Danny detuvo el auto frente a su casa, contento de ver que el auto de su padre no estaba allí. Stiles tropezó hacia la casa agitando su mano en la dirección general de Danny y luego desapareció dentro de la casa.

Stiles durmió la mayor parte del día, solo despertando ante sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.

—Hey, muchacho. —Oyó la voz de su padre y abrió los ojos empañado.

—Hola papá. —Dijo Stiles, abrazando a su padre, no dispuesto a admitir que había soñado con cazadores gritando en llamas y la manada que yacía muerta a sus pies mientras reía.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su padre, mirando a Stiles con preocupación, sus ojos se posaron en la mejilla de Stiles, —Te ves mejor. —Stiles vio su reflejo y sonrió levemente, el moretón se había reducido significativamente.

—Me siento bien papá, de verdad. —Dijo Stiles, estirándose levemente y sintiendo algunos de los puntos apretados en sus heridas de curación.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estabas anoche? No estabas en casa, ¿estabas con Scott?

—No. —Stiles dijo honestamente, —Estaba con Danny, él es un amigo de la escuela, nos encontramos y charlamos, —dijo Stiles y su padre le sonrió débilmente.

—Eso es bueno escuchar. Así que pasaste la noche con este chico, ¿cuándo lo conoceré? —Su padre sonrió.

—No es así papá. —Stiles gimió, —Solo un amigo. —Su padre se rió y Stiles le tiró una almohada. —Lo digo en serio. No me gusta así y no me quiere así, solo somos amigos. —Insistió Stiles, poniéndose de pie lentamente y sintiendo el estiramiento de algunas de las heridas, logró no hacer una mueca a pesar de que podía ver a su padre mirándolo con preocupación. —Estoy bien papá, lo prometo. —Stiles dijo y su padre parecía que estaba a punto de protestar cuando llamaron a la puerta de la planta baja y le dio a Stiles una última mirada antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Stiles suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el baño para limpiarse un poco.

El agua caliente se sentía bien golpeando contra su piel desnuda y lavando la sangre restante, sus heridas parecían mucho mejor, la peor aún era la de su cadera con el tatuaje casi brillando levemente justo encima de ella, todavía parecía bastante fresca. El resto parecía tener unos días o incluso una semana de vida, cicatrizarían, no había ninguna duda al respecto, pero al menos él estaba levantado, moviéndose y vivo. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga, no había necesidad de preocuparse por su padre si veía alguno de los cortes curativos en sus muñecas y brazos, y luego se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Danny estaba un poco nervioso cuando se detuvo en la casa, no estaba seguro de por qué, probablemente porque no había esperado que el auto del Sheriff estuviera estacionado en la entrada, y aunque sabía que no había hecho nada mal, mentirle al Sheriff, lo que probablemente tendría que hacer, lo haría sentir realmente incómodo. Esperaba que fuera Stiles el que respondiera a la puerta cuando finalmente la tocó. Él estaba equivocado.

—¿Danny, supongo? —Dijo el Sheriff mirándolo seriamente.

—Sí, señor. —Danny respondió automáticamente, sintiéndose más nervioso por el segundo, —¿Vine a recoger a Stiles para poder devolverle su jeep?

—¿Dejó su jeep en alguna parte?, —Dijo el Sheriff con sorpresa.

—No, bueno, quiero decir, técnicamente sí, señor, pero lo hice. —El Sheriff arqueó una ceja, esperando una explicación adicional: —Habíamos salido a dar un paseo, cuando volvimos, Stiles estaba agotado y no quería que condujera cuando estaba tan cansado. Lo llevé aquí y le dije que iría a recogerlo esta noche para comprar el jeep, señor. —Danny dijo, preocupado de que le estuviera causando una mala impresión al Sheriff. Esperó en silencio hasta que el Sheriff abrió la puerta un poco más. y le sonrió.

—Ya basta de la mierda de señor, es Noah. Señor me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy. —Noah dijo por encima del hombro y se dirigió a la cocina, —Stiles está en el baño, vamos, te daré algo de beber. —Danny entró tímidamente en la casa y cerró el la puerta detrás de él, siguiendo a Noah a la cocina.

—¿Cómo está Stiles? —Danny preguntó, —¿Después de la otra noche? —Agregó como una explicación más.

—¿Te refieres con el otro equipo golpeándolo? —Preguntó Noah y Danny asintió lentamente, —Está bien, creo, no es que crea por un segundo que eso es lo que realmente sucedió. —Reparó a Danny con una mirada seria y Danny tragó saliva, —Pero, él dijo que me lo diría que si pudiera, creo que tiene esta sensación de debilidad que lo que sea que él no me esté diciendo es porque está tratando de protegerme. —Danny miró la taza de café colocada frente a él, —Y por mucho que odie pensarlo, creo que Scott está metido en todo esto de alguna manera, ¿estoy en lo cierto al respecto?, —Preguntó Noah, y Danny volvió a asentir lentamente. —Está bien, bueno, si él no está pasando tiempo con Scott, si se lo está pasando contigo, si Stiles se está yendo, de lo que sea que estén involucrados, si tiene la oportunidad de escapar de él, entonces lo respaldaré al cien por cien. ¿Me entiendes, Danny?

—Sí, señor. —Danny dijo en serio, podía entender cómo se sentía Noah, ver a Stiles regresar a casa con lesiones desconocidas todo el tiempo, escabullirse, mentirle y sentirse completamente y absolutamente impotente para ayudar. Se había sentido así con sus padres, cuando se negaron a contarle lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo dejaron con su abuela y desaparecieron en la noche. Había vuelto a pasar por todo esto con Jackson. No le gustaba mentirle a la gente, pero no era su lugar decir nada, esto dependía de Stiles.

Stiles bajó las escaleras solo unos minutos después mientras estaban charlando y Danny no pudo evitar sonreír, Stiles se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior.

—Hola, —dijo Stiles a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose a la nevera y bebiendo un poco de leche directamente del cartón.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? —Noah reprendió y Stiles sonrió.

—Lo siento papá. —Todos sabían que no le impediría volver a hacerlo en el futuro. Danny podía ver la luz proveniente de la chispa de Stiles y sabía que su siguiente prioridad tendría que ser conseguir que él controlara eso, de lo contrario la gente podría saber exactamente quién era.

—Danny, ¿qué pasa, amigo? —La voz de Stiles resonó en su cabeza y Danny saltó un poco, Noah lo miraba sospechosamente.

—Nada, solo pensando que tenemos mucho que hacer, —respondió Danny en silencio.

'Y lo haremos, no te preocupes, tengo todo esto.' Dijo Stiles, su voz no sonó tan confiada en su cabeza como él quería.

—Bueno, obviamente vosotros dos tienen algo de qué hablar en privado. Me voy a la cama. Stiles, no te quedes fuera toda la noche. —Noah dijo, desapareciendo por las escaleras y Danny miró a Stiles confundido.

—Él piensa que estamos saliendo. —Stiles soltó y Danny casi escupió su té, —No te preocupes, lo he puesto al día. Pero creo que le gusta acabar conmigo, como, vamos, ¿en serio? ¿Tu y yo? De ninguna manera.

—Claro. —Danny dijo un poco pérdido en las palabras.

—No me refiero a que no lo haría. —Stiles divagó nerviosamente como si hubiera puesto su pie en él, —Porque sabes que eres genial y esas cosas, pero sabes que yo simplemente no...

—¿No te gustan los chicos?, —Dijo Danny.

—No. No es por eso. He estado enamorado de un chico antes, ese no es el problema. —Danny luchó por ocultar su sorpresa, —Es sólo que, no te veo así, y no me ves así, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —Danny asintió, saliendo de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, —¿Vamos a conseguir tu jeep ahora? —Stiles asintió y corrió tras él. —Sabes que vas a tener que contarme todo acerca de quién te gustaba. Ni siquiera sabía que eras gay.

—No soy gay. Al menos no lo creo. —Dijo Stiles, subiéndose al auto de Danny y hundiéndose lentamente en el asiento, —Creo que soy bi, pero ya sabes, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo con cualquier género todavía no estoy completamente seguro. Y de las dos personas a las que me he enamorado, ninguno de los dos me miraría de esa manera.

—Oh, ahora tienes que decirme. —Danny suplicó —Por favor —Intentó mentalmente, pero Stiles no reaccionó en absoluto. —¿Has oído eso?

—¿Qué? —Stiles miró alrededor del auto con desconfianza.

—Estaba tratando de hablar contigo, ¿Supongo que debes ser tú quien inicie el contacto? —Sugirió Danny y Stiles tarareó en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedes oírme? —La voz de Stiles llegó fuerte y clara

'Sí' Danny respondió

—Raro, tal vez tengo que ser yo quien te contacte, tal vez deberíamos empezar a practicar, como ver hasta dónde nos podemos oír y cosas así.

—Bueno, tú eres el poderoso mago —Stiles se sonrojó y Danny se rió en voz alta, —Pero no hace daño entrenar, es genial incluso si es extraño, no puedes leer como cualquiera de mis otros pensamientos, ¿o sí? —Stiles sonrió.

'¿Por qué estás pensando? ¿Algo que no debería saber?'

'No. Solo tengo curiosidad'. Danny dijo firmemente, o al menos esperaba que sonara firme.

'No. Es como una llamada telefónica, solo que sin la conversación real, no voy a ver tu escondite porno a menos que me lo metas en la cara, creo. Espero.'

—De acuerdo, bueno, eso es bueno, probablemente deberíamos probar con imágenes similares y otras cosas, pero tal vez no cuando estoy conduciendo.

Continuaron hablando mentalmente, ocasionalmente estallando en carcajadas mientras conducían, Stiles se preguntó cómo sería para otras personas, para ver a los dos de repente sonreír, gemir o reír o sonreír y nunca verlos hablar una palabra. Pensó que sería muy divertido ver la reacción de Scott y luego recordó que no estaba hablando con Scott en este momento porque Scott había dejado que Gerard se llevara a Stiles, no lo había buscado, había dejado que lo torturaran y luego le dijo a Stiles que él era el que tenía el problema. Bueno, Scott tenía razón en ese aspecto, Stiles era el que tenía el problema, muchos de ellos en realidad, tenía estos poderes terroríficos que no tenía idea de cómo usarlos, aparentemente habría mucha gente tratando de matarlo. Por el resto de su vida, y por supuesto, además de eso, fue un asesino.

—¿Cómo se sienten tus protecciones? —Las palabras de Danny lo sacaron de sus propios pensamientos.

'De acuerdo, al menos se sienten intactas' respondió Stiles.

'¿Estás bien?'

—Sí, estaba pensando en Scott. —Stiles dijo con tristeza: —Ojalá viniera a verme, ojalá hubiera confiado en mí.

'Yo también.' Danny dijo en silencio, 'Pero su pérdida. Siendo un hombre lobo se le ha ido a la cabeza, creo que ha perdido de vista lo que es más importante'.

—Si dices algo como amigos o familia o amor o alguna mierda, voy a tener que decirles a todos que eres un mendigo feliz, —dijo Stiles tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo y Danny sonrió.

—Iba a decir lacrosse, pero creo que me gusta más tu respuesta. —Respondió Danny y Stiles soltó una carcajada que hizo que Danny se detuviera, fue bueno escuchar a Stiles reírse, hizo que las cosas parecieran más normales. —Entonces, —dijo Danny en voz alta, —¿Vas a decirme quién fue tu enamoramiento? —Stiles se sonrojó. —¿O todavía lo es? —Stiles se sonrojó más y Danny se rió, —Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

—Lo es. —Stiles hizo una mueca.

—¿Alguien que conozco?

—Él no va a la escuela.

—Pero eso no significa que no lo conozca. —Danny hizo una pausa por un minuto antes de mirar a Stiles con sorpresa, —¿Derek?

—No importa. —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Derek? Amigo, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. De todos modos, no importa, cualquiera que haya sido mi esperanza, ya pasó. —Stiles sonaba tan triste que Danny no quería presionarlo.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, he estado enamorado de Isaac por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera es gracioso, incluso antes de convertirse en un hombre lobo, simplemente tiene la sonrisa más increíble, —dijo Danny y Stiles lo miró con incredulidad. Danny se aclaró la garganta cuando Stiles todavía estaba en silencio, —Está bien, entonces, ahora lo sabes. ¿Quieres seguir entrenando? —Dijo y la voz de Stiles regresó a su cabeza, sin hablar de absolutamente nada importante.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Mina ya los estaba esperando y miró a Stiles a modo de evaluación.

—Estás brillando demasiado, especialmente con esas protecciones. Necesitamos tener eso bajo control antes que cualquier otra cosa, eso te ayudará a al menos a integrarte.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, arrastrando la voz, insegura de qué demonios estaba hablando. —Solo para entender esto, la gente con magia puede ver mi chispa, ¿correcto? Entonces, cuanto más brillante brilla, ¿muestra lo poderoso que soy? —Mina asintió, —¿Entonces si puedo controlarlo, entonces voy a ser menos objetivo? —Mina asintió de nuevo, —Bien, entonces ¿cómo hago esto?

—Mucho de esto es conjetura. Nunca antes había conocido a un mago, no sé cómo funcionan exactamente tus poderes. —Mina dijo, —Mucho de eso tendrás que descubrirlo a medida que avanzas.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un mago entonces? Si nunca has visto uno Podría ser como un druida o algo así, —dijo Stiles.

—No, —Mina respondió con firmeza: —La mayoría de los druidas tienen una chispa, es por eso que los druidas pueden intentar y tomar tus poderes, sus poderes funcionan de manera similar a la tuya, pero comparar la chispa de un druida con tu chispa, bueno, es como comparar una brasa con una bomba atómica.

—Oh. —Dijo Stiles y Danny asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien, bueno, eso es genial. Bien, comencemos entonces, —dijo.

Stiles estaba aburrido de su mente a la hora del almuerzo, Mina lo hizo meditar mientras ella y Danny manejaban la tienda. Lo único en lo que Stiles nunca sería bueno era en meditar, no podía aclarar su mente, siempre había demasiados pensamientos corriendo para que se quedara quieto. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas que lo distraían, el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta cada vez que se abría, el murmullo de voces en la tienda, el teléfono de Danny vibrando con los textos entrantes, la tetera hirviendo en la cocina. Él simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Bajó de la mesa donde había estado sentado y se dirigió al frente de la tienda donde Mina y Danny lo miraban.

—Oh. Veo que no funcionó en absoluto. —Mina dijo con tristeza:— Bien, entonces, ¿qué te ayuda a calmar tus pensamientos, cuándo estás más relajado? —Stiles se apoyó contra el mostrador y pensó durante unos minutos, érase una vez él se había sentido relajado con Derek, había sabido que el hombre mayor nunca le causaría ningún daño permanente y, en algunas ocasiones, en realidad había protegido a Stiles del daño. Pero eso ya no estaba, la confianza o amistad que habían estado construyendo había desaparecido hacía tiempo. En cambio, Stiles estaba fuera de la manada, no se podía confiar en él, no se podía confiar en él.

Derek no era una opción.

—Me gusta correr. —Stiles dijo, está bien, tal vez era una pequeña mentira, realmente no le gustaba correr, pero estaba mejorando, y con bastante frecuencia, la concentración que tenía que poner para evitar cayendo sobre algo, bueno, liberó un espacio en su mente.

—Hmm, —dijo Mina pensativamente, —Es una opción, pero no puedes hacerlo todavía, no cuando estás brillando así. Serás un blanco fácil. Empiezas a brillar cada vez que estás agitado, así que necesitamos que mantengas la calma y el control. —Se detuvo por unos minutos, mirando alrededor de la tienda con cuidado, —¿Cómo te sientes acerca de otro tatuaje? —Balbuceó Stiles y estuvo a punto de caerse en estado de shock. Danny puso los ojos en blanco. Mina pareció contener una carcajada.

—¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? Si mi padre se entera de esto, me matará. No quiero darle un ataque al corazón.

—Bueno, estoy pensando en una runa que sé que ayuda a controlar, creo que te ayudaría a controlar tus poderes.

—¿Por qué tenemos que tatuarlo? ¿No puede ser como dibujar con un bolígrafo? —Argumentó Stiles.

—Supongo. —Mina dijo un momento después: —Aunque tendrás que seguir renovando hasta que tengas un mejor control, si se desvaneciera y no puedes controlar tu chispa, entonces todos sabrán quién eres.

—Bien, bueno, hagámoslo con un bolígrafo y veamos cómo voy —dijo Stiles con suerte y Mina asintió, sacando un bolígrafo y comenzando a ponerse la camisa. —Que...

—Es un punto del alma —explicó Mina, que ya comenzaba a dibujar el símbolo justo debajo de sus costillas y unas pulgadas sobre su tatuaje existente, —Hará que la runa sea más efectiva.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles, diciéndose que era Mina quien lo tocaba, no Gerard, no George, estaba a salvo. Sintió que en el momento en que la runa entró en vigencia, sintió que la magia arremolinándose dentro de él comenzaba a calmarse. Él respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente, y tanto Mina como Danny le sonrieron.

—Mucho mejor Stiles. —Mina alabó y Stiles sonrió. —Te dejaré salir al amplio mundo ahora, al menos por un corto tiempo. ¿Por qué Danny y tú no salen a correr? —Dijo Mina y Danny asentía detrás de ella mientras Stiles se estaba ajustando a la sensación de calma que se asentaba en su cuerpo.

Salieron corriendo de la tienda y de la ciudad antes de llegar a la reserva, charlando alegremente en silencio sobre cómo se sentía Stiles ahora y quién había estado enviando un mensaje de texto a Danny, era Jackson viendo si estaba libre para pasar el rato. Para cuando llegaron a la reserva, estaban corriendo uno contra el otro, Stiles podría haber engañado ligeramente empujando algo de su magia para mantener sus piernas en movimiento incluso cuando se sentían como gelatina.

—¡Estás haciendo trampa! —Danny jadeó unas pocas millas más tarde, con los dos pechos agitados mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—No lo hago. —Stiles negó, contento de que Danny no pudiera escuchar su latido del corazón.

—Lo haces. —Danny respondió infantilmente, —No es que me importe. —Él jadeó, —Es bueno que estés practicando, descubriendo lo que puedes hacer y todo. Pero estoy agotado. —Se rió a medias y Stiles sonrió.

—Yo también. —Danny parecía que estaba a punto de darle una palmadita en el hombro a Stiles y Stiles se apartó, no estaba seguro de por qué, simplemente no podía evitar pensar en George, en las manos no deseadas que lo tocaban, tanteándolo . Vio la forma en que Danny lo miraba con tristeza en los ojos y Stiles se sentía tan culpable, sonrió, tratando de fingir que estaba bien, que tenía que estar bien, que podía fingir hasta que lo lograra.

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera similar, pasando el tiempo tratando de controlar sus poderes, en realidad estaba considerando hacer permanente la runa de control, parecía estar ayudándolo mucho y no podía evitar pensar que lo haría. Sería mejor hacerlo más permanente, incluso si su padre lo mataría cuando lo viera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchiiisimas gracias a "iJoshuaVillegas" sin el no hubiera podido seguir haciendo esta traduccion, todos los creditos de la traduccion son para él yo yo corregi y edite ^^

 

Stiles pasó mucho tiempo con Danny, aparentemente Jackson le había estado pidiendo que saliera un par de veces, pero Danny siempre había dicho que tenía otros planes. Stiles se había preocupado un poco por eso, pero Danny acababa de explicar que no era nada que Stiles hubiera hecho, era lo que Jackson había hecho o no había hecho. Hasta el momento, Jackson no le había dicho a Danny que era un hombre lobo, no había hecho ningún intento real de verlo o hablar con él, excepto unos pocos mensajes de texto y Danny no quería tratar con él en ese momento.

Además, no es que Danny vaya a decirle esto a Stiles cuando todavía estaba tan nervioso, pero Danny estaba enojado con Jackson en nombre de Stiles. Stiles le había contado a regañadientes todo lo que había sucedido en el almacén esa noche, lo que Derek había dicho, lo que Scott, Jackson e incluso Isaac habían dicho. Él siempre supo que Jackson era horrible con Stiles por estar ‘colado’ de Lydia, pero aún así escuchar lo que Jackson había dicho, que Stiles se había asustado y corrido en el juego de lacrosse, cuando realmente Gerard lo había sacado de sus narices y lo había torturado durante horas. Hizo que Danny viera a Jackson bajo una nueva luz, lo hizo ver a todos bajo una nueva luz, después de todo, ¿cómo es posible que ninguno de ellos haya notado el estado en que se encontraba Stiles? ¿No podían ellos oler la sangre por lo menos?

Casi una semana después, Stiles había recibido algunos mensajes de texto de Scott pidiéndole que fuera a verlo, que tal vez necesitaban hablar, Stiles los había ignorado. No era que él todavía no amara ni se preocupara por Scott, sino por todos ellos, pero no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que cualquiera de ellos en este momento. Scott lo había traicionado y eso le dolía, le tomaría tiempo perdonarlo, pero eso también era difícil, especialmente cuando Scott actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Stiles comenzó a controlar lentamente lo que podía hacer y cómo funcionaba su magia. Había comenzado a correr todos los días, aprovechando el tiempo para calmar su mente y utilizando su magia para ampliar aún más sus límites para que pronto estuviera corriendo más rápido y más lejos que nunca.

También estaba descubriendo que podía hacer otras cosas, no solo empujar la magia a través de su cuerpo y sus pupilas sino también al mundo que lo rodeaba, comenzó tratando de hacer florecer una flor y poco a poco comenzó a crecer más poderosamente a partir de ahí. Danny y Stiles practicaban la comunicación mental a través de distancias más largas cada día y durante períodos más prolongados, a veces le daba un dolor de cabeza a Stiles, especialmente después de un día ya largo, pero siempre continuaba, la emoción del hecho de que se estaban comunicando mentalmente siempre superando el hecho de que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Hubo un par de veces en las que sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago, algo que asoció con Erica y Boyd, que quería controlar, pero que sabía que estaban a salvo y que no quería verles. No quería enfrentar a la manada, no cuando él ha asesinado a cuatro personas, ellos podrían decirlo, lo verían en sus ojos. Una vez se había desmayado con la fuerza del tirón y se había despertado con la cara preocupada de Danny que lo miraba fijamente, lo apartó, insistiendo en que no era un gran problema, Danny no lo compró por un segundo. Sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

Todavía estaba luchando con lo que había hecho, se despertaba gritando en la noche, el olor a carne quemada fresca en sus fosas nasales, manos fantasmales todavía a tientas hacia él. Su padre irrumpió en su habitación las primeras veces, observo la mirada de terror en los ojos de Stiles, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de llorar.

Stiles no sabía cómo decirle lo que había sucedido, pero afortunadamente su padre nunca le preguntó, ya no podía soportar tener que mentirle.

Danny fue de gran ayuda, de hecho, Stiles no sabía qué haría sin él. Era extraño, después de haber tenido realmente a Scott como amigo durante toda su vida, y luego Scott realmente no estuvo allí por Stiles el año pasado, y ahpra tener a Danny, quien se estaba mostrando como alguien en quien Stiles podía confiar. Charlaron sobre muchas cosas, no solo hombres lobo, brujas, druidas y magos, sino también sus programas de televisión favoritos, música que les gustaba y no les gustaba, libros que disfrutaban, bromas y juegos de palabras estúpidos.

Stiles estaba en la tienda con Mina y Danny cuando sintió que una de sus barreras se rompía, por lo general tenían un brillo cálido en el fondo de su mente, pero ahora uno lo apuñalaba, diciéndole que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa?— Danny dijo mentalmente, captando fácilmente la angustia de Stiles, Stiles estaba tratando de mantener la comunicación abierta entre los dos con la mayor frecuencia posible, haciendo que sea tan fácil para Danny comenzar la conversación como lo fue para él.

—Una de mis barreras se ha roto— dijo Stiles en voz alta, incluyendo a Mina en la conversación. —Debería ir a comprobarlo—, dijo rápidamente, saltando del mostrador y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Iré contigo— dijo Danny agarrando su abrigo del gancho y dirigiéndose hacia Stiles.

—Ten cuidado.— Mina los llamó, ella estaba preocupada, Stiles aún era nuevo en todas estas cosas mágicas, y sí, el chico se estaba mostrando más que capaz, pero aún era un niño y él era nuevo en eso. Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse, sin mencionar que Danny estaba con él. Ella había estado entrenando a Danny por varios años, desde su décimo cumpleaños, cosas pequeñas para empezar, pequeños hechizos que los brujos jóvenes aprenden, hechizos que sus padres deberían haberle enseñado pero le habían fallado. Mina esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Stiles condujo rápidamente hacia el borde de la reserva, abandonó el jeep a un lado de la carretera y luego corrió hacia la reserva en oscuridad, Danny pisándole los talones.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Danny preguntó en silencio. Stiles respondió mostrándole a Danny la imagen que tenía en la cabeza, la sensación de la barrera que se había roto solo media milla por delante, ahora se estaba oscureciendo, la noche se cerraba a su alrededor y Stiles estaba al borde. ¿Alguna idea de qué fue lo que hizo? Danny preguntó y Stiles negó con la cabeza, disminuyendo su acercamiento cuando ambos escucharon un movimiento hacia adelante.

Se miraron el uno al otro con nerviosismo, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de en qué andaban y Stiles estaba un poco preocupado. Por lo general, tenía algún tipo de respaldo de lobo, alguien que podía pelear, o correr, o algo así. Stiles confiaba en que Danny lo apoyara, pero esperaba poder proteger a Danny también.

Miraron desde detrás de los árboles y vieron a tres hombres de pie justo delante de ellos en las sombras, sus narices en el aire como si olfatearon el aire a su alrededor y largas uñas afiladas que parecían más como garras.

—¿Hombres lobos?— Danny preguntó en silencio.

—No lo creo. Demasiado pálido, no lo suficientemente musculoso.

—No todos los hombres lobo son músculos puros.— Danny resopló.

—Muy bien, solo los de Beacon Hills, que también están muy bronceados, ¿crees que usan una cama de bronceado?— Stiles respondió y Danny reprimió otra carcajada por la forma en que la mente de Stiles vagaba, incluso cuando estaban en una mala situación.

—Salgan, pequeños humanos.— Uno de los hombres gritó y Stiles y Danny volvieron su atención a los hombres, Stiles pudo sentir la magia retorciéndose en sus dedos cuando entró en el claro: —Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— El líder de ellos pareció burlarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Dijo Stiles, esperando que su voz sonara firme y en control.

—Mi nombre es Víctor.— dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Víctor?— Repitió Stiles.

—¿Aquí? Bueno, acabábamos de salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, pequeña chispa.— Dijo, sonriendo a Stiles. Danny y Stiles se miraron el uno al otro, si podían ver la chispa de Stiles, debían tener algo de magia en ellos.

—Nos tienes en desventaja.— Stiles dijo formalmente: —Puedes ver que soy una chispa, pero ¿qué eres?

Víctor sonrió, sus dientes brillaron y Stiles contuvo un escalofrío. Tenía que mirar en control delante de estas personas.

—Somos tu peor pesadilla.— Víctor sonrió, un segundo juego de dientes afilados descendiendo de sus encías y los hombres detrás de él.

—Vampiros— dijo Stiles asombrado.

—Vampiros.— Víctor sonrió, avanzando hacia Stiles y Danny.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Beacon Hills?— Dijo Stiles, tratando de sonar como si todavía estuviera en control y se negó a retroceder una pulgada, no les dejó ver lo asustado que estaba.

—Te lo diré, pero solo porque no hará ninguna diferencia, ambos estarán muertos en breve, estoy buscando a alguien mucho más poderoso que vosotros dos. ¿Sabes quién creó las barreras alrededor de esta ciudad?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?— Preguntó Danny, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y Víctor volvió su atención a Danny.

—Oh, ¿entonces lo conoces?— Preguntó Víctor con curiosidad y dio un paso hacia Danny.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo matar vampiros?— Danny dijo en silencio y Stiles lo miró asustado.

—No tengo la mínima idea.— Stiles dijo.

—¿Tiene un plan?

—Estoy trabajando en ello.— Stiles respondió pensando rápidamente acerca de toda la historia que conocía sobre los vampiros y en cuánto de eso podía confiar en este momento.

—¿Cuál es tu plan aquí?— Dijo Stiles, tratando de atraer la atención hacia sí mismo.—Quiero decir, después de que nos mates, después de haber rastreado al tipo que pusó las barreras, asumo que planeas matarlo, Pero entonces, ¿qué estás planeando? Quiero decir, siempre hay un plan más grande, ¿no? ¿Asumir la ciudad?

¿Convertir a todos en vampiros? ¿Asesinando a todos? Solo estoy tratando de descubrir tu lógica aquí. —Stiles divagó y Victor le gruñó, Stiles reprimió una carcajada, era bastante débil en comparación con los lobos. —¿Sabías que ya hay una manada de lobos aquí? Quiero decir, solo, si es tu plan tomar la ciudad, tendrás que atravesar los lobos.

—Los lobos no serán un problema— Víctor gruñó.

—Eso es lo que piensas,— se rió Stiles, —Resulta que sé que causan muchos problemas. No los subestimaría. Ese es el error que la gente siempre comete, la manada todavía está aquí, los demás no.— Stiles amenazó.

—Y sin embargo, esa manada no está aquí ahora, ¿verdad?—, Víctor gruñó, retrocediendo un paso hacia Danny y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mantente alejado de él.— Stiles gruñó.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con esto chispa?— El vampiro sonrió y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sea que tenga que hacer.— Gruñó y Víctor dio otro paso hacia Danny. Stiles sintió que la magia se acumulaba en sus dedos, casi podía sentir el crepitar de la electricidad entre sus dedos, se centró en la runa de control de su lado, no quería comenzar a disparar rayos por todas partes, no cuando Danny estaba tan cerca.

Víctor y los otros dos vampiros se movieron tan rápido que Stiles ni siquiera vio el movimiento, en un momento estuvieron a unos pocos pies de distancia y al momento siguiente, Stiles y Danny tenían una mano fuerte envuelta alrededor de sus gargantas, con las uñas cortando su piel y Víctor les estaba sonriendo con triunfo.

—Ahora, tienes dos opciones aquí— sonrió Víctor, —Vas a morir de cualquier manera, no lo dudes. Pero puedes decirnos dónde encontrar al mago y lo haremos tan despiadado como sea posible o lo prolongaremos todo el tiempo que podamos y los dos morireis gritando.— Danny miró a Stiles con nerviosismo, necesitaba un plan, Stiles no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a Danny, no podía dejar que Danny muriera por su error, los había llevado aquí, corriendo sin un plan o sin un respaldo porque Stiles pensaba que podía manejar esto, que sus nuevos poderes encontrados los protegerían, los había matado.

—Bueno, ya que parece que conoces la mayor cantidad de chispas, ¿qué tal si empezamos a preparar un almuerzo ligero para tu amigo aquí y luego te torturamos hasta que nos digas la información que tienes?— Dijo Víctor con frialdad y Stiles estaba empezando a sentir pánico. Ahora, no porque temiera por su propia vida, podía manejar lo que Victor le hiciera, sabía que podía, pero si Danny moría, si mataban a Danny por su culpa, Dios, todo esto era culpa suya.

—Stiles— la voz de Danny hizo eco en su cerebro como si estuviera muy lejos y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, —Cálmate.— Danny ordenó y Stiles tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, levantó la vista y vio los colmillos de Víctor acercándose cada vez más al cuello de Danny y apretó los dientes.

—Protégelo— Stiles ordenó a su magia y observó con asombro cómo una neblina azul rodeaba repentinamente a Danny, tal como lo había hecho con Erica y Boyd, derribando al vampiro que mantenía alejado a Danny. Danny cayó al suelo cuando el vampiro fue deeeibado pero no parecía herido, la niebla azul todavía lo protegía, y Stiles se relajó un poco. Era extraño saber que lo había hecho, que en realidad lo había pensado y lo había hecho posible esta vez.

Víctor estaba mirando la niebla con asombro, luego se volvió para mirar a Stiles por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Estás brillando más que hace unos minutos— dijo Víctor, entrecerrando los ojos y Danny lo miró asustado. —Tengo curiosidad de cómo estás ocultando esa chispa tuya, mago.

—¿Qué quieres?— Repitió Stiles y Víctor sonrió.

—Bueno, mago, te quiero. O, más apropiadamente, quiero alimentarme del poder que posees.

—Sí, eso no va a suceder.— Stiles dijo: —Quiero decir, realmente, no va a suceder. Así que te daré una oportunidad. Vete ahora y ninguno de ustedes necesita morir. Si no lo haces, entonces morirás.— dijo con autoridad, esperando poder engañarlos para que se fueran. Víctor sonrió y dio otro paso adelante.

—Casi podría creerte, casi podrías convencerme. Pero puedo escuchar tu corazón acelerado, puedo escuchar la sangre corriendo por tus venas, estás aterrorizado. No me puedes engañar. Si te hace sentir mejor, mataremos a tu amigo después, tan pronto como la protección baje.

Stiles miró a Danny, quien también estaba mirándolo entrecerradamente, y tuvo una idea repentina, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero era una idea que tenía que rezar para que funcionara. Se suponía que los vampiros no podían sobrevivir a la luz del día, estos vampiros no habían refutado esa teoría. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Danny— dijo Stiles, concentrándose con todo lo que tenía, —Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué estás planeando?— Danny respondió, mirando a Stiles nerviosamente.

—¡Simplemente hazlo!— Stiles ordenó, el terror hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

—Ven, mago, no te asustes, solo dolerá por un rato y luego será como dormir.— Víctor arrulló, sus dientes a solo unos centímetros del cuello de Stiles, la mano del otro vampiros todavía envuelta alrededor de su cuello y podía sentir la sangre que corría por su cuello por los cortes leves que las uñas del hombre habían hecho.

—No será así para ti. Será doloroso y gritarás y pedirás misericordia.— Stiles gruñó, los necesitaba para creer que podía hacer esto, tenía que creer que podía hacerlo.

—¡Stiles!— Danny gritó cuando los dientes de Víctor se clavaron en su cuello y Stiles enfocó todo lo que tenía para hacer que su chispa explotara en llamas.

Sucedió en un instante. Un segundo hubo dientes afilados cortando su carne y a los siguientes gritos que lo rodeaban provenientes de los vampiros, lo habían soltado y estaban tratando de cubrir sus ojos, pero Stiles ya podía verlos comenzando a desmoronarse justo frente a él.

Observó en shock, incapaz de creer que realmente había funcionado, los vampiros se convirtieron en cenizas y no pudo evitar pensar en George y los otros cazadores, habían muerto de una manera similar, la verdad es que eso los había reducido los rayos a cenizas, y esto simplemente había sido la luz de la chispa de Stiles.

No era consciente de que sus rodillas cedían y golpeaban el suelo. No se dio cuenta de nada, Danny estaba de rodillas frente a Stiles, ahuecando sus mejillas con ambas manos y gritándole, y Stiles no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que pudo ver fue a George y los otros cazadores quemándose, gritando, rogando, muriendo y fue su culpa, todo fue su culpa.

—¡Stiles!— Danny estaba gritando, la niebla a su alrededor se había desvanecido tan pronto como ya no había ninguna amenaza. Stiles apenas respiraba, su rostro pálido por la sorpresa, sus ojos enfocados en algo que solo él podía ver. Danny no sabía lo que le estaba pasando al chico frente a él, pero estaba aterrorizado. —¡Stiles! ¡Vamos Stiles! ¡Escúchame! ¡Mírame! ¡Stiles está bien!— Danny estaba repitiendo, sin saber qué estaba mal con Stiles, aparte de que Stiles parecía estar en shock. —Vamos Stiles. Escúchame, estoy aquí, Stiles, estoy aquí. Está bien, se acabó. Estás a salvo.— Danny puso su mano sobre la mordida en el cuello de Stiles que sangraba, —¡Stiles! ¡Por favor!— Danny rogó, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, necesitaba que Stiles respondiera, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. —¡Stiles! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Necesito que te recuperes. ¡Por favor Stiles! Por favor. Te necesito. Tenemos que salir de aquí.— Danny murmuró.

Continuó murmurando durante lo que parecieron horas, pero probablemente solo fue cuestión de minutos antes de que la vida finalmente regresará a los ojos de Stiles.

—¿Danny?— Stiles se arrastraba confundido y Danny asintió, casi llorando de alivio.

—Hey amigo, ¿estás bien?

—Estaban ardiendo.— Murmuró Stiles y Danny hizo una mueca, —Estaban gritando. Los maté, dios los maté.— Stiles sollozó y Danny lo abrazó.

—Está bien Stiles, está bien. Estás bien. Estás seguro.

—No me toques— dijo Stiles rápidamente alejándolo y secándose las lágrimas. —Por favor no lo hagas. Simplemente, no puedo.— Murmuró Stiles, su mente aún fresca con imágenes de George a tientas, no podía soportar ser tocado en este momento.

—Está bien— dijo Danny, manteniéndose cerca de Stiles pero sin tocarlo. —Está bien. Estoy aquí Stiles. Está bien.— Siguió repitiendo hasta que Stiles finalmente dejó de temblar.

—Lo siento.— Murmuró Stiles.

—Oye, está bien, no lo sientas. No tienes por qué lamentarte. Está bien Stiles. Hiciste lo correcto Stiles. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Me has salvado.— dijo Danny.

—Los maté.— dijo Stiles.

—Les diste la opción de irse Stiles. Les diste una oportunidad. Te iban a matar Stiles. No tenías otra opción— dijo Danny, tratando de tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pudo. —Vamos, necesitamos llevarte a casa, necesitamos arreglarte.

Stiles asintió, levantándose y tomando un momento para calmarse, Danny no está muy lejos de necesitar ayuda. Su cuello picó bastante y cuando lo tocó su mano salió sangrienta.

—Oh— dijo Stiles lentamente y Danny asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Oh. Así que vamos, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la tienda y nos arreglamos.— Stiles asintió y siguió a Danny fuera de la reserva, subió al lado del pasajero y le permitió a Danny conducir, no es algo que le haya dejado a nadie.

Stiles se sentía un poco menos nervioso cuando regresaron a la tienda, sus piernas un poco menos temblorosas y el sangrado ya se estaba desacelerando, la herida ya estaba sanando con la ayuda de la runa de curación.

—¿Qué pasó?— Exclamó Mina tan pronto como entraron por la puerta y se dio cuenta de la apariencia de Stiles.

—Vampiros.— Danny suministró. —Aunque los tenemos.

—¿¡Qué!?— Mina gritó: —¿Mataste a un vampiro?

—Tres en realidad.— Agregó Stiles y Mina lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo?— Dijo ella, indicando que Stiles se sentaba para poder examinar su lesión.

—Eh, bueno, pudieron ver mi chispa y pensé que intentaría cegarlos.— Stiles dijo: —En cambio, simplemente se convirtieron en polvo.— Explicó sin convicción y Mina lo miró de forma extraña.

—¿Tu chispa los convirtió en polvo?

—Bueno, mirándolo, creo. Traté de concentrarme en hacerlo lo más brillante posible, como el sol.— Stiles explicó y Mina limpió la sangre de su cuello antes de zumbar en respuesta.

—Ya está casi curado. Tienes suerte de tener esa runa de curación, podría haber sido mucho peor.— Mina se lo ofreció y Stiles asintió.

—Estaba pensando— dijo, mirando al suelo, —¿Tal vez debería hacer que la runa de control sea permanente?— Hubo un silencio, —Quiero decir,— retrocedió, —no tengo que hacerlo, es solo que, tengo un mejor control con eso, sin él, no puedo controlarlo, no de la misma manera, y hoy maté a esos vampiros, pero podría haber matado a Danny con la misma facilidad. Sin embargo, lo resolveré, si crees que es una mala idea lo resolveré por mi cuenta. Me las arreglaré sin eso.

—No.— Mina dijo seriamente, —Stiles, si lo quieres, entonces estoy feliz de hacerlo por ti. Es solo que has insistido mucho en que no lo quieres.

—Lo sé.— Él respondió: —Pero necesito ese control, casi lo pierdo hoy, casi pierdo el control otra vez y la última vez que sucedió murieron, si perdía el control y algo le sucedía a Danny, o a alguien más, sería mi culpa. Necesito tener el control.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos antes de que Mina dejara escapar un profundo suspiro y lo invitara a la habitación de atrás. Danny cerró la tienda y pasó unos minutos después de eso, momento en el que Mina ya había sacado la pistola de tatuajes, Stiles estaba tendido de espaldas sobre la mesa, su camisa levantada justo sobre su costilla inferior y su abuela estaba trabajando en el tatuaje ya.

Danny miró a Stiles sutilmente, observando las heridas que había sufrido y que ahora le marcaban. El que estaba en su cadera era improbable que alguna vez se desvaneciera, era largo y elevado y Danny lo miró con odio, Stiles casi había muerto, podría haber muerto de nuevo esta noche y de nuevo la manada no estaba por ninguna parte. No merecían a alguien tan increíble como Stiles.

Stiles se sentó aproximadamente una hora y media después, el tatuaje ahora se había completado, esta era una espiral complicada que se superponía en varias posiciones y se sumergía hacia el otro tatuaje.

—¿Cómo se ve?— Dijo Stiles y Danny sonrió.

—Te hace lucir bien.— Danny se rió y Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Erm, gracias— dijo Stiles, frotándose la nuca y mirando el tatuaje. —Esta fue la idea correcta, ¿no?— Preguntó Stiles.

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde para volver ahora— dijo Mina ligeramente y Stiles se echó a reír. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien— dijo Stiles, avanzando hacia una vieja planta en el alféizar de la ventana y Danny observó con asombro cómo volvía a la vida.

—Tengo varias hierbas raras que también necesitan ese tratamiento.— Mina aconsejó: —Hazte útil y ve a cultivarlas también.— Stiles se echó a reír, pero asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina donde Mina guardaba sus hierbas. Danny lo siguió, contento de ver que Stiles parecía ser más él mismo de lo que había sido antes.

*****

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con varias amenazas, generalmente una cada pocos días que Stiles se apresuró a enfrentar. Ninguno había sido tan malo como Víctor, por lo que Danny estaba agradecido, aunque al final todos murieron. Stiles trató de razonar con ellos, trató de explicar que si se iban, él no los perseguiría. Ninguno de ellos escuchó.

Danny odiaba que Stiles siempre se lanzará al peligro para proteger a Danny o proteger a la ciudad, pero que nunca luchó para protegerse. Stiles había tenido varios cortes, rasguños y moretones que podrían haberse evitado fácilmente si realmente se molestara en protegerse.

—¿Por qué siempre haces esto?— Danny dijo acaloradamente cuando estaba vendando un corte profundo en la pierna de Stiles y esperando que la runa comenzará a curarlo ya.

—¿Hacer qué?— Preguntó Stiles, el cuerpo del medio hombre gigante, mitad rana yaciendo a sus pies. No era una vista bonita y su lengua afilada había cortado la pierna de Stiles antes de que finalmente hubieran podido matarlo. —¿Matarlos?— Stiles preguntó, —No quiero hacerlo.— Dijo, respondiendo a su propia pregunta: —No quiero hacerlo. Quiero que se vayan, pero nunca lo hacen. Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!— Gritó Danny y Stiles lo miró sorprendido, —No me importa que los mates. Tienes que hacerlo. Si no lo haces, te matan a ti, a mí, o a alguien en la ciudad. Entiendo que no tienes otra opción. Estás protegiendo la ciudad mejor que nadie.— Continuó gritando, sin importarle que si alguien estaba cerca, lo escucharan claramente. —¡Te quiero vivo! ¡Quiero que no te lastimen todo el tiempo! ¡Es como si ni siquiera valoraras tu propia vida Stiles! ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que uno de estos monstruos te derribe y no te levantes? ¿¡Entonces qué!?— Danny gritó, sintiendo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —¿No te importa si te lastimas?— Dijo en voz baja y Stiles lo miró con aire de culpabilidad.

—Me importa.— Stiles respondió lentamente, —Yo solo—, parecía estar perdido por las palabras, —Es solo que …

—¿Solo que Stiles? ¿Por qué sigues dejándote herir?— Dijo Danny suavemente, tocando el brazo de Stiles y deteniéndose cuando él se apartó un poco de él.

—Todavía los veo.— Stiles susurró: —Cuando voy a atacar los veo, los oigo gritar. Los huelo como ardiendo.— Danny no pudo contener las lágrimas, no tenía idea de que Stiles todavía estaba tan confuso al respecto. —Los asesine, Danny, no hay otra manera de decirlo. Los asesiné. Me merezco todo lo que me pasa.

—No.— Danny dijo con firmeza, —No lo hiciste. No los mataste Stiles. No lo hiciste. Estabas tratando de proteger a tus amigos y murieron. Eso es. Si alguna vez te oigo decir algo así otra vez, te mataré yo mismo, ¿entiendes? No los mataste. Te protegiste a ti mismo. Protegiste a tus amigos.

—Algunos amigos. Scott me entregó a Gerard y luego Derek me culpó por todo— dijo Stiles, limpiándose los ojos y Danny aprovechó el momento para limpiarlo también.

—¿Quién los necesita?— Danny dijo: —Me tienes.

—Sí.— Stiles dijo con tristeza, —Eres increíble.

—Claro que lo soy. Ahora, vamos, vamos a hacer algo que no esté relacionado con la magia,— dijo Danny, pensando que Stiles se sentiría mucho mejor si salía de su cabeza por un momento.

—¿Qué estás pensando?— Preguntó Stiles, limpiando el ahora pequeño corte en su pierna y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Creo que el cine tal vez? Tenemos algo de tiempo para matar antes del próximo gran mal, ¿no? Vamos a pasar un tiempo siendo niños.— dijo Danny y Stiles asintió.

Stiles disfrutó de la película, fue genial alejarse de la realidad solo por un rato y después de eso hicieron tiempo para hacer cosas normales, no solo la caza de monstruos. Fueron al cine, fueron a la casa de Stiles y vieron películas o cocinaron, ese fue siempre el trabajo de Stiles porque Danny no podía cocinar para salvar su vida, incluso si podía hacer pociones increíbles o, en general, con problemas. Fueron al campo de la escuela y practicaron el lacrosse; Danny insistió en que Stiles podría estar primer equipo este año. Incluso un par de los otros miembros del equipo vinieron y jugaron con ellos, lo que fue increíble, al principio no estaban muy seguros de Stiles, solo sabían que era el tonto que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, pero al final de la primera hora estaban, riendo y bromeando con él, Stiles se sintió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en semanas.

Era medianoche cuando Stiles sintió que sus barreras se rompían, se incorporó de golpe en la cama, tratando de averiguar cuál era la amenaza antes de ponerse rápidamente la ropa y dirigirse a su jeep. No quería despertar a Danny, Stiles sabía que estaba agotado, habían tenido un largo día, se habían ido para una carrera muy larga esta mañana, habían practicado magia durante un par de horas a la hora del almuerzo y luego se habían ido a jugar al lacrosse con los demás por unas cuantas horas más. Incluso el cerebro generalmente hiperactivo de Stiles estaba cansado. Así que no iba a despertar a Danny. Él podía manejar lo que fuera solo, estaba seguro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al respecto menos de un segundo después de entrar en el claro.

Allí había un hombre parado, sus ojos completamente negros, algo que Stiles nunca había visto antes. Era alto y ancho, toda su postura amenazadora. Había un símbolo dibujado en el suelo junto a él, Stiles asumió que estaba dibujado con sangre, y considerando el cuerpo de la joven con el pecho abierto al lado del símbolo, había una gran posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

Stiles sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí, pero sabía que no era bueno. Al instante realmente se arrepintió de salir a la reserva solo en la noche.

—¿Eres el mago que supongo?— Dijo el hombre con desdén, mirando a Stiles de arriba a abajo y sonriendo levemente. Stiles asintió, sin saber qué más podía hacer. —Bueno, esperaba que intentaras detenerme, solo pensé que serías un poco más,— Hizo una pausa, evidentemente tratando de idear la palabra correcta, mientras que la mente de Stiles estaba acelerada, ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer este chico?

—Soy nuevo en todo esto.— Stiles admitió, tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible,—Así que tendrás que perdonar mi ignorancia, pero ¿quién eres? O más exactamente, ¿qué eres? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?— El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa de cuerpo completo.

—Oh, esto es demasiado precioso.— El hombre sonrió, —¿Aquí estoy a punto de levantar a mis legiones del infierno para destruir esta ciudad y tú eres el único que se interpone en mi camino?

—¿Por qué quieres destruir la ciudad?— Preguntó Stiles, tratando de no pensar en qué otra cosa había dicho el hombre.

—¿No es obvio? Este lugar es un infierno. En el momento en que mis legiones lo destruyan y lo tomen, habré traído el infierno a la tierra .

—Erm, ¿cuál era tu nombre otra vez? Así que cuando le diga a la gente que te detuve, ellos sabrán exactamente a quién paré— dijo Stiles y el hombre sonrió.

—Mi nombre, niño— dijo condescendientemente, —es Aamon, soy un señor de los demonios, controlo cuarenta legiones de demonios y no respondo a nadie más que a Lucifer en persona. Y tú, insignificante humano, puedes tener magia en tu alma, pero no será suficiente para detenerme.— Stiles hizo una mueca, un demonio, eso era bastante aterrador, pero no podía dejar que Aamon hiciera lo que estaba planeando hacer, no podía dejar que destruyera esta ciudad, su ciudad.

—Tal vez no— dijo Stiles, sintiendo que la magia se acumulaba en sus dedos, —Pero todavía voy a intentarlo.

Aamon se echó a reír a carcajadas, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y Stiles vio que la tierra debajo del símbolo comenzaba a agrietarse y desaparecer, la niebla negra se alzaba del agujero y comenzaba a moverse hacia la ciudad. Stiles se apoderó de su poder y lo lanzó hacia el exterior, levantando una cúpula que evitaba que la niebla se acercara más a la ciudad, luego, sin saber qué más hacer, corrió directamente hacia Aamon y lo tiró al suelo.

Puso todo el poder que no estaba siendo usado para formar la cúpula detrás de los golpes que lanzó y logró mantener a Aamon en el suelo. Se levanto rápidamente y estudió el agujero en el suelo, no sabía cómo detenerlo, solo parecía que se estaba haciendo más grande y la niebla se estaba volviendo más espesa y Stiles podía sentirlo golpeando contra su cúpula protectora, desesperado por salir. Aamon estaba de pie otra vez, barriendo la sangre negra que goteaba de su nariz y mirando a Stiles.

—No sirve de nada, tu ciudad está condenada.— Aamon amenazó, dio un paso adelante y lanzó un gran puño hacia Stiles, de repente estaban luchando alrededor del agujero y Stiles sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, cómo debía terminar. Logró evitar otro puño, el suelo se derrumbó debajo de él y solo se apartó del camino a tiempo para evitar caer en el agujero. Agarró los brazos de Aamon, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como pudo y empujándolo hacia el agujero. Aamon tenía una mirada de genuino terror en sus ojos y Stiles supo entonces que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lo empujó hacia atrás unos centímetros más y luego Aamon se estaba cayendo. Agarró el tobillo de Stiles mientras caía y Stiles también fue empujado hacia el agujero. Se las arregló para agarrarse al borde del agujero, pero se estaba desmoronando rápidamente y Aamon todavía se aferraba con fuerza a su tobillo. No podía ver el fondo del agujero, estaba asustado.

—Danny.— Llamó mentalmente y lo sintió cuando Danny se despertó, confundido en cuanto a por qué Stiles lo llamaba —Danny.— Volvió a decir y, de repente, Danny estaba muy despierto.

—Stiles, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la reserva.— Stiles dijo, gritando un poco de miedo cuando la tierra se movió de nuevo, —No tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué?— Danny dijo, Stiles podía imaginarlo tirándose la ropa, saliendo corriendo de la puerta, y ayudando a Stiles.

—Dile a mi papá que lo amo, por favor? —Preguntó Stiles, el suelo cedió un poco más.

—Stiles, dime lo que está pasando. ¿Por favor?— Danny rogó.

—Demonio en el bosque. Me las he arreglado para detenerlo, creo.

—Está bien, eso está bien, sólo dime dónde estás, Stiles.

—No hay tiempo Danny. Me voy a caer.— Stiles dijo que ahora se aferraba con las puntas de los dedos, casi no tenía tiempo. —Solo por favor, dile a mi papá cuánto lo amo.

—No.— Danny gritó —No, hay tiempo Stiles, todavía hay tiempo. Sólo dime dónde estás.— Stiles sintió que su agarre se deslizaba ligeramente y esa era la gota final, la porción de tierra a la que había estado aferrado y se cayó.

Podía escuchar a Aamon gritando debajo de él, observó cómo la niebla negra comenzaba a retirarse hacia el agujero y luego comenzó a cerrarse.

—Lo siento.— Stiles susurró. Podía escuchar a Danny gritar, podía oírlo rogándole que dejara de jugar. Solo para decirle dónde estaba y vendría a buscarlo. Entonces su voz comenzó a desvanecerse y el sonido de otros mil gritos llenó sus oídos.

Stiles golpeó el suelo con fuerza lo que se sintió horas después.

Danny condujo inútilmente por la ciudad hasta que finalmente encontró el jeep de Stiles estacionado a un lado de la carretera. Corrió hacia la reserva, llamando a Stiles, sintiendo que la conexión todavía estaba allí pero que Stiles no le estaba respondiendo.

Tropezó por lo que parecieron siglos antes de finalmente encontrarse con el cuerpo de una niña muerta y lo que parecía un símbolo extraído de su sangre. Llamó de nuevo a Stiles desesperadamente, pero todavía no hubo respuesta. Tomó una fotografía del símbolo rápidamente, seguro de que lo había visto antes en alguna parte, y se dirigió a su auto, tuvo que averiguar qué había sucedido, tenía que encontrar a Stiles.

Siguió llamando a Stiles, pero su conexión no parecía funcionar correctamente, lo único que sabía era que Stiles todavía estaba vivo y que tenía miedo y dolor, tenía que encontrar una manera de salvarlo.

Noah se presentó en su casa la tarde siguiente, diciendo que Stiles estaba desaparecido y que Danny sabía dónde estaba. Danny no supo qué decir, en lugar de eso solo estalló en lágrimas que Noah obviamente no había esperado. Le contó a Noah de forma ruda todo lo que había sucedido, los hombres lobo, los cazadores, Gerard, George, cómo Stiles llegó a sus poderes, cómo habían pasado el verano tratando de proteger la ciudad y cómo Stiles había sido atacado por un demonio. y se había caído, insistiendo todo el tiempo que Danny le decía a su padre que lo amaba.

Noah había pasado diez minutos mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza antes de que Danny hiciera unos simples hechizos para mostrarle su magia. Después de lo cual Danny tuvo que pasar media hora calmando a Noah, recuperando el control de su respiración y tratando de evitar que sufriera un ataque al corazón.

—Entonces, hombres lobo, brujas, magia, demonios, ¿todo eso es real?— Dijo Noah en shock y Danny asintió. —Y los cazadores son los que atacaron a Stiles, ¿quién lo golpeó?

—Sí, lo torturaron para obtener información sobre la manada.— dijo Danny, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando sintió una punzada de dolor proveniente de Stiles.

—¿Es por eso que no me dijo nada de esto? ¿Para proteger la manada?

—Sí. Y bueno, también, después de todo lo que pasó con los cazadores, no sabía cómo, no podía decirte. Seguí diciéndole que era defensa propia, pero él todavía se culpa, dice que los asesinó.

—No me suena así. Parece que casi violaron y mataron a mi hijo. Es bueno que estén muertos, de lo contrario los mataría yo mismo.— Noah se enfureció: —¿Qué pasa con Stiles? ¿Todavía puedes sentirlo? ¿Podríamos conseguir a la manada para rastrearlo por el olor, tal vez?

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar— dijo Danny, involucraría a la manada si pensara que podrían ayudar, solo Dios sabía que le debían mucho a Stiles, pero sabía que no serían capaces de ayudar. No quería decirle a Noah lo que había descubierto, no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Qué es Danny? Solo dime, por favor.— Noah suplicó y Danny suspiró profundamente.

—Por lo que podemos decir, mi abuela y yo, el hechizo que creó el demonio, abrió un portal al infierno, cuando Stiles cayó …

—Se cayó al infierno.— Noah terminó, sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta y Danny asintió. —¿Cómo lo sacamos?— Noah exigió y Danny hizo una pausa.

—Estoy trabajando en un hechizo, tomará tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una semana a lo sumo, si puedes ayudarme— dijo Danny, él no le había dicho a su abuela sobre esto, ella sabría lo peligroso que era, le diría que no lo hiciera, que lo que trajeron de vuelta no podría sea Stiles, que si se perdiera allí, lo único que traerian de vuelta sería un demonio. Danny rezó para que Stiles pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó Noah.

—Necesitaré algo de tu sangre para uno, y dos, tendré que trabajar en esa área de la reserva, lo que significa mantener a la policía alejada de ella.

—Pero hay un cuerpo muerto allí. Necesitamos identificar a la niña.

—Lo sé. Pero la mejor oportunidad de recuperar a Stiles es lanzar el hechizo donde cayó, quiero decir, no es que la gente haga esto todo el tiempo, solo hay menciones de que sucedió una vez antes y los resultados no fueron brillantes.

—¿Puedes hacer esto?— Preguntó Noah, mirando a Danny con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Voy a intentarlo.— Danny dijo con firmeza. —No puedo garantizar que vaya a funcionar, Sheriff, pero créeme, haré todo lo que pueda para traerlo de vuelta.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.— dijo Noah, mirando a Danny en voz baja, —Stiles no querría que te lastimes tratando de salvarlo. Y lo quiero de vuelta, Dios, lo quiero de vuelta, pero él no quiere que te lastimes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No lo voy a dejar allí— dijo Danny con brusquedad, —Puedo sentirlo, le duele y está asustado y eso no va a desaparecer hasta que esté muerto o haya vuelto. No lo voy a dejar allí.— Danny lo repitió y Noah asintió, odiando la idea de que Stiles estuviera asustado y era inútil hacer cualquier cosa.

—Bueno. Bueno. Lo que sea que necesites, lo haré.— dijo Noah, rezando para que esto funcionara.

La próxima semana fue la más larga de sus vidas. Danny podía sentir a Stiles todavía, ese era probablemente el único consuelo que tenían, que sabían que todavía estaba vivo, que todavía estaba aferrado. El hechizo fue lento, tuvo que sentarse y dejar que los ingredientes se cocieran durante horas y eso le molestó muchísimo, se sentía impotente y Stiles lo necesitaba.

Noah pasó cada minuto que no estaba en la comisaría con Danny, repasando cómo se suponía que debía funcionar el hechizo, lo que Noah tendría que hacer, efectivamente era llamar el nombre de Stiles mientras que Danny cantaba el hechizo, la idea era que al usar la sangre de Noah, lo más cerca que tenían de la sangre de Stiles, lo haría retroceder, y con suerte, al escuchar la voz de su padre gritando su nombre haría que la fuerza fuera mucho más fuerte. Así lo esperaban.

Algunos de los muchachos con los que habían estado jugando al lacrosse lo llamaron y les preguntaron cuándo iban a venir a jugar nuevamente. Danny deseaba que Stiles supiera sobre eso, sobre cómo estos tipos que él apenas había conocido antes querían saber dónde estaba. Él le diría sobre eso cuando recuperen a Stiles.

La noche llegó cuando finalmente pudieron lanzar el hechizo y Danny y Noah ambos caminaron por la reserva en silencio.

—¿Entonces tu abuela no sabe nada de esto?— Noah preguntó cuando finalmente llegaron al claro y Danny comenzó a desempacar los ingredientes.

—No.— Danny respondió. —Es arriesgado. Ella me decía que era demasiado peligroso, pero no puede sentir a Stiles como yo puedo, no puedo dejarlo allí.

—¿Cómo está?— Preguntó Noah, la misma pregunta que ya debió hacer mil veces hoy.

—Se está quedando ahí dentro.— Danny respondió, se acomodó en el suelo cerca del símbolo, ya mezclando las pociones que había pasado la semana preparando en un tazón grande. —Está bien, no hay tiempo como el presente. Vamos a hacer esto.— Palmeó el suelo junto a él y Noah se sentó a su lado.

Danny sacó un cuchillo y cortó rápidamente la palma de Noah, el Sheriff dejó escapar un pequeño silbido de dolor antes de derramar la sangre en la poción de Danny y ambos observaron cómo se ponía de color rojo brillante.

—Eso es bueno.— Danny lo tranquilizó. —¿Está bien, listo?— Noah asintió con la cabeza,

—Está bien.— Danny cogió el cuenco y comenzó a verter el contenido sobre el símbolo, ambos observando mientras comenzaba a brillar de un rojo brillante. —Todavía normal.— Danny comenzó a cantar en voz baja, y observaron con asombro cómo el suelo se abría y aparecía un agujero sin fondo. Danny asintió indicando a Noah que comenzará a llamar a Stiles.

—Mieczyslaw.— Noah llamó, sintiéndose un poco tonto pero dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a Stiles, —Stiles, por favor, escúchame, escúchame, por favor. Mieczyslaw, vuelve con nosotros.— El canto de Danny se estaba haciendo más fuerte y Noah esperaba que esto significará que estaba funcionando.

****

Stiles se había despertado en el infierno, el infierno literal. Había gente de ojos negros gritando a su alrededor y en todas partes estaba cubierta de rojo y apestaba a carne podrida, era como una zona de guerra. Stiles reprimió las ganas de vomitar y logró ponerse de pie inestablemente. Casi tan pronto como estuvo de pie, había un hombre corriendo hacia él, gritando un grito de guerra y agitando una espada. Stiles no era un idiota. El corrió.

Corrió hasta que no pudo más, no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, ningún lugar era seguro, todos estaban librando una guerra a su alrededor. Finalmente, supo que no tenía más remedio que volverse y luchar. Alcanzó su magia pero ya no podía sentirla, se había ido, trató de no entrar en pánico, no tenía armas ni idea de cómo luchar.

Había cientos y miles de personas a su alrededor, peleando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero sin importar las heridas infligidas, la pelea continuó. Stiles tomó una espada del suelo y la levantó, parecía que pesaba una tonelada. Apenas logró bloquear el golpe de una espada que se balanceaba y después de unos pocos golpes, sintió que se deslizaba profundamente en su muslo. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor, le dolió tanto, pero no hubo descanso, no pudo parar.

Debió haber muerto mil veces, estaba seguro de eso, pero esto era un infierno y no había una muerte permanente aquí. Cada vez que moría, se despertaba nuevamente unos minutos más tarde y comenzaba de nuevo. En cambio, fue una guerra eterna, una que nunca terminaría, que no daba a sus soldados demonios descanso ni paz, donde no había día ni noche, ni necesidad de dormir ni comer, solo una guerra interminable e inútil.

Encontró a George después de lo que pensó que fueron los primeros días, George le gritaba, lo atacaba, lo mataba una y otra vez.

—Es tu culpa que estoy aquí. Me has asesinado. Me has condenado al infierno.— George gritó repetidamente, sus ojos negros volvieron a convertirse en humanos en los momentos más aleatorios, y Stiles no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, esto fue su culpa, todo fue su culpa. A veces, en realidad, dejaba que George ganara, después de todo, si no lo hubiera matado, entonces no estaría aquí. Fue solo después de la decimosexta vez que murió a manos de George que se puso de pie y miró a George.

—No es mi culpa que estés aquí—, dijo Stiles, dispuesto a creerlo. —Habrías terminado aquí de una forma u otra, has llegado mucho antes de lo planeado por mi culpa.— Miró furioso y George rugió de rabia antes de atacarlo de nuevo.

Lucharon por lo que parecieron días antes de que finalmente Stiles lograra asestar un golpe mortal. Tan pronto como George cayó al suelo, se alejó, luchando a través de los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban para poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

Los primeros meses de lucha perdió más de lo que ganó, pero de manera lenta y segura comenzó a aprender a usar cualquier arma que pudiera tener en sus manos, y si no tenía armas, en su lugar usaría sus propias manos.

Calculó que debía haber estado allí durante unos nueve meses cuando tropezó con el dragón. Era negro como la noche y del tamaño de una casa con los ojos verdes más inteligentes y llenos de dolor que Stiles había visto en lo que parecía una eternidad, era la primera vez que no había estado rodeado de demonios de ojos negros en tanto tiempo que pensó. Podría perderse en esos ojos verdes. Le recordaron a Stiles a Derek por alguna razón y Stiles se sintió inmediatamente unido a él.

El dragón estaba encadenado en su lugar y cientos de demonios lo apuñalaron con espadas. Stiles gritó de rabia, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, apresurándose y abriéndose camino entre los soldados, cortándolos hasta que todos comenzaron a dirigir su atención hacia él. Luchó hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, matando a cualquiera que intentara llegar al dragón detrás de él, admitió que solo duró unos minutos y luego volvieron a levantarse y pelearon de nuevo, pero él no se dio por vencido. Intentó romper las cadenas que sujetaban al dragón en su lugar una y otra vez, pero cada vez que lograba hacerlo un momento después, se habían reformado.

Stiles murió un par de veces también, cada vez que despertaba, los otros estaban de vuelta para atacar al dragón de nuevo y Stiles tenía que empezar de nuevo desde cero. A veces el dragón parecía estar estudiando a Stiles, observando sus movimientos, a veces lograba mover la cola y derribar a algunos de los demonios, Stiles lo apreciaba. Finalmente, le dio un nombre al dragón, principalmente porque tenía que mantenerse cuerdo de alguna manera, se decidió por Brimmy, como el fuego y el azufre, y eso lo hacía sonreír cada vez que lo pensaba o lo decía, especialmente cuando lo decía en voz alta y él podría haber jurado que Brimmy realmente le sonrió, así como un dragón. Su espalda a veces rozaba las escamas de Brimmy cuando estaba luchando y se sintió cómodo al saber que el dragón estaba detrás de él. Estaba seguro de que Brimmy era lo único que lo mantenía medio cuerdo, para eso estaba hecho, para proteger a los que podía. Cuando luchó para proteger a Brimmy, pensó en todas las veces que había luchado para proteger a la manada, para proteger a la ciudad, para proteger a su padre o a Danny o simplemente a una persona al azar. Este era quien era y pelearía hasta que no le quedará nada para proteger a Brimmy.

No había descanso, ni sueño, ni paz. El tiempo ya no tenía sentido para él. Todo lo que sabía era la guerra y la muerte.

—Mieczyslaw.— Lo escuchó claramente, sintió un tirón en el estómago, esa era la voz de su padre, no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero no había ninguna duda en su mente de que la voz eran sus padres. —Stiles, por favor, escúchame, escúchame, por favor.— Stiles conocía esa voz, cada parte de él estaba latiendo con una energía que no sabía que tenía, necesitaba seguir esa voz, pero no podía dejar a Brimmy.

Agitó la espada con fuerza renovada, usando la energía que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo para romper las cadenas y mantenerlas rotas.

—Vamos Brimmy, te quedarás conmigo.— dijo Stiles. Luchó contra otra ola de demonios y rompió la cadena final. Brimmy dejó escapar un feroz rugido y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, con enormes alas desplegándose y Stiles miró asombrado, Brimmy, que siempre había sabido que era de color negro, se movía y había un azul brillante con toques de verde que brillaban desde debajo del negro ahora.

Brimmy volvió a rugir y hubiera sido aterrador, pero Stiles había perdido la capacidad de estar aterrorizado, especialmente por lo único que le ofrecía consuelo en esta pesadilla.

—Stiles, por favor.— La voz de su papá le hizo eco de nuevo y la atracción que Stiles sintió se hizo aún más fuerte. Se aferró con fuerza a la pierna delantera de Brimmy y se concentró únicamente en el tirón que sentía y la sensación de las escamas de Brimmy bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el viento en su cara y su alivio casi lo puso de rodillas. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir el viento.

—¿Stiles?— La voz de su papá estaba cerca y abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, estaba en un claro en la reserva. Miró a su alrededor, contento cuando sintió a Brimmy detrás de él, ahora solo del tamaño de un gato pequeño, dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, había esperado que Brimmy fuera más grande en el mundo real. —Erm, Stiles, ¿qué es eso?— Le preguntó su padre, y Stiles no podía mirar hacia arriba, no podía verlo, no podía creer que esto era real, que estaba fuera, que había terminado. —Stiles— su padre se acercó y Brimmy creció rápidamente del tamaño de un león, gruñendo a Noah, Stiles no pudo ocultar su sorpresa esta vez, Brimmy estaba actuando como un gato más que como un feroz monstruo.

—Está bien, Brimmy, es un amigo.— dijo Stiles, con la voz quebrada, pero Brimmy lo miró una vez antes de encogerse de nuevo al tamaño del gato. Stiles lo miró con asombro, sintió un pequeño escozor en su costado y miró hacia abajo donde vio un nuevo tatuaje que marca su piel, un dragón que se enrosca alrededor de su costado y hacia su corazón.

—¿Es eso un dragón?— Danny preguntó con sorpresa. Stiles no estaba seguro de si se refería a Brimmy o al tatuaje, levantó la vista de donde estaba rascando detrás de las orejas de Brimmy y se encontró con los ojos de su padre. Danny y Noah se habían quedado en silencio cuando Stiles apareció de la nada y el agujero se había sellado un segundo después. Danny casi no lo reconoció, la ropa que llevaba estaba hecha jirones, mostrando claramente los músculos definidos en sus brazos y el pecho que no había tenido antes, estaba cubierto de sangre aunque no parecía tener ninguna lesión importante, sostenía una espada en una mano y lo que parecía una especie de murciélago afilado en la otra, había cuchillos más pequeños clavados en la banda de sus pantalones, dos más amarrados a sus muñecas y la forma en que Stiles estaba de pie puso a Danny nervioso.

Stiles siempre había sido un poco torpe, tropezando con sus propios pies, pero ahora no había nada de eso. Estaba alto, confiado, con los ojos ya evaluando todo dentro del claro para posibles amenazas, parecía en control y peligroso.

—No has envejecido.— dijo Stiles un minuto después, con su voz quebrada de nuevo, estaba tratando de averiguar si esto era real, que tanto deseaba que fuera real, que quería estar en casa.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?— Le preguntó su padre, dando otro paso hacia Stiles, quien se tensó un poco y Noah se detuvo donde estaba, —¿Stiles?— Preguntó Noah y Stiles miró a Brimmy, que estaba frotando su cabeza contra el pantalón de Stiles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?— Preguntó Stiles, esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar, ese momento era diferente aquí de alguna manera.

—¿Stiles?— Danny dijo con cautela, —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te has ido?— Stiles se encogió de hombros, realmente no estaba seguro.

—No lo sé. Perdí la pista, ¿tal vez seis años? ¿Tal vez un poco más?— Dijo honestamente, Noah parecía horrorizado y Danny lo estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—No muchacho, no—. Su padre dijo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, —Una semana. Has estado fuera una semana.— Stiles miró a Brimmy que no parecía molesto y ahora estaba persiguiendo a un pequeño ratón en un arbusto.

—Oh— respondió Stiles, ¿no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta para eso, una semana? ¿Realmente fue eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? —Supongo que ese es el significado de la condenación eterna entonces.— dijo Stiles, luchando contra un pequeño sollozo. Había estado allí por años y solo había perdido una semana aquí. Eso no podría ser correcto. No pudo haber sobrevivido solo una semana y casi perdió la cabeza.

Brimmy estuvo con él en un instante, creciendo rápidamente y envolviendo su cola y alas alrededor de Stiles, atrayéndolo en algo parecido a un abrazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí abajo?— Stiles preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que Brimmy no podía responder. —Debe haber sido una eternidad para ti.— Pasó un minuto solo en silencio, acariciando las escamas en el pecho de Brimmy y maravillado con los colores de ellos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era real, que estaba en casa.

—Stiles—, la voz de Danny salió de detrás de su hombro y Brimmy gruñó amenazadoramente por un momento antes de mirar a Stiles y luego retroceder al tamaño del gato. —Stiles, ¿estás bien? Estás cubierto de sangre—, explicó Danny y Stiles se tomó un momento para mirarse a sí mismo, estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no creía que estuviera herido, se sentía bien.

—Estoy bien.— Él dijo: —No es mi sangre.— Stiles dijo lentamente y luego, de repente, su padre lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y Stiles no se había sentido tan seguro en mucho tiempo.

Lloró abiertamente sobre el hombro de su papá, dudando por un momento cuando Danny también lo abrazó y finalmente se relajó cuando Brimmy se frotó contra sus piernas.

—Estás en casa niño, estás a salvo.— Su padre murmuró una y otra vez en su oído, Stiles no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos estaba tratando de convencer.

Stiles lloró por un par de horas, incapaz de alejarse de su padre, aterrorizado de que todo esto fuera una especie de sueño desordenado y se despertará en un segundo y estuviera de vuelta en el infierno. Estaban acurrucados a su alrededor, tanto Danny como su padre y Brimmy. Stiles quería recuperarse, quería ser fuerte y mostrarles que estaba bien, así que no se preocupaban por él, pero él simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, en ese momento.

—¿Así que ahora sabes lo sobrenatural?— Stiles le preguntó a su papá un poco más tarde y Noah asintió.

—Lo sé. Lo sé todo Stiles. Quiero que sepas, lo que hiciste, la noche que obtuviste tus poderes, no te culpo, no creo que sea tu culpa, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer niño, lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. No es tu culpa y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.—Noah repitió tirando de él a otro abrazo que solo hizo que Stiles comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

Antes de que finalmente comenzaran a ponerse de pie y retrocedieran hacia la carretera, los ojos de Stiles se movían constantemente en busca de amenazas, sus manos siempre descansaban en sus armas, Brimmy lo seguía, pareciendo extrañamente relajado y presumido mientras atravesaba la reserva.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Brimmy?—, Preguntó Danny mientras caminaban, tratando de que Stiles se abriera, pero sabiendo que probablemente sería un proceso largo.

—Algunas de las legiones lo estaban atacando, tenía que protegerlo.— le suministró Stiles.

—¿Legiones?— Preguntó su papá confundido y Stiles asintió.

—El demonio Aamon que me arrastró al infierno, eran sus legiones, se estaban preparando para la batalla, obviamente, nadie les dijo que Aamon estaba de vuelta en el inframundo— explicó Stiles y Danny y Noah ambos asintieron lentamente, era obvio que estaban aún confusos. —Vamos, no crees que pasé seis años en el infierno y no aprendí algunas cosas, ¿verdad?— Stiles agregó una pequeña contracción de sus labios, lo más cerca que pudo llegar a sonreír, tenía que estar bien, tenía que estar bien para ellos. Él podría hacer esto.

—¿Entonces las legiones lo estaban atacando?— Preguntó Danny, tratando de mantener a Stiles hablando, fue tan bueno escuchar su voz, verlo en una pieza, saber que estaba vivo, que estaba a salvo.

—Sí, estaba encadenado, no podía defenderse. Es, es diferente ahí abajo.— Stiles inspiró profundamente, trató de calmar su corazón acelerado, no estaba allí, estaba a salvo. —Es, bueno, es condenación eterna, no hay descanso, no hay sueño, no hay paz, incluso cuando mueres, vuelves, peleas de nuevo. No hay nada más que la guerra. Peleas o mueres y luego vuelves a pelear— dijo, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, ignorando la forma en que su padre y Danny se miraban en estado de shock. —Encontré a Brimmy y no pude ver cómo le hacían eso, así que luché por él—, dijo Stiles, mirando hacia el dragón que sentía afecto. —Él me mantuvo cuerdo. Él es la razón por la que estoy en una pieza.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?— Preguntó su papá, dejando escapar una breve carcajada cuando Brimmy voló y aterrizó en el hombro de Noah.

—Me lo inventé, no es como si llevara un collar—, dijo Stiles, sonriendo levemente ante la expresión de alegría en la cara de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa Brimmy?— Preguntó Danny, sabiendo que Stiles tendría una razón detrás del nombre.

—Azufre, como fuego y azufre. Quiero decir que funcionó allí, estaba cubierto de cenizas, estaba negro como la noche, parecía peligroso. Ahora parece un gatito.— Stiles se rió entre dientes y Brimmy saltó al suelo, cambiando rápidamente al tamaño de un león y dejando escapar un pequeño rugido en dirección a Stiles. Stiles se rió en voz baja y acarició detrás de las orejas de Brimmy, —Está bien, no es un gatito. Un león majestuoso.— Stiles concedió y Brimmy asintió con satisfacción antes de avanzar de nuevo. —Nos cuidamos el uno al otro lo mejor que pudimos. Él era todo lo que tenía allí.

—Está muy bien— dijo Danny lentamente, sin poder creer que Stiles era amigo de un dragón. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sucedió, los últimos dragones se habían extinguido hace miles de años, Stiles seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Stiles, era obvio que estaba agotado, Brimmy se había encogido de nuevo y ahora estaba acurrucado profundamente dormido en los restos del calor de la chimenea, el calor que lo hacía ronronear felizmente. Stiles se había ido al baño y habían estado escuchando cómo corría la ducha durante la última media hora, Noah siguió mirando hacia arriba con preocupación, y Danny siguió mirando a Brimmy en el fuego con asombro. Cuando finalmente oyeron que se cerraba la ducha, Noah se levantó de su asiento y luego volvió a sentarse varias veces, obviamente sin saber qué hacer para mejorar.

Stiles volvió a bajar las escaleras un poco más tarde, vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga, los cuchillos aún atados a sus muñecas.

—¿Cómo estás, hiji?— Preguntó Noah y Stiles asintió inseguro.

—Estoy bien, solo, ajustándome, supongo— dijo Stiles, tirando de sus mangas ligeramente. No quería irse a la cama, no quería dormir, sabía con qué soñaría y estaba aterrorizado de despertarse en el infierno. Stiles se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, tomando la taza de chocolate caliente que su papá había hecho y bebiéndola cuidadosamente. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido por el sabor, Dios, había olvidado cómo sabía el buen chocolate caliente.

—Dios, esto es increíble.— Stiles gimió, tomando un sorbo más grande y luego jadeando cuando le quemó la lengua y escupiéndolo de nuevo en su taza, Danny se rió de sus payasadas. —Entonces, ¿qué hicieron durante la semana?— Dijo Stiles un minuto después y Danny se lanzó a todo lo que habían tenido que resolver y todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para sacar a Stiles.

Stiles podía sentir sus ojos cerrándose contra su voluntad, había olvidado cómo se sentía sentirse cansado, era evidente que Brimmy sentía lo mismo. Cuando ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, tropezó con el sofá y se quedó dormido.

—¿Crees que va a estar bien?—Noah le preguntó a Danny, mirando a su hijo dormido en el sofá, sin querer apartar la vista de él otra vez.

—Creo que tomará tiempo.— dijo Danny honestamente, pensando que probablemente debería ir a su casa y contarle a su abuela lo que había hecho y que había funcionado, y luego probablemente irse a dormir durante la próxima semana, en lugar de eso, se quedó sentado en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Stiles dormir.

Stiles se despertó gritando, las manos estaban sobre él y las empujó desesperadamente, no pudo sobrevivir a esto, George lo iba a matar otra vez, tenía que luchar. Podía escuchar a Brimmy rugiendo cerca, había peligro, necesitaba protegerlo, empujó hacia arriba en un pánico ciego, buscando cualquier arma que pudiera encontrar, sintiendo la magia dentro de sí mismo que no había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Stiles!— Gritó la voz con pánico. —Stiles, está bien, estás bien, sólo respira, respira por mí.— La voz decía, él conocía esa voz, simplemente no podía ubicarla y había peligro y necesitaba proteger a Brimmy. —Stiles estás en casa. Estás seguro. Escúchame.

Escucha mi voz. Simplemente suelta el cuchillo.— Stiles se dio cuenta del cuchillo que sostenía ahora, el mango de metal agarrado con fuerza en su mano, la magia que poseía surgió de él, exigiendo que los protegiera. Parpadeó lentamente, mirando la habitación a su alrededor, su padre estaba allí, y también Danny, que lo miraban con miedo en los ojos y Danny miraba el cuchillo con terror, con un pequeño corte en la mano.

Stiles dejó caer el cuchillo de inmediato, una inmensa culpa se apoderó de él y se echó a llorar, se hundió en el sofá y miró el cuchillo en el suelo con horror.

—Lo siento.—Stiles sollozó. —Lo siento, Dios, lo siento mucho.— Repitió una y otra vez, sin poder creer que había atacado a su padre y a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Está bien, Stiles.— Danny lo tranquilizó, sentándose en la mesa frente a él y mirando a Stiles a los ojos, —Está bien, honestamente, estoy bien. Es sólo un rasguño.

—Lo siento.— repitió Stiles, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la mano de Danny. Él había hecho eso, había causado eso. —No era mi intención.

—Lo sé. Conozco a Stiles. Está bien. Es mi culpa. No debería haberte despertado.— Danny insistió.

—Podría oírte gritar.— Añadió mentalmente y Stiles lo miró en estado de shock: —Pensé que si te levantas sería mejor.

—Es mejor.— Stiles respondió: —Acabo de olvidar dónde estaba, todo era tan real.— Añadió.

—Lo sé. Lo sentí Stiles. Podía sentir cuánto dolor pensabas que estabas. Quería ayudarte.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. Podría haberte matado.— Stiles dijo con aire de culpabilidad.

—Bueno, entonces encontraré una mejor manera de despertarte—. Danny insistió.

—Arreglaremos este Stiles, lo haremos, solo tomará tiempo.

—¿Vais a incluirme en la conversación mental que tenéis ahora?— Preguntó Noah y Stiles lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Sabes acerca de eso también?

—Te lo dije, Danny me lo contó todo.— Noah sonrió. —Entonces, ¿todavía tienes tu magia?— Stiles asintió, insensible, incapaz de creer que su padre lo sabía todo ahora, que parecía tan tranquilo al respecto. —Un día pronto tendremos que hablar sobre todo lo que me mentiste, sobre todo lo que pasó con la manada y los cazadores.— Stiles asintió. —Pero no hay prisa, entiendo por qué me mentiste, tú estabas tratando de protegerme, entiendo eso. No pretenderé que estoy de acuerdo con todo, no lo estoy y todavía hay mucho que aprender. Pero mientras te tenga no me importa.

Eres todo lo que me importa.

—¿Contactaron con la manada?— Stiles preguntó, no estaba seguro de si quería saber o no, no quería escuchar que no estaban interesados en salvarlo una vez más.

—No.— Danny dijo con firmeza, —Lo habría hecho. Si pensara que podrían ayudar. Pero sabía que no podían y no quería involucrarlos innecesariamente.

—Hiciste lo correcto.— Stiles dijo: —Probablemente no habrían venido.— dijo tristemente.

—¿Sabía Scott realmente lo que Gerard había planeado?—, Preguntó Noah, cambiando la conversación ligeramente y Stiles frunció el ceño, todo eso parecía hace tanto tiempo.

—Quiero creer que no lo hizo, que no me habría hecho eso, pero estaba trabajando con Gerard, así que debe haberlo sabido.

—No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso. A Derek.— Noah dijo y Stiles asintió.

—Sí, supongo que Scott no es quien pensé que era. O, tal vez, simplemente no le importaba tanto como pensaba.— Stiles dijo con tristeza y Brimmy saltó a su regazo y se acurrucó antes de volver a dormir.

—Ese es el problema de Scott, no el tuyo.— aconsejó Danny y Noah asintió.

Stiles no tuvo la intención de volver a dormirse, en un minuto estaban charlando en voz baja y al siguiente estaba dormido, tan simple como eso.

Sintió un peso pesado en su regazo, pudo sentir una presencia familiar en su mente.

—Stiles, está bien. Estás seguro. Vuelve a dormir.— La voz de Danny se deslizó en su mente y lo hizo relajarse un poco, lo suficiente para que cuando se despertó unas horas más tarde, no gritara ni llorara, sino más bien un despertar brusco, sentándose rápidamente, Brimmy lo miró con recelo por interrumpir su sueño y luego volvía a dormir cuando no había peligro evidente.

—Oye, muchacho.— dijo su padre, Stiles miró a su alrededor al verlo sentado en la mesa de la cocina, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana trasera, lo que significa que debe haber dormido la mayor parte del día, miró a su alrededor y su padre pareció darse cuenta de lo que era buscando. —Danny se fue a su casa hace aproximadamente una hora, dijo que necesitaba dormir, el pobre hombre debe estar agotado, apenas dormía mientras no estabas.— Noah hizo una pausa como si se diera cuenta de lo culpable que sería que Stiles se sintiera. —¿Hice algo de comida, si quieres algo?— Añadió y Stiles se dirigió a la cocina, Brimmy caminando a su lado, sus garras golpeando contra el suelo de baldosas.

—Gracias papá— respondió Stiles, tomando el plato de comida y comenzando a comerlo rápidamente, gimiendo de placer por su sabor.

—No sé cómo actuar.— dijo su padre en voz baja y Stiles lo miró con la boca aún medio llena de comida. —Quiero decir, has estado en el infierno, literalmente el infierno, durante años Stiles, y casi nunca ha pasado aquí y no sé lo que necesitas, cómo ayudarte. —Stiles se quedó en silencio por un momento, sabiendo lo que su padre estaba tratando de decir, se acercó mentalmente, algo que no había hecho con nadie más que Danny.

—Tu voz ayuda.— Dijo y observó cómo la cara de su padre se iluminaba de sorpresa.

—¿Lo hace?— Noah respondió.

—Sí. Realmente lo hace. Estaré bien papá. Solo necesito algo de tiempo.

—Bueno, no tienes que volver a la escuela por otras dos semanas, así que es un poco de tiempo.— Stiles dejó escapar una carcajada, la idea de la escuela, parecía tanto tiempo desde que la escuela había sido una opción. —Stiles— preguntó su padre y Stiles levantó una ceja —Danny dijo que los cazadores te torturaron, que casi te mueres por tus heridas, ¿puedo ver?

De todas las cosas que había esperado que su padre le preguntara, no era eso.

—¿Por qué?— Stiles preguntó en voz alta.

—Quiero ver el daño que te hicieron.

—¿Importa?— Stiles dijo en confusión.

—Claro que lo hace. Casi mueres Stiles, y no me di cuenta.

—No es tu culpa papá. Te lo escondí.

—Todavía debería haberme dado cuenta. Entonces, ¿puedo verlos, por favor?— Stiles dudó unos minutos antes de finalmente quitarse la camisa. Su padre lo miró fijamente durante unos cinco minutos antes de finalmente acercarse.

—¿Tienes tatuajes?

—Son runas. Me ayudan a sanar y me ayudan a controlar mi magia. A excepción de este.— indicó el dragón que se acurrucaba desde su espalda, hacia su costado y hacia su corazón. —Este apareció hoy, o técnicamente, ayer, cuando salimos.— Miró a Brimmy. —Creo que tiene algo que ver con eso, pero no estoy completamente seguro de cómo.— dijo.

—¿Son todos de Gerard?— Preguntó Noah y Stiles revisó las lesiones en su cuerpo.

—La mayoría de ellos, hay un par de eso antes, cuando estaba con la manada, pero no, la mayoría son de Gerard y sus hombres.

—¿Qué pasó en el infierno? ¿Alguno de estos es de entonces?— Su padre se había movido para ver a Stiles de regreso ahora, estaba mirando todas las cicatrices que estaban allí, quería creer que esto había sido un infierno, que Stiles no había pasado por todo esto con Gerard y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Todavía había débiles cicatrices en sus muñecas, su espalda estaba cubierta con ellas, había varias en sus costillas y una grande en su cadera, Stiles, su Stiles, su hijo, habían sido torturado y no se había dado cuenta.

—No.— Stiles respondió, volviendo a ponerse la camisa, —Las lesiones no duran allí. Tu cuerpo se sigue curando solo para que puedas seguir luchando.— Noah estuvo en silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no estallar en lágrimas. —Estaré bien papá. Lo prometo.— dijo Stiles.

—Está bien,— respondió Noah, su voz tensa por la culpa, ¿cómo podría no haberse dado cuenta? Está bien, te creeré.— Hizo una pausa, tuvo que hacer esto bien, tenía que estar allí por su hijo, —Entonces, ¿qué te apetece hacer? Danny se fue a su casa hace unas horas, has dormido algo, algo de comer, ¿qué más te gustaría hacer? ¿Podemos ir a la cena, tomar un batido?

—Papá, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Solo necesito que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, creo que es la única manera de superar esto.— Brimmy saltó a la mesa y devoró lo que quedaba en el plato de Stiles. —Bueno lo más normal posible.— Stiles se rió de las payasadas del dragón.

—Sí, un dragón es algo nuevo.— Noah se rió, contento de escuchar a Stiles riendo. —Quería decirte que Scott llamó varias veces la semana pasada, dijo que Allison estuvo en Francia durante unas semanas y quería saber si estabas libre. Le dije que estabas ocupado. No creí que quisieras hablar con él.

—¿Mencionó algo sobre la manada?

—No— dijo Noah, Stiles y Scott habían sido como hermanos, realmente había luchado para creer que Scott había ayudado a Gerard a hacerle esto a Stiles, pero al ver la evidencia física, bueno, ahora no había dudas en su mente. No quería que su hijo tuviera nada que ver con la manada que lo había traicionado y lo había decepcionado de esta manera.

Stiles se sentó en silencio, estaba sintiendo el flujo de sus barreras, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se sentían como lo habían hecho, cálidos, seguros e intactos. Brimmy le acarició la cabeza y Stiles sonrió levemente.

—No culpo a Derek.— Stiles dijo de repente —Puedo entender por qué dijo lo que dijo. Pensó que lo había traicionado, pensó que estaba trabajando con Gerard y Scott.

—No excuses lo que dijo.— dijo Noah, incapaz de creer que Stiles estaba defendiendo a Derek.

—No, sé que no lo hace. Pero sé por qué lo dijo. Lo peor de todo es el hecho de que lo que dijo es verdad. Cada palabra que dijo era verdad.

—Stiles …— Stiles sintió que una de sus barreras se movía y él levantó la mano.

—Espera un segundo, papá.— dijo Stiles, tratando de estirar su magia para que pudiera sentir lo que era.

—Danny, algo acaba de romper mis barreras.— Stiles dijo de inmediato.

—Estoy en camino, estaré en diez, no te vayas sin mí.— Danny respondió rápidamente, evidentemente no había estado dormido.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó Noah preocupado.

—Algo se rompió a través de una de mis barreras, tengo que ir a comprobarlo.— dijo Stiles, deslizando los cuchillos en sus muñequeras, dos más en su espalda baja, antes de recoger el bate afilado casero.

—De ninguna manera, no vas a salir solo. No después de la última vez.— Noah dijo, agarrando su cinturón de armas.

—No lo haré, Danny saldrá conmigo.

—Yo también.

—No papá, tienes que quedarte aquí donde sea seguro.— insistió Stiles.

—No es la ocasión, Stiles. Casi te perdí la última vez. ¡No puedes salir corriendo sin tener idea de lo que estás enfrentando y sin ningún tipo de plan cuando terminaste en el infierno la última vez!— Gritó Noah.

—¡Bien!— Stiles respondió en voz alta, —Bien— dijo más tranquilo, —Si quieres venir, puedes venir. Pero te quedarás detrás de mí, los dos.

Danny se detuvo afuera unos minutos después y tanto Stiles como Noah se subieron al vehículo.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que es?— dijo Danny cuando comenzó a conducir.

—No. Pero no se sentía solo como uno de ellos.— dijo Stiles honestamente, empujando el mapa en la mente de Danny para que supiera exactamente a dónde iban.

—Está bien, bueno, esto va a ser divertido.— dijo Danny con sarcasmo.

Se estacionaron junto a la reserva unos minutos más tarde y Noah miró a su alrededor con suspicacia.

—Entonces, ¿qué suelen hacer? ¿Sólo vagar buscando problemas?— Preguntó.

—Bueno, número uno, tratamos de mantenernos tranquilos.— Stiles respondió mentalmente y Noah escuchó la suave risa de Danny en su mente.

—Woah. También puedo escuchar a Danny.— Dijo Noah y Danny miró a Stiles sorprendido.

—Tienes más en control que antes.

—Se siente mucho más natural, más sensible.— Stiles respondió con la verdad, sintió que la magia haría lo que quisiera, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar, moviéndose a través de la reserva con una facilidad que nunca antes había tenido.

—¿Cuán lejos?— Noah preguntó y Stiles le metió el mapa en la mente también. —Esto es increíble.— Noah agregó y Stiles sonrió.

—Es hora de concentrarse, hay algo más adelante.— Stiles dijo seriamente.

Se movieron en silencio, Stiles podía sentir la magia rebosando dentro de él, lista para actuar, se sentía en control. Se detuvo y Danny y su papá se detuvieron detrás de él.

—Algo unos metros más adelante.— Stiles dijo.

Apenas había pensado en eso cuando tres cosas que tenían una forma vagamente humana pero con alas y garras enormes se lanzaron desde uno de los árboles y volaron directamente hacia Stiles y Danny y Noah con largas garras extendidas.

Agitó su bate rápidamente cortándolo por el aire a la criatura que lo atacaba.

Se giró y vio a las otras dos criaturas atacando a Danny y a su padre, Danny estaba conteniendo a su criatura bastante bien, un hechizo mágico que lo mantenía fuera de su alcance, pero su padre no estaba tan bien. Stiles llamó a su magia, le dijo que pusiera un escudo entre su padre y la criatura, para protegerlo, luego se arrojó sobre las criaturas hacia atrás, rompiendo una de sus alas y escuchando mientras dejaba escapar un grito de dolor.

Otras cuatro criaturas aparecieron de los árboles y Stiles golpeó brutalmente el bate, su magia aseguró que Danny y su padre se mantuvieran fuera de la pelea, que estuvieran a salvo. Cuando una de las criaturas arrancó el bate de su agarre, sacó sus cuchillos, haciendo cortes profundos en ellos, hiriéndolos fácilmente, mató a tres de ellos, cortando sus cabezas asegurándose de que se mantuvieran abajo. Él destruyó un cuarto antes de perder el último de sus cuchillos y ahora era combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno, mano a garra y ala de combate. Stiles se perdió en el momento, usando todas las tácticas que tuvo para derrotar a la criatura y, finalmente, solo quedaba una, la que originalmente había atacado a Danny. La magia estaba ansiosa por ser usada y Stiles la usó para empujar a la criatura al suelo cuando intentaba pararse.

—¿Entiendes el inglés?— Dijo Stiles y la criatura gruñó —Si te vas ahora, puedes vivir.— La criatura gruñó de nuevo.

—Stiles— su padre llamó y Stiles recordó que Danny y su padre estaban con ellos, los había olvidado, por esos pocos minutos que estuvo de vuelta en el infierno, luchando por sobrevivir, lo único que sabía hacer ahora.

—Dije que te fueras.— Stiles amenazó, pero la criatura continuó luchando, Stiles escuchó el batir de alas detrás de él y se giró para ver a Brimmy aterrizando detrás de él antes de crecer hasta el tamaño de una casa, Danny y su padre estaban mirando a Brimmy. maravillados ante sus ojos, la criatura atrapada por la magia de Stiles parecía estar redoblando sus esfuerzos para atacarlos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en Brimmy.

Stiles miró a Brimmy, quien estudió a la criatura por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza hacia adelante y cerrar sus enormes mandíbulas alrededor de la criatura, rompiendo su cuello fácilmente y se desplomó en el suelo, sin ver los ojos muertos.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Stiles y Brimmy puso los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo antes de encogerse de nuevo al tamaño del gato y volar alrededor de sus cabezas con facilidad. —¿Estáis bien chicos?— Stiles pregunto y Danny y su padre también pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos bien.— dijo Danny, poniendo los ojos en blanco, había algo diferente en Stiles en la forma en que había tratado con las criaturas, no solo en la facilidad con que las había matado, Danny sabía que Stiles no había querido mátalos o incluso atácalos, pero no lo habrías adivinado con su voz o sus ojos, los ojos de Stiles estaban fríos, su voz mortal. Las criaturas deberían haber temido por sus vidas, deberían haber huido cuando Stiles les dio la oportunidad. —¿Estás bien?— Stiles se tomó unos segundos para controlarse, su camisa tenía un corte en la que un juego de garras debían haberse acercado demasiado, había arañazos superficiales en su pecho que se curarían rápidamente, y hubo algunas salpicaduras de sangre a través de su cuello y mejilla de cuando había decapitado uno de ellos, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

—Estoy bien— dijo Stiles, absorbiendo la destrucción que lo rodeaba, había hecho esto, había matado a estas criaturas con apenas un segundo pensamiento. No había querido, deseaba no haber tenido que hacerlo, había tratado de ahuyentarlos, pero debía de ser obvio lo asustado que estaba, las criaturas no se habían retirado y las había matado. —Estoy bien.— Repitió, si seguía repitiéndolo, tal vez sentiría que era verdad.

—¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?— Preguntó Noah, y Stiles los miró fijamente, no había forma de que estas cosas fueran tan humanas, no podían denunciarlas a la policía. Brimmy resopló, salía humo de sus fosas nasales, aterrizando en el suelo, creciendo al tamaño de una casa de nuevo y rompiendo los cuerpos en cuestión de segundos. Stiles rió sorprendido.

—¿Niño hambriento?— Se rió y Brimmy puso los ojos en blanco antes de encogerse y volar nuevamente, el peligro obviamente había pasado.

Regresaron al auto mucho más lento de lo que llegaron allí, Stiles estaba agotado, solo podía imaginar lo cansados que estaban Danny y su padre. Se sentaron casi en silencio, obviamente, todos estaban tratando de procesar cuánto había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Cuando regresaron a la casa, para todos ellos era obvio que necesitaban dormir, Danny se dejó caer en el sofá y estaba dormido antes de que Stiles hubiera llegado al primer piso.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Stiles se despertó, le tomó unos minutos calmar su corazón acelerado, Brimmy, profundamente dormido en la almohada a su lado, ayudó, todo lo que había sucedido era real, pero así era llegar a casa, había llegado a casa, estaba vivo, estaba a salvo.

Bajó las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a Danny todavía allí y se sentó alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con su padre.

—Buenos días, muchacho —dijo Noah y Stiles le sonrió, no creía que alguna vez volvería a escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Buenos días —respondió Stiles, tomando un trago de leche directamente de la caja y frotando el sueño de sus ojos.

—Entonces —dijo Danny, era obvio que lo que quisiera decir era importante, Stiles permaneció en silencio para dejar que Danny hablara, —La noche pasada fue muy buena, no solo el control que tenías sobre tu magia y todo, sino ya sabes, la forma en que luchaste fue bastante sorprendente. —Stiles no sabía qué decir a eso. —Estaba hablando con tu padre y, bueno, en la forma en que luchaste, era solo, estaba pensando que sería genial poder pelear así. —dijo Danny, y Stiles lo miró confundido. por un momento. —Quiero decir, pensé, que tal vez, me enseñarías a pelear así, así podría ser más útil cuando estemos allí.

—Siempre eres servicial, Danny. —respondió Stiles.

—Pero quiero ser más útil, Stiles, si pudieras enseñarme, solo algunas cosas, solo para poder protegerme un poco mejor. —Danny dijo, Stiles sonrió, sabía lo que Danny estaba haciendo, yendo para el punto débil de Stiles, la necesidad de proteger a sus amigos y su familia.

—No sé qué sabría cómo enseñarte. —Stiles suspiró.

—Creo que es una gran idea —agregó Noah. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás sería bueno para Stiles tener un proyecto, algo para mantenerlo ocupado.

—Lo resolveremos—, agregó Danny, —Quiero decir, ¿podemos ir a practicar el lacrosse un poco si lo deseas? ¿Entonces ver cómo nos sentimos después de eso?—

Stiles miró hacia afuera, era brillante y soleado y el perfecto día de verano, debería estar afuera disfrutando, no dentro, temiendo enfrentar al mundo, temiendo que la gente viera en qué se había convertido.

—Supongo —dijo Stiles lentamente, tal vez la luz del sol ahuyentaría la oscuridad que sentía dentro de él. Brimmy estaba volando por la habitación con emoción y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír. —Bien, bien, vamos a practicar un poco, luego podemos ir desde allí. —Stiles dijo —¡Pero primero, comida! —Dijo, escarbando en el plato de huevos revueltos que su padre había hecho, —Dios, estos son delicioso. —Gimió alrededor de una boca llena de huevos. —No creo que alguna vez me vuelva a acostumbrar a la comida.

Llegaron al campo de la escuela a media tarde, Brimmy había volado a los árboles, sin duda encontrando un poco de luz solar para quedarse dormido. Stiles y Danny jugaban al lacrosse y Danny se dio cuenta al instante de lo diferente que era Stiles. Creció más rápido y más decisivo, moviéndose fácilmente por Danny una y otra vez.

Para cuando terminaron, ambos estaban jadeando con fuerza y llenos de sudor, pero Stiles tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que Danny pensó que valía la pena.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Stiles cuando Danny se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Stiles para que hiciera lo mismo, Danny asintió y Stiles le quitó las piernas debajo de él, tirándolo al suelo al instante.

—Tramposo —dijo Danny poniéndose de pie, Stiles sonrió.

—La primera regla es que no hay reglas—, dijo Stiles, extendiendo su mano, Danny lo miró con suspicacia antes de tomar su mano y Stiles lo ayudó a levantarse. —La segunda regla es usar lo que tengas a tu favor. —Stiles balanceó el palo de lacrosse fácilmente, girándolo en sus manos y adoptando una postura de lucha, Danny se veía un poco nervioso. —No te preocupes, voy a ser fácil contigo. —Stiles sonrió y Danny lanzó el palo rápidamente hacia Stiles, esperando atraparlo por sorpresa, en lugar de eso, Stiles se apartó del camino y empujó el palo hacia atrás, podría haber golpeado fácilmente a Danny pero lo detuvo a unos centímetros del pecho de Danny.

Danny luchó con todo lo que tenía, al principio se mostraba reacio en caso de que realmente tuviera éxito para golpear a Stiles, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y ninguno de sus golpes se acercaba, decidió dejar de contenerse. Sabía que Stiles solo estaba jugando con él, podía verlo en la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles, lo que lo hacía luchar aún más fuerte. Stiles agitó el palo de lacrosse, sacó las piernas de debajo de él y Danny cayó de espaldas, jadeando por respirar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Stiles y Danny lo miró, incapaz de creer que Stiles todavía estaba de pie y capaz de hablar cuando estaba absolutamente agotado.

Brimmy voló desde los árboles unos minutos más tarde y comenzó a lamerle la cara con una lengua áspera, Danny golpeándolo con las manos inútilmente.

—Creo que es más como un perro que como un gato —dijo Stiles unos momentos después y Danny resopló.

—Un perro grande, aterrador, posiblemente con respiración de fuego. —Danny se echó a reír y Brimmy continuó lamiéndole la cara con alegría. —Esto fue bueno —dijo Danny cuando logró ponerse de pie varios minutos después.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Stiles, estirándose un poco, el dolor en sus músculos se sentía bien, se sentía bien.

—Sí. —Danny respondió —Quiero decir, no sé cuánto aprendí realmente, pero creo que fue útil. —Stiles asintió con seriedad. —¿Cuánto estaba reteniendo realmente? —Preguntó Danny y Stiles se echó a reír, una risa honesta a dios.

—Bueno, fue un buen calentamiento —Stiles sonrió y Danny lo miró con exasperación.

—¿En serio? —Dijo con incredulidad y Stiles se encogió de hombros casualmente.

—Amigo, no escomo si fuera un gran problema, aunque, ¿crees que voy a formar parte del primer equipo este año?

—Creo que podrías ser capitán si quisieras. —Danny respondió honestamente y Stiles se sonrojó, caminando hacia el auto. —¿Quieres volver a hacerlo mañana? —Preguntó y Stiles se encogió de hombros, aunque era obvio que Stiles estaría más que feliz de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Stiles, esperando que se viera como algo informal y no mostrar cuánto le había gustado.

Las siguientes dos semanas se pasaron de manera similar, luchando contra cualquier cosa que rompiera las barreras, Stiles a veces podía decir lo que era antes de que llegaran, solo por la sensación de la criatura cuando pasaba por las barreras, lo que definitivamente funcionó a su favor. Stiles cruzó para ver a Mina un par de veces, le había gritado mucho a Danny por haber intentado un hechizo tan arriesgado y luego los abrazó con fuerza para decirles lo aliviada que estaba de que ambos estuvieran a salvo, antes de ordenar a Stiles que entrara en la cocina para hacer crecer sus hierbas.

Pasaron un tiempo jugando al lacrosse, incluso con algunos de los otros muchachos, Stiles parecía estar bien con eso y todos se maravillaron de lo mucho que había mejorado durante el verano, Stiles y Danny sonrieron ante eso. Pasaron las tardes entrenando en el jardín trasero o en el campo de lacrosse. Danny mejoró lentamente pero todavía no era tan bueno como Stiles, también comenzaron a usar la magia para luchar, Danny lanzó hechizos defensivos y Stiles sonrió, podía bloquearlos pero el monstruo promedio que atravesó las barreras no tenía magia y Danny sería capaz de mutilarlos fácilmente.

Hubo un día particularmente malo cuando Stiles comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico, Danny no estaba seguro de lo que había empezado, en un momento estuvo bien y al siguiente estaba en el suelo sin poder respirar adecuadamente una gran cúpula de relámpagos que ardía alrededor él en cuestión de segundos y Danny fue incapaz de calmarlo.

Todo lo que Stiles pudo ver fue a George y los otros cazadores gritando y rogándole que se detuviera, George lo golpeó en el infierno, luchó contra él, lo mató una y otra vez. No podía hacer esto, los había matado, los había matado a todos, podía ver la manada, su padre, Danny, todos ellos muertos por su culpa, porque no podía controlar esto, no tenía control, los había asesinado a todos.

—Stiles, escúchame. —Una voz familiar dijo —Stiles, escucha, está bien. Estoy aquí. Solo cálmate, respira. —La voz siguió hablando hasta que finalmente la reconoció como su padre y luego, poco a poco, logró controlar la cúpula hasta que finalmente se detuvo, segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Danny le dijo más tarde, cuando se había despertado, que había estado en la cúpula durante horas, que no importaba lo mucho que Danny había tratado de comunicarse con él, no podía. Que había llevado a su padre corriendo a su lado y hablando con él durante más de dos horas antes de que Stiles comenzará a recuperar el control, y que Brimmy había estado sentado fuera de la cúpula todo el tiempo, gruñendo ante el rayo e intentando llegar a Stiles.

Stiles no podía recordar nada de eso, todo lo que podía ver eran los cadáveres a sus pies. Se había acostado a dormir esa noche.

Danny sabía que haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Stiles nunca volviera a tener un ataque de pánico, cuando Stiles lo había dicho antes de que Danny pensara que sería genial, había pensado que Stiles podía usar el rayo como arma defensiva pero en cambio Stiles no tenía control sobre eso, no había podido alcanzarlo,no había podido contactarlo en absoluto, sino que había tenido que mirar inútilmente mientras Stiles gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba, su ropa reducido a jirones mientras el rayo fluía a través de su cuerpo una y otra vez. Danny nunca lo dejaría pasar por eso otra vez.

Stiles aún se despertaba gritando la mayoría de las noches, su tiempo en el infierno aún estaba fresco en su mente, Brimmy siempre estaba cerca y Stiles lo mantuvo cerca hasta que finalmente se calmó. La voz de su padre estaría en su mente un momento después, diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, a veces cuando Stiles necesitaba más que eso su padre vendría y lo abrazaba hasta que sentía que podía volver a dormir. Todavía se sobresaltó si tenía mucho contacto humano, lo que preocupaba tanto a Danny como a su padre, pero estaba mejorando y eso era lo que importaba.

No fue perfecto, pero Stiles estaba tratando, admitió que no estaba ansioso por volver a la escuela, estar rodeado de toda esa gente, estar rodeado de posibles amenazas. Era la noche antes de que debían volver a la escuela y Stiles estaba de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina mientras Danny estaba tendido en el sofá.

—Creo que es hora de cortar todo esto —dijo Stiles, pasando sus dedos por su cabello que finalmente había crecido durante el verano.

—¿Qué? —Danny dijo sorprendido, mirando a Stiles con sorpresa.

—Bueno, la escuela empieza mañana, me imagino…

—¡Amigo, no! —Dijo Danny en voz alta, cruzándolo, y Stiles levantó una ceja. —Quiero decir, te queda bien, has cambiado durante el verano, que todos vean eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ves que soy un desastre?

—No. —Danny dijo maliciosamente —No eres un desastre, has pasado por mucho este verano y has salido más fuerte por eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién más podría haber sobrevivido al infierno? —Stiles se quedó en silencio y Danny suspiró profundamente.

—Está bien, no creas que voy a verte aquí, sabes que me gusta Isaac a pesar de todo y que lo que tenemos no es así, así que no te confundas. —Stiles resopló, —Pero, eres caliente.

—Lo siento, ¿y ahora? —Dijo Stiles, escupiendo el bocado de leche que tenía.

—Lo digo en serio, como, tío, me preguntaste si los chicos gays te encontrarían atractivo, bueno, infierno, sí lo harían. Estás caliente, como, realmente caliente. —Stiles se sonrojaba brillantemente. —Quiero decir, no me hagas entrar, pero eres sexy y el pelo se le suma y creo que no te afeites, que todos vean lo que se perdieron durante todos estos años.

—¿Qué? —Stiles balbuceó de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, imagínate, mañana por la mañana entrando a la escuela tan caliente como el infierno, todos te verán, la manada te verá y pensarán: ¿por qué diablos tratamos tan mal a Stiles? Especialmente cuando todos los muchachos te hablan sobre el entrenamiento durante el verano, deja que la gente vea lo increíble que eres.

—Realmente no creo que así vaya a ir Danny —dijo Stiles avergonzado.

—Bueno lo haré. Así que, dejé el cabello, elegiremos un lindo atuendo para ti, marcharás a la escuela como si fueras el dueño del lugar y le mostrarás a la manada lo jodidos que son —dijo Danny y Stiles sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—No les va a importar Danny.

—Solo muéstrales lo bien que lo estás haciendo sin su ayuda ¿Bueno?

—Está bien—. Stiles respondió un poco inseguro cuando Danny lo llevó arriba y lo hizo probar casi todo su guardarropa antes de ponerse un par de jeans ajustados que aparentemente hacían que su trasero se viera increíble y una camiseta negra ajustada de manga larga que mostraba el resto de su físico mientras aún escondía las cicatrices leves en sus muñecas que aún molestaban a Stiles. Stiles se sintió más que un poco inseguro, pero Danny fue insistente y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

Derek había pasado el verano bastante seguro de que lentamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La manada estaba más cercanos de lo que habían estado antes, les había conseguido un apartamento y Cora, Isaac y Peter vivían allí con él. Erica y Boyd pasaban casi todo el tiempo y Lydia y Jackson acudían a cada noche de manada que tenían, Lydia incluso se ofreció a ayudar a amueblar el loft. Era bueno que tuvieran un lugar donde quedarse que no fuera un edificio abandonado o deteriorado, especialmente cuando la manada de Alfas los atacó unas cuantas veces. Afortunadamente, la neblina azul que protegía a Erica y Boyd les daba una gran ventaja y se las habían arreglado para luchar contra ellos con solo algunas heridas menores.

Derek agradeció lo que había causado la niebla repetidamente, sin ella estaba seguro de que su manada estaría muerta. Se alegró de que también estuvieran protegidos cuando estuvieran en la escuela, especialmente porque parecía que dos de los alfas iban a asistir a la escuela al comienzo del semestre.

Scott había aparecido sin Allison la primera vez que vino, aparentemente, ella estaba en Francia y Stiles estaba ocupado y Scott decidió que probablemente era hora de disculparse con Derek.

Derek no lo había aceptado fácilmente, pero podía ver cuánto deseaba la manada que Scott fuera parte de todo, así que lo absorbió y lo dejó pasar. Allison había venido por primera vez la semana pasada y él incluso lo había aceptado, no era culpa de él que Scott hubiera trabajado con Gerard, e incluso podía entender por qué Allison había trabajado con Gerard después de la muerte de su madre, ella tenía todo el derecho a estar enojada, pero ahora se había calmado, después de ver lo que su abuelo había estado dispuesto a hacer, había elegido ayudar a los lobos, eso era lo que importaba.

El problema era que todavía faltaba algo, que a pesar de que la manada estaba junta, no eran manada, se trataban como compañeros en lugar de manada y odiaba eso, quería la cercanía que tenía con Cora, infierno, incluso Peter era más cariñoso que algunos de los otros.

Además de eso, su lobo apenas le había dado un momento de descanso durante todo el verano, diciéndole que necesitaba a Stiles. Derek apretó los dientes y lo ignoró, incluso cuando durante una semana se había quedado súbitamente silencioso y apagado, y Derek se había preocupado por la repentina falta de lucha de su lobo.

La manada iba a volver a la escuela mañana y Derek estaba un poco triste de que la única compañía que tendría durante el día fuera Peter, incluso si parecía mucho más loco de lo que había hecho antes. Podía imaginarse a Stiles diciéndole que se agarrase y luego gruñó, no se le permitió pensar en Stiles, todo lo que pudieron o pudieron haber tenido, Stiles había mostrado sus verdaderos colores, había traicionado a Derek. Tal vez Derek había tenido que llevar a Scott, pero eso era porque era un lobo, no podía abandonar a Scott, pero podía negarse a tratar con Stiles. Stiles era humano y había traicionado a Derek, Derek no tenía lealtad hacia Stiles. No tenía que tenerlo en su vida.

Toda la manada se había terminado en el loft, Scott había preguntado si estaba bien traer a Deaton para discutir algo importante y Derek había aceptado, era extraño que Scott hubiera pedido permiso, era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Entonces, Dr. Deaton, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlo? —Peter preguntó y Deaton lo miró con suspicacia, no estaba acostumbrado a que Peter fuera tan educado.

—Quería discutir algo contigo, tal vez obtener tu ayuda con eso —dijo Deaton lentamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación, evaluando sus alrededores.

—Lo intentaremos —respondió Derek. —¿Por qué no nos dices qué está pasando y luego podemos ver si podemos ayudarte?

—Bueno, el Alfa de la manada de Alfas me ha abordado. —Deaton comenzó y hubo varios gruñidos en la habitación. —Lo que probablemente no sepas —continuó Deaton,

—durante el verano, un mago se ha mudado a Beacon Hills.

—¿Un mago? —Derek y Peter dijeron ambos sorprendidos mientras el resto de la manada los miraba despistados.

—Sí. La primera vez que sentí la magia de los magos fue justo antes de las vacaciones de verano, solo ha aumentado durante el verano.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la manada Alfa? —Cora preguntó, confundida.

—El plan original de la manada Alfa era atacar a tu manada y apoderarse de la ciudad, tal vez incluso lograr que Derek se uniera a su manada después de que os hubiera matado a todos.

—Realmente no lo estás vendiendo aquí. —dijo Jackson hoscamente.

—Sin embargo —Deaton continuó como si Jackson no hubiera hablado, —el mago lanzó un hechizo hace unos días, uno tan grande que incluso Deucalion con su limitado conocimiento de la magia lo sintió.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Lydia —¿Y qué es exactamente un mago?

—Un mago es un usuario mágico muy poderoso —Deaton explicó, —Deucalion quiere eso. Él ha venido a mí con la oferta de que dejará a tu manada en paz, con la condición de que rastreemos al mago y se lo entreguemos.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? —Peter preguntó.

—Bueno, él te perdonará la vida —dijo Deaton con calma.

—O podríamos usar a este mago nosotros mismos —dijo Erica, —Si son tan poderosos, ¿no podríamos ponerlos de nuestro lado?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, los magos no son conocidos por su paciencia —Deaton dijo: —Creo que la mejor opción sería averiguar quién es el mago e ir a partir de ahí.

—¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso? —Isaac preguntó.

—Este mago se mudó a la zona justo antes del verano, para ser tan poderoso como él, supongo que es de mediana edad, tal vez a finales de los cuarenta.

—¿Crees que es un chico? —Preguntó Erica.

—Algo sobre su magia se siente masculino. —respondió Deaton.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Hacer un seguimiento de cada chico de mediana edad en la ciudad? Pregúnteles si son un mago o no? —Boyd preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¿Podría preguntarle a Stiles? —Scott sugirió y Derek se tensó.

—¿Estáis hablando otra vez, entonces? —Preguntó Lydia, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, vamos a estar en la escuela mañana, tendrá que hablar conmigo entonces.—dijo Scott.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no están hablando? —Preguntó Peter con genuina confusión. —Pensé que estabais unidos por la cadera cuando no estaban aquí?

—Bueno, después de todo el asunto de Gerard. —dijo Scott, mirando al suelo con aire de culpabilidad, —No fue exactamente feliz conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Derek gruñó y Scott lo miró con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, Stiles estaba enojado conmigo, siguió hablando de cómo lo había traicionado y luego dije algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar y se fue y cada vez que he tratado de pasar el rato en el verano él dice que él también ocupado o lo que sea.

—¿Por qué estaba enojado contigo? —Preguntó Peter, Cora los miraba a todos confundidos, ella no entendía realmente quién era Stiles o qué estaba pasando aquí, pero podía notar la tensión en las voces de todos, era obvio era importante.

—Dijo que debería habérselo dicho. —Scott admitió: —Que debería haber acudido a él, le dije que no necesitaba que él siempre me presentara los planes.

Derek sintió que había sido golpeado en el estómago.

—Pero Stiles lo sabía. —Él insistió, —Stiles sabía sobre tu plan. Lo inventasteis juntos.

—No. —Scott respondió: —No quería involucrarlo. Gerard estaba amenazando a mi madre, amenazando a Allison, si hubiera ido a Stiles, él habría venido a ti y luego Gerard habría lastimado a mi madre. Tuve que planearlo yo mismo.

—Lo sabía, sin embargo. —Derek gruñó, Stiles tenía que haberlo sabido, tenía que hacerlo. —¡Él debe haber sabido lo que estabas haciendo!

—No lo hizo. —Scott dijo en voz baja. —Estaba tan enojado conmigo, simplemente siguió hablando de cómo lo había traicionado, le dije que no necesitaba que él creará todos los planes y él se fue. —Derek no podía respirar, Stiles no había sabido, él no había sabido, Dios, Stiles no había sabido.

—Pero, él tenía que saberlo. —dijo Derek, sin importarle que se repitiera, sintiendo que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Stiles no lo sabía y Derek le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles, Dios, oh Dios, Stiles debía odiarlo.

—Él no lo sabía. —repitió Scott.

—Él no lo sabía. —murmuró Derek en shock. —Oh, Dios mío, él no lo sabía.

—Está bien, entonces tenemos claro el hecho de que Stiles no sabía sobre el plan de Scott. —dijo Lydia, mirando a Derek como si hubiera perdido la cabeza un poco. —Así que vas a hablar con él mañana, él vendrá aquí mañana por la noche, Derek puede disculparse por lo que sea que esté tan molesto y luego podemos hacer que Stiles vuelva a ponerse de lado.

—Él no va a hacer eso. —Peter dijo, —Al menos no fácilmente. —Miró a Derek y todo la manada se volvió para mirarlo.

—También podría haberle dicho a Stiles algunas cosas que no quise decir. —Derek admitió: —Pero pensé que sabía sobre el plan, que había estado trabajando contra mí, con Gerard —dijo en defensa.

—Creo que todos hemos sido un poco groseros con Stiles en alguna ocasión. —Isaac dijo razonablemente, —Aunque todavía ha sido útil en varias ocasiones, y probablemente pueda usar los recursos de su padre para descubrir a alguien que se mudó a la ciudad recientemente.

—Está bien, bien. —dijo Allison, —Así que tenemos un plan, solo necesitamos a Stiles. Scott puede hablar con él antes de la escuela mañana y una vez que hayan solucionado las cosas, Stiles puede ayudarnos.

—¿Qué hay de lo que le dije? —Scott respondió: —Creo que realmente lo disgusté.

—Estamos hablando de Stilinski. —Jackson se burló. —Él no sabe cómo guardar rencor contra ti. Estará bien.

Stiles se quedó dormido. No fue un buen comienzo del día, se puso la ropa que Danny había escogido sin mirarse en el espejo, corrió a la escuela y llegó a su primera clase cuando sonó el timbre. En cierto modo fue un alivio, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con nadie, o de ver a alguien, simplemente podía llegar a clase sin ningún problema.

Danny le sonrió cuando entró y Stiles sintió varios pares de ojos sobre él mientras se deslizaba en su asiento.

—Te dije que te verías sexy. —Danny dijo y Stiles se sonrojó, sacando sus libros y concentrándose en la clase.

Sus primeras dos lecciones fueron bastante bien, había una nueva chica en su segunda clase que lo seguía mirando de manera extraña, cuando se presentó como Cora Hale, él descubrió por qué. Ella también estaba en su tercera clase junto con Erica, quien se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta durante unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que Cora tiró de ella para sentarla, también había una nueva maestra, la Sra. Blake, que lo estaba mirando extrañamente, Stiles no estaba seguro de qué pensar, ella tenía una especie de brillo oscuro en su pecho y él se preguntó si podría ser otra chispa, trató de empujarlo hacia el fondo de su mente y concentrarse en la clase.

Stiles se concentró en su trabajo, que era muy difícil de hacer por varias razones, en primer lugar, la gente lo interrumpía y le preguntaba si había tenido un buen verano, que había estado haciendo, cómo estaba yendo con el trabajo, todo tipo de preguntas aleatorias que le molestaron sin fin, especialmente porque de todos modos estaba tan agitado. En segundo lugar, su mente estaba en todo el lugar, se sentía tan culpable de dejar a Brimmy en casa todo el día, aunque había dejado la ventana trasera abierta, por lo que supuso que Brimmy podría volar a la reserva si lo deseaba, pero era la primera vez habían estado separados por más de unas pocas horas desde que había regresado del infierno y Stiles se sentía un poco perdido sin él.

Erica, que lo miraba boquiabierta, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, era casi la última gota. ¿Acaban de olvidar que fueron a la misma escuela que él? Eso porque Derek le dijo que no era manada, ¿nunca tendría que volver a verlo? Bueno, duro, solo tendrían que lidiar con eso.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿ya habéis visto a Stiles? —Erica prácticamente gritó cuando llegó a su mesa, arrastrando a Cora de la mano, su clase había salido tarde y fueron una de las últimas en entrar a la cafetería. El resto de la manada se volvió para mirarla y ella pudo decir que no habían visto a Stiles.

—¿Sobre qué estás hablando? —Jackson se burló.

—Cora —dijo Erica dulcemente. —Si tuvieras que usar una palabra para describir a Stiles, ¿cuál sería? —Dijo sonriendo y Cora se encogió de hombros.

—Caliente —dijo después de solo un segundo de pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —Jackson farfulló, —¿Estamos hablando de Stilinski verdad?

—Definitivamente. —Erica sonrió abiertamente, —El verano ha sido bueno para él. —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y tomando asiento en la mesa, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Debería estar poniéndome celoso? —Boyd preguntó seriamente y Erica se rió, besándolo en la mejilla.

—¿A una chica se le permitió mirar a la vitrina, verdad? —ella dijo, luego volvió su atención a la puerta cuando Stiles entró.

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio, de hecho, si eran honestos, toda la cafetería se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Stiles no había levantado la vista todavía, todavía estaba metiendo notas en su bolso, con un lápiz apretado entre sus dientes. Él vestía jeans ajustados y una larga camiseta negra que se aferraba a su cuerpo delgado, Scott estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles no había tenido ese tipo de músculos antes de las vacaciones de verano, además de que su habitual corte había desaparecido hacía tiempo, en lugar de eso dejó que su cabello creciera y sobresalía en todas direcciones, como si acabara de salir de la cama, Scott pensó que debería parecer estúpido, en lugar de eso, se veía bastante increíble, deseaba poder hacer que su cabello hiciera eso.

—¡Stiles! —Oyeron un grito de voz y Jackson se sorprendió al ver que Danny estaba llamando a Stiles, quien básicamente lo había dejado en blanco desde que habían ido a la escuela esta mañana, ¿por qué diablos estaba hablando con Stiles? Stiles levantó la vista de su mochila, vio que la mayor parte de la cafetería lo miraba fijamente, dejó caer su mochila en shock, se sonrojó y luego se agachó para recoger todo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —dijeron Lydia y Allison al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que podría estar un poco enamorada. —agregó Erica. Scott solo se mostró levemente rebelado ante la flagrante mirada al culo de Stiles por parte de las chicas y algunos de los chicos también.

Scott saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a Stiles, agarrando el último de sus papeles y devolviéndolos a Stiles.

—Gracias, —murmuró Stiles antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver que era Scott y luego sus ojos se enfriaron.

—Oye, amigo, ¿dónde has estado todo el verano? —Scott preguntó: —Quería pasar el rato.

—Estaba ocupado. —Stiles respondió con frialdad y Scott estaba preocupado, Stiles no podía estar enojado con él, ¿verdad?

—Oh, bueno, no es un gran problema. De todos modos, quería charlar contigo, hay algo con lo que necesitamos tu ayuda... —Comenzó a ser interrumpido por otra voz que gritaba.

—¡Stilinski, trae tu trasero aquí ya! —Era Matt, uno de los otros jugadores de lacrosse, que lo llamaba desde la misma mesa donde estaba sentado Danny.

Stiles miró a Scott una vez antes de alejarse de él y unirse a los otros jugadores. De hecho, le hicieron sitio en la mesa y todos charlaron con él en un momento. Scott se quedó mirando en shock mientras el resto de la gente en la cafetería reanudaba gradualmente sus conversaciones normales, Stiles se había alejado de él. Él no podía creer esto.

Stiles se había sentado rápidamente sintiéndose un poco enfermo, Scott había actuado con tanta normalidad con él, como si no lo hubiera traicionado y dejado que Gerard lo torturara. Él no estaba listo para esto, no estaba listo para enfrentarlos.

Afortunadamente, Matt lo había ahorrado y casi corría hacia la mesa, sin querer mirar hacia atrás, sin querer ver a Scott, sabiendo que se derrumbaría si Scott le pedía ayuda, si alguno de ellos le pedía ayuda.

No podía estar cerca de ellos, no podía soportar estar cerca de ellos, pero no podía dejar que algo les sucediera, no si realmente necesitaban su ayuda.

—Amigo. —dijo Danny interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos, —el entrenador está realizando pruebas después de la escuela hoy, vamos, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Stiles, forzando una sonrisa, no iba a involucrarse con la manada, no lo haría.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué quería Scott? —Stiles se encogió de hombros, realmente no quería hablar de eso delante de los demás, —¿Quería ayuda con algo? —Danny preguntó y Stiles sonrió, le encantaba la comunicación telepática.

—Sí. Al parecer, necesitan mi ayuda con algo…

—No lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? —Danny preguntó: —Quiero decir, mira lo que sucedió la última vez que intentaste ayudar.

—No lo he olvidado. —Stiles chasqueó y luego suspiró, él tampoco quería gritarle a Danny, —todavía me importa si están en peligro.

—Entiendo —Danny respondió lentamente, —Pero a ellos nunca les importa si estás en peligro. Sólo quiero que estés seguro, eso es todo. —Él dijo y Stiles sonrió, fue genial tener un amigo como Danny.

—Entonces, Stilinski, ¿vas a ser fácil conmigo esta noche frente al entrenador? —Uno de los otros chicos preguntó y Stiles sonrió.

—Depende. —Él respondió: —¿Te traerás un juego o no? —Hubo algunas risas alrededor de la mesa y Stiles trató de ser feliz, trató de sentir que esto era lo correcto para él, pero si él fue honesto, extrañaba a Scott, extrañaba a su hermano en todo menos en sangre, deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que nunca hubieran ido al bosque esa noche, que Scott todavía era humano, que aún eran amigos.

Stiles se excusó no mucho después de eso, se sentía un poco abrumado con todas las personas que lo rodeaban y necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Estaba sentado en el capó de su jeep, respirando hondo varias veces cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, levantó la vista y vio a dos gemelos que se acercaban a él, que parecían muy serios. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Stiles preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

—Nuestro Alfa quiere hablar contigo. Escuchó que la manada de Hale te mencionó, quiere discutir tu lugar en su manada. —Uno de ellos dijo, destellando sus ojos con un alfa rojo en advertencia y Stiles miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más lo había presenciado.

—Sabéis que sois de Alpha, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo puede un Alfa tener un Alfa? —Stiles preguntó confundido, ni siquiera iba a entrar en el hecho de que no era parte de la manada Hale, Derek lo había dejado perfectamente claro.

—Somos parte de la manada Alfa. —El segundo gemelo dijo con orgullo y Stiles se sentó en silencio por un momento, tratando de procesar ese hecho.

—Scott te acaba de ver por la ventana. —Danny dijo mentalmente: —Está en camino con el resto de la manada, parece que creen que necesitas protección de los gemelos.

—Son Alfas, parte de la manada alfa. —Stiles respondió y escuchó a Danny maldecir.

—¿Quiere que vaya?

—No, lo tengo manejado. —Él respondió con calma.

—Lo siento. —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, —Pero puedes decirle a tu Alfa que rechazo cortésmente su oferta. —Ya se estaba deslizando del capó y caminaba junto a los gemelos cuando uno de ellos lo agarró del brazo.

—No fue una oferta. —El gemido gruñó.

—Quítame las manos de encima —dijo Stiles, mirando al gemelo.

—Nuestro Alfa quiere hablar contigo, vendrás con nosotros. —dijo el segundo. Stiles miró a su alrededor, había unas cuantas personas cerca de la escuela, podía ver que la manada se apresuraba a salir por la puerta, corriendo hacia ellos, no tenía que causar una escena.

—No me hagas repetirlo. —dijo Stiles con frialdad, sacando un cuchillo de su muñeca y presionándolo con fuerza contra el cuello de los gemelos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse. El segundo gemelo gruñó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para atacar a Stiles, el primero soltó lentamente su mano del brazo de Stiles.

Tan pronto como estuvo libre, Stiles deslizó el cuchillo en el soporte de su muñeca, el que no le había dicho a su padre o Danny que estaba trayendo a la escuela, y luego caminó tranquilamente hacia la escuela.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —Scott preguntó tan pronto como vio a Stiles.

—Bien. —dijo Stiles, empujando más allá de ellos hacia la escuela, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza, su estómago se arremolinaba y su magia ansiaba ser liberada.

—Oye, espera, Stiles. —Scott lo llamó, pero Stiles no quería hablar con él, no podía lidiar con él. Solo necesitaba alejarse.

—¿Quieres encontrarme en el campo? —Preguntó Danny, aparentemente capaz de sentir lo confundido que se sentía Stiles en este momento, —¿Nos queda media hora?

¿Podríamos pasar por algunos movimientos? —Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que quería pero, en este momento, la idea de entrenar le sonaba muy bien.

—Sí por favor. —Stiles respondió, cambiando de dirección y dirigiéndose al campo, contento de haber puesto su ropa para lacrosse en su mochila. Una vez que llegó allí, era obvio que no podrían combatir, había demasiada gente dando vueltas, se encontró con Danny, quien le indicó que lo siguiera hacia el bosque.

Solo se habían adentrado unos pocos pies cuando Brimmy descendió de uno de los árboles y aterrizó en el hombro de Stiles, frotando su rostro alegremente contra el de Stiles.

—Oye, amigo —susurró Stiles a modo de saludo, —¿Te aburrías solo en casa? —Brimmy continuó frotándose la cara contra Stiles, lo que hizo que Stiles pensara que era un sí.

—Está bien, bueno, no podemos entrenar. —dijo Danny, indicando el campo justo detrás de ellos, aparentemente no preocupado por el hecho de que si alguien se les acercara ahora verían un dragón, vio a Danny lanzar un hechizo de ilusión tan rápido que nadie sería capaz de verlos o escucharlos incluso si vinieran de esta manera.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No fue un gran problema —dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, no había sido Gerard, o George o cualquiera de los miles de humanos en el infierno, solo había sido un hombre lobo, podría haberlos matado a ambos fácilmente. —No lo fue. —Añadió cuando Danny lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Qué querían? —Preguntó Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—No sé, su Alfa quiere hablar conmigo, aparentemente escucharon hablar a la manada Hale y mi nombre apareció.

—¿Entonces no saben de tu magia? —Danny preguntó relajándose un poco cuando Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, solo dijeron que el Alfa quería hablarme sobre mi lugar en la manada.

—Bueno, eso es bueno entonces. Quiero decir, ya sabes, que ellos no lo sepan. —respondió Danny. Stiles se quedó en silencio. —Sé que hoy hay mucho que tomar, pero lo estás haciendo bien, vamos a entrenar después de las pruebas y luego podemos simplemente relajarnos, ¿suena bien? —Stiles asintió.

—Ojalá fuera mejor en esto. —Dijo, señalando a la escuela detrás de ellos, —Me siento un poco abrumado.

—Todavía estás muy bien, Stiles, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —dijo Danny, indicando que deberían regresar a la escuela.

—Está bien, Brimmy, tienes que irte a casa. —dijo Stiles y el dragón lo miró con tristeza antes de volar por el bosque. —Me odia ahora. —dijo Stiles bromeando y Danny se echó a reír.

—Él no lo hace —Miró al dragón desaparecer, —Sabes que realmente es como un gato gigante.

—Sin embargo, tiene la lealtad de un perro. —Stiles bromeó cuando regresaron al campo de la escuela.

La tarde fue dura, más difícil de lo que Stiles había esperado, tenía varios miembros de la manada en cada una de sus clases y hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlos tanto como podía. En su lugar, no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué tipo de problemas estaban porque necesitaban su ayuda. Pensó en la manada Alfa, una manada de Alfas, ese debía ser el problema, pero ¿cómo podría ayudar Stiles con eso? Quería preguntar, quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero no podía preguntarle a Scott, no podía mirarlo sin pensar en lo que Gerard le había hecho, y Scott lo había sabido.

En su lugar, se había mantenido en silencio tanto como podía, ignorando sus intentos de hablar con él, hablando con alguien más para que no tuviera que hablar con ellos y observando cómo el reloj seguía avanzando un minuto a la vez.

—¿Scott? —Preguntó Derek, respondiendo a su teléfono, era extraño que Scott lo estuviera llamando, especialmente cuando todavía debería estar en la escuela. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es Stiles. —Scott dijo sonando agitado. —He intentado hablar con él, pero no tendrá nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros.

—Tendrás que seguir intentándolo. —advirtió Derek, sabía que no sería capaz de ser racional con Stiles en este momento, todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarlo, disculparse por lastimarlo, por decir todo esas cosas horrible, y él no sabía cómo reaccionaría Stiles ante eso, había sido tan cruel con él, tan convencido de que Stiles lo había traicionado, nunca sería capaz de hacer lo correcto.

—Creo que algo le pasó a él durante el verano —Scott insistió: —Lo vi hablando con los gemelos Alfas antes y luego simplemente se alejó como si no fuera gran cosa, y él también ha cambiado, se ve diferente, no lo sé, pero diferente, y luego lo perdí a la hora del almuerzo, no pude encontrar el latido de su corazón ni su voz ni nada. Creo, Derek. —,Scott hizo una pausa —Creo que Stiles ha sido mordido por la manada Alfa y creo que está con ellos.

Derek ni siquiera pudo procesar eso, la idea era ridícula.

—No. Debes estar equivocado ¿Huele como un lobo? —Incapaz de creer que Stiles fuera un hombre lobo, que estaba en contra de ellos.

—No, pero los Alfa pueden ocultar sus aromas a los betas, ¿no es así? Pensé que podrías venir a la escuela, verificar si él es o no un hombre lobo

Derek podía sentir sus garras saliendo ante la idea de Stiles como un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo que no era parte de su manada. Sabía que si olía a Stiles y olía que pertenecía a otra manada, no podría manejarlo.

—Bien—, dijo con los dientes apretados.

Danny estaba sentado en su última clase del día, Stiles, unas pocas filas por delante de él, estaba sentado junto a una chica rubia que Danny había visto antes; el día había sido más largo de lo que había anticipado y tener a Harris a lo último era difícil, estaba siendo excepcionalmente grosero con Stiles, pero Stiles parecía estar aguantando bien. Danny estaba deseando probar, el correr le haría bien, y no podía esperar a ver la expresión de los rostros de las manadas cuando Stiles les dio una patada en el culo.

—Amigo. —la voz de Stiles hizo eco en su cabeza y Danny supo al instante que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo acaba de pasar a través de las barreras.

—¿Puedes sentir lo que es? —Preguntó Danny.

—No estoy seguro, se siente apagado de alguna manera, como lodo, y llegó a través de la carretera principal, no de la reserva. —Stiles respondió.

—¿Crees que tenemos que enfrentarnos ahora?—

—No. —Stiles dijo un minuto después: —Puede esperar, podemos ir esta noche, ¿después de las pruebas?

—De acuerdo. ¿Dirígete al jeep después de clase y podemos hablar antes de las pruebas? —Danny respondió, contento de que Stiles en realidad estuviera pensando en las cosas en lugar de simplemente apresurarse a lidiar con eso.

—Sí, seguro. —Stiles respondió, Danny no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Lydia lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Pareces feliz? —Ella susurró y Danny sonrió.

—Mucho por lo que estar contento.—respondió antes de volver a su trabajo, terminando así la conversación.

Se reunió con Stiles en la puerta, Harris miró a Stiles con odio absoluto, y luego se dirigieron a sus casilleros y luego a su jeep. Stiles se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía que toda la manada estaba en la parte delantera de su jeep, atrayendo varias miradas, cuando se acercó vio a Derek también parado allí y se detuvo, Danny lo miró preocupado. Stiles apretó los dientes y avanzó.

—¿Qué quieres? —Stiles dijo rápidamente, sin molestarse con las bromas. Derek miró a Danny y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —Lo sabe. Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —Dijo, tratando de mantener su voz lo más neutral posible. Derek se inclinó un poco hacia delante, respiró hondo y luego pareció relajarse un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Scott, que también parecía relajarse.

—¿Lo sabe? —Jackson dijo en shock, —¿Es por eso que sois tan amigables de repente? ¿Qué decidiste decirle nuestros secretos solo para que pudieras tener un amigo? ¿No te importó la amistad que destruiste en el camino? —Jackson miró a Stiles y Danny la miró a Jackson.

—No, no lo hizo, así que retrocede. Ya sabía sobre ti, sobre todos, no es como si McCall hablara en voz baja, incluso sobre la mierda sobrenatural. Él no arruinó nuestra amistad, Jackson, tú lo hiciste, me mentiste. —Danny respondió, defendiendo a Stiles, Scott se sonrojó y Jackson se vio avergonzado.

—Entonces, lo diré otra vez, ¿qué quieres? —Stiles dijo, mirando a Derek.

Derek respiró hondo, Stiles se veía increíble, olía aún mejor, no olía como un lobo lo que hacía que Derek se relajara un poco, pero apenas podía pensar, Stiles estaba justo frente a él, luciendo mejor que Derek recordaba y él olía increíble y el lobo de Derek estaba casi aullando fuera de control, estaba luchando para evitar saltar justo encima de Stiles aquí y ahora, sus garras se clavaban en su piel dentro de sus puños cerrados.

—¡Señor Stilinski! —Gritó una voz y todos se giraron para mirar cuando Harris se acercaba a ellos. —Quiero hablar con usted. ¡Ahora! —Gritó Harris, agitando un pedazo de papel en su mano, y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Danny.

—Juega bien. —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia Harris, y santa madre de Dios, Derek no iba a poder evitar saltar de Stiles, Dios su trasero se veía increíble en esos jeans. Podía sentir la sangre brotando alrededor de sus garras mientras luchaba por ganar el control y, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, sabía que todos los lobos podían oler su excitación si la forma en que lo miraban en estado de shock era una indicación, y este niño Danny le estaba sonriendo con ganas como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Erica sonrió, —Creo que estoy enamorada solo de su trasero —Derek le gruñó y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. —Oye, sé justo, no es que ninguno de nosotros supiera que tenías algo por los chicos.

—No tengo nada por los chicos. —gruñó Derek.

—Oh, está bien entonces, solo un chico en particular. —dijo Isaac.

—Déjalo. —Derek gruñó.

—¡¿Podemos tener una persona que no pase su tiempo mirando el culo de Stiles, por favor?! Estamos aquí para obtener su ayuda, ¡no para pervertirlo con él! —Scott dijo desesperado.

—¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? —Danny dijo con seriedad, estaba enojado, esta gente no merecía la ayuda de Stiles.

—Porque soy su mejor amigo. —gritó Scott.

—¿De verdad? —Danny respondió fríamente, —Podrías haberme engañado, los mejores amigos no hacen lo que hiciste, demonios, incluso los amigos no hacen lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué hice qué fue tan malo? —Scott siseó, —¡Stiles es el que se fue y no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas! —Danny solo lo miró, si Scott ni siquiera podía ver lo que hizo. Estaba tan mal, entonces no había esperanza para él.

—Mira —dijo Lydia con calma, mirando a Derek que todavía estaba mirando a Stiles,

—Podemos hablar de esto con calma, queremos intentarlo y no decirle al mundo entero lo sobrenatural.

Danny, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Derek, que no parecía estar escuchando la conversación, sino que parecía estar mirando a Stiles con una lujuria definida y la sonrisa de Danny se ensanchó, se volvió para mirar a Stiles que parecía estar tolerando todo lo que Harris estaba despotricando. Derek seguía mirando el culo de Stiles y Danny se sentía como un poco vengativo, Dios sabe que todos lo merecían.

—Sí, tiene un culo increíble, ¿no es así? —Dijo Danny sonriendo y Derek lo miró fijamente. —Sabes, solo iba a follarlo porque él es sexy y sería divertido, pero sabes qué, sabiendo cómo, desgraciadamente lo quieres, eso lo hará aún más divertido para mí. —Danny sonrió con satisfacción, Scott miró sublevado y Derek solo estaba mirando a Danny como si quisiera arrancarle la garganta.

—¡Está bien, lo que sea! —Todos oyeron a Stiles gritar y Danny se giró para mirarlo y verlo regresar hacia ellos.

—¡Te veré en detención mañana por la noche, señor Stilinski! —Harris lo llamó y Stiles asintió.

—Sí, sí—dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, de pie junto a Danny. —¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó a Danny mentalmente, se veía tenso.

—Solo sígueme en esto. —Danny dijo y Stiles lo miró confundido.

—Oye, entonces estaba pensando, después de las pruebas, ¿deberíamos salir? —Preguntó Danny y Stiles se sintió, si es posible, aún más confundido, y ¿por qué todos miraban a Danny con furia?

—Erm, ¿seguro? —Stiles respondió.

—Como en una cita. —Danny continuó y Stiles lo miró en shock.

—¿Qué demonios? —Stiles dijo mentalmente y Danny siguió mirando furioso a la manada.

—Solo sígueme el rollo en esto, por favor.

—Supongo que quieres que diga que sí.

—Sí idiota —Danny respondió y Stiles se echó a reír.

—Eh, sí, claro —respondió Stiles, mirando al resto de la manada con confusión.

—Bien, ahora, vamos, tenemos pruebas y luego podemos ir a una cita. Entonces puedo poner mis manos en tu trasero. —dijo Danny y Stiles intentó no inmutarse ante la idea.

—¿Estoy asumiendo que estás haciendo esto para poner celoso a Isaac? —Danny le dirigió una leve mirada que decía que Stiles era un idiota. —Creo que probablemente deberías elegir a alguien de quien Isaac esté realmente celoso.

Danny se echó a reír a carcajadas y todos parecían un poco confundidos.

—Lo siento, simplemente estoy muy feliz de que dijeras que sí con tanta facilidad, ¡supongo que me quieres tanto! —Bromeó Danny y Stiles se echó a reír, pero la idea de tocar a Danny sexualmente lo hizo sentir un poco mareado, nunca miró a Danny de esa manera.

—Amigo, esto es tan asqueroso. —dijo Scott y Stiles no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa en sus labios. —Mira, obviamente no eres un lobo…

—¿Cuándo fue eso incluso una opción? —Dijo Stiles en shock.

—Algo es diferente en ti, Stiles. —insistió Scott, —ni siquiera nos hablas, actúas como si fueras mejor que nosotros…

—Lo es. —Danny insertó y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—Además, estabas hablando con esos Alfas y luego simplemente te alejaste de ellos. Así que pensé que podrías haberte unido a ellos y necesitaba que Derek lo comprobará.

—¿Pensaste que me convertiría en un hombre lobo? —Stiles miró a Scott en shock.—Bueno, no, no soy un hombre lobo, soy un humano como todos sabéis muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tenemos pruebas para llegar.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Derek, luchando por pronunciar sus palabras, solo quería arrancarle la garganta a Danny, quería ser con quien Stiles tenía una cita.

—¿Mi ayuda con qué? —Dijo Stiles.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó otra voz y se giraron para ver al entrenador mirándolos, golpeando su reloj, —¡Pruebas! ¡Vestuario! ¡Ahora!

—¿Puedes venir al loft después de las pruebas? —Derek preguntó: —¿Podemos hablar entonces?

—¿Loft? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Sí —Erica proporcionó, —Ya no hay más edificios abandonados, ahora tenemos una casa de manada adecuada. —Stiles miraba a Derek confundido y Derek le devolvía la mirada, podía perderse en los ojos de Stiles.

—Vendremos. —Danny respondió por los dos, invitándose a sí mismo y sin darle a nadie la oportunidad de discutir. —Pero no inmediatamente después de las pruebas, vamos a una cita. —dijo Danny, antes de abrazar a Stiles y llevándolo lejos, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd y Scott no están muy lejos detrás de ellos.

—Vamos a revisar las barreras, ¿no? ¿No en una cita? —Stiles preguntó mentalmente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Sabes que no querría salir contigo, verdad?

—Si lo se. —Stiles respondió: —Sólo tuve que verificar dos veces. ¿Qué sucedió cuando me fui qué decidiste hacer eso?

—¿Qué quería Harris? —Danny dijo cambiando de tema e ignoraba la pregunta mental de Stiles.

—Aparentemente no le impresionó el ensayo que hicimos hoy; el piensa que hice trampa. Por qué diablos él piensa eso no lo sé, pero él me pondrá en detención mañana por la noche.

—¿Para qué? —Dijo Danny indignado.

—Por engañarlo evidentemente. Aunque realmente no sé cómo demonios podría haber hecho trampa, pero él es un imbécil, no hubo ninguna discusión con él.

—Es un imbécil. —dijo Danny de acuerdo al entrar a los vestuarios.

—¡Cámbiate y sal al campo! —Gritó el entrenador.

Se cambiaron rápidamente, Stiles dejó su camiseta de manga larga para mantener sus tatuajes cubiertos y luego se dirigió al campo. Se hizo evidente rápidamente para todos en el campo de juego lo mucho que Stiles había mejorado, siempre estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, marcando goles y evitando que el otro equipo lo superará. Se las arregló para esquivar a todos los hombres lobo, dejándolos atrapados en su agilidad, Danny no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro ante la completa expresión de sorpresa en sus caras.

El entrenador parecía estar paralizado con la habilidad de Stiles, sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera ganado el premio gordo. Al final de las pruebas, todos estaban agotados, Stiles estaba jadeando, pero no tanto como lo había hecho el año anterior y Danny estaba absolutamente empapado en sudor.

—Está bien. —dijo el entrenador con brusquedad, —A las duchas, pondré al equipo en el tablero mañana.

—¡Gran juego Stiles! —Dijo Matt, dándole una palmada a Stiles en el hombro, Danny pudo ver a Stiles apretar los dientes por el contacto y rápidamente se abrió paso entre los dos.

—Solo porque lo tenías en tu equipo. —Danny bromeó y Matt se echó a reír.

Stiles agarró su mochila y se dirigió a su jeep, diciéndole a Danny que iría a darse una ducha en su casa y luego podrían salir, no echó de menos a Isaac mirándolos, pero no pudo coquetear con Danny, en lugar de eso, sonrió alegremente y salió corriendo del vestuario. Corrió a su habitación, le dio a Brimmy una rápida palmadita antes de ponerse una camiseta limpia y una sudadera con capucha y guardar varios cuchillos en los bolsillos.

La búsqueda de lo que fuera que había cruzado en sus barreras resultó en nada, no había nada alrededor cuando llegaron y Danny podía decir que Stiles estaba frustrado, era la primera vez que algo había llegado a sabiendas a través de sus barreras y no lo había atrapado.

—Vale, bien, ¿podemos atacar al tuyo? ¿O podemos dirigirnos al loft de Derek antes, si quieres? —Danny dijo y Stiles miró al suelo, obviamente indeciso.

—No, si nos dirigimos antes, entonces Isaac pensará que la cita salió mal, y supongo que quieres que piense que salió bien. —respondió Stiles.

—Sí, lo hago—, dijo Danny, incapaz de creer que Stiles todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo en beneficio de Isaac, sino de Derek. Stiles podría ser la persona más inconsciente que había conocido.

—Está bien, bueno, volvamos a la mía entonces, podemos entrenar un poco, ¿luego nos vamos?

—Me parece bien. —respondió Danny.

Pasaron un par de horas de entrenamiento, Danny logró bloquear con éxito la mayoría de los golpes de Stiles, aunque sabía que Stiles se lo estaba tomando con calma. Stiles le mostró un poco de magia en la que había estado trabajando, haciendo que sus cuchillos volaran exactamente donde él quería, Danny tuvo que admitir que era bastante impresionante y Stiles incluso consiguió que algunos de los cuchillos trabajaran para Danny.

Brimmy se lanzó hacia ellos desde el cielo y Danny y Stiles pasaron más o menos media hora esquivando sus ataques antes de que Stiles finalmente lo dejara, Danny apenas podía recuperar el aliento en ese momento. Cuando decidieron dirigirse al loft, ambos se sentían mejor con respecto a los eventos del día, aunque ambos todavía estaban tensos, sin saber qué quería la manada, Stiles tenía dos cuchillos escondidos en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, dos más en sus muñecas y uno final en su bolsillo, en caso de que la manada estuviera en peligro inminente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Danny preguntó mientras salían del jeep, —No tienes que ayudarlos. —No quería ver a Stiles lastimarse de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro. —dijo Stiles, encorvando los hombros y marchando hacia el edificio.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron al loft rápidamente y Danny miró alrededor de la habitación, todos estaban aquí excepto Allison, incluido quien supuso que era Peter y un hombre mayor con una pequeña chispa, casi inexistente en comparación con la de Stiles, que solo podía ser Deaton.

—Hola —dijo Derek a modo de saludo, sus ojos aún recorrían la forma de Stiles, Cora había sido la única que lo había animado antes, preguntándole por qué no le había dicho que había encontrado a su compañero, así que terminó explicándole toda la historia, cómo no quería que fuera verdad y luego, cuando pensó que podría ser, Stiles lo había traicionado, o eso creía, y ahora acababa de hacer un lío de todo el asunto. Ella lo consoló, mientras le decía que era un idiota, y luego le prometió no mencionar nada a los demás, pero que tendría que hacer algo al respecto más temprano que tarde.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —Isaac preguntó rápidamente y Danny y Stiles se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí, estuvo bien —dijo Danny, tomando y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Stiles, Derek trató de no gruñir.

—Entonces —dijo Stiles, aparentemente ignorando a la mayoría de las personas en la habitación y evaluando el loft —¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Allison mientras abría la puerta, corriendo a través de ella rápidamente. —¡Tengo noticias importantes! —Comenzó y luego vio a Danny y Stiles,

—Oh, hey chicos, no creí que estarías todavía aquí, ¿cómo fue la cita?

—Genial —Danny repitió, —De hecho, nos gustaría volver al lugar donde lo dejamos, así que si podemos apurar, sería genial. —dijo.

Stiles pensó que Scott parecía un poco rebelde, Peter parecía divertido y Derek parecía un poco estreñido.

—Bueno —dijo Deaton hablando en voz alta y Stiles se sorprendió por eso, habría pensado que Derek sería el único que lo explicaría, pero se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que Deaton continuara. —Como probablemente ya sepas, una manada Alfa se ha movido al área.

—Sí, lo sabemos. —Danny suministró.

—La manada Alfa ha dejado en claro sus intenciones, que era matar a esta manada y luego agregar a Derek a su manada . —Deaton explicó, Stiles no permitiría que eso sucediera, nunca, nadie mataría a esta manada, no si él pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Era? —Preguntó Danny.

—Sí, ya ves, de lo que probablemente no te das cuenta es el hecho de que un mago se mudó a la zona justo antes del verano. —el agarre de Danny se apretó en su mano, —Y Deucalion, el Alfa de su manada, sintió la magia de los magos hace unas pocas noches, por este motivo, acordó dejar vivir a la manada con la condición de que le ayuden a localizar al mago.

La mente de Stiles estaba acelerada, ¿cómo diablos podía un hombre lobo haber sentido su magia?

—¿Y planeas entregar al mago a la manada alfa? —Dijo Danny con disgusto.

—No tenemos ninguna otra opción.—Deaton continuó: —Este mago es altamente hábil y poderoso, no pudimos controlarlo, y la manada Alfa eventualmente matará a esta manada si no consiguen al mago.

—¿Has pensado en pedirle ayuda al tipo? —Preguntó Danny con condescendencia.

—Es demasiado peligroso. —Deaton dijo: —Si se negara, podría matarnos a todos.

—Entonces, ¿tu plan es a qué? ¿Secuestrarlo de alguna manera y pasarlo a la manada Alfa? ¡¿Eso no lo va a molestar?! ¿Eres un idiota?

—En realidad, ¡soy mucho más consciente de cómo funciona la magia que tú, brujo! —Deaton gruñó, hubo silencio por un momento.

—¿Eres un brujo? —Jackson dijo en shock, mirando a Danny como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Te dije que sabía todo esto antes de comenzar a salir con Stiles. —replicó Danny.

—Stiles no parece sorprendido; ¿Supongo que lo sabía? —Respondió Jackson.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¡Realmente quería pasar tiempo conmigo durante el verano, que es más de lo que puedo decir por ti! —Gritó Danny.

—¡Sólo porque él quiere follarte! —Jackson gritó de nuevo.

—¡Basta! —Derek rugió y la habitación quedó en silencio.

—¿Cómo esperas que te ayude a encontrar a este mago? —Dijo Stiles un momento después y Derek lo miró agradecido, contento de que Stiles todavía estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos.

—Deaton dice que se mudó al área recientemente y el nivel de su poder lo ubicaría a mediados de los cuarenta. —explicó Derek.

—Deaton es un idiota. —Murmuró Danny y Stiles sonrió ligeramente.

—Esperábamos que pudieras iniciar sesión en el sistema de tu padre, ver si alguien coincidía con esa descripción, ¿acortar un poco la búsqueda? —Derek continuó como si Danny no hubiera hablado, sabía que había dicho algo incorrecto, Stiles miró él enojado

—Es extraño que durante todo el verano no haya tenido que mentir o engañar a mi padre, pero eso es lo primero que me pides que haga. —Stiles se quejó y Derek hizo una mueca.

—No quise decir...

—Sí, lo hiciste. —replicó Stiles. —No importa. —Suspiró tristemente.

—No te estamos ayudando a capturar al mago. —dijo Danny firmemente.

—Si no lo entregamos, entonces la manada Alfa nos matará. —Erica dijo: —Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Danny miró a Stiles, pudo ver que Stiles estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de esto y sabía que Stiles solo iba a llegar a una conclusión.

—No les estamos diciendo. —Dijo rápidamente y Stiles lo miró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, Stiles, si saben que eres tú, ¿qué evitará que te entreguen a la manada Alfa de todos modos?

—Ellos no me harían eso.

—¿Cómo Scott no dejaría que Gerard te hiciera daño? —Danny preguntó, sabía que estaba dando un golpe bajo, pero tenía que proteger a Stiles. —Quieres ir tras la manada Alfa, podemos hacerlo, pero no podemos decirles, no podemos confiar en que te protegerán.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró Stiles en voz alta.

—¿Sabes qué? —Preguntó Isaac, mirándolos confundidos, Stiles vaciló por un momento antes de cuadrar sus hombros.

—Sé que la manada Alfa te matará. —Stiles dijo con firmeza: —Y haré lo que pueda para ayudar a detener eso, pero no voy a dejar que le entregues el mago a la manada Alfa, no haré eso.

—¿Y exactamente cómo nos vas a ayudar? —Jackson se burló: —Oye, quizás puedas intentarlo y razonar con ellos, y cuando te maten por hablar tanto, te darás cuenta de lo que estás tratando, al menos entonces no tendremos que escucharte quejarte todo el tiempo.—

—En realidad, —interrumpió Allison, —Es posible que tengamos un problema mayor que la manada Alfa en este momento.

—¿Qué? —Toda la habitación se volvió para mirarla.

—Mi padre recibió una llamada de un viejo amigo antes, todavía está en el negocio de la caza, y él escuchó, bueno, no sé si es verdad, pero al parecer Gerard está de regreso aquí, algunos de sus hombres desaparecieron hace unas semanas, y no sé qué pasó para que decidiera regresar aquí, pero está en camino.

Danny se volvió hacia Stiles con pánico, Stiles se había vuelto tan blanco como una sábana y la forma en que toda la manada se volvió para mirarlo, Danny solo podía adivinar que su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Stiles —dijo con firmeza, obligando a Stiles a mirarlo directamente. —Respira. —Derek se movió hacia ellos, mirando a Stiles con preocupación y Danny extendió una mano para evitar que se acercara a Stiles, —No lo toques —Él le gruñó a Derek, Stiles no podía tener un ataque de pánico completo aquí, si su magia lo protegía aquí, entonces todos sabrían exactamente cuán poderoso era Stiles, más el hecho de que la cúpula del rayo probablemente los mataría a todos.

—Estoy bien —dijo Stiles de forma automática, tratando de tranquilizar a Danny de que no estaba tan cerca de perderlo como sentía que era, su voz era un poco temblorosa pero trató de ignorarlo. —Es lo que vino a través de mis barreras antes. —Le dijo a Danny y Danny lo miró en estado de shock.

—Está bien, nos vamos. —Dijo en voz alta, agarrando su chaqueta y dirigiendo a Stiles hacia la puerta sin tocarlo, sabiendo que eso solo lo enviaría más cerca del borde, Derek le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo Derek enojado.

—Acabo de decirte que nos vamos. —Dijo Danny, colocándose entre Stiles y Derek, fue a empujarlo cuando todos los lobos se giraron hacia la puerta y, de alguna manera, Danny supo que era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba Gerard, con cuatro hombres a los lados con pistolas, una sustancia negra que goteaba por su nariz y boca, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios ante la manada no preparada que tenía delante.

Danny empujó a Stiles ligeramente detrás de él, asegurándose de que estaba bloqueado de la vista de Gerard. Estaba en pánico, tenía que proteger a Stiles. Sintió a Stiles detrás de él, su mano descansando ligeramente sobre la suya y Danny se relajó un poco, Stiles tenía esto, tenía el control, estaría bien.

—¡Qué bueno verlos a todos! —Gerard dijo, —Sentíos libre de dispararle a cualquiera que se mueva. —Agregó a sus hombres mientras extendía sus brazos, —Aunque… —miró a Erica y Boyd, —Esperaba que hubiera menos de ti, en cambio pareces estar criado. —Miró a Cora y Danny con desagrado, luego sus ojos volvieron a Danny, a algo justo detrás de él, —Oh, señor Stilinski, estoy muy sorprendido de verlo aquí. —Gerard dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, Danny sintió que Stiles se tensaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gerard? —Dijo Allison y él la miró.

—Realmente pensé que ya habrías aprendido, Allison, estos son monstruos, te asocias con ellos y morirás.

—Y sin embargo, te convertiste en uno. —Peter sonrió.

—Ah, bueno, todos cometemos errores, aunque sin la ayuda del señor McCall, estoy seguro de que no habría sucedido de esta manera. —Todos ellos hicieron una mueca al recordar que Scott había ayudado a Gerard no era agradable. Gerard se dirigió hacia Danny, evaluándolo, tratando de averiguar dónde encajaba en todo esto. Stiles no iba a dejar que le pusiera un dedo a Danny, sino que empujó a Danny, lo empujó detrás de él para protegerlo lo mejor que pudo y se enfrentó a Gerard con una mirada gélida.

—Sabes, realmente me sorprende verte aquí. Pensé que después de nuestra última conversación no te volvería a ver. —dijo Gerard y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Soy como una cucaracha, más difícil de eliminar de lo que crees. —Stiles respondió, esperaba que su voz sonara confiada y en control, y no tan asustada como él.

—Disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo juntos, Stiles, sería divertido volver a hacerlo pronto. —se burló Gerard.

—¿Estabas trabajando con Gerard? —Scott preguntó en shock y Danny lo miró.

—No Scott, eres el único lo suficientemente estúpido y lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer eso. —Danny gruñó y Stiles le tocó el brazo para decirle que se calmara.

—Oh —dijo Gerard con sorpresa, —Ellos no saben, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó a Stiles.

—¿Saber qué? —Preguntó Lydia, Stiles miró a Scott que lo miraba confundido.

—Oh, puede que haya estado trabajando con el señor McCall, pero eso no significa que le haya contado todo. —Gerard explicó después de captar la mirada de Stiles y Stiles lo miró, —Pero, todavía estoy confundido, si no les dijiste entonces cómo explicaste... —Stiles apretó los dientes cuando Gerard agitó una mano hacia su cuerpo y luego observó cómo sus ojos se abrían cómicamente y se reía a carcajadas. —Ellos no saben nada, ¿verdad? —Gerard se rió más fuerte —Esto no tiene precio.

—¿Alguien va a explicar lo que está pasando? —Dijo Jackson.

—Parece que te subestime. —le dijo Gerard a Stiles antes de dirigir su atención al resto de la habitación. —Aunque siento curiosidad por cómo nadie se dio cuenta, quiero decir, se supone que los hombres lobo tienen sentidos intensos, ¿no es así? Así es como localicé tu pequeño loft aquí y ni siquiera soy un monstruo adecuado.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Preguntó Peter.

—¿Qué crees que pasó la noche que me mordieron? —Preguntó Gerard a la habitación.

—Hiciste que Jackson se apuñalara en el campo. —dijo Lydia un momento después,

—De esa forma podría convertirse en un kanima Alfa, sería más difícil de matar, todavía tendrías el control sobre él, podrías usarlo para amenazarnos, para matarnos.

—¿Sí, y? —Gerard dijo divertido que la manada había sido tan ajena.

—Estabas trabajando con Scott, —agregó Isaac, —todos fuimos al almacén, Jackson paralizó a Derek y luego Scott usó a Derek para morderte.

—¿Y? —Gerard continuó.

—Nos secuestraron, nos torturaron. —dijo Erica, —Y luego nos inyectaron algo y nos desmayamos.

—Bien, me alegro de que recuerdes eso, fue divertido, ¿no? —Se burló y Erica gruñó.

—¿Algo más? —La habitación estaba en silencio, —¿Dónde estaba Stiles? —Preguntó eventualmente.

—Se asustó cuando las luces se apagaron en el campo. Se fue corriendo. —Jackson dijo, con un tono de voz que le mostraba a Stiles lo poco que pensaba de él.

—¿Les dejaste creer eso? —Gerard resopló y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No hizo ninguna diferencia. —Stiles suministró, tratando de sonar lo más informal posible.

—¿Qué pasó? —Derek gruñó y Stiles se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Oh, por favor, déjame decirles —Gerard sonrió mientras Stiles lo fulminaba con la mirada en silencio. —Ya ves, mientras todos corrían detrás de Jackson, tratando de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido en el campo y cómo salvarlo, algunos de mis hombres agarraron a Stiles. —Gerard se burló y toda la manada se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa. —Verás, cometí el error de pensar que tu mascota humana se rompería más fácilmente que tus lobos, quiero decir. Ya me habían hablado de la manada, quién estaba en ella, pero quería más que eso, quería saber todo sobre ti. Así que me llevé a Stiles. —Estaba tan silencioso en la habitación que se podía haber oído caer un alfiler y Stiles estaba mirando al suelo como si lo ofendiera personalmente. —¿Cuánto tiempo te torturamos de nuevo? ¿Perdí la pista?

—Yo también. —Stiles respondió sarcásticamente, —Fue muy aburrido. —Gerard dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—Verás, me gustó eso, siempre la respuesta ingeniosa, incluso cuando pasaste la última hora gritando de dolor, aún así surgió una respuesta inteligente. Tan convencido de que podías resistir porque la manada vendría por ti, que te salvarían, y todo ese tiempo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que no te estabas, ninguno te buscó mientras te torturábamos. —Gerard sonrió, Derek gruñó y se movió hacia Gerard cuando se disparó un arma y se detuvo en seco, con un agujero de bala en el suelo a sus pies. —Oh, ¿eso te molesta, Alfa? —Gerard se burló, —Que torturamos a tu pequeño humano aquí durante horas, que lo golpeamos y le dimos una patada, lo quemamos, lo electrocutamos, lo azotamos, lo cortamos y aun así se negó a decir palabra acerca de su manada. Me pregunto si todas esas lesiones se han curado ahora. ¿Si acabaron por dejar cicatrices? ¿O algunos de ellos todavía están apenas curados, aún podrían reabrirse con solo un poco de trabajo? —Bromeó y Stiles apretó los dientes, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, Gerard estudió a Stiles por un momento antes de continuar. —Sabes, George dijo que la mejor parte de toda la noche fue lamer la sangre y el sudor de tu piel. —Sonrió cuando Stiles se estremeció ante la mención de George. —¿Se las arregló para divertirse un poco contigo al menos? —Stiles se estremeció de nuevo y Gerard se rió, el resto de la manada miraba a Stiles bajo una nueva luz, incapaz de creer que había pasado por eso. .

—Stiles —sollozó Scott, —No lo sabía, no lo sabía. No te habría hecho eso a tí. —Repitió, incapaz de creer que Stiles pensara que podía hacerle eso.

—No importa —dijo Stiles, evaluando la habitación, tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de esto, —Danny, cuchillos en la parte posterior de mis pantalones, están encantados.

—¿Que estamos haciendo? —Danny preguntó en confusión, avanzando lentamente hacia adelante para no llamar la atención y deslizar sus manos debajo de la parte trasera de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles.

—Voy a distraer a Gerard, tomas los dos a la izquierda, yo tomo los dos a la derecha.

—¿Matarlos? —Danny preguntó, los quería muertos, felizmente les arrojaría los cuchillos a la cara.

—No, apunta a sus manos, eso evitará que disparen las armas. —Stiles ordenó. —Te haré saber cuándo. —Él dijo y Danny estuvo de acuerdo.

—Por lo que siento mucha curiosidad. —continuó Gerard como si Scott no hubiera hablado, —es que si nadie sabía que estabas por allí, no fue tu manada la que mató a mis hombres, entonces realmente, Stiles, fuiste el último en verlos vivos, así que,

¿por qué no me cuentas lo que les pasó a mis hombres?

—¿Por qué no te vas al infierno? —Stiles suministró, Gerard sonrió ligeramente.

—Verás, Stiles, lo que no entiendes es que estás tan indefenso como cuando te torturé, es posible que no estés encadenado ahora mismo, pero no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, puedo hacer todo lo que me gusta y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, si tengo ganas de poner una bala en la cabeza de tus mejores amigos, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, eres débil, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, así que ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes sobre mis hombres y consideraré dejarlos ir a todos? —dijo Gerard con saña y Stiles apretó los dientes.

—¿Estás listo? —Le dijo a Danny.

—Sí.

—Ahora, —dijo Stiles, sacando los cuchillos de sus muñecas y lanzándolos a los hombres de la derecha, sintiendo que la magia los dirigía exactamente hacia donde quería que fueran, al escuchar el impacto, sintiendo que Danny hacía lo mismo, y sacó el último cuchillo, un poco más grande, del costado de sus pantalones y lo apretó contra la garganta de Gerard, vio que la hoja le cortaba un poco en su piel y miró a Gerard.

El resto de la habitación estaba en shock, demasiado sorprendida por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos como para haberlo procesado todo, un momento Gerard los había estado amenazando y al siguiente sus hombres estaban en el suelo acunando sus manos y gritando de dolor y Stiles tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Gerard.

—Te equivocas. No estoy tan indefenso como estaba. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con tus hombres? —Stiles gruñó, —Yo les sucedí a ellos. Los maté. —Dijo fríamente, sin importarle la forma en que la manada lo estaba mirando, solo preocupándose por Gerard, viendo cómo se daba cuenta de la realidad en sus ojos.

—No lo hiciste. —insistió Gerard, su voz se quebró con incredulidad.

—Oh, pero lo hice. —Stiles se burló. —Sé que los Argent tienen la costumbre de incendiar a las personas mientras aún están vivas, decidí devolverles el favor.

—Estás mintiendo. —discutió Gerard.

—Ellos gritaron, —Stiles continuó como si Gerard no hubiera hablado, —Ellos pidieron clemencia, lloraron, me pidieron que lo terminara y yo no lo hice. Les prendí fuego y los vi arder. —Stiles terminó, Danny se estremeció, Stiles sonaba cruel, violento, mortal, peligroso. —Eso es el doble que me has subestimado. —Stiles dijo. —No cometas el error de hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora vete, antes de que yo decida matarte también. —dijo Stiles, sacando el cuchillo de la garganta de Gerard y empujándolo hacia la puerta, sus hombres se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron rápidamente a la puerta.

Stiles se hundió de alivio tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, pero su alivio fue solo por un momento.

—¿Asesinaste a alguien? —Preguntó Scott y Stiles sintió que su corazón se rompía ligeramente.

—En realidad, cuatro personas. —Dijo e incluso para él su voz sonaba distante y fría. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que Danny no estaría muy lejos detrás de él, sino que solo necesitaba salir, alejarse de sus miradas, sabiendo que lo estarían mirando como el monstruo que era.

Danny se había movido para agarrar los cuchillos cuando escuchó a Scott decir esas palabras temidas, supo que Stiles se los tomaría en serio, observó impotente que la cara de Stiles se quedó sin ninguna emoción y dejó el loft. Derek fue a moverse después de Stiles, pero Danny llegó primero a la puerta.

—No te atrevas. —Danny amenazó, mirando a cada miembro de la manada individualmente. —No mereces un amigo como Stiles, ninguno lo hace. —Hubo más silencio, —¿Sabéis por qué los mató? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? Porque iban a matar a Erica y Boyd. Debido a que George pensó que sería divertido matarlos mientras Stiles observaba y luego usaba su sangre como lubricante, porque no se trataba solo de matar a Stiles, no se trataba solo de torturarlo, se trataba de quitarle todo. Los mató para proteger a sus amigos. ¿¡Y qué tipo de amigos sois!? —Danny siseó enojado, —Ni siquiera notaste el hecho de que casi se desangró hasta morir, de que si mi abuela no lo hubiera encontrado cuando ella lo hizo, habría muerto por sus heridas, ¡y ninguno lo notó! ¡Así que no te atrevas a llamarlo asesino! No te atrevas ni un segundo a pensar que eres mejor que él. Él no tenía otra opción en el asunto, ninguna opción en absoluto, si alguno estuviera en la misma posición, espero que hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. —Danny dijo —Él salvó sus vidas, luego fue a buscar a Lydia para que pudiera salvar a Jackson y luego le dijiste que estaba fuera de la manada y que Scott había estado trabajando con Gerard y que no valía nada, que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Stiles moría por ti, para protegerte, y creo que fue el peor error que ha cometido.

Ninguno vale la pena el sacrificio. —Danny terminó antes de girar sobre sus talones y marchar fuera del loft, nunca se había sentido tan enojado en toda su vida, todo el trabajo duro que había realizado durante el verano, todas las veces que había tratado de convencer a Stiles de que no era un asesino y Scott lo había destruido con una sola frase.

Stiles estaba sentado en el tramo de escaleras justo debajo del loft y Danny se hundió en el escalón junto a él.

—¿Crees que me creyó? —Susurró Stiles, su voz sonaba como si estuviera en shock,

—¿Sobre prenderles fuego?

—Creía que tú y yo sabemos que eso no fue lo que pasó —dijo Danny, todavía un poco en shock por lo peligroso que había sonado Stiles. —Venga, vamos a llevarte a casa.

—Estoy bien. —Stiles insistió, levantándose y caminando lentamente por las escaleras, su mente se tambaleaba, sabían, todos lo sabían, él era un asesino y ahora lo sabían.

—Me voy a quedar esta noche. —dijo Danny, no era la primera vez que Danny se quedaría durante el verano y sabía que Stiles necesitaría el apoyo de esta noche.

—Estoy bien —repitió Stiles.

—Todavía me quedó. —dijo Danny, sonriendo levemente cuando Stiles hizo una mueca sarcásticamente.

Noah estaba en casa cuando regresaron y supo al instante que algo estaba mal, cuando Danny y Stiles le explicaron lo que había sucedido, se había puesto de un extraño tono rojo.

—¿¡Scott dijo qué!? —Siseó enojado y Stiles se quedó mirando la bebida frente a él.

—Simplemente dijo lo que todos estaban pensando. —Stiles dijo con tristeza. —Y realmente, creo que todos deberíamos estar felices de que Scott no supiera lo que Gerard había planeado. No me entregó a él.

—¡No eres un asesino Stiles! —Gritó Noah. —¡Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario está equivocado!

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos antes de que Stiles se deslizara de su silla.

—Ha sido un día muy largo; Creo que necesito irme a la cama. —Stiles suspiró, Danny se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Stiles por las escaleras. —No necesito que me cuides, —dijo Stiles.

—No lo estoy. —Danny insistió, —¿Has pensado que podría necesitar la compañía tanto como tú? —Danny sonrió y Stiles sonrió.

Brimmy los estaba esperando en su habitación, acurrucado en la almohada, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando entraron y luego se cerraron de nuevo cuando vio que eran ellos. Danny se quedó en sus bóxers y saltó a la cama de Stiles, mientras que Stiles solo levantó una ceja, Danny se rió con suavidad y palmeó la cama junto a él. Stiles se quitó los vaqueros y la sudadera con capucha, se dejó la camiseta puesta y se metió en la cama junto a Danny y Brimmy.

—Todavía no te quiero. —Murmuró Stiles antes de darse la vuelta e irse a dormir con el sonido de la risa suave de Danny.

El mundo entero de Derek se había vuelto del revés en las últimas veinticuatro horas, había pasado el verano creyendo que Stiles lo había traicionado y luego descubrió que no, que Stiles había pasado horas siendo torturado por Gerard y sus matones y que Stiles había tenido que matarlos para sobrevivir, y después de todo eso, si le creía a Danny, Stiles casi se había desangrado y Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Había observado con silencio de horror cómo Gerard había insultado a Stiles, y cuando había intentado intervenir, uno de los hombres había disparado a sus pies, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Entonces, de repente, Danny y Stiles se movían como uno solo, lanzaban cuchillos con facilidad, golpeaban sus objetivos con facilidad, Derek había observado con asombro, al principio, había estado un poco celoso, al ver a Danny deslizar su mano bajo la sudadera con capucha de Stiles, pero luego estaba tirando cuchillos y también lo estaba Stiles y los hombres caían al piso y Stiles tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Gerard. Derek no pudo evitar sentirse excitado, Stiles sonaba peligroso, sonaba letal y Derek sabía que probablemente debería tener miedo, probablemente debería estar enojado y atacar a Gerard, pero en cambio, ver a Stiles aguantarse, verlo amenazar a Gerard tan fácilmente, atacarlos y defenderlos con tanta fuerza, le hizo querer a Stiles aún más.

Pero luego Scott se había equivocado, había llamado a Stiles un asesino, y se había ido, y antes de que Derek pudiera ir tras él, antes de que pudiera intentar arreglar esto, Danny lo estaba bloqueando, diciéndole exactamente lo cerca que habían estado de perder a Stiles, y Derek solo podía mirarlo aturdido. Stiles había sido torturado para obtener información sobre ellos y él no se había dado por vencido, y ¿qué había hecho Derek por él a cambio? Lo llamó manipulador, engañoso, lo echó de la manada y le dijo que no podía confiar en él. Danny tenía razón, Derek no se merecía a Stiles.

Se movió para seguir a Danny, para hablar con Stiles, para decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero luego los escuchó hablar, escuchó a Stiles preguntándole si creía que Gerard lo creía y Derek sintió que su corazón se rompía ligeramente ante el sonido de la derrota en el tono de Stiles. No pudo evitar gruñir un poco cuando Danny insistió en quedarse en Stiles, pero sabía que Stiles lo necesitaba y quería agradecerle a Danny por cuidarlo cuando Derek había fallado tan desgraciadamente.

—Me gusta él. —dijo Cora al lado de Derek.

—¿Quién? —Derek dijo, sin realmente escucharla, sus pensamientos aún con Stiles.

—Stiles. —Cora dijo. —Me gusta, él es rudo, ¿lo viste con esos cuchillos? —Derek asintió.

—Se movieron como un equipo. —Peter dijo desde su otro lado. —Ni siquiera necesitaban comunicarse para saber qué hacer. Están bien juntos.

—Sí, —suspiró Derek con tristeza, tal vez esto era lo que se merecía, finalmente admitir que Stiles era su compañero, pero para verlo encontrar la felicidad con alguien más,

—Algo me está molestando. —dijo. —Stiles solo le preguntó a Danny. Si creyó que Gerard le creyó acerca de prenderles fuego.

—¿Y? —Erica preguntó desde cerca de la pared del fondo.

—Bueno, parecía que Stiles no les prendió fuego, ¿tal vez no los mató?

—Él los mató. —Scott dijo con dureza. —Danny admitió que Stiles los mató.nEl hecho de que haya mentido sobre cómo lo hizo no significa que no los mató. Que no los asesinó.

—¿¡No escuchaste una palabra de lo que Danny acaba de decir!? —Dijo Lydia indignada.

—¡Él admitió que Stiles asesinó a esos hombres! —Scott gritó.

—¡Él admitió que Stiles los mató en defensa propia! —Lydia gritó, —¿O preferirías que los dejara matar a Erica y Boyd? Dejar que lo maten? ¡Después de que lo violaron, por supuesto! —Lydia dijo enojada, —¡Él protegió la manada, que es más de lo que has hecho! ¡Solo has protegido a tu madre y a Allison y si no fuera por Stiles, Gerard probablemente las habría matado de todos modos! Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar que eres perfecto Scott? ¡Porque no lo eres! ¡Y si hubieras sido algún tipo de amigo para Stiles en primer lugar, entonces él no habría estado en esa posición! —Había silencio en la habitación, Scott miraba a Lydia como si acabara de patear a un cachorro y Lydia fulminándolo con la mirada como si ella decidiera prenderle fuego.

—Bueno, si alguien quiere mi opinión, me alegro de que hayan muerto en lugar de Erica., —dijo Boyd y Erica le sonrió amorosamente.

—Yo también. —Erica agregó.

—Como si tuviera que decirlo. —Peter dijo rodando los ojos. —Cuatro cazadores muertos son una bendición en mis ojos.

—Incluso estoy pensando que Stilinski hizo lo correcto. —dijo Jackson.

—¡Asesinó a cuatro personas! —Scott insistió.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho con Scott? —Derek preguntó. —Obviamente tuvo la oportunidad de matarlos, podría haber sido la única oportunidad que tenía, si hubiera esperado, si hubiera intentado algo más, podría no haber funcionado. Stiles no tiene nuestros poderes, no podría haber luchado contra ellos, es humano Scott. No puede defenderse como nosotros, tuvo una oportunidad y la aprovechó para salvar su vida, salvó a Erica, salvó a Boyd. —Derek se sintió enfermo, Stiles casi murió, Stiles había sido torturado y casi muerto y Derek no había hecho nada para ayudarlo.

—No significa que estuviera bien. —argumentó Scott.

—Bueno, estaremos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo con eso. —Lydia gruñó.

—Scott —dijo Deaton con calma, —Creo que el resto de la manada podría estar en lo cierto en esto.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Scott, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—No pienses en Stiles asesinándolos, solo trata de ponerte en sus zapatos. Si no tuvieras tus poderes de hombre lobo. —aconsejó Deaton, —si fueras completamente humano, sin súper fuerza, sin súper curación, has pasado las últimas horas siendo torturado, estás sangrando y con dolor, y cuatro hombres están amenazando las vidas de tus amigos, justo frente a tus ojos. No puedes luchar para salir, ¿cuáles son tus opciones? ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Puedes razonar con ellos? —Preguntó.

Scott se quedó mirando a Deaton como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

—Excepto que no puedes razonar con ellos, porque están locos, te han torturado, no te van a dejar ir ahora solo porque les preguntas amablemente. ¿Cuáles son tus otras opciones? Puedes pelear, excepto que eres un niño herido de dieciséis años contra cuatro hombres adultos que están entrenados con armas. No durarías ni un minuto.

Scott estaba mirando al suelo ahora, comenzando a darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

—Así que haces lo que sea necesario, para protegerte, para proteger a tus amigos. —Deaton dijo —Y si tienes que matar para hacerlo, si esa es la única opción que tienes, la única forma en que tienes alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a la noche, ¿no es eso exactamente lo que harías?

—Si es absolutamente necesario, —dijo Scott en voz baja y Deaton asintió.

—Bueno, Stiles absolutamente tenía que hacerlo. —Deaton insistió y Scott asintió con la cabeza.

—He cometido un gran error. —dijo Scott, girándose para irse, necesitaba ver a Stiles, necesitaba arreglar esto. —Necesito verlo, disculparme por lo que dije.

—Ahora no es el momento. —dijo Lydia y el resto de la habitación se volvió para mirarla. —Se ha vuelto evidente que Stiles ha lidiado con muchas cosas. Cosas con las que ha lidiado sin ninguno de nosotros. Decidir aparecer en su casa en medio de la noche y anunciar que ahora estamos aquí para ayudarlo, no es el movimiento correcto

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —Preguntó Derek.

—Creo que esperamos, tratamos de hablar con él mañana, le explicamos que estamos aquí para él, si él quiere hablar y que tomó la decisión correcta, que lo apoyamos en cada paso del camino —dijo Lydia.

—¿Qué pasa con el mago y la manada alfa? —Isaac dijo: —Todavía necesitamos que Stiles intente reducirlo.

—Y él ayudará. —Lydia insistió, —Vino a ayudar esta noche, incluso cuando todavía creía que Scott básicamente lo había entregado a Gerard. Ahora que sabe que no es así, que estará más dispuesto a ayudar. Estoy segura. Solo tenemos que darle algo de tiempo.

—No recomendaría demasiado tiempo, señorita Martin. —Deaton dijo —La manada Alfa no es conocida por su paciencia.

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de Danny saliendo del dormitorio.

—¡Levántate o llegaremos tarde! —Danny llamó desde la puerta mientras desaparecía hacia el baño. Stiles gimió y se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose contra el calor que Brimmy le proporcionaba, nada hacía más difícil dejar una cama que tener el calor de un dragón rodeándote. —¡Stiles! —Danny gritó nuevamente unos minutos después cuando Stiles aún no se había movido, —¡Saca tu trasero de la cama! —Stiles gimió, levantando dramáticamente las manos, cuando Danny le quitó las mantas y le ordenó que saliera de la cama.

—¡Eres un conductor esclavo! —Murmuró Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, quitándose la ropa vieja y saltando en la ducha. Pasó unos buenos diez minutos dejando que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo, pensó en la noche anterior, en que Gerard se burló de él, con los dedos sobre la cicatriz de su cadera, la mirada en la cara de Scott anoche cuando se enteró que Stiles asesinó a esos hombres.

Se puso algo de ropa, esta vez una camiseta blanca de manga larga y bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Danny y su papá ya estaban allí, esperando para hablar con él, estaba tan agradecido por la comunicación telepática, lo que significaba que aún podían hablar incluso mientras comía su desayuno, no pensaba que alguna vez se acostumbraría a lo bien que sabían los alimentos ahora.

A su padre le preocupaba cómo Stiles estaba manejando lo que se había dicho la noche anterior, pero Stiles lo ignoró, dijo que estaba bien, que no importaba, que la única diferencia era que ahora sabían lo que Stiles había hecho.

—Solo, si Scott dice algo así otra vez. —suspiró Noah. —Solo, dale un puñetazo en la cara por mí. —Stiles se rió entre dientes.

—No le estoy golpeando papá. Puede pensar lo que quiera. —Stiles respondió.

—Voy a golpearlo —dijo Danny y ambos Stiles y Noah se echaron a reír.

—Está bien, —Noah le dio una palmada a Stiles en el hombro, —Voy a trabajar, si me necesitas, entonces házmelo saber . —Stiles asintió. —De acuerdo, diviértanse en la escuela. —Noah llamó. Saliendo por la puerta.

Stiles y Danny se dirigieron a la escuela juntos, haciendo una pequeña pausa cuando vieron a toda la manada esperándolos junto a los bancos.

—Ignóralos. —Danny dijo y Stiles levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo te gustaría hacer eso? Ya se están dirigiendo hacia aquí.

—Los gemelos te están mirando también. —Danny agregó y Stiles sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bien entonces, nuevo plan. —Dijo Stiles, agarrando a Danny por el brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia los gemelos que se alejaban de la manada de Hale.

—¿Cuál es el plan exactamente? —Danny dijo nerviosamente.

—Verás. —Stiles dijo, deteniéndose frente a los gemelos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo trabajan juntos los Alfa en una manada? ¿Solo por curiosidad?

—¿Qué? —Uno de los gemelos dijo, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado al enfoque directo de Stiles.

—Solo trato de darle sentido, porque, como lo entiendo, un Alfa es el líder de la manada, entonces, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Porque seguramente no todos pueden liderar la manada?

—Por supuesto que no, todavía tenemos un Alfa.

—Debe ser muy especial, ¿cómo es? —Preguntó Stiles. —Como, para controlar a Alfa, él debe tener algunas habilidades especiales ¿verdad? —Stiles miró hacia el otro lado para ver a la manda Hale dirigirse a la escuela y concentrar su atención en los gemelos.

—Él es nuestro alfa.

—¿Eso significa qué? ¿Qué lo sigues ciegamente, sin dudarlo? Porque tengo que ser honesto, si este mago es tan poderoso como suena, el segundo que tu manada trate de controlarlo, te destrozará, pero obviamente no has pensado en eso. Tu Alfa los matará a todos. —Stiles siseó y observó a los dos gemelos palidecer un poco, antes de agarrar el brazo de Danny y llevarlo a la escuela.

—No creo que hayan pensado en eso. —Danny dijo

—Bueno, no parecen ser las chispas más brillantes de la caja.

—Aunque son caliente. —Danny dijo razonablemente y Stiles se echó a reír.

—Sí, ahí está. —dijo Stiles, dirigiéndose a su primera clase y esperando que hoy fuera mejor que ayer.

Ignoró todos los intentos de la manada de hablar con él, sabía que no sería capaz de manejar lo que le dirían, cómo lo llamarían. Cuando Scott se sentó a su lado en una de sus clases, se levantó y se movió de asiento, optó por sentarse junto a uno de los gemelos e ignoró la forma en que Scott lo miró.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba al límite y no había forma en el infierno de ir a la cafetería donde sabía que el grupo sin duda se enfrentaría a él. En su lugar, se volvió para dirigirse hacia el bosque, pero fue detenido por la Sra. Blake.

—Es el señor Stilinski, ¿no? —Preguntó y Stiles asintió, mirando el brillo ligeramente oscuro cerca de su pecho. —Tienes bastante chispa —dijo ella y Stiles la miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué has logrado hacer hasta ahora? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho realmente, quiero decir, logré completar un círculo de ceniza de montaña, quedaban cerca de treinta pies y lo terminé con un puñado de ceniza. —Stiles dijo, esperando que eso satisficiera su curiosidad, —¿Por qué? ¿Crees que podré hacer más? —Stiles preguntó inocentemente y la Sra. Blake lo estudió por un momento antes de suspirar.

—Es poco probable que pueda hacer otra cosa, señor Stilinski —dijo condescendientemente.

—Oh. —Stiles dijo con tristeza, —Bueno, supongo que esperaba eso. —La Sra. Blake asintió, aparentemente satisfecha, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y regresar a la escuela.

—Perra —Stiles murmuró en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque.

—¿Dónde estás? —Danny preguntó unos minutos más tarde y Stiles le dejó ver lo que estaba viendo, la forma en que el sol se filtraba a través de las hojas sobre él, estaba bastante tranquilo en el bosque, estaba tranquilo y en calma, y Stiles necesitaba la paz. —¿Quieres que te vea? —Danny preguntó —¿O estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso —Stiles respondió.

Danny había estado en la cafetería unos diez minutos cuando contactó con Stiles, se alegró de que Stiles pareciera relajado, tuvo otros pocos minutos de paz antes de que Lydia y Jackson se sentaran en la mesa frente a él y lo miraran.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Dijo Lydia.

—No soy su guardián —respondió Danny.

—Quiero hablar con él. Me ignoró en clase antes.

—Y ese es mi problema, ¿cómo?

—Mira —suspiró Jackson. —Tenemos que disculparnos con él. —Eso detuvo a Danny, Jackson no se disculpó con nadie. —Fuimos demasiado duros con él.

—No, mierda. —dijo Danny con sarcasmo.

—¿Sabes dónde está o no? —Dijo Lydia y Danny sonrió.

—Sí, sé dónde está, y no, no te lo diré —dijo Danny, levantándose de su asiento y caminando por la cafetería, ignorando las miradas del resto de la manada.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente y Stiles se quejaba constantemente de lo idiota que era Harris, a Danny le encantaba la comunicación telepática, pasaban la mayor parte de la clase solo comunicándose, hablando de lo que querían practicar más tarde cuando entrenaban, la campana no podía venir pronto suficiente.

—¡Sr. Stilinski! —Harris llamó cuando Stiles fue a dejar su asiento, —¿Detención recuerdas? —Stiles gimió y se hundió en su asiento.

—Un duro descanso —dijo Danny. —¿Todavía quieres entrenar más tarde? —Stiles asintió. —Está bien, avísame cuando salgas.

Danny caminó lentamente hacia el estacionamiento, al ver que la manada que esperaba junto al jeep de Stiles le molestaba sin fin.

—Está en detención. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. —dijo Danny.

—Nosotros. —comenzó Scott, —yo, jodí al hombre. Nunca debí dudar de Stiles, hice un desastre y necesito arreglarlo.

—Deberías hablar con Stiles entonces, no conmigo.

—He intentado; él ni siquiera me mira. —Scott dijo con tristeza.

—Amigo, algo raro acaba de pasar. —Stiles dijo y Danny sacó su teléfono para que pareciera que estaba enviando mensajes de texto.

—¿Raro como qué?

—No sé, algo está bloqueando una de mis barreras. —Stiles respondió.

—Estoy con la manada en este momento. —Danny le informó. —Scott quiere hablar contigo. —Stiles gimió y Danny sonrió levemente ante su respuesta.

—¿Crees que la manada sabe algo de lo que le pasó a mi barrera? Stiles dijo lentamente y Danny miró a la manada que lo estaba mirando, esperando que saliera de su teléfono y hablara con ellos.

—¿Puedo ir y preguntarle a Derek, no creo que sea probable, pero si quieres que lo haga?

—Sí, —dijo Stiles lentamente. —Dirígete hacia allí y diles que iré más tarde, solo quedan como veinte minutos de detención, y luego me dirigiré allí.

—¿Vas a revisar la barrera por tu cuenta? Danny dijo nerviosamente.

—Llegaré a casa, agarraré a Brimmy, verificare, luego iré al loft, solo averigua lo que pueda de ellos.

—No estoy seguro de eso, Stiles, ¿y si es algo malo?

—Lo manejaré y tendré a Brimmy. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?

—Estaré bien. —dijo Stiles seriamente. —Ve con ellos, mira qué puedes averiguar, estaré allí en un momento.

—Bien —dijo Danny antes de meter su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Stiles dijo que irá al loft cuando termine la detención. —les informó Danny.

—Genial. —dijo Scott, sonriendo levemente.

—Mientras tanto, voy contigo y quiero saber todo lo que sabes sobre el mago y sus barreras. —dijo Danny, ya moviéndose hacia el auto de Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

El viaje hasta el loft fue tranquilo, solo porque Jackson tenía la intención de disculparse con Stiles, no quería decir que Danny estuviera listo para perdonarlo todavía, además, si la manada de alguna manera tenía la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a las barreras de Stiles. Se aseguraría de que Stiles se mantuviera alejado de ellos.

Cuando llegaron allí, Stiles había salido de la detención y ya estaba de camino a casa, Danny pudo escucharlo y le dijo a su padre lo que estaba pasando, y estaba feliz de que mantuvieran a Noah al tanto.

Derek pareció sorprendido de verlo allí y cuando explicó que Stiles terminaría en un momento, podía ver el pequeño brillo de alivio en los ojos de Derek. Fue entonces cuando Danny se dio cuenta de que Derek no solo estaba molesto con Stiles, sino que estaba loco por él. Danny se detuvo sorprendido, había esperado que Derek viera a Stiles y le gustara, cualquier persona que estuviera remotamente interesada en los hombres no podría resistirse, pero esto era mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles preguntó obviamente capaz de captar su sorpresa.

—Nada. —Danny respondió —¿Dónde estás?

—Tengo a Brimmy, ahora nos dirigimos a la barrera.

—Está bien, mantenme al tanto. —Dijo Danny, volviendo su atención a la manada.

—Estuviste fuera por un segundo allí, —dijo Jackson.

—Demasiado tiempo con Stiles. —Danny respondió, sonriendo levemente. —Entonces, quiero saber todo lo que sabes sobre este mago y sus barreras.

—¿Barreras? —Derek dijo desconcertado.

—Barreras.. —Danny insistió, —¿Protecciones mágicas que se encuentran alrededor de la ciudad para mantener a la mayoría de los monstruos fuera?

—Sabemos qué son barreras Danny. —Peter dijo con condescendencia:

—Evidentemente, tú sabes más de magia de lo que nos hicieron creer.

—Evidentemente. —Danny gruñó en respuesta. —Pero quiero saber lo que sabes sobre las barreras de la magos.

—No sabemos nada —respondió Derek, mirando hacia la puerta cuando Deaton entró. Deaton miró alrededor de la habitación, mirando a Danny con desconfianza y con un aspecto molesto.

—Deaton, ¿descubriste algo? —Preguntó Peter y Deaton asintió antes de mirar de nuevo a Danny.

—Está bien. —Derek dijo: —Danny y Stiles nos ayudarán, es mejor que les contemos todo lo que sabemos. —Danny lo miró asombrado, sorprendido de que Derek compartiera la información con ellos de buena gana.

—Estoy aquí. —Stiles dijo y Danny escuchó a Noah decirle que tuviera cuidado, Stiles rió ligeramente en respuesta.

—Estaba caminando en la reserva hoy y localicé una de las barreras del mago. —dijo Deaton.

—Algo es raro. —Stiles les informó, —como una especie de cosa muy pegajosa en la barrera.

—Deaton encontró a uno de ellos. —Danny respondió.

—Por casualidad, conozco un hechizo. —Deaton continuó, lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido de repente por Stiles gritando en su cabeza. Danny agarró su cabeza con fuerza, sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, Stiles estaba en agonía. —Ah, el hechizo se ha activado ahora.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Gritó Danny, apretando los dientes contra los gritos en su cabeza, ajeno a que el resto de la manada lo miraba en shock.

—¿Qué? —Deaton dijo en confusión.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste? —Gritó otra vez, Stiles gritaba, se agarró a un lado de su cabeza para tratar de contenerlo.

—Danny —dijo Jackson con nerviosismo, —Danny, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Solo dime qué hechizo usaste! —Danny gritó otra vez.

—Es un hechizo para incapacitar al mago. —Deaton dijo, mirando alrededor de la manada lentamente, —Induce una alucinación que básicamente evitará que se mueva hasta que regresemos con él.

—¿Cómo? —Danny exigió, agarrando el sofá por apoyo, —¿Cómo lo incapacita?

—Bueno, básicamente lo obliga a revivir sus peores recuerdos, debería durar solo unos momentos antes de que se desmaye, dándonos suficiente tiempo para llegar allí, —explicó Deaton y Danny sintió que iba a ir vomitar. Su teléfono estaba sonando y lo sacó de su bolsillo con los dedos entumecidos.

—Noah —dijo Danny en alivio.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Está gritando y no puedo comunicarme con él! —Noah estaba gritando.

—Deaton lanzó un hechizo. Vamos a arreglarlo. —Tratando de ignorar los destellos de agonía que estaban siendo empujados en su mente por Stiles. —¿Cómo revertir el hechizo? —le exigió a Deaton, ignorando la forma en que todo la manada lo estaba mirando. —¿Cómo? —Gritó.

—Es una simple cuestión de sacar mi magia de él —dijo Deaton con nerviosismo.

—¡Simple! —Danny se burló. —¡Nada es jodidamente simple! —Dijo agarrando su cabeza otra vez y casi cayéndose cuando vio un destello del infierno, de Stiles luchando, cuerpos apilados a sus pies. —¿Conseguiste eso? —Le preguntó a Noah.

—Sí. Está empeorando. —Noah respondió: —No puedo comunicarme con él.

—Sigue intentando. Estamos en nuestro camino allí ahora. ¿Tienes la ubicación? —Dijo Danny, avanzando hacia la puerta, esperando que la manada lo siguiera sin cuestionarlo.

—Sí, estoy en camino, estaré allí en cinco, —dijo Noah antes de interrumpir la llamada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Dijo Jackson mientras Danny corría escaleras abajo, todavía aferrándose a su cabeza.

—Tu druida está torturando a mi mago. Eso es lo que está pasando. —Danny escupió con disgusto.

—¿Tu mago? —Preguntó Lydia en voz baja pero Danny la ignoró, en lugar de eso aferrándose a su cabeza mientras Stiles gritaba de nuevo.

—No lo estoy. —Deaton le gritó a Lydia: —Ya se habrá desmayado, fue un momento de incomodidad y nada más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué puedo oírlo gritar? —Danny le gritó, la manada se quedó inmóvil para mirarlo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Deaton dijo en shock.

—No hay tiempo. —gritó Danny cuando Stiles sintió un profundo dolor. —¡Vamos! —Gritó, prácticamente empujando a Deaton en el auto de Derek y subiéndose detrás de él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Derek preguntó y Danny apoyó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas mientras Deaton le daba instrucciones. Intentó comunicarse con Stiles pero no pudo comunicarse con él, estaba preocupado por lo que eso significaba.

Se detuvieron unos minutos más tarde y Danny se alegró de ver que Noah ya estaba allí.

—¿Sheriff Stilinski? —Derek dijo confundido. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—No es el momento Hale —dijo Noah enojado cuando el resto de la manada llegó detrás de ellos. Danny y Noah hicieron una mueca cuando Stiles gritó de nuevo y esta vez pudieron escuchar un rugido furioso proveniente de la reserva.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Scott dijo nerviosamente.

—Vamos, —dijo Danny, dirigiéndose en dirección a donde sabía que estaban Brimmy y Stiles.

—Danny, solo dinos que está pasando. —rogó Jackson.

—Lo verás pronto —dijo Danny mientras Derek y Scott se movían un poco por delante de ellos. —¿Qué puedes oír? —Preguntó y Jackson se detuvo por un momento.

—Puedo escuchar algo rugiendo por delante, y el sonido de un corazón latiendo, pero es fuerte, como más fuerte de lo que debería ser, como si fuera más grande de lo normal, tal vez?

—¿Nada más?

—No.

—¿Qué pasa con el olor? ¿Puedes oler algo extraño? —Jackson y Lydia lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Erm, ¿tal vez algo se está quemando? —Ofreció Jackson y Danny y Noah palidecieron, sabían lo que eso significaba.

Vieron a Derek y Scott detenerse unos metros por delante de ellos y luego comenzar a retroceder lentamente hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es? —Erica preguntó nerviosamente.

—El mago se ha convertido en un dragón. —dijo Scott con seriedad y Danny lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo diablos estás vivo? Literalmente, eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido. —Danny gruñó empujando a su lado, Noah junto a él y el resto de la manada caminando justo detrás de ellos.

Brimmy estaba en el claro, fácilmente del tamaño de una casa, su cuerpo grande envuelto alrededor de algo que Danny no podía ver, pero supuso que Stiles, atrapado en su cúpula relámpago, la punta del hocico de Brimmy se quemó desde donde Danny adivinó. Intenté alcanzar a Stiles y él estaba rugiendo de ira.

—¡Brimmy! —Danny llamó y todo el grupo lo estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. —¡Brimmy, está bien! Estamos aquí ahora. Estamos aquí —dijo cuando Noah entró en el claro también. Tan pronto como Brimmy lo vio, dejó de rugir y entonces fue claro escuchar los gritos de Stiles.

—Es eso… —Scott dijo lentamente

—¡Stiles! —Derek gritó de pánico, corriendo hacia adelante, lo que hizo que Brimmy rugiera más fuerte y rizar su cuerpo más protectoramente alrededor de Stiles.

—¡Derek! ¡Detente! —Danny llamó, agarrándolo y sujetándolo al suelo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Brimmy y tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar por un segundo.

—¡Stiles! —Derek gritó desesperado, —¡Está lastimando a Stiles! ¡Tenemos que llegar a él! —Estaba gritando. Danny lo inmovilizó en el suelo.

—¡No lo está! —Gritó Danny. —¡Lo está protegiendo! ¡Solo para! ¡Necesitamos llegar a Stiles, bien, para que Deaton pueda quitarle el hechizo!

Hubo un silencio aturdido antes de que Danny se bajara de Derek y volviera hacia Brimmy.

—Oye amigo —dijo Danny, —está bien, solo necesitamos llegar a Stiles para hacer que se mejore, ¿vale? Así que necesitamos que te muevas. —Brimmy los miró a todos con suspicacia antes de desenvolver finalmente su cola, encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de un león y revelando a Stiles.

—Oh, niño, —dijo Noah con tristeza, Stiles estaba dentro de la cúpula del relámpago, su ropa disminuyendo al ser quemada, el suelo dentro de la cúpula se convirtió en cenizas y Stiles estaba gritando de dolor.

—¡Stiles! —Derek dijo corriendo hacia adelante.

—¡No! —Danny gritó, contento cuando Jackson agarró a Derek. —¿Quieres saber cómo murieron los cazadores? Así es como. Estaban dentro de la cúpula cuando sucedió.

—¿Qué? —Scott dijo en shock, —¿Entonces Stiles es el mago que hemos estado buscando? Pero Deaton dijo que sería de mediana edad?

—Te dije que Deaton es un idiota. —dijo Danny y Deaton parecía ofendida.

—¿Entonces, no podemos acercarnos a él? —dijo Derek, la desesperación evidente en su voz. —¿No puede él simplemente detenerlo?

—No —dijo Danny enojado, —No tiene control sobre eso, cuando tiene un ataque de pánico, esto es lo que sucede. El hechizo que Deaton lanzó lo forzó a revivir recuerdos, recuerdos que lo forzaron a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conseguimos que se calme? —Preguntó Lydia. Danny miró a Stiles, se veía mal, ahora goteaba sangre de su nariz y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras gritaba.

—¡Stiles! —Noah gritó: —Vamos, niño, escúchame, puedes escucharme, ¿verdad? Vamos, lo que estás viendo, no es real. No es real. Solo necesitas calmarte, tomar una respiración.

Hubo otro destello de dolor por parte de Stiles y Danny volvió a ver el infierno, los cuerpos a sus pies eran ahora sus caras, Scott, Derek, Danny, su padre, toda la manada, muertos a sus pies, con la sangre en las manos. Danny le agarró la cabeza, el dolor le hizo caer de los pies.

—¡Stiles! —Gritó mientras el resto de la manada miraba con pánico, —¡Stiles, me dijiste que no pueden estar ahí abajo! No terminan ahí. ¡Tú lo sabes! Sabes que, no es Stiles real, es una alucinación. Esto, esto es real. —dijo Danny forzando la imagen de Stiles en su mente, las caras de la manada mientras miraban preocupados, Noah a su lado. Podía sentir a Stiles reaccionar ligeramente y Noah saltó sobre él.

—Oye amigo, vamos, todos estamos preocupados por ti aquí, necesitamos que vuelvas con nosotros. Entonces, solo necesitamos que te concentres, y luego podemos arreglar esto, ¿está bien? —dijo Noah —Sé que puedes escucharme, Stiles, sé que estás asustado, lo sé, y eso está bien, Stiles, pero escúchame. Necesitamos que te concentres en Stiles, ¿de acuerdo? —Noah pudo sentir que estaba funcionando, que Stiles estaba luchando para regresar con ellos. —Eso es todo, lo estás haciendo genial. Sigue concentrándote en mi voz.

Noah siguió hablando con él y la manada los observó en silencio; Jackson y Boyd sujetaron a Derek en su lugar para evitar que intentara llegar a Stiles cuando más sangre comenzó a gotear de su nariz mientras luchaba contra el hechizo.

—Ya casi estás allí, Stiles. —Noah dijo, la cúpula se está volviendo más pequeña a medida que Stiles trataba de controlar su respiración. —Todo es una alucinación, recuerda, no estás allí, estás aquí con nosotros, estás a salvo.

—Deaton, tan pronto como la cúpula esté abajo, necesitas quitarle el hechizo. —dijo Danny.

—No entiendo. —Deaton susurró, hablando por primera vez desde que Brimmy se había movido, —Se suponía que se desmayaría después de unos segundos.

—Bueno, Stiles es más fuerte de lo que piensas. Así que prepárate. —dijo Danny con dureza, observando cómo Noah se acercaba a Stiles, parado sobre la hierba quemada ahora.

—Eso es todo, Stiles, lo estás haciendo muy bien. —repitió Noah, animando a Stiles, tratando de mantenerlo a tierra en la realidad hasta que la cúpula finalmente cayó.

Stiles estaba temblando, ya había dejado de gritar, con toda la energía que tenía para mantener la cúpula bajo control, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la sangre brotaba de su nariz.

—¡Deaton! —Danny llamó y Deaton se apresuró hacia adelante, agarrando rápidamente el hombro de Stiles e invirtiendo el hechizo. Lo supieron en el momento en que funcionó, toda la tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Stiles y él parpadeó adormilado hacia su padre.

—Oye, chico, ¿estás bien? —Stiles asintió antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Derek dijo apresurándose, —¿Está bien? ¿Está bien? —Noah se puso de pie, dejando a Stiles ahora inconsciente en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia Deaton y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre, tirándolo al suelo.

—Mantente alejado de mi hijo. Incluso te veo cerca de él o sus barreras otra vez y te mato. ¿Tú me entiendes?

Deaton asintió aturdido, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando Brimmy se acercó a Noah, todavía del tamaño de un león, y rugió en dirección a Deaton. Noah miró a Deaton antes de volverse hacia Stiles y agacharse a su lado.

—¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó a Danny, Danny tenía una mano colocada en la frente de Stiles, sintiendo el calor que venía de él.

—Creo que estará bien, solo agotado, —dijo Danny, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Derek estaba flotando nerviosamente junto a Stiles.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a casa —dijo Noah.

—El loft está más cerca —murmuró Derek y Noah lo miró.

—No sabían sobre las barreras. —Danny dijo: —Ese fue Deaton —Noah se detuvo para mirar la manada, todos estaban obviamente en estado de shock por el estado de Stiles, Derek parecía estar al borde de desmoronarse, era obvio cuánto se preocupaba por Stiles y eso sorprendió a Noah, pero ahora no era el momento, ahora era importante cuidar de Stiles.

—Bien —Noah suspiró, sabiendo que lo más importante era llevar a Stiles a un lugar cálido y seco y limpiarlo, agachándose para mover a los Stiles inconscientes.

—¿Son esos tatuajes? —Scott susurró en voz baja cuando los restos de la camisa Stiles se movieron ligeramente.

—No es el momento, —respondió Danny mientras ayudaba a Noah a sentar a Stiles.

—Puedo ayudarte con él —se ofreció Derek, deseando nada más que sostener a Stiles, sentirlo respirar, escuchar su corazón latir constantemente. Noah lo miró, estudiándolo antes de mirar a Danny para que lo guiara, cuando Danny asintió, Derek sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y en un momento estuvo al lado de Stiles, levantándolo fácilmente en sus brazos y relajándose en el instante en que sintió el peso de Stiles acomodarse contra él.

Brimmy caminó a su lado mientras regresaban al auto y Derek no iba a admitir que el dragón lo había inquietado masivamente, era como si supiera exactamente cuánto Derek había decepcionado a Stiles. No pudo evitar comprobar si Stiles estaba herido mientras se abrían camino a través de la reserva, podía ver los tatuajes negros en el costado de Stiles, se destacaron vívidamente contra su piel pálida, había sangre seca en la parte superior de su camiseta, evidentemente por la hemorragia nasal, pero por lo demás se veía bien, Derek se movió hacia adelante y luego se calmó, la camiseta de Stiles se había movido muy ligeramente y ahora podía ver una gran cicatriz elevada que corría por su cadera, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿eso fue lo que Gerard le estuvo haciendo? No pudo evitar buscar más cicatrices ahora, más pequeñas cerca de sus costillas, débiles en sus muñecas, Derek sintió que comenzaba a desmoronarse, Stiles había sido torturado y este era el resultado y Derek no había estado allí para él.

—Pónganse juntos —Danny siseó, asegurándose de que nadie del resto de la manada escuchara y Derek cuadrara sus hombros antes de continuar.

Cuando llegaron al loft, Derek tenía un mejor control de sus emociones, Stiles había sobrevivido, había pasado por un infierno, Gerard obviamente lo había torturado, pero había sobrevivido. Solo tenía que centrarse en eso. Lo llevó por las escaleras y lo puso en su cama, sabía que sería malo más tarde, cuando se acostara y estuviera rodeado por el olor de Stiles pero no por Stiles, pero aún así no lo quería en ninguna otra parte que no fuera su cama.

Danny observó cada movimiento de manera sospechosa antes de finalmente sentarse en la cama junto a Stiles y comenzar a limpiarlo, Derek se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Tienes una camisa de repuesto? ¿Y algunos pantalones de chándal, tal vez? —Preguntó Danny, indicando la ropa destrozada que Stiles todavía estaba usando. Derek se apresuró hacia adelante y sacó una camisa y unos pantalones para Stiles, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía cuando veía lo bien que Danny cuidaba de Stiles, no había lugar para él en la vida de Stiles, pertenecía a Danny, era obvio.

Diez minutos más tarde, Stiles estaba vestido con ropa limpia y dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Derek, Brimmy, ahora del tamaño de un gran gato doméstico, acurrucado en la almohada junto a él. Danny pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello de Stiles, frunció el ceño por un momento antes de relajarse y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Derek para que lo siguiera escaleras abajo.

El resto de la manada, menos Deaton, que obviamente tenía la sensación de mantenerse alejado al menos por el momento, esperaban en silencio a que regresaran, Noah se relajó cuando Danny asintió con la cabeza y le hizo saber que Stiles estaba bien. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego les indicó a todos que se relajaran.

—Va a estar fuera por unas horas. Estoy seguro de que todos tienen un millón de preguntas, así que sugiero que ordenemos algo de comida y responderé lo que pueda —dijo Danny lentamente.

—Eso suena bien. —Derek dijo —Pediré algunas pizzas —Dijo, ya ordenaba que las pizzas fueran entregadas en breve.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que Stiles era el mago? —Preguntó Lydia rápidamente mientras Derek pedía la comida.

—Bastante desde que comenzó con sus poderes. Se presentó en la tienda de mi abuela el día después del almacén y nos dimos cuenta entonces. —respondió Danny.

—¿Cómo llegaron sus poderes? —Preguntó Scott.

—La noche en que Gerard lo torturó, —explicó Danny.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, no solo tienes poderes mágicos, ¿verdad? —Jackson preguntó, pero Danny pudo ver su genuina confusión ante la situación.

—Stiles siempre tuvo una chispa. Esa noche los forzó a la vida, para proteger a Erica y Boyd. Creo que los poderes de Stiles son principalmente defensivos, como que también puede hacer muchas otras cosas, pero principalmente para proteger a aquellos que le importan. Los cazadores iban a matar a Erica y Boyd. Stiles logró detenerlos, puso una barrera protectora a tu alrededor

—¿La niebla? —Erica preguntó con asombro, —¿Era Stiles?

—Sí. Pero, la niebla estaba fallando, Stiles estaba herido y estaba débil. Su magia no puede sobrevivir sin él, cuando los cazadores se volvieron contra él, listos para matarlo, su magia hizo lo que pudo para proteger a Stiles, mantenerlo vivo, mantener la magia viva. Fue entonces cuando se formó la cúpula.

—¿Y eso es lo que mató a los cazadores? —Peter pidió una aclaración.

—Sí —confirmó Danny.

—Bueno, Stiles realmente no los mató, ¿verdad? —Scott dijo —Quiero decir, no fue como si ordenó a la magia que los matara, tú dijiste que no tiene control de la cúpula, el no lo hizo. No los quería muertos, fue solo una consecuencia de su magia que estalló en la vida.

—Incluso si no lo fuera. —dijo Allison, —Incluso si Stiles los hubiera matado con sus propias manos, todavía no habría querido hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Scott insistió. —Solo quiero decir, que no hay forma de que fuera un asesinato, ni siquiera fue como si él los hubiera matado. Ellos murieron. Eso es todo.

—Qué es lo que le dije todo el verano y tal vez lo haya convencido hasta que dijiste que los asesinó. —Danny gruñó. —Que aún espero que arregles por cierto, especialmente porque eres su mejor amigo después de todo. —Scott se sonrojó brillantemente.

—Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. —Scott asintió con sinceridad.

—Entonces, Stiles creó la niebla, — dijo Lydia, —¿Sabes que todavía aparece cuando Erica y Boyd están en peligro? Eso es lo que nos ha salvado de la manada Alfa varias veces durante el verano.

—Lo sé —dijo Danny con seriedad. —También sé que Stiles no sabe cómo detenerlo, y no creo que él realmente quiera hacerlo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando forzó su magia para protegeros, aunque ahora tiene mucho mejor control, por lo que no puede eliminarlo todavía, probablemente le llevará un poco de tiempo descubrir cómo.

—¿Por qué querríamos que lo eliminara? Ha salvado nuestras vidas. —preguntó Boyd.

—Porque drena a Stiles cada vez que lo usas. Lo he encontrado inconsciente dos veces durante las vacaciones porque esa magia le quita energía hasta que se detiene. Si la manada Alfa hubiera continuado atacándote, habría matado a Stiles y tu protección se habría roto y habrías muerto. —Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

—No sabíamos eso, — dijo Isaac, aturdido.

—Bueno, ahora sí, y sabes que debes tener cuidado con eso —dijo Danny y Erica y Boyd asintieron con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Stiles era el mago anoche? ¿Cuándo preguntamos por él? —Preguntó Cora y Danny miró hacia arriba a la puerta cerrada de Derek.

—En ese momento, todavía creíamos que Scott había sabido sobre el plan de Gerard. Que había elegido proteger a Allison y su madre sobre Stiles. Lo convencí de que no te dijera nada porque no estaba seguro de qué opción tomarías, si valorarías tu propia vida por la de Stiles, si de todas formas lo entregarías a la manada Alfa.

—No lo haríamos, — dijo Derek enojado.

—Bueno, ahora lo sé. Pero no lo hice, y francamente, todos decepcionaron a Stiles, podría confiar en que no lo entregarían voluntariamente, pero no sé si confío en vosotros con su seguridad. —dijo Danny y Noah asintió de acuerdo y levantó una mano para evitar que Scott interrumpiera.

—Cuanta más gente sepa qué es Stiles, más probabilidades habrá de que alguien se entere de quién quiere hacerle daño. —dijo Noah y todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Cora.

—Significa que hay muchas criaturas que quieren sus poderes, que quieren matarlo por ellos, que quieren matarlo por el honor de matar a un mago, su magia los llama. Significa que es básicamente un imán para los monstruos. Entonces, mientras menos gente sepa que él es el mago, mejor.

—No se le diremos a nadie, — dijo Scott con seriedad.

—Estoy más preocupado por Deaton. —Noah dijo —Puso ese hechizo en las barreras de Stiles, aparentemente sin que lo supieras, y por la forma en que lo miró, como si acabara de ganar un premio, no lo sé, no confío en él.

—No eres el único. Nunca he confiado en él. —Peter dijo —Él juega sus cartas demasiado cerca de su pecho.

—¡Lo dices tú! —Scott dijo indignado. —Deaton es un amigo —insistió.

—Bueno, no confío en él. —Noah discutió —Y dado que es la vida de mi hijo la que está en juego, tengo la última palabra en el asunto. —Scott asintió solemnemente.

La comida eligió ese momento para llegar y Danny estaba agradecido, la tensión en el aire era obvia y estaba seguro de que todos debían estar captando.

—Entonces —dijo Peter tan pronto como se repartió la pizza, —Sheriff, ¿cómo es que descubrió lo sobrenatural?

Danny y Noah intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de los dos quería contarle a la manada sobre el tiempo de Stiles en el infierno, le correspondía a Stiles si quería que lo supieran.

—Algo que sucedió durante el verano que significaba que ocultarme estas cosas ya no era opción. —Noah dijo seriamente —Y muchas gracias por eso, por cierto, ocultarme todo esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba en mi vida. —Noah agregó con sarcasmo. —Pensando que mi hijo se había unido a una pandilla o estaba drogado, pero no, está involucrado con una manada de hombres lobo.

—Es mi culpa, señor. —dijo Derek —Debería haberme asegurado de que supieras exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero Stiles insistió en que te mantuvieras al margen, el mundo sobrenatural es duro y no quería que te involucraras.

—Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. —dijo Noah, sorprendido de que Derek haya asumido ese tema en particular, aunque aún había más problemas por resolver en una fecha posterior. Recibió un destello de miedo de Stiles e inmediatamente lo calmó telepáticamente, sintiéndolo caer nuevamente en un sueño más profundo.

—Hay algo que no tiene sentido para mí. —Lydia agregó y Danny la miró expectante.

—Dijiste que convenciste a Stiles para que no nos dijera que él era el mago, pero no sabías que lo sabíamos hasta que ambos ya estaban aquí.

—¿Y? —Danny dijo, tratando de fingir que no sabía a dónde iba esto.

—Y —continuó Lydia, mirándolo con suspicacia, —Cuando Gerard estuvo aquí, la forma en que se movieron, juntos, al igual que surgió un plan al instante, y luego cuando se activó el hechizo de Deaton, estabas actuando muy raro, ambos parecían saber qué estaba pasando, qué estaba pasando con Stiles, antes de que Deaton hubiera dicho lo que había hecho el hechizo, y tú dijiste que podías escucharlo gritar.

—¿Y tú pregunta es? —Preguntó Danny.

—¿Cómo? ¿Son tus poderes? ¿Es algún tipo de hechizo que lanzas? Al igual que tú, Stiles y el Sheriff pueden sentir lo que los demás están pensando o sintiendo o algo así. —preguntó Lydia y tanto Noah como Danny sonrieron.

—No. —dijo Danny —No son mis poderes, son los Stiles. No es un sentido de lo que pensamos o sentimos, es telepatía. —Hubo silencio.

—Entonces, ¿Stiles puede leer nuestros pensamientos? —Derek dijo nerviosamente y Danny sonrió.

—No. Aunque me encantaría ver su cara si pudiera leer tus pensamientos. —Derek se sonrojó. —Es como una llamada telefónica, excepto sin usar los teléfonos, estábamos hablando cuando se activó el hechizo, lo que significaba que cuando Stiles comenzó a alucinar. —Danny se estremeció ligeramente, —Lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba sintiendo, lo podíamos sentir también.

—¿Qué estaba viendo? —Scott preguntó, con voz baja y llena de miedo, —¿Fue Gerard y los cazadores?

—Parcialmente. —Danny respondió honestamente, después de todo, George había aparecido en las visiones que Danny había visto, —Pero Gerard no fue lo peor que le sucedió a Stiles este verano, y, antes de que preguntes, no, no te lo digo, si Stiles quiere decírtelo, entonces puede, pero no es mi lugar.

—Aunque —dijo Noah, —deberías saber que sin Danny, Stiles no estaría aquí con nosotros. Salvó su vida, y no solo ayudándole a curarse de Gerard, le debo a Danny más de lo que puedo decir y me alegro de que Stiles lo haya encontrado. —Danny se sonrojó ante las palabras, no había esperado esas amables palabras de Noah y el resto de la manada lo miraban con admiración.

—Entonces, ¿puede como escuchar a escondidas en cualquier conversación? —Isaac preguntó.

—No. Como dije, es como una llamada telefónica, podemos hablar, pero no puede escuchar toda la conversación, solo lo que le digo, lo que me dice. No podemos leer la mente del otro. Podemos enviarnos imágenes, imágenes de lo que podemos ver, o hemos visto, como mensajes con imágenes y esas cosas, y pasamos la mayor parte de la clase de Harris hablando de lo que es un imbécil.

Hubo algunas risas alrededor de la habitación, seguidas de unos minutos de silencio mientras comían lo que quedaba de la pizza antes de que Allison interrumpiera con sus preguntas.

—¿Qué pasa con los tatuajes?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Noah preguntó

—¿Cuándo los consiguió?

—Lo primero que obtuvo el día después del almacén. —dijo Danny —Es una runa curativa. Fue herido y se negó a ir a un hospital, en ese momento Noah no lo sabía y no quería que lo averiguara. Su magia lo llevó a mi abuela, cuando vio las heridas, ella insistió en que fuera al hospital, pero en ese momento Stiles había perdido mucha sangre, no estaba realmente con eso, solo seguía insistiendo en que nadie podía saberlo. Cosimos las heridas que pudimos y luego mi abuela tatuó la runa curativa en él. Afortunadamente funcionó y comenzó a sanar no mucho después de eso. Todavía estaba fuera de eso, débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero logramos que lo limpiarán, durmió un rato y se sintió mucho mejor.

—Entonces, ¿puede curarse como un hombre lobo entonces? —Erica preguntó.

—No. —Danny dijo con firmeza, —Pero todavía se cura más rápido que un humano normal. Es un poco menos rompible de lo que era, y su magia lo protege de la mayoría de las lesiones de todos modos.

—¿Qué hay de los otros tatuajes? —Preguntó Derek, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Stiles casi se había desangrado y él no había estado allí.

—La otra runa es una runa de control. Ayuda a Stiles a mantener su magia bajo control —explicó Noah.

—¿Pero no detuvo la cúpula antes? —Jackson dijo confundido.

—No. —Noah estuvo de acuerdo, —Pero eso fue provocado por un ataque de pánico, como dijo Danny, su magia es defensiva, protectora, cuando Stiles no puede protegerse a sí mismo, su magia lo hace por él. Cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico, la cúpula pareció protegerlo del peligro hasta que logró superar el ataque de pánico.

Pero aparte de eso, él está completamente en control, y eso lo ayudó la runa.

—Stiles tiene una chispa —dijo Danny —Cualquier usuario de magia puede verlo, cuando entró por primera vez en sus poderes fue tan brillante que no pude verlo correctamente debido a su chispa, era tan brillante. Cualquier persona con alguna habilidad mágica podría decir al instante que él era el mago, tuvimos que ablandarlo, asegurarnos de que las amenazas se mantuvieran al mínimo.

—¿Cómo lo redujiste? —Peter preguntó con curiosidad —¿Ataste su poder de alguna manera?

—No. —dijo Danny indignado, —Aprendió a controlarlo, para eso está la runa, para ayudarlo a controlar cuán visible es su chispa, no solo para controlar su magia.

—¿Y minimizó las amenazas?

—En gran parte. —Danny respondió —Sus barreras evitaron las amenazas más pequeñas, no pueden atravesarlas, las amenazas más poderosas aún pueden hacerlo, pero Stiles siempre puede sentir cuándo. Incluso sintió que Gerard llegaba ayer por la tarde, pero no podía entender qué era.

—¿Averiguar qué era? —Boyd pregunto

—Sí, la mayoría de las veces él puede decir lo que viene solo por sentirlo, pero Gerard no era algo que había sentido antes —explicó Danny.

—¿Pero ha habido amenazas que lograron pasar a través de las barreras? —Lydia preguntó.

—Sí, — confirmó Danny.

—¿Y qué les pasó? —Scott preguntó.

—Se les dio la opción de irse o morir —dijo Danny.

—¿Y? —Scott insistió.

—Aparentemente no había opción, querían los poderes de Stiles, no se iban.

—¿Así que los mataste? —dijo Scott en shock.

—Sí. —Danny dijo con firmeza. —Stiles trató de convencerlos de que se fueran, de que no obtendrían sus poderes, de que morirían, pero siempre piensan que ellos serán los que lo derrotaran, ellos serían los que lo mataban.

—Podría haberlos lastimado y luego decirles que se vayan —dijo Scott.

—Sí, y las veces que Stiles lo ha hecho casi muere cuando siguieron persiguiéndolo, Scott —dijo Danny con exasperación, —Lo que no pareces que no entiendes estos no son humanos, no son hombres lobo que se controlan a sí mismos, son criaturas que prosperan con la magia y la sangre, que no quieren nada de este mundo aparte de desmembrar a los humanos. —dijo Danny, tratando de no enojarse con Scott. —No había opción, Stiles les dio la opción de irse, trató de salvar sus vidas, ellos fueron los que eligieron luchar.

—¿A qué tipo de criaturas te has enfrentado? —Cora preguntó, curiosa sobre qué más había allí.

—Bueno, vampiros, por ejemplo. —Dijo Danny, observando con diversión la mirada en los rostros de la manada mientras tomaban esta información, —Ellos fueron los primeros en romper sus barreras.

—¿Ellos? —dijo Derek preocupado, —¿Cuántos fueron?

—Tres de ellos. —Danny respondió —Nos iban a matar, luego irían a la ciudad y matarían a todas las personas que quisieran. —Se hizo el silencio. —Las cosas se pusieron muy mal, porque Stiles tenía colmillos en el cuello antes de que en realidad lograra matarlos.

—¿Se alimentaron de él? —dijo Scott con horror.

—Lo intentaron. —Danny sonrió con satisfacción. —Stiles forzó su chispa a brillar como el sol y los quemó hasta la ceniza. Fue genial verlo, aunque luego estuvo muy cerca de tener un ataque de pánico porque era muy similar a lo que sucedió con los cazadores y realmente no lo estaba manejando muy bien. Pero me las arreglé para llevarlo a casa y mejorarlo, y nos fuimos de allí.

—¿Qué pasa con el otro tatuaje? —preguntó Derek —¿Parece un dragón? —Él preguntó, en verdad solo había tenido un breve vistazo de él, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era un dragón.

—Él consiguió eso cuando conocimos a Brimmy. —Noah le informó.

—¿Brimmy? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Brimmy para un dragón? —Peter se burló.

—Tipo de nombre de Fuego y Brimstone. —dijo Danny —Stiles le dio el nombre y a Brimmy le gusta, así que no vamos a discutirlo con él.

—Entonces, ¿Brimmy es la abreviatura de Brimstone (azufre)? —Scott dijo sorprendido.

—Sí. —respondió Danny.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —Erica preguntó.

—Es una historia para que cuente Stiles, —dijo Noah con firmeza y Danny asintió.

Hubo algunas preguntas más, principalmente sobre qué podía hacer la magia Stiles, qué otros monstruos habían combatido y qué magia podía hacer Danny. Danny estaba empezando a tener un poco de dolor de cabeza y se alegró cuando sintió que Stiles comenzaba a moverse, evidentemente, los lobos debieron haber oído algo porque todos giraron hacia la puerta de arriba.

—Oye amigo, ¿cómo te sientes? —Danny preguntó y Stiles le respondió con un gemido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Stiles preguntó lentamente.

—En el loft, en la cama de Derek, estaba más cerca que tu casa y la manada tenía un millón de preguntas.

—Todas las veces que he soñado con despertarme en la cama de Derek, nunca terminó así. —Stiles dijo seriamente y Danny se echó a reír.

—Está bien, — dijo a los lobos preocupados.

—¿Lo hacías? —Preguntó Lydia, —¿Hablando telepáticamente?

—Sí —respondió Danny con sinceridad.

—¿Y definitivamente está bien? —Derek preguntó preocupado.

Danny envió una imagen de Derek con un aspecto increíblemente constipado a Stiles.

—Diría que vengas aquí antes de que Derek venga y te atrape. —Dijo seriamente.

—Está bien, relájate Sourwolf. No es como si estuviera desnudo en tu cama. —dijo Stiles en voz baja, sabiendo que los lobos lo oirían, frustrado de que Derek fuera tan posesivo con su cama, aunque supuso que podía entender eso, supuso que era como si estuviera en una guarida de lobos.

Derek escuchó las palabras en voz alta y clara y luchó por controlarse, para evitar subir y asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera desnudo en su cama y se quedará allí por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? —Stiles preguntó y Danny sonrió.

—Primero, dime lo que acabas de decirle a Derek, parece que está a punto de asesinar a alguien. —Danny respondió.

—Acabo de decirle que se relaje, no es como si tuviera mi entrepierna en su cama, ¿quién sabía que era tan posesivo con su cama? —Stiles dijo y Danny no pudo evitar reírse de cuán completamente despistado podía ser Stiles. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó con mi ropa? ¿Y a quién pertenecen?

—Bueno, tuviste un ataque de pánico, y la tuya se quemó, y esos son de Derek. —Dijo Danny, tratando de que las malas noticias terminaran lo más rápido posible. Stiles gimió ruidosamente y Danny estuvo preocupado por un momento.

—¿Ellos vieron? ¿Ellos lo saben?

—Si —Danny suspiró en respuesta.

—Sabes que no puedes esconderte allí para siempre. —Noah dijo, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Por qué no? —Stiles respondió con mal humor.

Noah le envió otra foto de Derek, esta vez parecía que estaba deseando que la puerta de la habitación se incendiara.

—Dios mío. —Stiles suspiró saliendo de la cama, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que era probablemente la cama más cómoda en la que alguna vez había dormido.

—Hay pizza —Noah añadió.

—¿Por qué no acabas de decir eso? —mencionó Stiles —¿Zapatos? —Gritó.

—¡Quemados también! —Danny respondió de nuevo.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, antes de que se escuchara un ruido como el de alguien cayendo.

Derek se apresuró a subir las escaleras antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, preocupado de que Stiles estuviera herido, en cambio, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, fue recibido por un Brimmy del tamaño de un caballo que intentaba meterse entre las piernas de Stiles para que Stiles pudiera sentarse de espaldas, en vez de eso, había derribado a Stiles por encima de quien ahora estaba sentado en el suelo riéndose de diversión ante el dragón sobreexcitado.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Derek apresurándose a ayudar a Stiles a levantarse.

—Bien —dijo Stiles, sacudiéndose y sonriéndole a Brimmy. —Nunca ha hecho eso antes, ¿creo que estaba tratando de ayudar? —Stiles dijo mirando hacia abajo a sus pies descalzos.

—Aquí —dijo Derek corriendo hacia un cajón y sacando un par de calcetines gruesos antes de arrojarlos a Stiles. Iba a mencionar lo bien que Stiles olía en su ropa, cómo la habitación de Derek parecía oler a Stiles ahora y cómo estaba realmente luchando con la idea de no dejar a Stiles salir de la habitación, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era una buena idea cerrar la puerta detrás de él y reclamar a Stiles ahora, la razón principal es que Stiles estaba con Danny ahora, alguien que realmente lo merecía, alguien que lo cuidaba.

—Gracias —dijo Stiles, empujándolos rápidamente sobre sus pies y Derek observó con curiosidad cómo Brimmy se reducía al tamaño de un gato. Stiles lo miró, aparentemente confundido en cuanto a por qué Derek estaba allí de pie, antes de hacer un gesto hacia las escaleras, —¿Bueno, erm, papá dijo que había pizza? —Derek se aclaró la garganta, se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente.

—Sí, sí, lo hay —dijo con torpeza y Stiles lo miró de nuevo confundido antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Brimmy pisándole los talones. Derek cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, queriendo asegurarse de que cuando se acostara más tarde, su habitación aún olería a Stiles.

Stiles estaba más que un poco preocupado, Derek lo había estado mirando extrañamente y prácticamente cerró la puerta tan pronto como Stiles estaba fuera, obviamente, le gustaba su privacidad, simplemente no podía entender por qué Derek había dejado entrar a Stiles ahí en primer lugar. Todos los pensamientos habían desaparecido de su mente cuando vio la pizza, había estado soñando con el infierno, con la lucha y los gritos y la muerte y la sangre, la comida era una bendición.

Se lanzó directamente hacia él, casi se metió un pedazo entero en la boca antes de registrar el resto de la manada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, qué bien! —Stiles gimió alrededor de la pizza, tragando la porción de pizza rápidamente y buscando otra. No entendía por qué todos los lobos miraban a Derek de forma extraña, probablemente porque todos sabían que él ahora era el mago y estaban mirando a su Alfa para saber cómo abordar esta situación.

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que iba a morir de frustración sexual, los sonidos que hacía Stiles al comer esa pizza no eran normales y estaba volviendo loco a su lobo, ¿por qué demonios a Stiles le gustaba tanto comer pizza? Aunque todavía estaba haciendo una nota mental para asegurarse de comprar este tipo de pizza de nuevo. Estaba bastante seguro de que su excitación era obvia, especialmente si la forma en que lo miraban los lobos era una indicación. Peter lo estaba mirando como si hubiera descubierto algo, mientras que el resto de los lobos lo estaban mirando como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Peter sonrió ligeramente y Derek sabía que iba a lamentar cada momento a partir de ahora.

—Entonces, ¿eres el mago todopoderoso que quiere la manada Alfa?, —Dijo Peter sin preámbulos, Stiles dejó de atiborrarse de pizza para mirar a Peter.

—Eh, sí, al parecer así, — dijo Stiles, Brimmy saltando ligeramente en su regazo y acurrucándose para irse a dormir.

—Bueno, voy a arriesgarme aquí y decir que el plan para entregar el mago a la manada Alfa ya no es una opción válida —dijo Peter y el resto del grupo asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca te haríamos eso, Stiles. —Scott dijo con seriedad —Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Stiles, y lo que dije ayer, estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba equivocado, increíblemente mal, y no te pediré que me perdones, porque sé que he hecho un gran lío de cosas recientemente, pero quiero que sepan cuánto lo siento y haré todo lo posible para solucionar esto.

—¿Qué demonios les dijiste? —Stiles dijo sorprendido, nunca había esperado que Scott se disculpe de esta manera.

—Acabamos de contarles lo que pasó, ellos mismos vieron la cúpula, saben que tú no tuviste control sobre ella. Scott entiende ahora que no fue culpa tuya. —Danny respondió

—¿Les contaste sobre Aamon? —Stiles preguntó nerviosamente, no estaba seguro de estar listo para que la manada lo supiera todo.

—No —Noah dijo rápidamente —Saben que sucedió algo, pero no dijimos qué o cuándo, depende de ti decidir si quiere decirles.

—¿Estáis haciendo esa cosa de la telepatía otra vez? —Scott preguntó y Stiles lo miró sorprendido. —Sí, sabemos todo sobre eso.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles tontamente. —Bueno, sí, como que se convirtió en un hábito de eso.

—¿Porque lo has estado haciendo todo el verano? —Jackson preguntó y Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Espera, — dijo Jackson en estado de shock, —Anteriormente, cuando estabas en detención y Danny te estaba enviando un mensaje de texto, en realidad no te estaba enviando mensajes de texto, ¿verdad? ¿Estaba hablando contigo? —Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente y Danny sonrió. —¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo podríamos haber sido tan estúpidos!? —Jackson dijo desesperado y Danny se rió un poco.

—¡Te lo perdiste antes cuando Scott pensó que el mago podría convertirse en un dragón! —Danny se rió de Stiles, quien miró a Scott con asombro.

—¡Ojalá! —Stiles rió.

—¿Entonces no puedes? —Scott pidió una aclaración, —¿No puedes transformarte en otra cosa?

—Bueno —respondió Stiles, pensando lentamente, —No lo he intentado, pero lo intentaré en algún momento y te haré saber cómo va.

—Amigo, no puedo creer que tengas magia y no lo sabíamos. —dijo Scott —¿Cuándo podemos ver estos increíbles poderes tuyos? —Preguntó y Stiles se encogió de hombros, todavía estaba cansado, solo quería irse a la cama, Danny pareció darse cuenta al instante.

—Ahora no. —Dijo con calma. —Siles todavía está cansado de lo de antes, vamos a volver a casa desde antes. —explicó Danny —Si Stiles quiere, los llamaremos mañana por la tarde y hablaremos más. —Stiles asintió, haciéndole saber que hablarían más entonces, como era, ya podía sentir sus ojos cerrándose. —Vamos —dijo Danny, poniéndolo de pie y agarrando su mano con fuerza mientras Noah se dirigía hacia la puerta, Danny y Stiles lo siguieron.

La manada los miró mientras desaparecían por la puerta, antes de volverse inmediatamente hacia Derek.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? —Dijo Peter enojado, su voz más fuerte que la de todos los demás.

—Ahora no es el momento, Peter, — dijo Derek, no podía lidiar con esto, no ahora, no cuando era obvio que Danny y Stiles ya estaban bastante juntos.

—¿¡No es el momento!? —dijo Peter incrédulo, —¡Él es tu compañero Derek! ¿¡Cómo no puede ser el momento!?

—¿Compañero? —Isaac preguntó.

—¿Estos lobos no saben nada? —Cora preguntó.

—Somos nuevos en esto. —gruñó Erica —Todavía seguimos aprendiendo. —Cora los miró con lástima.

—Un lobo tiene un compañero, un compañero, durante toda su vida, un alma gemela por así decirlo. —explicó Peter —No todos los lobos se encuentran con su compañero, solo unos pocos afortunados que llegan a pasar sus vidas con su alma gemela.

—¿Y crees que Stiles y Derek son almas gemelas? —dijo Scott confundido.

—Sé que lo son. —Peter siseó, —¡¿Lo que no puedo entender es por qué Derek no le ha dicho ya?!

—No es importante —dijo Derek en voz baja y todos lo miraron en shock.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que es verdad? —Lydia exigió —¿Tú y Stiles son almas gemelas?

—No. —dijo Derek, —Stiles es mi alma gemela, pero los humanos no sienten el vínculo como lo hacen los lobos. Stiles es mi alma gemela, pero no soy la suya.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Peter con condescendencia. —Obviamente, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Tal vez, una vez, pero arruiné todo eso, ahora apenas me hablará.

—O a nosotros —Erica dijo, —Pero vamos a arreglarlo y tú también puedes. Si sois almas gemelas, entonces funcionará.

—Y ahora está con Danny. Danny, que lo cuida y es bueno para él, se lo merece. Merece ser feliz. —discutió Derek y hubo silencio, nadie podría discutir eso.

—Pero, almas gemelas, — dijo Cora, —Tal vez Danny y Stiles trabajan en este momento, pero se supone que las almas gemelas están juntas. Solo tienes que darle tiempo, estar ahí para él, mostrarle cuánto lo aprecias.

—No me involucro en su relación, no lo arruino, él se merece algo mejor que yo. —dijo Derek con firmeza. —No quiero que Stiles se entere de esto, así que, por favor, nadie lo menciona". A él. —Él mencionó y uno a uno la manada asintió, aunque Peter todavía parecía enojado por su decisión. —Es mi decisión Peter.

—Lo sé. Simplemente creo que es una decisión estúpida. —discutió Peter —Pero, si estás seguro de esto sobrino, no se lo diré.

—Gracias. —dijo Derek un momento después.

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, estaba agotado, se excusó y se dirigió a la cama, Brimmy subía las escaleras detrás de él. Tan pronto como estuvo en su cama, estuvo casi instantáneamente dormido, sin molestarse en cambiarse la ropa de Derek y quedarse dormido tranquilamente.

—Danny —dijo Noah tan pronto como Stiles se perdió de vista, —Necesito preguntarte algo. —Danny hizo una pausa, esperando lo que Noah quería preguntar. —Te vi antes, sosteniendo la mano de Stiles, ¿hay algo en marcha? ¿Entre vosotros dos? ¿Algo que debería saber?

—¡No! —Danny dijo rápidamente, —¡No, dios no! Quiero decir, la manada piensa que hay, y eso es culpa mía, pero estaba tratando de molestar a Derek, vi la forma en que miraba a Stiles.

—Yo también, un poco difícil de perdérselo

—Sí, bueno, estaban siendo muy groseros y solo quería hacer que Derek se pusiera celoso, así que le pedí salir a Stiles, Stiles dijo que sí y luego fingimos ir a una cita.

—Pero Stiles sabe que no fue una cita real, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente, en realidad no fuimos a una cita, fuimos a revisar sus barreras, y como el idiota completamente inconsciente que es, él piensa que estoy tratando de poner celoso a Isaac, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Derek está interesado, él me dijo que si quería hacer que Isaac se pusiera celoso, debería elegir a alguien más atractivo. —Danny se rió y Noah no pudo evitar reír también.

—Bueno, no creo que debamos sacar a Derek de su sufrimiento todavía. —Noah sonrió con satisfacción. —Después de todo, molestó a mi hijo e incluso si Stiles lo ha perdonado, lo que supongo que hizo, no significa que lo voy a soltar tan fácilmente.

—¿Lo que significa que estás feliz de aceptar este plan? —dijo Danny felizmente, incapaz de creer que Noah aceptaría esto.

—Sí. Al menos hasta que sienta que Derek ha sufrido bastante. Y luego tenemos que pensar en un castigo para Scott.

—Creo que Stiles también lo ha perdonado.

—Bueno, una vez más, solo porque él lo ha hecho, no significa que yo lo haya hecho. —respondió Noah y Danny asintió, sabía lo que quería decir. —Nada demasiado serio, por supuesto, lo suficiente como para molestarlo.

—Por supuesto —Danny sonrió de acuerdo.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue diferente otra vez para Stiles, cuando se detuvo en su jeep, Danny, Jackson y Lydia lo estaban esperando, Danny le tomó la mano tan pronto como estuvo afuera, Stiles levantó una ceja y Danny solo sonrió. Cuando Isaac apareció un momento después, se dio cuenta de por qué y se limitó a sonreír ante la idiotez de Danny, realmente debería ser un adulto y decirle a Isaac cómo se sentía.

Scott se sentó a su lado en clase otra vez y Stiles se quedó sentado a su lado esta vez, no hablaron, pero fue un comienzo. Erica y Cora se sentaron frente a él en su clase con la Sra. Blake y él estaba agradecido por eso, realmente no le gustaba la mujer. No pudo evitar notar que la manada le daba una mirada extraña, como si estuvieran intentando resolver algo, se imaginó que era porque todos sabían de su magia ahora y no estaban seguros de cómo actuar a su alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

 

El almuerzo había sido un poco raro, Stiles no estaba listo para sentarse con la manada, no quería sentarse con el equipo de lacrosse, sino que simplemente se dirigió al campo y lanzó la pelota por un momento, completamente ignorante de las miradas que recibió de la mayoría de la población femenina y, definitivamente, algunos de los hombres, antes de finalmente regresar a su interior.

Estaban en la clase de Harris y Stiles estaba nervioso por ir al loft más tarde, no estaba seguro de qué decirles y no estaba seguro de qué iba a pasar.

'¿Quieres entrenar después de la escuela antes de ir al loft?' preguntó Danny y Stiles le sonrió.

'¡Sí por favor!' Respondió, sabiendo que eso le sacaría de la mente sus preocupaciones y le ayudaría a tranquilizarse, sin mencionar toda la energía nerviosa que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento.

'Bien, bien, les diremos a los demás que queremos un tiempo a solas, ¿suena bien?' Danny no iba a mencionar que sabía que eso molestaría a Derek. No estaba tratando de ser completamente despiadado, sabía que a Derek le importaba Stiles, mucho más de lo que Danny había pensado originalmente, pero aún así, Derek había lastimado a Stiles y solo porque Stiles los había perdonado fácilmente no significaba él iba hacerlo.

—¿Vais a venir directamente al loft?, —Isaac preguntó y Danny agarró la mano de Stiles.

—En realidad, vamos a salir un rato. Sin embargo, vendremos más tarde. —dijo Danny con facilidad y Stiles se sintió un poco culpable cuando la sonrisa de Isaac se redujo ligeramente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, te veremos más tarde, —dijo Isaac antes de desaparecer hacia el auto de Erica.

—Sabes, realmente vas a tener que decírselo, —dijo Stiles y Danny miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

'No, yo no'. Danny respondió telepáticamente por temor a que los lobos escucharan, —Todavía no, por favor Stiles, solo un poco más, ¿por favor?

'Está bien, está bien, pero si todo esto te estalla en la cara, no me culpes. Sigo diciéndote que estar conmigo no va a ponerlo celoso. Deberías elegir a alguien más sexy, como uno de los gemelos o algo así.

'Realmente no te ves en absoluto, ¿verdad?' preguntó Danny en la diversión.

—Hablando de los Alfas, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la manada? Creo que podría tener un plan. —dijo Stiles, comenzando a delinear el plan a Danny.

Noah se estaba yendo para ir a la estación cuando regresaron a casa.

Stiles. —Oye papá, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien Stiles—. Noah suspiró profundamente, todo no estaba bien, había un caso que realmente estaba empezando a apilar los cuerpos y no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—¿Estás seguro? —Stiles preguntó, fácilmente capaz de ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de su padre.

—Sí, claro, solo un caso en el trabajo.

—Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar.

—No, puramente normal, inadaptados humanos, —respondió Noah. —Bueno, ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy.

—Lo sé, niño, —dijo Noah, tirando de Stiles en un abrazo rápido. —¿Qué estáis haciendo chicos?

—Simplemente ibamos a entrenar, luego nos dirigiremos al loft más tarde, —respondió Stiles.

—Pero la manada cree que estamos en una cita, —agregó Danny, guiñando un ojo a Noah detrás de la espalda de Stiles.

—Deberías haber visto la mirada en el rostro de Isaac, él no está celoso, solo está destripado. Realmente creo que deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

—Todavía no—. Danny dijo: —Ahora, ¿quieres ir a entrenar o no? —Stiles sonrió.

—¿Tienes ganas de que te pateen el trasero hoy? —Bromeó y Danny se echó a reír. —Vamos, entonces, —dijo Danny y se dirigieron al jardín trasero.

No se molestaron en ducharse antes de dirigirse al loft, en lugar de optar por correr allí a través de la reserva, Stiles presionó su magia para que ambos corrieran más rápido y con más facilidad que de forma natural, Brimmy volaba fácilmente por encima de ellos. Llegaron al loft jadeando un poco, ambos todavía atrapados en la euforia de correr y entrenar con cuerpos mágicos infundidos.

—¿Parece que se divirtieron? —Jackson preguntó, luego irrumpieron por la puerta, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles riendo mientras Danny recogía algunas ramitas de su cabello desde donde había rodado hasta el suelo esquivando una de las pequeñas bolas de fuego que Brimmy había apuntado hacia ellos.

—Me divertí mucho en realidad—. Danny dijo: —¿Lo mismo mañana? —Preguntó en voz alta y Stiles asintió, necesitaba seguir entrenando si tenía alguna posibilidad de vencer a la manada Alfa.

Derek apareció un momento después con el ceño fruncido y Stiles lo saludó con la mano.

—Lo siento, no hemos podido llegar antes, estábamos ocupados, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Haciendo exactamente qué?, —Peter preguntó desde un rincón de la habitación.

—Estoy seguro de que no es algo que realmente quieras escuchar—. Danny respondió con frialdad, tomando la mano de Stiles, y toda la habitación pareció estremecerse y mirar a Derek. Stiles realmente no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—He estado pensando en la manada Alfa, —dijo rápidamente, moviéndose hacia el sofá y posándose en el brazo, —Creo que tengo un plan.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek. —Escuchémoslo entonces—. Dijo mientras que la manada entera se sentaba alrededor de la habitación, se sentó lo más lejos posible de Stiles, no podía estar cerca de él, no cuando olía a sudor y Danny, eso lo hacía querer arrancarle la garganta a Danny.

—Bien, bueno, primero, vamos por los enlaces débiles. Los gemelos no están seguros de todo esto en absoluto. No son Alfas, quiero decir, lo son, pero no realmente, necesitan a alguien que les dé órdenes, necesitan un Alfa. Ellos no son Alfas. Creo que, si les sugerimos una opción alternativa, como dejar la manada y unirse a la manada Hale, es probable que lo hagan. Es cierto que querrían saber que la manada Hale puede protegerlos de la manada Alfa, que no están firmando sus propias sentencias de muerte, lo cual es sensato. Y también donde entro yo.

—¿Cómo? —Derek preguntó.

—Uso algo de mi magia en ellos, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para mostrarles lo que soy capaz de hacer, eso debería ponerlos a nuestro favor. La pregunta es si estarías dispuesto a aceptarlos si funciona.

Derek hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro de esto, al ver a dos lobos que eran Alfas, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Puedo ofrecerles un juicio. Pero no les prometeré nada, no si arriesga la vida de mi manada , —dijo honestamente.

—Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, —dijo Stiles. —Entonces, la segunda parte del plan. Si tenemos a Ethan y Aidan en nuestro equipo, entonces la manada Alfa se reduce a tres, Deucalion, Ennis y Kali. Ennis es bravura sobre los cerebros, así que Kali es honesta. Pelearán, pero solo si piensan que pueden ganar. De lo contrario, correrán. Así que el plan es hacerles pensar que no hay posibilidad de que puedan ganar, lo que significa, uno, una demostración de fuerza de esta manada, y dos, un poco de magia ingeniosa de Danny que los privará de sus habilidades.

—¿Quitar a sus lobos? —Peter dijo en shock.

—No. —respondió Stiles, —Nadie puede hacer eso. Lo que podemos hacer es hacer que piensen que podemos, es un poco de magia inteligente, Danny la encontró en este libro realmente genial mientras buscaba..., —Stiles se calló, no iba a decirles que Danny lo encontró al tratar de encontrar una manera de rescatar a Stiles del infierno, —bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es que hará que Ennis y Kali piensen que han perdido sus poderes, contra una manada de lobos como humanos, saben que no tendrán una oportunidad y correrán.

—¿Por qué no hacer eso con Deucalion también?, —Preguntó Lydia.

—El hechizo es un trabajo duro, —dijo honestamente Danny. —Stiles puede ayudarme a mantenerlo, pero mientras con más lobos lo hagamos, más difícil será y necesitará su magia para lidiar con Deucalion.

—¿Vas a ir contra Deucalion? —dijo Derek con enojo: —No, no es una posibilidad—. Dijo, si algo le pasaba a Stiles, nunca podría superarlo.

—Bueno, en realidad, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar si quieres derrotarlos, —argumentó Stiles.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Boyd.

—Aquí es donde se pone un poco, erm, bueno, la cosa es que la manada Alfa no se reunirá contigo si no creen que tienes el mago. Si recibes un mensaje de que tienes al mago, entonces organiza una reunión, haces como si me fueras a entregar, entonces los gemelos cambian de lado, Kali y Ennis son atendidos por Danny y solo queda Deucalion, y si las cosas van muy mal, tenemos a Chris y a papá en la línea de árboles con balas de acónito. Trataré de convencerlo de que se vaya, convencerlo de que si se va y promete no volver, no habrá consecuencias por sus acciones aquí, pero si no lo hace, morirá.

—¿Quieres que pretendamos entregarte? —Scott dijo en shock y Stiles asintió.

—De ninguna manera—. Derek insistió, —No estamos haciendo eso. Estarás en peligro.

—Voy a estar en peligro de cualquier manera—. Stiles argumentó: —O haces esto conmigo o lo hago yo solo.

—No me gusta esto, —dijo Derek.

—No te tiene que gustar, solo tienes que estar de acuerdo, —dijo Stiles.

—Bien—. Derek suspiró, al menos si estaba con Stiles entonces sería capaz de protegerlo.

—Bien, primero tenemos que trabajar con los gemelos, así que empezaremos con eso mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará convencerlos?, —Preguntó Erica.

—Esperemos que no sea mucho, pero puede tardar un par de días, no quiero decirles de inmediato que soy el mago, si no los hemos puesto de nuestro lado en ese momento y ellos se lo dicen a Deucalion, eso pone a mi papá en peligro. Tendremos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—Está bien, seguiremos tu ejemplo, —dijo Derek y Stiles lo miró en shock.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, aclarando su garganta y sonrojándose ligeramente, —Está bien, guay, está bien. Bien. —Dijo antes de suspirar levemente. —Entonces, en el siguiente punto, querías hablar sobre mi magia, sé que Danny y papá te dijeron muchas cosas anoche, pero ¿hay algo que quieras saber?

—¿Qué te hizo alucinar?, —Allison pregunto y Stiles se estremeció. —Cualquier cosa menos eso, —dijo Stiles.

—Está bien, ¿cómo se siente tener magia? —Erica preguntó.

—Se siente cálido—. Stiles respondió honestamente: —Hay un calor en mi pecho que no estaba allí antes, y se siente como de seguridad—. Sabía que sonaba como un idiota, pero no sabía cómo decirlo .

—¿Danny dice que tienes mucho mejor control de lo que hiciste?, —Peter preguntó y Stiles asintió. —¿Puedes mostrarnos algo? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, ¿qué quieres ver? —Stiles preguntó, un poco inseguro de sí mismo, no estaba seguro de lo que Peter quería.

—Tengo curiosidad por la niebla protectora, —explicó Peter, —¿Cómo funciona? ¿Podrías protegernos a todos si se tratara de una pelea?

—Sí—. Stiles dijo con firmeza, —No llegará a eso, no a menos que tengan un deseo de muerte. Pero si lo hace, si se trata de una pelea, entonces puedo hacer que funcione.

—¿Cómo funciona?, —Peter preguntó.

—Erm, —Stiles se encogió de hombros, —Simplemente lo hace, quiero que te proteja, lo hará.

—¿Danny mencionó algo sobre que eso te drena la energía?, —Erica preguntó y Stiles le lanzó una mirada a Danny.

—No debería haberte dicho eso—

—¿Entonces está equivocado? —Scott preguntó y Stiles suspiró.

—No. El no esta equivocado Pero no quería que vosotros lo supieran.

—¿Por qué no? —Isaac dijo confundido, —Quiero decir, si esta magia te drena y no nos salimos del peligro lo suficientemente rápido, entonces podría matarte.

—Bueno, primero que nada, la cantidad de energía que drena de mí es pequeña, las veces que me desmayé, ya estaba cansado y agotado y, en general, un poco cutre, hay muchas otras ocasiones en las que ha funcionado bien y no he tenido ninguna repercusión para mí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo ahora mismo?, —preguntó Peter.

—Claro, quiero decir, no sé qué tan bien funcionará si nadie está en peligro inmediato, —dijo Stiles, observando cuidadosamente a Peter. Estaba realmente preparado cuando Peter se lanzó a Lydia. Stiles se sorprendió de su elección de víctima, sabía que Peter no iría por uno de los lobos, se curarían demasiado rápido, así que obviamente iría por uno de los humanos, pero esperaba que Peter se lanzara él mismo hacia Stiles o Danny, definitivamente no es uno de los miembros de su propia manada. Lanzó su magia hacia el exterior, la niebla apareció alrededor de Lydia un momento antes de que Peter pudiera conectarse y lo arrojaba hacia atrás hacia el frío.

—No está bien—. Jackson gruñó a Peter, que sonreía alegremente a Stiles mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse de pie.

—¡Qué jodidamente genial!, —Scott dijo, admirando la niebla alrededor de Lydia hasta que desapareció de nuevo. —¿No tuviste que decir un hechizo o algo así?

—Mi magia no funciona de la misma manera que la de Danny, —dijo Stiles simplemente.

—Necesito hechizos y pociones, Stiles puede hacer casi todo lo que cree que puede, —explicó Danny.

—¿Así que aprender a lanzar cuchillos como la otra noche? ¿Es solo porque crees que puedes? —Lydia preguntó y Stiles sonrió.

—No. Cuchillos encantados, hechicé algunos para que siempre golpearan lo que Danny o yo buscábamos, si alguien más los usara, serían cuchillos normales.

—Eso está bien, —dijo Isaac, mirando a Danny con algo parecido a la maravilla y Danny le sonrió tímidamente. Stiles sonrió ampliamente, podía ver totalmente a Danny e Isaac reuniéndose. Hablaron un poco más antes de que se hiciera evidente que Stiles se estaba agitando con todas las preguntas.

—Íbamos a ver una película, ¿podrías quedarte y mirarla con nosotros? —Derek sugirió con torpeza y Stiles se sonrojó antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien, gracias, puedes quedarte si quieres Danny, solo voy a ir a la estación y ver a mi papá por un momento—. dijo Stiles, Danny lo miró inseguro pero asintió con la cabeza y Stiles salió por la puerta un momento después.

Stiles llegó a la estación media hora después, se había tomado su tiempo, caminando por la ciudad mientras dejaba que su mente vagara. Derek actuó como si quisiera que Stiles volviera a estar en la manada, sabía que Derek había dicho todas esas cosas esa noche porque estaba enojado, pero eso no significaba que no fueran ciertas, y ahora Derek actuó como si quisiera que Stiles volviera, pero era solo para ayudarlos porque era el mago, no porque quería que Stiles estuviera cerca, y como había estado ayer, con Stiles entrando a su habitación, Derek parecía dispuesto a asesinar a alguien. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a funcionar esto, no sabía qué pasaría cuando la manada Alfa se fuera, si todavía lo invitarían a unirse a la manada o lo echarían de nuevo, bueno, probablemente no lo echarían, no ahora que sabían de su magia, simplemente no estaba seguro de que solo quisiera que lo mantuvieran cerca debido a su magia.

—¡Hey, muchacho!, —Dijo Noah sorprendido cuando llegó a la estación, —¿Todo bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy bien, papá—. Stiles dijo: —¿Pensé que vendría y averiguaría qué caso te está molestando en este momento?

—Asunto oficial policíaco, Stiles—. dijo Noah amablemente, —Lo tengo bajo control.

—¿Cuándo me has visto alguna vez no meterme en asuntos oficiales de la policía? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando y luego me mantendré al margen? —Stiles lo intentó, Noah levantó una ceja con incredulidad, Stiles no pudo mantener su nariz fuera de nada.

—Está bien, —suspiró Noah, mirando a Stiles hundirse en la silla frente a su escritorio, —Tengo tres cadáveres.

—¿Muertos por qué? —Stiles preguntó, —¿Ataques de animales?

—No, sobredosis de drogas—. Noah suspiró: —El problema es que no deberían estar muertos, alguien está distribuyendo drogas sucias.

—¿Sabes quién? —Dijo Stiles sorprendido.

—Sí, yo sé quién es. Pero atraparlos a ellos, obtener pruebas reales, está resultando difícil en extremo—. Noah suspiró.

—¿Qué necesitas? —dijo Stiles seriamente.

—Necesito atraparlos con las drogas o encontrar el laboratorio donde están fabricando estas drogas sucias, además ... —Su voz se apagó cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Stiles, —Oh no, no, no te estás involucrando en esto Stiles, estos son seres humanos que infringen la ley, lo resolveré, te mantendrás al margen de esto—. Stiles frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, pero su mente ya estaba corriendo delante de él. Hablaron unos minutos más antes de que Stiles aceptara que probablemente debería llegar a casa y comenzar con su tarea.

Salió de la oficina de su padre y miró alrededor de la estación y vio a un agente que había visto varias veces antes.

—Parrish, ¿no es así?, —Dijo Stiles después de vagar hacia su escritorio, Parrish obviamente sabía quién era Stiles mientras lo miraba con suspicacia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Stiles? —Preguntó y Stiles sonrió.

—En realidad, es lo que puedo hacer por ti, —dijo Stiles y Parrish frunció el ceño. —¿De verdad? —Preguntó.

—Sí, tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda con ella.

—¿Y por qué te ayudaría?

—Bueno, cuando funcione, habrás derribado a estos traficantes de drogas que tanto preocupan a mi padre y serás el héroe de la estación.

—No creo ...

—O, no puedes ayudarme, ¿e iré a buscar a alguien más para que me ayude? —Dijo Stiles lentamente y Parrish lo miró, obviamente tratando de averiguar qué quería exactamente Stiles.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo Parrish, suspirando derrotado.

—Necesito todo lo que tienes sobre quiénes son estos tipos y necesitaré un poco de tiempo, —dijo Stiles. Parrish suspiró de nuevo antes de copiar un archivo y entregárselo a Stiles, quien se lo metió rápidamente en la camisa y se dirigió a casa.

Trató de hacer su tarea, al menos parte de ella, pero tenía un millón de pensamientos en su cerebro, cómo lidiar con la manada Alfa, cómo lidiar con sus barreras y con Gerard y ahora estos narcotraficantes. Necesitaba moverse para comenzar a clasificarlo todo.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue más fácil de lo que Stiles había esperado, en el momento en que arrinconó a los gemelos y les dijo que Derek estaría dispuesto a permitirles ingresar a su manada en caso de que decidieran dejar la manada Alfa, pudiendo ver el deseo en sus ojos, de ser miembros de una manada adecuada nuevamente. Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando terminó la semana, Stiles estaba agotado. Había tenido que salir dos veces en medio de la noche para revisar sus barreras, afortunadamente no había sido tan importante y no había tenido que molestar a Danny para que lo solucionara, se había despertado gritando tres noches, un infierno en su mente, la cara sonriente de Gerard justo en frente de él, su padre estaba en los turnos de la noche y no podía volver a dormir sin importar cuánto lo intentara, incluso Brimmy se convirtió en el tamaño de un león y se envolvió alrededor de Stiles sin hacer nada para calmar el cerebro de Stiles, había demasiadas cosas que hacer y él necesitaba resolver algo de eso.

Estaba seguro de que los gemelos vendrían a unirse a la manada de Derek, se suponía que iban a ir al loft mañana por la mañana y eso debería sellar el trato, tan pronto como se hiciera eso, podrían organizar la reunión con la manada Alfa. Stiles había dicho que estaría allí, para mostrar a los gemelos exactamente con quién estaba jugando Deucalion, y luego tenía planes de reunirse con Parrish y tratar con los traficantes de drogas. Tenía toda la intención de que la reunión con la manada Alfa fuera fácil para ellos, pero si por alguna razón no era así, quería un trabajo menos para su padre.

Danny se acercó a primera hora, notando las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Stiles y mirándolo con preocupación, Stiles lo descartó fácilmente y se fueron y discutieron por unas horas antes de dirigirse al loft. Todos estaban esperándolos cuando llegaron y Stiles notó que el resto de la manada se dio su aspecto agotado. Sabía que debería tomárselo con calma, pero anoche había soñado con el infierno y apenas había dormido, sabía que no podría descansar fácilmente hasta que se hubieran ocupado de esto.

Los gemelos llegaron unos minutos después de su llegada y Stiles estaba un poco agradecido por ello, todo el grupo lo estaba mirando divertido, y luego miró a Derek, quien estaba mirando a Danny por alguna razón. Stiles realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero ahora realmente no era el momento de intentar resolverlo.

Derek estaba furioso, se suponía que Danny estaba cuidando a Stiles y obviamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Derek quería estar con Stiles, pero él ya había reconocido que no era una opción, Stiles estaba con Danny y él estaba feliz y Derek lidiaría con eso, siempre que Danny cuidara de Stiles, excepto que no lo estaba haciendo, Stiles parecía que apenas había dormido y luego la mente de Derek simplemente evocó imágenes de las razones por las que Stiles no había dormido, se lo imaginó en la cama con Danny, trató de controlar sus celos, Stiles lo odiaría si atacara a Danny, solo necesitaba respirar.

Los gemelos miraron alrededor de la manada reunida formalmente, encontrando la mirada de Derek, sus ojos inseguros y mirando a Stiles en busca de orientación.

—Está bien, puede que se vea malhumorado, pero esa es su configuración predeterminada, —dijo Stiles y Derek sonrió, confiando en Stiles para romper la tensión con un mal comentario.

—¿Stiles dijo que podría haber un lugar para nosotros en tu manada?, —Preguntó Ethan, mirando alrededor de la habitación con nerviosismo.

—Sí—. dijo Derek: —Para empezar, a modo de prueba, pero siempre que pueda trabajar con nosotros, no hay razón para que no se convierta en permanente.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto de nuestra manada? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Con suerte, nada. Les pediremos que abandonen el área pacíficamente, si no están de acuerdo con eso, haremos lo que sea necesario para protegernos.

—No se irán fácilmente, no con el mago en el área, Deucalion sabe lo que es un premio.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles con sorpresa cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, —en realidad no les dije esa información. Estaban tan felices de venir sin saberlo. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabiendo qué? —Preguntó Aiden, pareciendo que de repente temía que esto fuera una trampa.

—Soy el mago—. Stiles dijo telepáticamente y vio como ambos saltaron y lo miraron en completo shock.

—Tú solo ... —dijo Ethan en estado de shock.

—Yo escuché, ¿tú escuchaste?, —Dijo Aiden girándose hacia su hermano.

—Sí, escuchasteis mi voz en mi cabeza. La comunicación telepática. Acostúmbrate, o no, lo que sea. De cualquier manera, chúpalos, muchachos , —dijo Stiles.

—Pero ... —dijo Ethan, obviamente sin palabras.

—Está bien, ahora sabes que Stiles es el mago—. dijo Scott: —Confiamos en que no le digas esto a Deucalion—. Ambos gemelos asintieron rápidamente.

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan, entonces?, —Ethan preguntó, Stiles lo explicó lentamente, destacando algunos otros puntos que no había mencionado anteriormente a la manada, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Derek les dijo a los gemelos que organizaran una reunión con Deucalion para mañana en la tarde.

—¿Cómo es que no nos hablas telepáticamente?, —Lydia preguntó cuando Stiles se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y la miró sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pensé que no me querían en la cabeza.

—Danny dijo que no puedes leer nuestros pensamientos, —explicó Lydia.

—Sí, pero como, ¿sigue siendo un poco íntimo? Como no de una manera sexual, pero como, es muy personal. No pensé que quisieras eso conmigo.

—¿Qué?, —Dijo Scott indignado y Stiles se sonrojó, mirando a Danny para buscar un soporte y encontrando a Danny en una conversación profunda con Isaac en la cocina. Trató de no ser molestado por eso.

—Bueno, Danny y mi papá, ellos son mi manada y vosotros, bueno, yo no soy una manada, no para ti, así que no pensé que querría que actuara como si lo fuera.

—Stiles, —dijo Derek, sonando tan triste que le sorprendió, —Eres parte de la manada, siempre eres manada. No quise decir lo que dije, solo estaba molesto, pensé que habías estado trabajando con Gerard y me sentí traicionado—. Derek no podía creer que acabara de admitir eso frente al resto de la manada, pero necesitaba dejarle claro a Stiles que él era manada.

Stiles se sonrojó en un rojo brillante, asintiendo levemente mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Es bueno saberlo, supongo—. Él dijo: —De todos modos tengo que irme—.

—¿A dónde vas? —Scott preguntó y Stiles miró a Danny.

—Yo, erm, en realidad, voy a la estación para ver a mi papá. Llegaré por la mañana y luego podremos encontrarnos con la manada Alfa, —dijo Stiles, con la esperanza de que no detectaran la mentira en sus palabras y saliera corriendo por la puerta.

Danny se quedó y vio una película con la manada, Derek iba a hablar con Isaac, no estaba bien coquetear con el novio de Stiles, incluso si Derek esperaba secretamente que los separara, no quería ver a Stiles salir lastimado.

Stiles se detuvo fuera de la estación y Parrish se subió al jeep un momento después.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles?, —Parrish preguntó: —Esto podría salir terriblemente mal y solo eres un niño—.

—Soy el hijo del sheriff. Soy el único con el que va a trabajar. ¡Vamos, piensa lo genial que será cuando traigas a estos muchachos!

—Bien, —dijo Parrish, entregándole a Stiles un teléfono roto que tenía un rastreador y luego dejándolo conducir hasta el bar en el que todos sabían que los traficantes de drogas se encontraban. —¿La última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás?, —Dijo Parrish mientras Stiles detuvo el jeep.

—Nunca—. Stiles sonrió antes de saludar a Parrish para que se escondiera entre los arbustos y levantara el capó del jeep. Él cuadró sus hombros, sabiendo que esta noche iba a ser una noche larga pero ayudaría a su padre y eso era lo que importaba.

Entró en el bar, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible y evaluando a la gente en el bar, sintió una sacudida de alivio cuando reconoció los rostros de los dos hombres, los hermanos llamados Luke y Jason Matthews en sus treinta y cinco años, su papá sospechaba que eran los traficantes de drogas. Se acercó tímidamente al bar y el camarero lo miró.

—No sirvo a niños menores de edad aquí, —dijo el hombre y Stiles se sonrojó.

—No es por eso que estoy aquí, —dijo en voz alta, tratando de atraer la atención de Luke o Jason. —Necesito tu ayuda, mi jeep se rompió afuera y luego rompí mi teléfono mientras intentaba arreglarlo, —dijo Stiles, levantando el teléfono roto como prueba. Vio a Luke mirándolo de reojo y supo que el plan estaba funcionando. —Mira, lo siento mucho, pero solo necesito que me prestes tu teléfono. Mi papá es el Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski, puedo llamarlo y decirle dónde estoy y estoy seguro de que tendrá a alguien aquí en unos minutos y luego estaré fuera de tu pelo. ¿Por favor?

Vio a Luke y Jason caminando hacia él y supo que los tenía.

—Oye chico, —dijo Luke, mirando a Stiles de arriba abajo, Stiles trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, —Necesitas ayuda.

—Erm, mi jeep se rompió afuera. Solo necesito que me prestes un teléfono , —dijo en voz baja, intentando parecer lo más inocente y nervioso posible.

—Te me haces familiar—. Jason dijo: —Creo que te he visto en la ciudad, con el Sheriff, tal vez?

—Sí, él es mi padre—. Stiles respondió honestamente y Luke y Jason sonrieron depredadores, no tenía nada parecido sobre los lobos.

—Vamos, echaremos un vistazo a tu jeep,

a ver si podemos ponerlo en marcha para ti otra vez—. Luke dijo, conduciendo a Stiles hacia la puerta principal, —¿Tu padre no sabe dónde estás?

—No. —Stiles respondió: —Me estaba yendo de la casa de mi amigo y se rompió, creo que es más una cinta adhesiva que un motor ahora, realmente necesito pasar un tiempo arreglando eso, pero sabes, papá nunca está realmente cerca, a veces no lo veo durante días. —Stiles esperaba que no lo estuviera poniendo demasiado grueso.

—¿Sin embargo, él te habla sobre sus casos?, —Preguntó Luke mientras Jason revisaba el jeep.

—Sí, la mayoría de las veces, quiero decir que tiene este en este momento, gente que se está muriendo por drogas sucias, dice que tiene un par de sospechosos pero no me dirá quiénes son—. Stiles gimió, inclinándose sobre el motor para comprobar lo que Jason estaba haciendo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jason, sonando sorprendido.

—Sí, quiero decir, sé que eventualmente los atrapara, él es bueno en lo que hace, pero a veces solo le gusta compartir ideas conmigo si sabes a qué me refiero? Como un nuevo par de ojos, sé que eventualmente me dará más información y luego lo resolveremos—. Stiles divagó, con la cabeza bajo el capó, dejándose abierto para el ataque, no le gustó, pero sabía que era necesario si tenían alguna posibilidad de atraparlos con la mano roja.

Sintió un movimiento que venía detrás de él y un momento después algo duro lo golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Noah estaba patrullando alrededor de la ciudad, habían recibido una llamada de un disturbio doméstico en un lugar no muy lejos del loft de Derek, cuando llegó allí, descubrió que no era nada, solo una pequeña disputa sobre una cena quemada que se había vuelto un poco ruidosa. Estaba justo al final del camino desde el loft cuando sintió que la conexión que siempre tenía con Stiles desaparecía, generalmente era como un pequeño calor en el fondo de su mente, que no se notaba hasta que de repente ya no estaba allí. Noah entró en pánico, la única vez que perdió la conexión con Stiles fue cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Corrió al loft, sabiendo que se suponía que Stiles estaba allí y irrumpió por la puerta para ver a Danny en un estado de angustia similar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, —Dijo Noah entrando por la puerta, buscando rápidamente a Stiles. —¿Dónde está Stiles?

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Scott asustado. Derek no sabía lo que estaba pasando cuando, de repente, Danny se levantó de un salto asustado y antes de que pudieran obtener una respuesta adecuada, Noah había irrumpido a través de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Repitió Noah.

—¡Está contigo! —Gritó Danny.

—¿¡Qué!? No, él está aquí contigo. —Noah respondió.

—¡No! Se fue antes para ir a la estación y verte, —dijo Danny rápidamente.

—¡¿Alguien me dice qué está pasando ?! —Derek gritó y ambos se giraron para mirarlo.

—La conexión con Stiles acaba de desaparecer, —dijo Danny.

—¿Qué significa qué? —Isaac preguntó.

—Significa que está inconsciente—. Noah dijo: —Algo ha sucedido. Necesitamos encontrarlo. Llamaré a la estación, alguien podría encontrar su jeep.

Parrish observó a Luke y Jason cargar a Stiles en la parte trasera de su auto, odiaba esta parte del plan, pero era la única forma de encontrar dónde estaban haciendo las drogas. Estaba listo para seguir el rastreador en el teléfono en el instante en que se fueron, excepto que se marcharon y el rastreador se quedó donde estaba. Parrish corrió hacia el jeep y encontró el teléfono en el suelo, cerca del capó.

—¡Mierda! —Maldijo, golpeó el capó y saltó al jeep, tuvo que seguirlos y llegar a Stiles. Se las arregló para hacer arrancar el jeep en el primer intento, gracias a Dios, luego salió corriendo del estacionamiento y los siguió. El sheriff lo iba a matar, ¿por qué demonios había pensado que era una buena idea? Si algo le pasó a Stiles, entonces todo fue su culpa.

Se las arregló para encontrarlos unos minutos más tarde y los siguió sutilmente al antiguo almacén. Detuvo el jeep y se dirigió silenciosamente al almacén, mirando a través de una de las viejas ventanas para ver a Luke y Jason junto con otros tres hombres, estaban atando a Stiles a una silla y Parrish podía ver los diversos equipos a un lado que sería la evidencia que necesitaban para traerlos. Es hora de llamar a la caballería.

Stiles volvió a la conciencia lentamente, su cabeza sonaba como una campana de iglesia, parpadeó con sueño, la sangre goteaba en sus ojos y vio que Luke y Jason lo miraban fijamente.

—Vas a decirnos todo lo que tu padre sabe sobre nosotros y luego te dejaremos ir, —dijo Luke.

—No. —Respondió Stiles, con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando la forma en que su cerebro parecía doler demasiado como para pensar. Él había recibido un duro golpe.

—No creo que entiendas. No estaba preguntando. —dijo Luke, sacando un cuchillo y arrastrándolo lentamente por la pierna de Stiles, obviamente tratando de intimidarlo, tratando de hacerlo sentir impotente. Stiles no pudo evitar recordarle a George, se movió de una manera similar, los mismos pequeños toques que hicieron que Stiles se estremeciera, pero no era George, y Stiles no era el mismo niño que había sido en ese entonces .

—No creo que entiendas —dijo Stiles, mirándolos —No te estoy diciendo una cosa. Así que puedes dejarme ir ahora o puedes intentar averiguar lo que sé y será lo último que harás.

Luke y Jason se echaron a reír, pero Stiles mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos, tratando de sentir su magia para poder aflojar la atadura de sus manos, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero en realidad no podía pensar con claridad, así que se lo estaba pasando muy mal al respecto.

—¡Stilinski! —Dijo Noah contestando el teléfono rápidamente, esperando que fuera Stiles, que estuviera bien.

—Sheriff, señor, soy Parrish.

—Parrish? ¿Qué es? , —Dijo Noah rápidamente, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Stiles.

—Se trata de Stiles, señor. —Parrish sonaba nervioso.

—¿¡Stiles!? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Está él contigo?

—Sé dónde está, señor—. respondió Parrish, —Pero no creo que te vaya a gustar.

—Sólo escúpelo, Parrish, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—Lo están reteniendo en un almacén en la antigua finca.

—¿Quién lo está deteniendo?, —Dijo Noah aterrorizado.

—Luke y Jason Matthews, —respondió Parrish. Hubo un repentino silencio y Noah se estaba volviendo rojo brillante, Derek supuso que esto no era una buena noticia.

—¿Dígame ahora mismo que no estaba involucrado en un plan que significaba entregar a mi hijo a dos narcotraficantes de alto nivel?, —Noah preguntó, pero Parrish permaneció en silencio. —Si algo le pasa a mi hijo Parrish, es por ti. Ahora dime dónde estás y voy a ir a ti.

—Deberías llamar al respaldo, hay cinco de ellos, estamos en el almacén siete, te esperaré fuera.

Noah miró al teléfono.

—Bien. Estaré allí—. Noah echó humo antes de colgar.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son Luke y Jason Matthews? —preguntó Scott, —¿Y por qué han secuestrado a Stiles?

—Es un asunto humano. Nos ocuparemos de ello. —dijo Noah. Sintió que la conexión con Stiles comenzaba a introducirse en su cerebro y suspiró aliviado. —Está consciente otra vez, —dijo, notando el alivio en los ojos de Danny también.

—Sin embargo, algo está mal—. Dijo Danny: —No puedo hacer que me escuche—. Noah obtuvo el mismo resultado y corrió directamente hacia la puerta, con la manada pisándole los talones.

A Stiles no le gustó exactamente esta parte del plan, la espera de la parte de rescate, especialmente cuando Luke realmente disfrutaba usar ese cuchillo suyo. Las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo después de eso, Parrish debió haber estado observando porque Luke apenas lo había cortado cuando Parrish irrumpió por la puerta, sacó la pistola y les ordenó a todos que bajaran sus armas. Stiles hizo rodar sus ojos esta vez.

No hace falta decir que Parrish terminó capturado y Luke y Jason ahora se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una broma. Stiles actualmente tenía varias heridas de cuchillo en su estómago y Parrish estaba presionando desesperadamente contra el estómago de Stiles para detener la hemorragia y mirar la herida en la cabeza de Stiles como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Stiles no diría que era lo peor, pero todavía dolía como una perra.

'¿Chicos?' dijo Stiles, probando la conexión, ignorando el dolor en su estómago y los golpes en su cabeza. Se sorprendió bastante cuando de repente tuvo un coro de voces respondiéndole, no solo su padre y Danny, sino Derek, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Cora e incluso a Jackson, sus voces se llenaron de una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia. —Puede que esté en una pequeña situación.

'Parrish nos lo dijo.' Respondió su padre y el niño si sonaba enojado.

—Bueno, Parrish está actualmente a mi lado y creo que podría estar sufriendo un poco de crisis mental. No deja de mirarme.

—¿Cogieron a Parrish?

—En realidad, entró aquí cuando sacaron el cuchillo y ahora saben sobre el plan—. '¿Cuchillo?' Derek sonó asustado, '¿Estás bien?'

—Bien —dijo Stiles, mirando las heridas de un cuchillo en su estómago—. Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso. Empujó la imagen de las manos ensangrentadas de Parrish presionando contra su estómago en sus cerebros y Stiles pudo escuchar el coro de voces que todo sonaba pánico ahora. 'Chicos, uno a la vez, por favor, me duele la cabeza'.

'Stiles, solo mantén la calma, ya casi llegamos.'

—Estoy tranquilo, ya está empezando a sanar, estoy totalmente bien, pero creo que Parrish podría estar cayendo a pedazos aquí, parece que está a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Probablemente piensa que estás muriendo, Stiles. Danny suspiró: —Y probablemente se culpe por eso, ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer?

'¿No puedes gritarme cuando me muero desangrado?' dijo Stiles, evitando el tema. Derek gruñó en su cerebro y Stiles no iba a decirle a nadie que eso lo había excitado.

—Parrish, estoy bien, estaré bien. No te preocupes , —dijo Stiles, tratando de tranquilizar a Parrish de alguna manera, permitió que la escena frente a él fluyera por su mente, permitiera que el resto de ellos viera exactamente lo que estaba pasando en el almacén, esperaba que eso ayudará cuando planearon una misión de rescate.

—¡Necesitamos hacer algo! —Luke gritaba: —¡Probablemente todo el departamento estará aquí en unos minutos y necesitamos un plan! Hay demasiado ADN contra nosotros aquí, no podemos correr. ¿Tal vez si quemáramos el lugar?

—Tenemos un plan—. Jason dijo con calma: —Tenemos rehenes, los usaremos para salir de aquí sin cargos.

—¡Eso no va a funcionar!, —Insistió Luke. —El niño está casi muerto de todos modos, eso significa que solo tenemos un agente, ¿y realmente crees que el Sheriff nos dejará ir después de que hayamos matado a su hijo?

—¡Oye, todavía no estoy muerto!, —Dijo Stiles, probablemente no sea el movimiento más inteligente, pero los quería agitados e inseguros, podría usar eso para su ventaja.

—¡Cállate! —Jason gruñó y Stiles resopló con diversión, estos tipos eran idiotas.

—Me llevo al niño, —dijo Luke, acercándose a ellos. —Si me persiguen, lo tendré como rehén.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado—. Jason respondió: —Además, ¿qué vas a hacer con él si logras escapar? ¿Vas a terminar con él?

—Sí, —dijo Luke, mirando a Stiles, —Después de divertirme un poco con él—. Parrish se movió todo lo que pudo mientras seguía presionando el estómago de Stiles, tratando de colocarse frente a Stiles, Como si eso hiciera algo bueno.

—¿Por qué siempre atraigo a los pervertidos de mediana edad? —Murmuró Stiles y Parrish lo miró, reprimiendo su risa ligeramente. Danny estaba hablando con él, diciéndole que estaban cerca, que saldría de allí en unos minutos. Stiles asintió, pero su cabeza realmente le dolía, de alguna manera quería irse a dormir un poco.

—¡Stiles! —Parrish estaba agarrando sus mejillas, mirándolo con ojos preocupados, podría haberse desmayado por un minuto allí, —¡Stiles! Oye, tienes que permanecer despierto, solo un poco más y luego saldremos de aquí.

Stiles miró a su alrededor, Jason y Luke estaban junto a la puerta principal con los otros tres hombres, debió haberse desmayado durante más de un minuto. Bueno, tal vez no le estaba yendo tan bien como pensó. Vio el cuchillo en la mesa a unos pocos metros y miró a Parrish.

—¿Puedes llegar al cuchillo? —Murmuró y Parrish lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Stiles. —Probablemente, pero no puedo luchar contra todos.

—No. Sácame libre. Podemos luchar juntos.

—Apenas puedes permanecer despierto, —dijo Parrish horrorizado.

—Estaré bien—. dijo Stiles seriamente, —Pero no si no salimos de aquí. Lo primero que necesito es estar desatado, así que corta la cuerda, —dijo Stiles, ignorando la sensación de que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Parrish parecía que estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando, de repente, Luke estaba corriendo hacia ellos, con una jeringa en la mano y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Stiles. Parrish se levantó para defenderlos, pero un segundo después volvió a caer cuando Jason le disparó en la pierna.

—Quédate abajo o la próxima vez es un tiro en la cabeza—. Jason gruñó. Luke estaba sonriendo a Stiles, pareciendo un poco un maníaco, Stiles podía escuchar a la manada gritando en su cabeza, diciéndole que hiciera algo, pero entre los golpes en su cabeza y la sangre que salía de las heridas del estómago, le resultaba difícil mantener alejados los puntos negros de su visión.

'Stiles,' la voz de Derek se escuchó fuerte y clara, —Necesitas salir. Sal de ahí ahora mismo.—

'Caray, no había pensado en eso'. dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, el hecho de que sus palabras se sintieran un poco confusas, incluso telepáticamente, probablemente no le estaban haciendo ningún favor. Luchó contra las ataduras, deseando que se deshicieran y, cuando no lo hicieron, hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar: tiró la silla hacia atrás.

Aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, sintió que la silla se astillaba debajo de él y sus manos finalmente estaban libres. Luke y Jason lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Parrish lo estaba mirando en shock, aparentemente sorprendido cuando Stiles se puso de pie, bastante firme.

—Está bien, ¿quién quiere que le pateen el culo primero? —Stiles arrastraba los pies, los trozos de madera de la silla ahora se aferraban fuertemente a sus manos.

—¡Tienen un arma Stiles! —Scott gritó mentalmente, '¡Sólo corre!' Stiles miró a Parrish, ahora incapacitado en el suelo, si corría, y eso era si podía correr, el mundo estaba un poco confuso, entonces definitivamente matarían a Parrish, no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Se tambaleó ligeramente, cerrando los ojos por un segundo para tratar de agarrarse y sabía que Luke y Jason lo tomarían como un signo de debilidad.

'¡Stiles!' Danny llamó: —Estamos aquí, estamos fuera. Solo espera. Unos pocos segundos.—

—Puedo hacer eso, —dijo Stiles en voz alta, Luke y Jason lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Luke ya venía hacia él con la jeringa. Stiles se movió tan rápido que tomó a Luke por sorpresa, tirando la jeringa de su mano y empujándolo al suelo, Jason estaba detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Stiles y tirando de él hacia atrás, alejándolo de Luke. Stiles echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió que se conectaba sólidamente con la nariz de Jason y la sintió romperse y luego cayó al suelo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas ahora, podía escuchar gritos fuera, sabía que el rescate estaba a solo unos minutos, pero había más puntos negros en su visión. Jason estaba de pie nuevamente, lanzando un susurro sobre su nariz rota, Luke estaba agarrando la jeringa, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles rápidamente. Parrish se arrastraba hacia ellos, desesperado por hacer algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué y Stiles estaba tratando de mantener sus pies debajo de él.

Sonaba como si se dispararan armas y cuando Stiles miró hacia la puerta, vio que los otros tres hombres disparaban desde el almacén, esperaba que su padre estuviera a salvo allí. La distracción del momento era todo lo que Luke necesitaba y de repente estaba saltando hacia Stiles, clavándolo en el suelo, Jason sujetando su brazo mientras Luke comenzaba a inyectarle algo.

Stiles logró quitárselos, pero su cabeza giraba ahora, solo le habían inyectado una pequeña cantidad, pero era suficiente para que se sintiera enfermo. No podía volver a poner los pies debajo de él, se sentía mareado, mareado y débil. Necesitaba levantarse.

—¡Stiles! —Podía escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, pero sonaba muy lejos. Decidió que tal vez podría cerrar los ojos, solo por unos segundos. —¡Stiles!, —Dijo la voz de nuevo, más cerca esta vez y sonaba como si tuviera un gran dolor. Stiles quería tranquilizar a quien fuera que estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar unos minutos.

—Le inyectaron algo—. Parrish decía: —Intenté detenerlos.

—¡Stiles! —Esa era la voz de su papá. —Stiles, ¿puedes escucharme? —Stiles parpadeó abriendo los ojos lentamente, realmente necesitaba dormir, pero era importante que su padre supiera que estaba bien.

'Estoy bien, solo cansado'. Stiles le dijo.

—Stiles! Necesitas estar despierto, ¿vale? Sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Solo hasta que lleguemos al hospital—. No sabía por qué su padre tenía tanto pánico, estaba bien, solo le había dicho eso.

—Estoy bien. —Murmuró, tal vez su padre no había recibido el mensaje.

—Oye, chico, ahí estás, ¿cómo estás? —Su padre le sonrió, pero él estaba llorando y Stiles se sentía tan culpable.

—Bien, —dijo Stiles, tratando de sentarse ligeramente y sin entender por qué su padre no lo dejó.

—Tienes algunos malos cortes, Stiles, necesitas quedarte quieto.

—Estoy bien, —insistió Stiles, aunque descansar sus ojos estaría bien, podría cerrarlos, solo por unos minutos. Sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya y miró a Danny agarrando su mano con fuerza.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles, relajándose ligeramente cuando Danny dibujó una runa rápida en el interior de la muñeca de Stiles, una para darle energía, lo que hizo un poco más fácil mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Sabes lo que pasa cuando haces estos planes sin mí—. dijo Danny, con un poco de histeria, —Mira lo que pasó la última vez con Aamon. ¿Quieres que algo así vuelva a pasar?

—Golpe bajo, —dijo Stiles ligeramente, sintiendo su runa curativa pateando y ya la sangre que fluía desde su estómago comenzó a disminuir.

—Bueno, tengo que evitar que tengas una cabeza grande—. Danny sonrió suavemente y Stiles sonrió.

—¿Pensé que amabas mi gran cerebro?

—Lo hago—. Danny sonrió, —Me encanta aún más cuando realmente lo usas—. Stiles se rió, haciendo una mueca cuando se movió.

—Los paramédicos están aquí, —dijo Derek y Stiles pensó que parecía tener dolor, lo revisó en busca de lesiones, pero parecía estar bien.

—¿Estás bien, grandullón? —Preguntó Stiles y Derek frunció el ceño. —Estoy bien. —Derek frunció el ceño.

—Bien, entonces deja de parecer que alguien acaba de patear a tu cachorro. Nadie murió —. Miró alrededor de la habitación, —De acuerdo, anota eso, —los tres hombres que estaban junto a la puerta estaban muertos y Luke y Jason estaban muy muertos. —Sí, supongo que puedes tener tu cara de mal humor, —dijo Stiles.

El primer paramédico llegó entonces y Stiles pasó los siguientes diez minutos respondiendo preguntas, siendo empujado y pinchado y las luces brillaron en sus ojos. Parrish fue cargado en una ambulancia y ya había ido al hospital cuando los paramédicos decidieron que era seguro mover a Stiles.

—Te digo que estoy bien. Solo me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces, —dijo Stiles.

—Y lo apuñalaron. —Scott agregó con preocupación.

—No apuñalado—. Discutió Stiles, no podía dejar que los paramédicos supieran qué tan rápido se estaba curando, —Me cortaron un par de veces.

—Y te inyectaron algo. —Añadió Lydia.

—Está bien, y eso también. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Creo que realmente solo necesito darme una ducha e ir a dormir.

—El hospital primero, —dijo Noah con firmeza.

—¡Papá, estoy bien! —Stiles se quejó, —No tiene sentido perder el tiempo, estoy bien.

—Hospital—. Noah insistió.

Stiles gruñó todo el camino hasta allí y Derek no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, cuando irrumpió en el almacén, al ver a Stiles tan inmóvil, su corazón se había detenido por un momento, no podía respirar, no podía pensar, había tanta sangre y Stiles no estaba consciente y Derek sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Luego, cuando Stiles finalmente se había despertado, fue a Danny a quien recurrió, a Danny a quien agarró con fuerza y a Danny con quien bromeó, que dijo que amaba. Derek sintió que se le rompía el corazón porque Stiles nunca lo miraría así. Su compañero había sido herido y Derek había sido incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, habían muerto demasiado rápido, sin dolor, quería causar más dolor, tenía que causar más dolor, alguien tenía que pagar por hacerle esto a Stiles.

Excepto que Stiles se estaba volviendo hacia él, bromeando con él, diciéndole que se animara, y Derek no podía respirar porque amaba a Stiles, lo amaba tanto y Stiles casi había muerto y Derek solo podía mirar desde un lado, nunca sería el que lo consuele.

Todo la manada siguió a la ambulancia hasta el hospital y Derek se sintió tan aliviado al ver a Stiles todavía vivo, todavía hablando y luciendo más frustrado por el minuto.

—Te lo dije, estoy bien—. Stiles estaba insistiendo, todos los paramédicos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. —Sangro fácilmente, no es nada.

Los doctores echaron un vistazo a la sangre que cubría a Stiles y lo llevaron de prisa a la habitación de atrás, luego solo tuvieron que esperar. Pasó algo más de una hora hasta que un médico finalmente regresó a verlos, se veía tranquilo y relajado, lo que hizo que Derek se sintiera mucho mejor.

—¿Sheriff Stilinski? —Dijo el doctor y Noah se levantó de un salto para escuchar las noticias. —Stiles está bien—. Hubo un suspiro de alivio. —Ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, va a tener un dolor de cabeza por unos días y no se le permite dormir por más de unas pocas horas a la vez, tendrá que despertarlo regularmente.

—¿Qué pasa con las heridas de cuchillo?

—Tuvimos que coser dos de los cortes cerrados, pero de lo contrario, se curarán por sí solos.

—¿Y las drogas que le dieron?

—No hay suficiente en su sistema para hacerle daño, solo lo dejó un poco mareado, pero eso también podría ser por la conmoción cerebral, —dijo el doctor.

—¿Así que está bien?, —Noah preguntó.

—Tan bien como puede ser. Parece que está manejando todo esto notablemente bien, aunque se está quejando de cuándo puede irse a casa.

—¿Puede venir a casa?

—Sí, —dijo el doctor sonriendo ante el gran alivio en sus caras. —Dejaré que las enfermeras terminen su trabajo y luego se lo llevaré directamente a usted.

—Gracias doctor, —dijo Noah agradecido.

Parrish apareció unos minutos después de eso, caminando hacia ellos lentamente, apoyando su peso en sus muletas.

—¿Solo vine a ver cómo estaba Stiles? —Preguntó Parris mientras Noah lo miraba.

—¿¡De todas las cosas irresponsables que podrías haber hecho Parrish!? —Noah siseó, —¿Por qué no viniste a mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba planeando?

—No sabía que iba a salir tan mal, —dijo Parrish en voz baja.

—¡¿No sabías que saldría mal?! —Noah dijo incrédulo: —¡Estuviste de acuerdo con el plan de un niño de dieciséis años! ¡Por supuesto que saldría mal!

—Lo siento, —susurró Parrish.

—¿¡Tu lo lamentas!? ¡Oh, bueno, supongo que eso hace que todo esté bien entonces! —Gritó Noah, ya estaban atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de las personas en la sala de espera y Derek podía oler la culpa que venía de él. —Mi hijo podría haber muerto Parrish. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Porque no pensaste! ¡No te molestes en venir al trabajo mañana, estás despedido!

Parrish asintió, él podía entender eso completamente.

—¡Papá!, —Dijo Stiles indignado, apareciendo desde la habitación de atrás, con un gran yeso que cubría lo que había sido una gran herida en la cabeza. Se movía ligeramente cauteloso, pero era obvio que estaba furioso por la escena que acababa de presenciar. —¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!?

—Nada—. dijo Noah con calma, —Acabo de informarle al agente Parrish que ya no será necesario en la estación.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —dijo Stiles enojado. —Le hice seguir el plan. —Stiles, —comenzó Parrish, —No, no vale la pena. Hice una elección.

—No, no lo hiciste. No le di una opción a él —. Stiles insistió: —Lo amenazé, lo chantajee, lo hice hacerlo y lo hice mantenerlo en secreto —. Noah parecía dudoso.

—Realmente no creo que haya sido así—. Noah suspiró.

—Bueno, te digo que lo es—. dijo Stiles, Parrish abrió la boca para hablar y Stiles también lo miró, —Cállate Parrish. Lo amenazé, le dije que tenía que ayudarme y mantenerlo en secreto de ti, o que lo despediría.

—No puedes despedir a la gente Stiles, —dijo Noah rodando los ojos.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos, —¿Qué pasó con el agente Marsh?

—¿Agente Marsh? —Noah balbuceó: —¡No lo despediste! Fue relevado de su cargo luego de que se hizo evidente que había estado retirando suministros de la oficina.

—Sí, y él estaba haciendo eso, pero también era bueno ocultando esas cosas, yo fui el que irrumpió en su casa, descubrió dónde había estado guardando todos los suministros, los llevó a la mesa de la cocina y luego llamó a la policía.—

—¿Qué? —dijo Noah mirándolo en shock. —Scott ayudó, —dijo Stiles y Scott se sonrojó.

—Amigo, —dijo Scott, —se suponía que eso era un secreto.

—Así que lo del agente Marsh, fuiste tú? ¡Pero eso fue hace cinco años! , —Dijo Noah sorprendido.

—Siempre ha sido un delincuente papá, además, se lo merecía, quiero decir que estaba robando, pero también me dijo que creciera y dejara de ser tan jodido por la muerte de mi madre, literalmente, como una semana después de que ella muriera, me estaba diciendo que lo superara. Se lo merecía totalmente—. Stiles dijo rodando los ojos. —Amenacé a Parrish con hacer algo similar y él me creyó. Lo único de lo que es culpable es de no subestimarme. Y me salvó la vida papá. Si no hubiera estado allí, podría haber muerto, —dijo Stiles y Noah lo miró con una expresión de completa diversión e incredulidad en su rostro.

—Sabes que podría arrestarte por allanamiento de morada—. Noah sonrió y Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué motivos?

—Acabas de confesar.

—Estoy tomando cantidades masivas de medicamentos para el dolor y acabo de ser secuestrado, nadie creería ni una palabra de lo que dije, —dijo Stiles sonriendo levemente cuando su padre lo abrazó.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, hijo.

—Yo también—. Murmuró Stiles en su hombro, —Entonces, ¿Parrish todavía tiene su trabajo?

—Sí—. Noah suspiró. —No creo ni por un segundo que así es como realmente sucedió. Pero, —hizo una pausa, —si intentas algo como esto nuevamente, ser despedido será la menor de tus preocupaciones, ¿me entiendes? —Parrish asintió con entusiasmo, mirando a Stiles con asombro.

Derek conocía esa mirada, era como si alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta de lo increíble que era Stiles, no estaba contento con eso. Aceptó que Danny era bueno para Stiles, que realmente se preocupaban el uno por el otro, incluso si no eran demasiado cariñosos en público por lo que Derek estaba eternamente agradecido, podía ver cuánto le preocupaba Danny por Stiles; vio las bromas relajadas y cariño que tenían el uno por el otro. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro y Derek estaría bien con eso mientras Stiles fuera feliz.

Pero realmente no le gustaba Parrish, el tipo había dejado deliberadamente a Stiles en peligro, le había permitido lastimarse deliberadamente, Parrish nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Stiles.

Al poco tiempo abandonaron el hospital, Stiles estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y dormir, no estaba seguro de por qué todo el grupo seguía a Stiles y a su padre a su casa, asumió que era porque la manada sentía que necesitaban estar cerca en un momento como este, cuando uno de los suyos había sido herido.

Stiles parecía más despierto cuando llegaron a la casa, Brimmy lo estaba esperando, paseando ansiosamente por la sala delantera y prácticamente saltando sobre Stiles tan pronto como cruzó la puerta.

—Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? —Brimmy resopló a Stiles, —Lo tomaré como un sí—. Stiles sonrió, rascándose detrás de las orejas de Brimmy fácilmente. Stiles se dirigió a la cocina, sirviéndose un trago mientras Danny lo miraba divertido.

—Se supone que debes estar descansando, —dijo Danny y Stiles sonrió con satisfacción, mirando como la manada se acomodaba en su habitación.

—Tú eres el que dibujó una runa de energía en mí—. Stiles respondió y Danny puso los ojos en blanco. —De acuerdo, vayan a casa, me sentaré y veré una película y eso ayudará con la conmoción cerebral y esas co.

—Erm, no, —dijo Danny, mirando a Stiles como si fuera un idiota. —Cama. Ahora. —Dijo firmemente.

—¿Qué tal no? —Dijo Stiles mientras Noah y la manada solo miraban divertidos. —¿Qué te parece ir a la cama y dormir o te ataré a la cama? —Danny ordenó.

—Rudo—. Stiles bromeó y Danny se sonrojó.

—No es lo que quería decir y lo sabes, —dijo Danny, tratando de ignorar la forma en que la manada lo estaba mirando, estaba bastante seguro de que Derek lo iba a matar, podía sentir su mirada ardiendo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente ajeno a las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Está bien, caramba, ¿cuándo te pusiste tan mandón?, —Dijo Stiles, ya subiendo las escaleras, con Brimmy pisándole los talones.

—Alrededor de la época en que decidiste que te secuestraran, ¡era un buen plan! —Danny lo llamó.

Noah miró la manada en su sala de estar, era obvio que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de irse a casa esta noche, y sabían que iba a ser una noche larga, aunque Stiles parecía estar curándose bastante rápido, Todavía sufría un traumatismo craneal y aún tendrían que despertarlo cada dos horas. Stiles era difícil de entender cuando había dormido toda la noche, así que Noah realmente no estaba ansioso por hacerlo.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que ninguno de la manada parecía saber acerca de las pesadillas de Stiles y que él no quería que se enteraran de ese hecho hasta que Stiles estuviera listo para que lo supieran. Danny pareció leer su mente y asintió.

—No te preocupes, lo despertaré, —dijo Danny, refiriéndose tanto a la conmoción cerebral como a sí comenzaba tener pesadillas, sabiendo que probablemente debería importarle cómo lo interpretó Derek, pero en realidad no le molestó, todavía no estaba seguro de que podía confiar en que Derek cuidaría de Stiles, incluso si Danny hubiera visto lo completamente y absolutamente devastado que Derek había mirado cuando llegaron al almacén antes.

Charlaron un poco más, todos tratando de procesar los eventos de la noche, antes de que Noah apareciera con varias mantas y les dijera que podían dormir aquí por la noche, Danny se dirigió a la habitación de Stiles unos minutos más tarde y sonrió.

Cuando vio a Stiles tendido en la cama, Brimmy dormía pacíficamente cerca de su cabeza y Stiles ya estaba completamente fuera de él.

Se quitó los vaqueros y la camisa y se metió en la cama, empujando suavemente a Stiles y riéndose para sus adentros cuando Stiles se giró y enroscó un brazo alrededor de Brimmy.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek temía escuchar a Danny y Stiles en la cama juntos, no era algo que hubiera pensado que sería un problema, pero Danny desapareció arriba y lo había oído entrar a la habitación de Stiles, había escuchado el sonido de la ropa siendo removida y Danny metiéndose en la cama con Stiles. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a romper algo, especialmente si tenía que escucharlos teniendo relaciones sexuales, esperaba que Stiles no estuviera dispuesto a hacer nada de eso, Dios, ¿por qué se quedó aquí? Debería haberse ido a casa, pero no podía irse sabiendo que Stiles todavía estaba herido.

Debió haberse quedado dormido un poco, se despertó con el sonido de una alarma y luego la voz de Danny desde arriba y vio a Peter mirándolo con atención.

—Stiles, vamos, despierta.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Stiles adormilado.

—Vamos, tienes una conmoción cerebral, necesitas responder algunas preguntas.

—¿Cómo qué? —Dijo Stiles, su voz aún se deslizaba por el sueño.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu papá?

—Noah, obviamente, —dijo Stiles. —¿A qué escuela vas?

—Probablemente el único con más criaturas sobrenaturales que los humanos—. Derek reprimió una sonrisa ante esa.

—En serio Stiles, —dijo Danny.

—Beacon Hills High School—. Stiles gruñó.

—Muy bien, el último y luego puedes volver a dormir. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Quiero decir todavía el sábado y luego puedo dormir más—. Stiles gimió. —Está bien, vuelve a dormir, te despertaré en unas pocas horas.

—Puede que tenga que matarte—. Stiles respondió y Derek escuchó a Danny reír en voz baja.

—Sabes qué tendrá que averiguarlo con el tiempo, —murmuró Peter y Derek miró alrededor de la habitación a su manada dormir.

—Él no—. susurró Derek —Está feliz con Danny, merece estar con alguien bueno para él, Peter. No voy a arruinar eso.

—Estás cometiendo un error.

—Es mi error cometerlo, —discutió Derek, antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de volver a dormir. Se despertaba cada vez que se activaba la alarma de Danny, escuchaba las respuestas de Stiles que se iban frustrando cada vez más hasta poco antes del amanecer, cuando Danny le preguntó qué criatura le molestaba más.

—¿Cómo vas a saber si realmente sé la respuesta a esa pregunta?, —Argumentó Stiles. —Sólo responde y luego podemos volver a dormir, —respondió Danny con cansancio.

—Bien. Sé que vas a pensar que debería decir Aamon, pero en realidad, ¿has visto a la Sra. Blake en la escuela?

—No. ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Danny. —¿O qué es ella?

—No lo sé, —pensó Stiles, —Algo con la magia, pero está oscuro, como si su chispa fuera oscura.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Danny, Derek escuchó que las sábanas se movían ligeramente, —No la he visto, miraré el lunes, podemos averiguar qué hacer entonces.

—Está bien—. Stiles bostezó en voz alta, —¿Vas a dejarme dormir ahora? Especialmente si tenemos que lidiar con la manada Alfa más tarde.

—No hay manera de que estemos pasando por eso. Ahora no. No cuando todavía estás herido , —dijo Danny y Derek se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza, Danny era sensato, a Derek le gustaba Danny.

—Amigo, estamos tratando con ellos. Ahora, déjame dormir bien y luego podemos ...

—No. Stiles, no haremos eso hoy, bueno, aquí está mi condición, nada agotador esta mañana y luego veremos sobre la manada Alfa esta tarde—.

—Dios, no eres divertido —murmuró Stiles, bostezando en voz alta. Derek trató de no pensar en lo que Danny quiso decir con extenuante, no pudo soportar escuchar eso.

Debió haberse quedado dormido otra vez porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Danny bajando las escaleras, todavía medio dormido y dirigiéndose a hacer un café. Durante la siguiente media hora, todos los demás comenzaron a levantarse y Derek vio que la casa cobraba vida. Noah le ordenó a Scott que preparara el desayuno porque necesitaban una comida decente. Hubo risas y bromas, Danny sonrió alegremente a Isaac, lo que molestó a Derek más que un poco, se suponía que Danny estaba saliendo con Stiles, miró a Isaac que frunció el ceño ligeramente pero entendió lo que Derek estaba pensando y se alejó de Danny, tratando de ignorar la mirada decepcionada en el rostro de Danny.

Stiles se tambaleó escaleras abajo unos minutos más tarde, su cabello se alzaba en un millón de direcciones diferentes, sus ojos aún estaban medio cerrados por el sueño, se veía adorable y Derek luchó contra la urgencia de besar a Stiles para despertarlo.

—Hermosa mañana bello durmiente, —dijo Danny y Stiles le gruñó.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, —dijo Scott y Stiles agitó su dedo medio en la dirección general de Scott antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetera. Observaron cómo Stiles tragaba el café caliente hasta que finalmente parecía un ser humano despierto.

—Por lo general, eres mejor para despertarte que esto, —dijo Scott.

—Normalmente no tengo un dictador malvado que me despierte cada dos horas y me hace las preguntas más idiotas—. Stiles gruñó y Danny sonrió.

—No es la primera vez, probablemente no sea la última.

—Probablemente no—. dijo Stiles, —Pero yo soy el que generalmente hace el despertar.

—Bueno, apágalo, eso es lo que obtienes cuando decides permitirte un golpe en la cabeza. Honestamente, ¿realmente no podrías pensar en un plan mejor?

—Encontramos las drogas, conseguimos a los distribuidores, bueno, de alguna manera, ¿los muertos siguen contando como acertados? Yo lo llamaría un éxito si fuera tú—.

—Buen trabajo, tú no eres yo, —dijo Danny.

—Sí, creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso—. Stiles sonrió. —Entonces, ¿la manada Alfa ?

—¿Realmente crees que estás preparado para eso? —preguntó Noah nerviosamente y Stiles asintió, ya se dirigía a la sala de estar y se acurrucó en la silla, con Brimmy acostado en el respaldo.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, estaría más dispuesto a hacerlo si alguien me hubiera dejado dormir—. Miró a Danny, sin ningún valor real, y Danny se encogió de hombros con calma.

Comenzaron a hacer planes, pero Derek se distraía, asimilando cada detalle de Stiles que nunca había notado antes, casi perdiéndolo, lo aterrorizaba y quería asegurarse de que tenía cada detalle dedicado a la memoria. No es que importara, si algo le pasara a Stiles, Derek no creía que estuviera muy lejos de él.

A las once ya tenían un plan, la reunión no era hasta las dos de la tarde, así que tuvieron un poco de tiempo para relajarse, pero Noah estaba mirando a Stiles con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, papá, —dijo Stiles un momento después, pero Noah todavía parecía inseguro.

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer alguna asociación de palabras, ¿verificar que tu cerebro realmente esté disparando en todos los cilindros?

—Estoy bien, ya he dicho eso.

—Y quiero asegurarme de que estás al cien por cien si vas a hacer esto, así que hazme el favor?

—Bien, —dijo Stiles rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Scott preguntó.

—Solo un simple juego de asociación de palabras, digo una palabra, Stiles responde con un trabajo que asocia con él, sólo para asegurarse de que esté pensando con claridad.

—Pero Stiles es realmente aleatorio—. dijo Jackson: —Esto no probará nada.

—Me lo demostrará, —dijo Noah con seriedad. —Vamos a terminar con esto, —dijo Stiles. —Está bien, vamos a empezar simple. Cama.—

—Duerme—. Stiles respondió antes de que Noah hubiera terminado la palabra. —Colegio.

—Tortura—. Stiles devolvió el golpe instintivamente rodando los ojos. —Coche.

—Jeep.

—Scott—

—Hermano—. Scott se sonrojó y Stiles le sonrió. —Vampiro.

—Ardiente.

—Luz.

—Oscuridad.

—George.

—Infierno—. Stiles hizo una mueca, al igual que la mitad de la manada. —Ley.

—Quebradizo.

—Comportarse.

—Rebelde.

—Derek.

—Mi alfa.

—Está bien, está bien, creo que estás funcionando bien—. dijo Noah finalmente, Derek estaba tratando de no sonreír, Stiles parecía un poco mortificado, como si no hubiera querido decirlo, afortunadamente el timbre de la puerta sonó y Stiles corrió fuera de la habitación para abrirla.

—Hey Parrish, —dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Oye Stiles, es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, gracias, ¿cómo estás? —Stiles respondió, apartándose del camino para que Parrish pudiera entrar a la casa. Parrish los vio a todos mirándolo y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Eh, hola, —dijo un poco incómodo, agitando sus muletas.

—Hola Parrish, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Preguntó Noah y Parrish miró a Stiles. —En realidad, esperaba hablar con Stiles.

—Claro, —dijo Stiles fácilmente.

—Erm, ¿en privado? —Preguntó Parrish y Stiles parecía un poco inseguro pero se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Ven a la cocina, ¿quieres un trago? , —Dijo Stiles mientras se servía otro café, Dios sabe que lo necesitaría para pasar el día. Sabía que los lobos todavía podrían escuchar lo que se decía, pero no podía sugerir en ningún otro lugar sin que pareciera extraño. Sirvió a Parrish una taza de café y luego se acomodó en un asiento. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—En realidad, quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer—. Stiles esperó más de una explicación, —Vi esas heridas, Stiles, sentí tu sangre correr por mis dedos, simplemente no entiendo cómo te curaste de eso.

—Te dije que no era tan serio como pensabas—. Hubo una pausa y Stiles tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Yo también, vine a decir que pensé que eras increíble. Como, manejaste la situación realmente bien y estoy realmente impresionado.

—Gracias, —dijo Stiles, un poco sorprendido. —Tendré que hacer que digas eso delante de todos los demás, hasta ahora todo lo que tengo es que soy un idiota—. Parrish se rió un poco y Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía sin estar completamente seguro de lo que Parrish estaba haciendo aquí.

—Entonces, ¿están juntos Danny y tú? —Preguntó Parrish y Stiles casi escupió de su café.

—Erm ...

—Como, ¿estás saliendo? ¿Es serio?

—Amigo, —Stiles le dijo a Danny, —Parrish me preguntó si estábamos saliendo y si es serio, ¿qué digo?

Danny resopló, no es de extrañar que Derek se viera tan estreñido. —Bueno, sugeriría decir sí y sí a menos que quieras que te invite a salir.

—Oh, Dios no—. Stiles prácticamente gritó y Danny resopló de nuevo, había sido claramente audible para todos los que estaban en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué está pasando?, —Preguntó Noah.

—Solo tuve que explicarle a Stiles que Parrish está coqueteando con él, honestamente, tan inconsciente, —dijo Danny con diversión.

—Quiero decir, —dijo Stiles horrorizado, —Sí, estamos saliendo y sí, es serio. Lo siento, mi cerebro se me adelantó un poco. —Stiles divagó, tomando otro trago de café.

—Está bien, —dijo Parrish, sonando un poco decepcionado, —quiero decir que pensé por un momento que podrías haber estado involucrado con Derek—. Stiles en realidad escupió su café esta vez.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Dijo balbuceando sorprendido.

—Tú y Derek.

—¿Yo y Derek? —Stiles repitió en shock, —¿Como en nosotros? ¿Citas? No hay posibilidad. —No podía creer que Derek escucharía esto, dios esto era tan embarazoso, —No. No. Nunca va a suceder. Me odia.

—Él no te odia, Stiles, —dijo Parrish y Derek se había puesto muy pálido, se sintió un poco enfermo, no podía creer que Stiles pudiera pensar eso.

—Está bien, él me tolera—. Stiles dijo: —Pero, saliendo, no. ¡Derek ni siquiera es gay!

—Supongo que no viste la forma en que te estaba mirando anoche—. dijo Parrish: —Se veía devastado—. Stiles miró a Parrish con confusión por un momento.

—Sí, probablemente era, quiero decir, podría no gustarme, pero soy útil—. dijo Stiles —Probablemente solo estaba preocupado de que si algo me pasaba, otras cosas podrían desmoronarse.

—¿Otras cosas? —dijo Parrish confundido,

—¿Como qué?—

—Al igual que, otras cosas privadas Parrish, —dijo Stiles.

—Está bien, está bien, bueno, supongo que solo quería decir gracias, ya sabes, por mantener la calma y esas cosas. Creo que probablemente nos hubieran matado a los dos si no los hubieras distraído—.

—No fue nada especial. —dijo Stiles sonrojándose.

—Bueno, pensé que lo era—. dijo Parrish —Y, si las cosas cambian, si lo saben, las cosas cambian, házmelo saber.

—Erm, ¿seguro? —dijo Stiles confundido, ¿qué se suponía que iba a cambiar exactamente?

—Contigo y Danny. —aclaró Parrish.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles sonrojándose brillantemente. —Eh, sí, claro que lo haré, —dijo, a propósito, sin mirar a los lobos mientras mostraba a Parrish a la puerta.

Parrish volvió a saludar con la mano cuando se fue y Derek lo miró furioso hasta que la puerta se cerró. Stiles se apresuró a regresar a la cocina, tomó su taza de café y luego regresó a la sala principal tratando de actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Estaba pensando, —dijo Noah, —Probablemente deberíamos conectarnos con los lobos, telepáticamente, sabes, sé que lo hiciste ayer pero realmente no tenías mucho sentido, y podría ser útil tenerlo si lo necesitamos más tarde.

—Supongo. —dijo Stiles un poco inseguro, si era honesto, no recordaba haberlos contactado desde el almacén, había estado tratando de comunicarse con su padre o con Danny y luego todos se habían vuelto hacia él, mirando hacia atrás a Derek para la confirmación. Derek asintió firmemente y Stiles decidió comenzar con Derek, después de todo, era el Alfa, tendría sentido comenzar con él.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —Preguntó y los ojos de Derek se abrieron un poco antes de asentir. —Está bien, genial, ¿quieres hablar conmigo para saber que está funcionando?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Derek y Stiles sonrió.

—Así. No te asustes, no es como si estuviera leyendo tus pensamientos o algo así. Solo puedo oír lo que quieres decirme.—

—Bueno. —dijo Derek —¿Pueden los otros escucharme también? —Todavía no, solo tú y yo ahora, grandullón.

—Okay, bien. Oí lo que dijo Parrish, por cierto. —Stiles hizo una pequeña mueca: —También oí lo que dijiste.

—Lo siento. —dijo Stiles —No esperaba que él dijera eso y me asusté un poco. Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que no quieres matarme tanto como solías hacerlo, pero me sorprendió eso fue todo.—

—En realidad, quería decir que no te odio, y me importa si te pasa algo, no solo porque eres útil—. dijo Derek, mirando como Stiles se sonrojó de un rojo brillante.

—¿Nos incluirás al resto de nosotros en esta conversación? —Peter sonrió y Stiles asintió rápidamente. Un momento después, tuvo el resto de ellos conectados, permitiéndoles a todos comunicarse telepáticamente. Tomó un poco de ajuste también, pero eventualmente todos lo entendieron.

—Entonces, ¿en serio te sientas en clase y hablais el uno con el otro? —Preguntó Scott.

—No solo de clase, Stiles puede mantenerlo a larga distancia, lo que estoy seguro de que sabes, nada más emocionante que ser despertado en medio de la noche porque Stiles realmente tiene que saber por qué no pusieron a Peeves en las películas. —Danny se echó a reír y Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Sí, bueno, tú fuiste quien decidió enviarme imágenes de todas esas runas en medio de la noche.

—Estaba leyendo. ¡Eso no significaba que tuvieras que empezar a dibujarlos solo para ver lo que hacían! —respondió Danny y la manada se echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasó? —Scott preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Era como beber unas ochenta tazas de café—. Stiles le informó: —No creo que haya dormido durante días, incluso después de que Danny se los lavó.

—Puso demasiada creencia detrás de esto—. Danny se echó a reír. Derek pudo ver que el resto de la manada estaba luchando ligeramente con lo mucho que se habían perdido, Stiles, Danny e incluso Noah tenían todos estos recuerdos de las cosas que habían sucedido durante el verano, cosas en las que ninguno de la manada había participado, que ninguno de ellos había sabido siquiera. Se juró a sí mismo que no se perdería nada más, que intentaría involucrarse lo más posible en la vida de Stiles.

Para cuando todos parecían felices con la comunicación telepática, Chris Argent había llegado tarde y tenía que ser puesto en práctica, era hora de salir para reunirse con la manada Alfa, Brimmy se encogió del tamaño de un gatito y se sentó en el hombro de Stiles, Derek ni siquiera iba a pensar en lo lindo que era.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Noah mientras se acercaban al lugar de reunión.

—Estoy seguro. —Stiles respondió de manera constante, Derek pensó que había atrapado el destello de una cuchilla cuando Stiles se movió, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido, que podría haberse imaginado fácilmente.

—Bien. —dijo Noah mientras se movía hacia un lado junto con Chris y Allison, listos para atacar desde la línea de árboles si era necesario. Brimmy salió volando un momento después, Derek lo vio aterrizar en una de las ramas de los árboles a treinta pies sobre ellos.

—Está bien, —dijo Danny con calma, parecía poner a Stiles como un poco de facilidad. Derek pensó que probablemente debería ser él quien los guiará hacia el claro, pero cuando Stiles y Danny se adelantaron, les permitió ir primero. Se movieron en sincronía, como si fuera algo que habían hecho mil veces antes, excepto que esta vez Derek pudo escuchar la discusión en su cabeza.

—Tomar a la izquierda voy a tomar a la derecha—. dijo Stiles.

—Está bien, —respondió Danny.

—Déjame saber en cuanto veas movimiento.

—Lo tengo—. Danny respondió. Stiles se movía con facilidad, sigilosamente, pareciendo más un depredador que una presa, Derek no podía creer lo confiado y en control que parecía.

—Movimiento por delante—. Dijo Stiles un momento después y pasaron treinta segundos antes de que Derek viera que la manada Alfa se movía hacia ellos. No había conocido a Deucalion antes y estaba un poco aterrorizado por los ojos rojos que los miraban desde el centro de la manada.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —dijo Jackson y Stiles resopló levemente. —Elocuente como siempre—. Respondió sarcásticamente.

—Tiene los ojos rojos—. Scott repitió.

—Creo que todos podemos ver eso—. Danny respondió. —¿Demonio? —Le preguntó a Stiles.

—No—. Stiles dijo con firmeza. —¿¡Demonio!? —Scott chilló.

—No es el momento—. dijo Stiles.

—Alfa Hale, es bueno conocerte oficialmente, —dijo Deucalion y Derek gruñó. —Es una pena que tu madre nunca te haya enseñado modales—.

—Nuestra madre nos enseñó mucho—. Cora gruñó y Derek le lanzó una rápida sonrisa de confianza.

—Ah, el cachorrito—. Deucalion se burló, —Vergüenza de que tus palabras realmente no me importan. Lo único que quiero es el mago.

—Ese sería yo—. Stiles sonrió y Kali, Ennis y Deucalion se giraron para mirar a Stiles con sorpresa. —Hola. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Tú eres el mago? —Kali se burló.

—Sí. —Stiles sonrió.

—Pero eres un niño, —dijo Ennis en respuesta. —También correcto.—Dijo Stiles.

—Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, —dijo Deucalion y Stiles sonrió.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Te estoy dando la opción de irte ahora mismo y no serás lastimado. Pero si no lo haces, morirás. —dijo Stiles, su tono mortal. Deucalion se rió y Derek lo miró.

—Soy el lobo demonio, niño. No puedes amenazarme.

—He conocido demonios y no eres rival para ellos—. Stiles se burló. —¿Qué? ¿Cuando? —dijo Scott en estado de shock.

—Una conversación para más tarde—. Dijo Stiles con firmeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo Scott con mal humor.

—Oh, hijo, podrías haber conocido lo que pensabas que eran demonios, pero no son nada comparado a mí—.

—Tienes razón, estaban mucho mejor—. Stiles respondió: —Ethan, Aiden, si van a unirse a nosotros, ahora sería el momento de hacerlo. Danny, prepárate con el hechizo.

—Listo—. Danny respondió.

—Esta bien—. Tanto Ethan como Aiden dijeron al mismo tiempo, pareciendo un poco inseguros cuando se alejaron de Kali y Ennis antes de dar los últimos pasos y unirse a la manada Hale.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que esto me sorprenda particularmente—. Dijo Deucalion —Pero no te salvará, ya sea que el mago venga con nosotros o todos mueran y lo tomamos por la fuerza—.

—Está bien, ve por ello —dijo Stiles y Danny comenzó a murmurar en voz baja.

—Matarlos a todos—. Deucalion rugió un momento después. Kali y Ennis se lanzaron hacia adelante, deteniéndose un momento después cuando se dieron cuenta de que ni sus garras ni sus colmillos parecían estar emergiendo. Kali continuó presionando hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia Lydia, Stiles levantó su niebla rápidamente, observando que rodeaba la manada, Kali estaba demasiado cerca, ella iba a conectarse con Lydia, Peter dio un paso adelante, golpeó rápidamente sus garras y la mató eficientemente con el mínimo esfuerzo, el hechizo que Danny y Stiles habían lanzado, lo que significa que ella no era un hombre lobo alfa en ese momento y, por lo tanto, Peter no obtuvo sus poderes alfa, todos estaban un poco agradecidos por eso, sobre todo Peter, se había dado cuenta de que nunca quiso ser Alfa, que no estaba hecho para ese nivel de responsabilidad, prefería ser un beta en la manada de Derek y aconsejando a su sobrino donde podría.

En el momento en que su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, Ennis dejó escapar un rugido y cargó directamente hacia Peter, Derek lo tiró al suelo antes de que se acercara a Peter y le rompió el cuello en un momento. Deucalion parecía estar entrando en pánico ahora y Stiles solo estaba sonriéndole, todavía luciendo calmado y en control.

—Bien vale. Me iré , —dijo Deucalion, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —¿Fue tan fácil? —dijo Erica en shock.

—Nunca es tan fácil—. Stiles respondió con cinismo. —Bien. Entonces vete. Te escoltaremos hasta el límite, una vez que te hayas ido, si alguna vez regresas, te mataremos.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Deucalion, sonriendo levemente.

—No confío en esto—. dijo Danny.

—Yo tampoco—. Derek respondió.

—Estoy al tanto—. dijo Stiles sarcásticamente. —No soy un imbécil.

—¿Qué crees que está planeando? —Dijo Danny y Stiles miró a Deucalion por un momento.

—¿Alguien podría ayudarme? Mis ojos ya no son lo que solían ser, —dijo Deucalion, indicando su falta de visión.

Stiles hizo una mueca, sabía exactamente cuál era el plan de Deucalion. —Está bien, —dijo, dando un paso hacia él y luego se detuvo cuando la mano de Derek tocó su brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Derek siseó, sonando enojado más allá de la creencia.

—Le estoy dando lo que quiere—. dijo Stiles simplemente: —Cuál soy yo a una distancia sorprendente. Está jugando toda la carta de ciegos, puede ver muy bien, podría usar esos sentidos agudos de hombre lobo, pero está actuando como un inocent.

—¿Así que quieres estar cerca de un lobo alfa? —dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

—No. Quiero que esté a mi distancia de ataque. Ahora, suelta mi brazo—. Stiles lo dijo con tal autoridad que Derek inmediatamente lo soltó y Stiles se movió hacia Deucalion.

—Deaton dijo que sentiste mi magia—. dijo Stiles y Deucalion asintió. —¿Puedes ver mi chispa? —Preguntó y Deucalion asintió de nuevo.

—Muy débilmente, pero sí.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo Stiles sonriendo a Danny.

—¿Qué quiere decir él con eso? —preguntó Lydia, fue Danny quien contestó, les transmitió una imagen mental de Stiles, de cómo veía a Stiles, del débil resplandor que rodeaba su pecho.

—Guau. —dijo Scott —Amigo, eres un poco hermoso—. Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente. Derek no sabía que veía Scott, Stiles no era hermoso, era impresionante, no era de extrañar que Danny se sintiera tan atraído por él, que lo cautivara.

—También significa que en un minuto, si Deucalion intenta lo que Stiles cree que va a intentar, entonces se pondrá mucho más brillante—. Danny les informó.

—¿Qué tan brillante? —Preguntó Jackson.

—Lo suficientemente brillante como para freír a un vampiro—. Danny respondió.

—Podría no llegar a eso—. dijo Stiles —Él podría comportarse.

—¿Parece que se va a comportar? —Preguntó Danny, Derek miró a Deucalion, el hombre parecía la personificación de la inocencia.

—No es probable—. Stiles respondió.

—¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? —Danny sonrió.

—Apuesto a cocinar por la próxima semana que él va por ello. —Apuesto a lavar por el próximo mes que va por la garganta.

—No es justo—. Stiles se quejó: —Sabes cómo son estos lobos cuando se agarran la garganta.

—¿Podemos por favor no bromear sobre esto? —Dijo Noah. —Solo intenta y consigue que se vaya pacíficamente.

—¿Cuál es tu apuesta papá?

—Apuesto a que si no te mueves, vendrás conmigo a la estación todos los días después de la escuela en lugar de pasar tiempo con Danny.

—Dios mío, bien—. dijo Stiles rodando los ojos. Stiles se acercó a Deucalion, extendiendo un brazo para que Deucalion pudiera tomarlo. Deucalion se movió rápidamente envolviendo una mano alrededor de la garganta de Stiles, sus garras se hundieron un poco.

—Yo gane—. dijo Danny triunfante.

—Fantástico, —murmuró Stiles en voz baja. —¿Por qué todos los lobos son tan predecibles?

—Cállate, mago—. Deucalion amenazó, —Ahora, nos vamos y si alguno de trata de detenerme, lo mataré.

—No me vas a matar, —dijo Stiles. —Ahora tienes dos opciones aquí, puedes irte tranquilamente, o puedes arder. Voy a darte la cuenta de las tres. —Deucalion dio una palmada en la boca de Stiles y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—Danny, si no te importa hacer los honores por favor.

—Uno—. Dijo Danny y Deucalion lo fulminó con la mirada, —Dos—. Todavía no había movimiento. —Última oportunidad—. Deucalion dio un paso hacia atrás, aún manteniendo a Stiles apretado contra él. —Morirás si no lo dejas ir—. Danny advirtió, Deucalion lo ignoró, —Bien. Tu elección. No digas que no te avisamos—. Hubo otro paso hacia atrás, —Tres—.

Danny quería que los demás vieran lo que veía, así que vio cómo el brillo en el pecho de Stiles comenzó a brillar más y empujó la imagen en sus mentes, observando hasta que estuvo tan brillante que no pudo ver más, hasta que el lugar donde estaba Stiles estaba lleno de una luz blanca brillante que tenía una forma vagamente humana antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Deucalion comenzó a gritar unos momentos después de que Danny cerró los ojos, sus gritos se apagaron unos minutos después hasta que hubo silencio.

—Es seguro Danny—. dijo Stiles y Danny parpadeó un par de veces cuando su visión regresó a él. Deucalion estaba tendido en el suelo junto a los pies de Stiles, sus ojos ahora se habían consumido por completo, sollozaba y maldijo el nombre de Stiles.

—Tú, bastardo, bastardo—. Deucalion sollozaba y Stiles parecía tan triste que Derek solo quería abrazarlo, en lugar de eso, Danny se apresuraba a agarrar el hombro de Stiles.

—Le diste la oportunidad—. Murmuró Danny y Stiles asintió, pero era obvio que Stiles no lo creía. —Hizo su elección Stiles.

—Te mataré. Te mataré, mago. Estás muerto. —Gritó Deucalion. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Brimmy se lanzó de los árboles y le rompió el cuello a Deucalion, matándolo en un instante.

—Bueno, eso fue anti-climático, —dijo Chris saliendo de los árboles. —Ni siquiera pude dispararle a nadie—. Isaac soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida por Erica y luego, de repente, todo el grupo se estaba riendo, Derek pensó que era solo el alivio de que todo iba tan bien, aparte de Stiles. —entregándose de nuevo, realmente tendría que hacer que dejara de hacer eso—

Ethan y Aiden miraban nerviosos a la manada, Stiles les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para renunciar a ese poder alfa?, —Preguntó Stiles y ambos asintieron.

—¿Qué? —dijo Derek en shock, había estado bajo la suposición de que los gemelos seguirían siendo de Alfas, pero que solo estarían en su manada.

—Oye, ellos no lo quieren, no es como si los estuviera forzando, —dijo Stiles.

—No pensé que lo fueras—. dijo Derek —Estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo planeas quitarte los poderes alfa? ¿Se lo puedes hacer a alguien? —Preguntó un poco nervioso.

Stiles lo ignoró, en su lugar se movió hacia Ethan primero y colocó sus manos suavemente en un lado de su cabeza. Sabía que Stiles estaba hablando con Ethan en privado y le molestaba que no pudiera oír lo que estaba pasando. Unos minutos más tarde, Ethan parpadeó y volvió a abrir los ojos. Parpadearon en azul brillante, unos minutos más tarde y Aiden hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambos sonriéndole a Stiles felizmente.

Stiles se movió hacia Derek, un brillo visible en sus manos que puso a Derek un poco nervioso.

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek esperanzado.

—Siempre. —Derek respondió honestamente y Stiles pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de mover sus manos hacia un lado de la cabeza de Derek.

—Alfa Hale, —dijo Stiles formalmente, —Los regalos de los Alfas Ethan y Aiden Steiner se les han ofrecido libremente. ¿Eliges aceptar estos regalos? —Derek miró a Stiles con asombro, antes de volverse hacia Ethan y Aiden, nunca había esperado esto, nunca les había pedido que hicieran esto.

—Lo hago, —dijo Derek un momento después, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por la oferta. Un momento después sintió algo, no podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero se sentía como un calor que fluía en su mente y en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada aspecto de él se sintiera más realzado, su sentido del olfato,

Stiles olía más increíble que nunca antes, su vista, Stiles parado tan cerca de él hizo que Derek lo quisiera más que nunca, se sentía más fuerte, más poderoso, más todo. Fue abrumador.

Un minuto después, se detuvo y Derek se alegró un poco, no sabía cuánto más podía soportar. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo brillante, los ojos de su manada brillaban en respuesta a su Alfa, incluidos Ethan y Aiden.

—Gracias. —Les dijo y ellos asintieron.

—Queremos que nuestro Alfa sea tan poderoso como sea posible, —dijo Ethan y luego se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho: —Quiero decir, si todavía estuvieras dispuesto a darnos un juicio?

—Por supuesto, —dijo Derek.

—Bien—. dijo Stiles, —Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado todo esto, ahora alguien más tiene ganas de dormir por un mes o es solo yo? —Dijo suspirando cansadamente.

—¿Te sientes bien?, —Dijo Noah y Stiles asintió.

—Solo un poco mareado. —Stiles admitió, —Podría haberlo exagerado un poco—. Dijo, con una mano en el estómago y Derek se asustó de repente, para que Stiles admitiera que no se sentía brillante, entonces debe sentirse horrible.

—Vamos, te llevaremos a casa, —dijo Noah, yendo a tomar a Stiles del brazo.

—Estoy bien, papá, puedo llegar a casa, además, ¿no se supone que estarás en la estación pronto?

—Puedo llevarte a casa primero—. Noah insistió.

—Pero él estará solo allí—. dijo Peter, era obvio que Peter estaba entrometiéndose. —¿Qué pasa si empieza a sentirse peor? —Noah miró a Stiles con preocupación y Stiles miró a Peter.

—Estaré bien papá. Solo estoy cansado.

—¿Qué tal si lo llevamos al loft? —Peter sugirió: —¿Puede dormir allí por un tiempo y luego alguien puede llevarlo a casa más tarde cuando se sienta mejor?

—Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo —gruñó Stiles.

—Creo que Peter probablemente tiene razón, —dijo Noah.

—Primera vez para todo. —Murmuró Stiles.

—Ve con ellos al loft—.

—Papá. —Stiles gimió.

—Sin argumentos.

—Bien, —dijo él con mal humor.

Derek se sintió realmente aliviado por eso, especialmente cuando Stiles se quedó dormido en el auto camino a casa. Danny lo despertó cuando llegaron a su edificio y Stiles llegó al sofá antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo casi al instante.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Lydia con preocupación.

—Estará bien—. Dijo Danny —Simplemente está agotado, la transferencia de poder le costó mucho, pero insistió en hacerlo más temprano que tarde. Si le dan la opción, probablemente duerma hasta la mañana.—

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la habitación, Scott puso una película de acción al azar que sabía que le gustaba a Stiles en la televisión y todos se relajaron, sabiendo que la manada Alfa había sido tratada con un verdadero peso mental, Ethan y Aiden se ofrecieron como voluntarios para renunciar a su estado Alfa para ser parte de su manada lo hizo sentirse más cómodo con ellos de lo que pensaba y, en realidad, solo tenía que agradecerle a Stiles.

Isaac y Danny fueron aplastados en una silla juntos y Danny siguió lanzándole sonrisas a Isaac, que seguía devolviéndolos, y Derek se estaba volviendo cada vez más molesto. Cuando Isaac fue a tomar un trago de la cocina, Derek fue tras él.

—Ya es suficiente Isaac, —susurró Derek, asegurándose de que Danny no pudiera escucharlo, incluso si los otros lobos pudieran.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isaac mirando sorprendido.

—Stiles y Danny están juntos. Por favor, deja de jugar con eso.

—No soy. Solo estamos siendo amables.

—Claro, —dijo Derek poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo. —Mira, están felices juntos, no arruines eso.

—Pensé que querrías que se separaran. Entonces Stiles estaría soltero—. Isaac gruñó.

—No. —dijo Derek, —Quiero que Stiles sea feliz, si eso es con Danny entonces bien, me encargaré de eso. Pero tienes que decirle a Danny que no va a pasar nada entre vosotros dos—

—Bien, —dijo Isaac un momento después, con un ceño fruncido en su cara, —Si eso es realmente lo que quieres, entonces se lo diré ahora.

—No estoy tratando de lastimarte—. dijo Derek —Quiero que tú también seas feliz. Pero dividir otra relación no es la manera de hacerlo. Si a Danny realmente le gustas, entonces terminará las cosas con Stiles. —Isaac se quedó en silencio un minuto más.

—Tienes razón, —dijo finalmente y Derek suspiró con tristeza. —Lo siento.

—Lo sé—. dijo Isaac, —Todavía me voy a sentir bastante mal.

—Lo siento mucho, —repitió Derek e Isaac le sonrió con cierta tristeza. —Está bien.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de estar y Derek se movió para sentarse en uno de los sillones, Erica se movió un poco y logró golpear a Stiles en la cabeza en el proceso.

—¡Jesús! —dijo Stiles sacudiéndose despierto, agarrando su cabeza ligeramente.

—¡Lo siento! —Erica chilló, —¡Accidente! —Stiles la miró por un momento antes de volver su atención a la película.

—Danny, —dijo Isaac, —¿Crees que podría hablar contigo por un minuto? ¿Arriba? —Danny asintió rápidamente y Stiles sonrió

—Ve a por el chico chico grande—. Dijo Stiles telepáticamente y Danny se rió suavemente.

—¿Pareces feliz? —Scott preguntó y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Oh, sí, bueno, —dijo sin convicción, de repente reconoció la película en la televisión y se sentó correctamente para prestar atención.

—¿No pareces demasiado molesto por la desaparición de Danny con Isaac? —Scott continuó.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?, —Dijo Stiles, con la atención todavía en la mitad de la película. —¿Porque estás saliendo? —Stiles se rió.

—Oh, sí, eso. Bueno, espero que no después de hoy.

—¿Qué? —La mitad de la manada cantó y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si estuviéramos saliendo, Danny solo fingió coquetear conmigo para poner a Isaac celoso.

—¿Qué? —Derek balbuceó.

—¿Pretendió coquetear contigo? —Preguntó Erica.

—¿Para poner a Isaac celoso? —dijo Peter levantando las cejas con sorpresa. Stiles pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho entonces.

—Mierda. Isaac no escuchó eso, ¿verdad? —Stiles dijo mirando las escaleras.

—Obviamente, —dijo Jackson.

—Mierda—. Stiles maldijo.

—¿Pero tú y Danny? —Dijo Scott y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que hacer. Seguí diciéndole a Danny que si quería hacer que Isaac se pusiera celoso, entonces debería fingir que coqueteaba con alguien atractivo, pero evidentemente parecía pensar que yo haría el trabajo —.

—¿Pero comparten una cama? —Dijo Scott, todavía aturdido por esta noticia.

—¿Así que? ¿Cómo si no hubiera compartido una cama contigo mil veces?

—Sí, pero eso es diferente. Soy tu mejor amigo. Danny es, simplemente, bueno, él no soy yo.

—Tienes razón—. Stiles dijo entornando los ojos, —Danny es el tipo que realmente estaba ahí para mí cuando lo necesitaba.

—¡Stiles! —Se quejó Scott, —Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo, levantándose del sofá, —¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Scott? ¿Te refieres a eso porque has sido mi amigo por más tiempo que eres un mejor amigo? —Stiles siseó enojado.

—No, —dijo Scott en shock, —solo quise decir que estamos más cerca.

—No, no lo somos, —dijo Stiles. —No estabas allí cuando te necesitaba.

—¡Llamé! —dijo Scott enojado, —Nunca respondiste.

—¡Llamaste cuando Allison estaba ocupada, Scott! —Stiles gritaba un poco ahora e Isaac y Danny aparecieron en la parte superior de la escalera. —¡No has estado ahí para mí, Scott! ¡Nunca te abandoné! He estado allí para ti cuando me necesitabas, ¡para lo que me necesitabas! Transmití mensajes entre tu y Allison, te ayudé a encontrar tu ancla, te cubrí cuando destruyó el vestuario. Hice todo lo que necesitabas y nunca te pedí que hicieras otra cosa que no fuera estar conmigo también—. Suspiró profundamente. —Pasé todo el verano mirando la ciudad, buscando la manada, manteniendo a las criaturas que querían esta manada muerta para que pudieran apoderarse del pueblo. ¡Te necesitaba Scott! ¡Necesitaba que actuaras como si te importara! Demonios, me habría conformado con que alguno fingiera que se preocupaba por mí, ¡No hubiera sido difícil! Sólo una puta llamada telefónica o un mensaje de texto o algo así! ¡Pero no! Era como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido en cuenta sus vidas. ¡No te abandoné pero tú me abandonaste! Así que realmente lamento haber hecho un nuevo amigo que estaba allí para mí, a quien le importaba si vivía o moría, quién cuidaba de mí, quién cuidaba mi espalda, quién me sacó del infierno por el amor de Dios. Danny no es mi mejor amigo, no es mi hermano, es más que eso. Él es quien me mantiene a tierra, él es mi ancla, mi padre y Danny son las únicas personas que sé que estarán allí para mí, —dijo Stiles enojado y se volvió hacia la puerta para irse, Brimmy en sus tobillos.

—¡Stiles! —Llamó Danny, corriendo por las escaleras, —¡Espera!

—No. —Stiles resopló, —Solo quédate aquí, arregla las cosas con Isaac, Dios sabe que has esperado lo suficiente. Solo necesito algo de espacio, —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta al salir. No podía creer a Scott, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, era totalmente normal que Danny y Stiles durmieran en la misma cama, no era como si estuvieran atraídos el uno por el otro, no era como si todo estaba pasando Dios, Scott era un imbécil.

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!? —Danny exigió tan pronto como Stiles cerró la puerta. Scott miró el suelo con aire de culpabilidad. —¡¿Qué hiciste, Scott?, —Danny exigió, agarrando la camisa de Scott y empujándolo hacia atrás. No podía creer esto, ¿qué demonios había pasado mientras estaba arriba?

—Stiles nos dijo que en realidad no estás saliendo—. Allison dijo: —Que lo estás haciendo para que Isaac se ponga celoso—.

—No. —Danny dijo, —Lo estaba haciendo para molestar a Derek. Hay una diferencia—. dijo Danny —Pero Stiles no lo sabe porque es un idiota, así que ¿por qué demonios explotó así? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que era extraño que compartierais una cama si no estaban juntos, —dijo Scott con tristeza.

—¿Así que? No es como si algo pasara, —dijo Danny confundido. —No es que no lo hayas hecho antes?

—Sí, eso es lo que dijo Stiles, y yo dije que era extraño porque sería normal para mí pero no eras yo. Y luego se enfadó en que yo no estaba allí para él.

—No lo estabas, —dijo Danny con disgusto.

—Lo sé. —dijo Scott, —Me equivoqué. Siempre me equivoco con él en este momento.

—¡Porque está lastimado Scott! —Dijo Danny, incapaz de creer que incluso tuvo que explicárselo a Scott, a cualquiera de ellos. —Debido a que pasó horas siendo torturado por Gerard y ninguno lo buscó, ninguno ni siquiera notó que estaba desaparecido, y cuando regresó, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo mal herido que estaba. Porque pasó todo el verano tratando de evitar que las criaturas atacaran esta ciudad y tuvieran que matarlas. Porque apenas puede hacer frente o dormir con la culpa de matar a esos cazadores a pesar del hecho de que no había otra opción.

—Pero te ha tenido y ha tenido a su padre, has estado allí para hablar con él.

—A veces, —respondió Danny. —Pero hay otras cosas de las que no nos hablará, de las que no nos puede hablar, porque no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Necesita a su mejor amigo Scott.

—Bueno, parece que te habla más de lo que nunca me habló a mí, —dijo Scott con amargura.

—Tal vez en realidad solo escucho—. Danny respondió. —Mira, él está luchando con mucho en este momento y necesita que sus amigos lo rodeen. Ahora, puedes comenzar a estar allí para él o puedes salir de su vida. Él no necesita personas que solo van a actuar como amigos cuando necesitan algo —.

—Así no es como es, —se quejó Scott.

—Bueno, se siente de esa manera para mí, —dijo Danny.

—¿Con qué está luchando? —Cora preguntó: —Parecía bastante confiado con Deucalion?

Danny suspiró, tenía que decirles, pero ¿cómo podía? Era el secreto de Stiles para contar. Pero tenían que saberlo. —Mira, —respiró hondo, —cuando Stiles dijo que lo saqué del infierno, no quiso decirlo figurativamente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo la manada confundida.

—Quiso decirlo literalmente—. Hubo un silencio y Danny continuó: —Había un demonio, Aamon, asesinó a una mujer, abrió un portal para traer demonios a la ciudad, para traer el infierno literal a la tierra. Stiles estaba allí, lo detuvo, logró cerrar el portal pero Aamon arrastró a Stiles al infierno con él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Derek con incredulidad, su ritmo cardíaco en aumento.

—Él fue al infierno y, en realidad, apenas habla de eso. Hace chistes al respecto, chistes realmente malos sobre la condenación eterna, —Danny negó con la cabeza, Stiles siempre hacía chistes horribles, —Pero él apenas habla de ello, no sobre las cosas importantes, sobre cómo era.

—¿Fue al infierno? —dijo Peter, Danny asintió, —¿Y lo sacaste? —Danny asintió de nuevo.

—¿Infierno? —Scott tartamudeó. —¿Cómo el infierno? ¿Como Lucifer? ¿Cómo el fuego y el azufre?

—Sí, —dijo Danny.

—No. —dijo Erica, —Eso no puede haber sucedido—.

—Bueno, lo hizo—. dijo Danny, —Así que trata con eso—.

—Pero, no entiendo, —dijo Lydia, —¿Él fue al infierno?

—Sí, —repitió Danny. —¿Qué es lo que no hay que entender?

—Pero de todo lo que he leído es una dimensión diferente, —explicó Lydia, —quiero decir que todo es hipotético, y no puede ser correcto, pero, ¿el tiempo se mueve de manera diferente allí? —Danny la miró sorprendido, no creía que ninguno de ellos supiera eso,, —Pero eso está mal, ¿verdad?, —preguntó esperanzada y Danny sacudió la cabeza lentamente, mirando cómo los ojos de Lydia se llenaban de lágrimas y lo miraba horrorizada. —¿Cuánto tiempo fue para él?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Scott interrumpió.

—Lo que quiero decir, —Lydia lo miró fijamente, —es que por mucho tiempo que estuvo aquí, fue mucho más largo para Stiles. Así que mi pregunta es ¿cuánto tiempo fue para Stiles? —Toda la habitación estaba en silencio mientras Danny parecía tener dolor físico al divulgar esta información.

—Stiles dice que perdió la noción del tiempo. Dice que fueron unos seis años, pero por lo que leí estaban cerca de diez, —dijo Danny apresuradamente.

Toda la sala descendió al silencio.

—¿Diez años?, —Dijo Scott entumecido, Danny asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Scott. —Eso no puede ser correcto. No puede haberse ido tanto tiempo.

—Lo estaba, —dijo Danny con firmeza. —Dijo que Brimmy era lo único que lo mantenía medio cuerdo allí, pero todavía tiene pesadillas, necesita que sus amigos lo rodeen y que no lo juzguen por completo y sean una mierda para él en cada oportunidad.

—No era mi intención. —Murmuró Scott, —No es mi intención. Yo solo, me equivoqué, parece que siempre estoy liando con él.

—Bueno, solo necesitas seguir intentándolo—. Danny insistió, —Stiles te necesita, Scott. No lo abandones de nuevo.

—¿Brimmy estaba en el infierno con él? —Preguntó Isaac.

—Sí—. Danny dijo, —Stiles también lo salvó. Brimmy era lo único remotamente sobrenatural allí, el resto fueron humanos una vez, se habían convertido en demonios a lo largo de los años allí. Sobre eso estaba alucinando con el hechizo de Deaton, que estaba de vuelta en el infierno.—

—¿Cómo lo sacaste de eso? —Preguntó Peter.

—Estaba alucinando que todos también estaban allí abajo, que lo estaban, todos estábamos muertos. Le dije que no podíamos bajar allí, que no estábamos allí y que era suficiente para sacarlo, al menos un poco.

—Pero, ¿por qué no estaríamos allí?, —Preguntó Jackson.

—Las criaturas sobrenaturales no van al infierno. No sé a dónde van, pero no es el infierno, no por lo que vio Stiles.

Hubo más silencio mientras todos procesaban eso, que Stiles había visto el Infierno, que había sobrevivido a eso.

—Debería ir a hablar con él, —dijo Scott.

—Probablemente, —dijo Danny, preocupado de que Scott pudiera hacer más daño que bien al desaparecer del loft.

—Entonces, ¿estabas fingiendo coquetear con Stiles para poner a Derek celoso?, —Preguntó Isaac y Danny suspiró, realmente podía prescindir de esta conversación en este momento.

—No para ponerlo celoso, —dijo Danny mirando a Derek, —para que se diera cuenta de que no podía simplemente escoger y elegir lo que quería de Stiles. Que siempre hay otras opciones. También, tal vez solo para molestarlo un poco porque vi lo mal que estaba Stiles después de esa noche, después de lo que Derek le dijo, después de lo que todos le dijeron. Tal vez solo pensé que necesitabas sufrir un poco a cambio, —dijo Danny y Derek asintió, Danny tenía razón, definitivamente merecía sufrir por esto, había alejado a Stiles y casi lo había matado. Fue solo por Danny que tuvieron a Stiles.

—Gracias, —dijo Derek y Danny lo miró sorprendido. —Tienes razón. Me equivoqué, todos lo hicimos de una forma u otra, pero me equivoqué mucho. Pero gracias por cuidar de Stiles, por mantenerlo vivo. Por darnos la oportunidad de arreglar esto.

Danny miró sorprendido a Derek, como si no hubiera esperado que Derek reconociera lo mucho que había arruinado.

—Sí, él no lo hizo fácil. —dijo Danny, —Es como si escuchara la palabra peligro y corriera directamente hacia ella.

—Lo haré mejor, —dijo solemnemente Derek, —Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlo.

—No necesita tu protección—. dijo Danny, —Él sabe cómo protegerse. Lo que necesita son amigos que se preocupen por él.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso, —dijo Derek.

—Sé que te preocupas por él, —dijo Danny vacilando. —Pero si le haces daño, si alguna vez dices algo como lo has dicho antes, Brimmy te romperá el cuello sin dudarlo. ¿Entiendes? —Derek asintió firmemente.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles logró salir completamente del edificio, su ira hacia el edificio de Scott, antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía manera de llegar a casa. Su padre lo había llevado al encuentro con la manada Alfa y Danny lo había llevado al loft. Podría llamar a su padre y pedirle que fuera a recogerlo, o podría decirle a Danny que iba a tomar su auto y que Danny solo tendría que encontrar su propio camino a casa, o podría caminar. Suspiró profundamente, supuso que la caminata le haría bien, le daría tiempo para aclarar la cabeza y calmarse, pero estaba cansado, no quería caminar todo el camino a casa.

Se las arregló para llegar al final del bloque antes de balancearse inestable, sí, estaba realmente agotado. Brimmy estuvo a su lado en un instante, ya del tamaño de un caballo y mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Supongo que no quieres llevarme? —Bromeó a medias, sorprendido cuando Brimmy se dejó caer ligeramente al suelo para que Stiles pudiera subirse a su espalda, —¿¡En serio en este momento?, —Dijo Stiles sorprendido. Brimmy puso los ojos en blanco. —Honestamente, —dijo Stiles trepando nerviosamente a la espalda de Brimmy. —Tienes que ser el dragón más sarcástico que he conocido. —Dijo un momento antes de que Brimmy se levantara del suelo, batiendo las alas y fácilmente llevándolos hacia el cielo. —Oh, Dios mío, —dijo Stiles mientras el suelo desaparecía en la distancia, en unos momentos se elevaban por encima de las nubes y la vista y la sensación de todo eso casi le quitaban el aliento. Toda la ciudad estaba tendida delante de él, si se concentraba, casi podía ver sus barrios rodeando la ciudad, Brimmy volaba a través de las nubes fácilmente, se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. Stiles se limitó a mirar el mundo debajo de él, incapaz de creer que Brimmy querría estar allí cuando él pudiera estar aquí.

No tomaron la ruta directa de regreso a su casa, en lugar eligieron volar alrededor de la ciudad unas cuantas veces, Stiles sintió que sus barreras se acercaban, sintiendo que aún estaban intactas y que todo estaba bien antes de que finalmente se dirigieran a casa. Él quería hacer eso todos los días.

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero, Brimmy lo miró con diversión mientras Stiles se deslizaba de su espalda, algo aturdido.

—Eso fue increíble. —Él murmuró: —¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez? ¿Te importaría? —Brimmy resopló y empujó a un Stiles agotado hacia la puerta trasera, encogiéndose de nuevo a un tamaño más manejable. —Estoy tomando eso como un sí. —Murmuró Stiles, ya cayendo en el sofá para que pudiera volver a dormir. Brimmy se acurrucó junto a él, su calor hacía que Stiles se durmiera aún más fácilmente.

Lo despertaron más tarde cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando miró el reloj, solo habían pasado diez minutos y gimió. Realmente necesita dormir si hay alguna posibilidad de que vaya a la escuela mañana.

Scott estaba parado en la puerta con la apariencia de un cachorro perdido y Stiles suspiró antes de dejarlo entrar.

—Espera. —dijo Scott cuando Stiles abrió la boca para hablar. —Lo siento, solo espera, por favor. —Stiles se cruzó de brazos y esperó. —He estado pensando todo el camino hasta aquí, sobre qué decir, cómo solucionar las cosas entre nosotros. Porque lo he arruinado Stiles, realmente lo he arruinado. Y quiero arreglar las cosas. Sé que tomará tiempo arreglar las cosas, Stiles, para que aprendas a confiar en mí otra vez, pero es es lo que quiero más que nada. Así que haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones, Stiles, ¿si crees que puedes?

—No lo sé Scott...

—Por favor, Stiles, sé que soy un error, pero eso lo equilibras, me equivoco y me dices cómo solucionarlo. Entonces, por favor, ¿puedes decirme cómo arreglar esto? Por favor Stiles, no puedo perderte. Por favor. —Scott rogó. —No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, y si decides que no puedes perdonarme, lo aceptaré si eso es lo que quieres. Solo piénsalo, por favor.

—No necesito pensar en eso, Scott. —dijo Stiles —No voy a poder perdonar todo de inmediato, pero quise decir lo que dije esta mañana, tú eres mi hermano Scott, siempre estaras en mi vida, pero tambien quise decir lo que dije esta tarde, no estabas allí cuando te necesitaba y no puedo olvidar eso.

—Lo sé. —dijo Scott —Pero haré lo que necesites que haga para demostrar que siempre haré todo lo posible para estar allí para ti en el futuro, y no solo con las cosas importantes, estaré aquí también para las pequeñas cosas, cuando necesitas a alguien que simplemente se siente y coma pizza, o vea películas de mierda o solo para hablar de cosas o simplemente de lo que sea.

—Está bien. —dijo Stiles, —Pero no ahora. Estoy cansado.

—Está bien amigo. ¿Te veré en la escuela por la mañana?

—Sí. Claro. —Dijo Stiles ya pensando en lo bien que se sentiría al meterse en la cama.

—Por cierto, lo hiciste bien, —dijo Scott mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Con la manada Alfa, con Deucalion, hiciste lo correcto. —Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

—Gracias, —dijo en voz baja y Scott asintió, pareciendo que quería abrazar a Stiles, pero no está seguro de si se le permitiría. Stiles avanzó y atrajo a Scott en un abrazo, relajándose después de un momento, abrazándose por primera vez desde antes del verano. Scott apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, aliviado de que al menos tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar esto.

—Te veré mañana, —dijo Scott y Stiles asintió.

No dormía fácilmente, soñaba con el infierno, con Deucalion gritando, con la manada muerta a sus pies, con la espada cubierta de sangre. Los había matado, los había matado a todos. Se despertó gritando, aferrándose a su pecho con pánico por las heridas ahora curadas allí.

Pasó mucho tiempo en la ducha, tratando de deshacerse de los sueños, tratando de poner su cerebro en orden antes de ir a la escuela. Su padre todavía estaba en la comisaría, tenía la casa para él solo, así que se envolvió con una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

—¡Jesucristo! —Gritó sorprendido cuando entró en el dormitorio y vio a Derek parado junto a la ventana, se sonrojó cuando vio que Derek lo miraba fijamente, sin duda mirando las horribles cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, —No sabes ¿¡Cómo usar una puerta !? —Dijo enojado, ya poniéndose una camiseta sobre su cabeza.

Derek estaba completamente aturdido cuando Stiles entró en su habitación, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, el agua todavía goteaba por su cuerpo, y esos tatuajes no deberían ser tan atractivos como lo eran, pero todo lo que Derek podía pensar era en lamer el agua de su cuerpo. Dios, gracias a Dios que Stiles no podía oler su excitación, luego, de repente, Stiles se estaba alejando de él, agarrando una camisa y colocándola sobre su cabeza, Derek vislumbró unas finas cicatrices en la espalda de Stiles, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para ver más estaban cubiertas por su camisa.

—¿Has olvidado cómo usar las palabras ahora también? —Dijo Stiles enojado y Derek se dio cuenta de que aún no había logrado hablar. Derek todavía estaba tratando de reunir sus pensamientos; de todas las cosas que había esperado no había sido que Stiles apareciera semidesnudo. A estas alturas, Stiles estaba metiendo sus pies furiosamente en un par de jeans, dejando caer la toalla mientras se lo abrochaba sobre sus delgadas caderas. —¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar? —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente,

—Lo siento. —Derek logró salir finalmente, Stiles lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. —Lo siento. —dijo Derek otra vez, —Lo que dije esa noche, no quise decir eso. Realmente no. Solo estaba, mi cabeza estaba por todas partes, solo quería que supieras que lo sentía.

—Dijiste lo siento, tres veces, en una oración, —dijo Stiles en estado de shock.

—¿Es eso literalmente lo único que escuchaste? —Derek suspiró.

—Sí. —dijo Stiles con firmeza, —Te disculpaste, nunca te disculpas. Tiene mucha importancia.

—Me disculparé una y otra vez si hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas perdonarme, —dijo Derek y Stiles sonrió levemente.

—Scott prácticamente dijo lo mismo anoche, —dijo Stiles. —¿No entiendo por qué todo el mundo de repente parece tan desesperado por mi perdón? —Derek hizo una pausa, —¿Supongo que Danny te habló después de que me fui?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Nos contó sobre lo que has pasado. Sobre cómo conociste a Brimmy. —dijo Derek en voz baja.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Dijo Stiles luciendo nervioso.

—Nos dijo que Aamon te había arrastrado al infierno, que estuviste allí por mucho tiempo, dijo más cerca de diez años que seis, dijo que conociste a Brimmy, que también lo salvaste. —Brimmy resopló alegremente de la cama.

—¿Eso es?

—También dijo que no podíamos ir allí, porque somos sobrenaturales, que Brimmy era la única cosa sobrenatural que no era un demonio. Y eso es lo que alucinaste cuando Deaton lanzó ese hechizo, —admitió Derek.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Hay más? ¿Qué necesitamos saber?, —Preguntó Derek y Stiles le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué necesites saber? No. —Dijo. —Ahora voy a la escuela, ¿necesitas algo?

—No. —dijo Derek, —Sólo quería que supieras que lo lamentaba y que no merezco tu perdón, pero espero que puedas.

—Te perdoné hace tiempo, Derek, siempre entendí por qué estabas tan enojado, porque pensaste que te había traicionado. Probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera que lo hiciste tú, —dijo Stiles, actuando como si no fuera un gran problema, pero Derek todavía podía sentir el dolor saliendo de Stiles.

—Todavía lo siento. Pero arremetí, dije cosas que no quise decir, cosas que sabía que te harían daño porque quería que te doliera, —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, lograste hacer eso, —dijo Stiles, tratando de sonar alegre y en su lugar su voz salió un poco aburrida. Metió sus libros en su mochila antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo más, no quería tener que lidiar con la culpa de Derek.

—Lo siento mucho Stiles.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. —respondió Stiles, —Mira, estoy cansado y estoy llegando tarde a la escuela. ¿Qué tal si hablamos más tarde? ¿Tal vez pueda pasar por el loft más tarde?

—Sí. —dijo Derek con entusiasmo, —Quiero decir, —se aclaró la garganta, —Sí, eso estaría bien para mí, todo la manada generalmente viene después de la escuela. Estoy seguro de que el resto de ellos también quieren hablar contigo.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek un poco extraño. —Voy a pasarme más tarde entonces. Ahora, sal de mi casa.

—Saliendo, —dijo Derek, ya retirándose a la ventana y saltando.

—¡O podrías usar la puerta como una persona normal! —Stiles lo llamó y Derek sonrió. Él iba a arreglar esto.

Stiles se puso en la cola para almorzar, la manada se sentó en una mesa cercana y pudo ver que Danny estaba hablando con Jackson, pareciendo estar a punto de unirse a ellos, Stiles se preguntó vagamente si quería unirse a la manada, si quería sentarse con ellos cuando pudiera salir al bosque, ver si Brimmy estaba cerca, volar de nuevo. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando una chica se acercó a él, la había visto antes, estaba bastante seguro de que se llamaba Karen, pero ella no estaba en ninguna de sus clases, así que no podía estar seguro.

—Hola Stiles, —dijo ella en señal de saludo y él le sonrió a medias, sin estar completamente seguro de por qué estaba hablando con él. —Así que mi mamá trabaja en el hospital, —dijo en voz alta y Stiles asintió, sin estar seguro de a dónde iba con esto. —Dijo que fuiste admitido el sábado porque algunos chicos te apuñalaron. —Stiles se sonrojó cuando la gente se giró para mirarlo, incluido la manada, ninguno de los cuales se apresuraba para ayudar. —Aparentemente, ¿porque estabas ayudando a tu papá con un caso de drogas con el que estaban involucrados y te golpearon bastante mal y te apuñalaron?

—Erm, —balbuceó Stiles, —Bueno, no me apuñalaron, simplemente me cortaron un poco, —dijo Stiles, mirando las caras curiosas que lo rodeaban.

—Bueno, —dijo Karen, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, —Me gustan mucho los tipos con cicatrices, —dijo, casi mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles.

'Está bien, ¡se necesita ayuda aquí chicos!' Stiles llamó mentalmente, aliviado cuando Allison caminó casualmente, lo agarró por la muñeca y lo apartó, mirando a Karen todo el tiempo. Karen parecía enormemente decepcionada y Stiles sonrió a Allison con alivio.

—Gracias, —murmuró en voz baja y Allison se rió ligeramente.

—Honestamente, una manada de hombres lobo alfa y tú no pestañeas, y con chica en tu escuela parece que estás a punto de desmayarte. —Allison sonrió.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mesa, Allison lo empujó en un asiento y él asintió agradecido de nuevo. No se perdió el dinero que toda la manada pasó a Danny que estaba sonriendo con malicia.

—Gracias, hombre, —dijo Danny, dándole una palmada a Stiles en el hombro antes de sentarse junto a Isaac. Stiles no tenía dudas de que estaban tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa y él sonrió levemente, se alegró de que Danny estuviera feliz.

—¿Qué hice? —Preguntó Stiles, sin saber qué le estaba agradeciendo Danny.

—Hicimos apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo te tomaría darte cuenta de que ella estaba coqueteando contigo. —dijo Danny de manera casual, —Estos idiotas pensaron que realmente lo descubrirás, yo, por supuesto, lo sabía mejor.

—¡Ella no estaba coqueteando conmigo! —Stiles siseó con incredulidad. —Creo que podría ser sobrenatural o algo así, definitivamente un plan malvado en mente, tal vez esté planeando apuñalarme a mí también, ¿huele sobrenatural para vosotros?

—Y solo para demostrar mi punto. —Danny sonrió mientras el resto de la manada gimió.

—¿Qué punto? —dijo Stiles confundido.

—Que puedes ser completamente ajeno a veces. —Danny sonrió.

—No lo soy. —dijo Stiles, —Definitivamente podría decir si alguien estaba coqueteando conmigo, eso no era flirteo. ¡Eso me estaba mirando para ver si ella podía comerme!, —Insistió.

—Definitivamente quería comer algo que pudieras ofrecer. —Erica murmuró desde enfrente de él y Stiles se sonrojó. —No es que no esté de acuerdo con ella en absoluto, —agregó, y Stiles se sonrojó aún más de un rojo brillante.

—Hola Stiles, —Karen apareció junto a la mesa y Stiles la miró con sorpresa. —Solo quería darte mi número, sabes, en caso de que alguna vez quieras reunirte fuera de la escuela, —dijo ella, ya garabateando un número en un pedazo de papel y lo puso en la mano de Stiles. Él solo la miró tontamente. —Está bien, nos vemos, —dijo, saludando con la mano mientras salía para reunirse con sus amigos, todos mirándolo de forma extraña.

—Está bien, eso fue raro. —dijo Stiles, —Definitivamente planeando matarme. —Murmuró. Jackson lo miró como si fuera el mayor idiota del planeta, Stiles estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada.

—Sabes que no todos quieren matarte, ¿verdad?, —Dijo Jackson y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Hablando de eso. —Stiles le dijo a Danny: —¿Ya tuviste la oportunidad de ver a la señora Blake?

—¿Qué está mal con la Sra. Blake? —Scott gimió.

—Ella es una usuaria de la magia. —dijo Danny en voz baja, —Por el aspecto de su chispa, diría magia oscura. Posiblemente incluso el sacrificio ritual.

—¿Como el sacrificio humano? —preguntó Isaac y Danny se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad, ella es buena ocultándolo, pero tienes razón, definitivamente hay algo raro en ella. No me sorprendería si ella también estuviera buscando al mago.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lydia.

—Bueno, la magia de un mago es la magia más pura que puedes tener, su magia es como un santo grial para cualquier druida o chispa.

—¿Pero no brujas? —Preguntó Ethan.

—No. Diferente tipo de magia, —dijo Danny, explicándoles rápidamente cómo su magia era diferente a la de Stiles. —Pero, obviamente, la Sra. Blake es una druida, definitivamente oscura, si tuviera que averiguar sobre Stiles, definitivamente intentaría robar su magia.

—Genial. —Stiles gimió, —Justo lo que necesito.

—Solo, no uses magia alrededor de ella y mantén tu cabeza en sus clases, si se trata de eso, la sacamos, —dijo Danny y Stiles asintió.

—Está bien, vamos al punto número dos, ¿qué pasa con Gerard? —dijo Cora, —No suena como si fuera el tipo de persona que se va a escabullirse sin pelear. Probablemente esté planeando algo.

—Bueno, no se ha ido de la ciudad, sentiría si pasara por las barreras. Así que todavía está aquí, como tú dices, probablemente planeando algo, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Puedes sentir eso? —Dijo Aiden en shock y Stiles se encogió de hombros. Se concentró en la sensación de sus barreras, en el calor que le dieron, abrió su mente, permitiendo que la manada sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, ignorando las miradas de completo shock que le dieron.

—No creo que alguna vez me acostumbre a esto. —murmuró Boyd telepáticamente y Stiles sonrió.

—Estoy tratando de dormir, Derek ya me está molestando, corriendo por el loft como un hombre loco, ahora tú. —Peter suspiró y Stiles sonrió, no había querido incluir a Peter y Derek en el sentimiento, pero el molesto Peter siempre lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—No estoy corriendo por el loft. —dijo Derek, sonando descontento.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Peter sonriendo, —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo, mi querido sobrino?

—Cállate Peter. —Derek gruñó. Stiles tenía algo de curiosidad por lo que Derek podría estar haciendo, pero decidió ignorar eso en favor de sus barreras.

—¿Así que así es como se sienten tus barreras? —Preguntó Lydia y Stiles asintió.

—¿Qué se siente cuando alguien llega? —preguntó Cora, Stiles pasó un momento, tratando de evocar la sensación de que una de sus barreras se rompía ligeramente, del frío que venía de ella cuando apareció una criatura sobrenatural.

—Guau. —dijo Erica y Stiles sonrió.

—Varía, dependiendo de lo que venga a través de la barrera, la mayoría de las cosas más débiles no pueden atravesar las barreras, pero las cosas más fuertes pueden hacerlo, y luego, cuando llegan, dependiendo de cómo se sienten, tenemos una especie de plan de cómo tratar con ellos.

—Este es el sentimiento más asombroso. —Scott dijo Scott, —Se siente seguro. —se sonrojó, —Lo siento, eso sonó estúpido.

—No. —dijo Stiles, —No me importa, también me hace sentir seguro. —Hizo una pausa, —Pero no es el sentimiento más sorprendente. —Podía sentir la curiosidad que venía de todos ellos y sonrió, pensando en Brimmy la noche anterior, de volar sobre las nubes, toda la ciudad se extendió debajo de él, las escamas de Brimmy bajo las yemas de sus dedos, sus enormes alas elevándolos más arriba, la pura alegría que Stiles sintió en ese momento.

—¡De ninguna puta manera!, —Dijo Danny en voz alta y la mitad del comedor se volvió para mirarlo. —¿Brimmy te llevó a volar? —Dijo telepáticamente, el asombro evidente en su voz es, —Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no estaba allí? Eso hubiera sido tan increíble. ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste sin mí?

—Bueno, creo que probablemente estabas saliendo con Isaac en ese momento. —Stiles respondió sonriendo, —Quiero decir, ¿por qué hiciste eso sin mí? —Él no dijo nada y Danny sonrió.

—Muy divertido. Pero amigo, vamos, tenemos que irnos volando, ¿crees que me dejará subir? —dijo Danny emocionado.

—No lo sé. —Stiles se encogió de hombros, —¿No estoy seguro de que haya sido algo excepcional?

—Por favor, ¿podemos intentarlo más tarde? —Danny rogó y Stiles asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué está pasando después? —preguntó Isaac.

—Solo voy a pasar un rato con Stiles antes de que lleguemos al loft. ——Tenemos lacrosse esta noche. —dijo Boyd y Danny asintió.

—Sí, pero vamos a estar como una hora, tal vez un poco más, y luego nos encontraremos. No es un gran trato. —dijo Stiles, no estaba listo para que ellos supieran que Danny y Stiles tenían la intención de entrenar hasta que Stiles sintiera que Danny podía defenderse, que estaba mejorando, mucho mejor, pero Stiles seguía reprimiéndose la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a estar haciendo? —preguntó Scott con curiosidad. —¿Podemos pasar el rato también?

—Erm, —dijo Danny, —en realidad, es algo privado.

—No vas a salir a cazar monstruos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter, —¿No sin nosotros?

—No. —dijo Stiles honestamente, —Solo vamos a salir, eso es todo.

—No estás saliendo en secreto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Isaac y Stiles resopló.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —Danny bromeó, —Soy un novio increíble.

—Amigo, no. Isaac, él ronca tan fuerte que es como un tren que pasa por tu habitación a las tres de la mañana, y no puede cocinar en absoluto, trató de hacernos frijoles tostados y lo quemó, casi prendió fuego a la cocina.

—¡No lo hice! —dijo Danny, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

—¡Ni siquiera me hagas empezar el momento en que me desperté y lo encontré haciendo yoga con sangre! ¡En mi cuarto! A las cinco de la mañana! ¿Quién hace eso?

—Personas que aprecian y respetan sus cuerpos. —respondió Danny a la ligera. —Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien que aprecie tu cuerpo a las cinco de la mañana. —Se burló.

—No —dijo Stiles, —La única forma de que alguien aprecie mi cuerpo es cuando planean sacrificarlo. —Él dijo.

—¡Ella no estaba planeando matarte, Stiles! —Cora suspiró, —Estaba totalmente pegada contigo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Peter

—Una niña de la escuela le dio a Stiles su número para que pudieran pasar el rato fuera de la escuela y Stiles cree que es porque está planeando matarlo. —explicó Cora y Peter se echó a reír a carcajadas, de forma extraña, parecía tener una sensación de ira por parte de Derek, pero no estaba realmente seguro de qué significaba eso, así que decidió ignorarlo.

—Cuando ella intente matarme, me encantará deciros a todos exactamente cuán equivocados estabais.

—Cuando ella intente meterte la lengua en la garganta, te darás cuenta de que siempre tengo razón. —Danny se burló, sin saber por qué el resto de la manada parecía volverse seria de repente, la campana eligió ese momento para sonar y todos se apresuraron a las clases de la tarde.

Al final del día, en toda la escuela sabían que Stiles había sido apuñalado mientras ayudaba a su padre a atrapar a algunos traficantes de drogas, cada vez más personas se acercaban a él y hablaban con él, lo que hacía que Stiles estuviera realmente nervioso. Se alegró por la práctica de lacrosse, excepto que el entrenador no lo dejó jugar hasta que supo que Stiles estaba bien para jugar. Stiles no podía mostrarle exactamente las cicatrices bastante curadas ahora, así que tuvo que sentarse en la práctica. Decidió irse a casa en lugar de eso, sabiendo que podía ir a correr antes de que Danny llegara y luego podrían entrenar.

Danny estaba bastante agotado cuando terminaron la práctica, decidió que probablemente debería llamar a Stiles y decirle que no quería entrenar esta noche, que solo deberían practicar algunos puntos mágicos.

—¿Sigues dirigiendote hacia Stiles? —preguntó Isaac y Danny asintió. —Dejando de lado las bromas, no estás saliendo con él en secreto, ¿verdad?

—No. —dijo Danny sorprendido, —Me gustas. Stiles es solo un amigo, nunca ha habido y nunca habrá nada más entre nosotros. Pero él me ha apoyado tanto como yo. Y si Derek no fuera tan imbécil, nunca hubiera fingido estar interesado en Stiles así.

—No es culpa de Derek. —dijo Isaac, —Es un poco inestable cuando se trata de Stiles. Él no puede evitarlo. No siempre piensa antes de actuar.

—¿Dime otra vez por qué debería dejarlo en algún lugar cerca de Stiles? —Danny suspiró.

—Porque son compañeros, —dijo Isaac simplemente, ajeno a la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Danny.

—¿Qué? —Siseó con sorpresa.

—Son compañeros. —dijo Isaac seriamente, —¿Pero lo sabías? ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! —dijo Danny, recalcando ligeramente, —¿¡Jesús, ¿cómo no me ha matado Derek!? Oh Dios.

—No es tan grande el asunto. Derek ya dijo que solo quiere que Stiles sea feliz, incluso si eso significa que está con alguien más.

—Jesús, —dijo Danny dejando escapar un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de eso. —Necesito hablar con Derek, dile que lo siento.

—Pensé que querías ir a ver a Stiles?

—Esto es más importante, —dijo Danny, agarrando su bolsa y sacando a Isaac del vestuario. —Amigo, tengo que dirigirme al loft con Isaac, necesito hablar con Derek sobre algo.

—Sin preocupaciones. —La voz de Stiles se desvió hacia él. —¿Todavía sigues viniendo?

—Sí. Salgo a correr y luego estaré allí.

—Está bien, genial. Te veo en un rato. —Danny respondió, ya en el coche y de camino al loft.

—¿Así que honestamente no tenías idea?, —Dijo Isaac sorprendido.

—No. Quiero decir, sabía que Derek se lo imaginaba, obviamente, estoy bastante seguro de que Stiles es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Pero no me di cuenta de lo grande que era esto. Pensé que era solo que él se estaba poniendo celoso porque alguien tomó su juguete, no que se estaba poniendo celoso porque pensó que estaba durmiendo con su compañero. Oh, Dios mío, me va a matar. —Danny divagó mientras prácticamente corrían escaleras arriba.

—Creo que lo estás desbocando, —dijo Isaac, tratando de tranquilizarlo, realmente no quería que Derek matara a Danny, no cuando acababan de empezar a salir.

—Lo siento, —dijo Danny cuando irrumpió en el loft y Derek lo miró sorprendido. —No sabía que eran compañeros, pensé que solo estaban siendo un imbécil y lo siento mucho. ¿Qué estás haciendo?, —Dijo al darse cuenta de que Derek estaba en la cocina, cubierto de harina y mirándolos sorprendidos.

—Nada, —dijo Derek, sonrojándose debajo de la harina.

—Está bien, —dijo Danny, arrastrando la palabra y mirando a Isaac por una explicación.

—No me mires. No tengo idea. —dijo Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que no ibais a venir hasta más tarde? —dijo Derek, tratando de cambiar la conversación mientras trataba de limpiarse un poco.

—No. De ninguna manera. —dijo Danny, —¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

—Pensé que podría hacernos a todos una cena o algo así. —Derek murmuró cuando Danny se acercó y Danny sonrió, esta fue quizás la cosa más horrible y adorable que había visto hacer a Derek.

—¿Para Stiles? —Preguntó.

—Para todos nosotros, —dijo Derek con firmeza.

—Creo que ordenar podría ser una mejor idea, —dijo Isaac y Derek gimió.

—¿Es tan malo? —Preguntó, Isaac probó un poco la mezcla en el tazón, Danny no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que era. Isaac fue un delicado tono de verde. —Vamos a ordenar. —dijo Derek rápidamente, tirando el tazón entero en el recipiente.

—Mira, si estás tratando de impresionar a Stiles, no necesitas cocinar. —dijo Danny, Derek lo miró y Danny levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Stiles ya puede cocinar, como, mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Solo quise decir que tal vez deberías empezar por tratar de ser más amable con él. ¿Sabes, no gritarle todo el tiempo?

—¿No entraste aquí disculpándote? —Derek gruñó y Danny asintió.

—Sí, ahora he decidido ayudarte, porque esto es un poco patético, —dijo Danny señalando la cocina destruida.

Stiles prácticamente había recorrido todo el perímetro de la ciudad, su velocidad mejoraba fácilmente con la magia, pero aún no era tan rápido como los lobos, cuando decidió que debía irse a casa. Tomó una ducha rápida, sabiendo que probablemente apestaba a sudor, y condujo hasta el loft. Se moría de hambre, debatía ir a la tienda y conseguir algo de comida, pero no podía molestarse, sino que condujo hasta el loft, salió de su jeep y subió las escaleras.

La manada completa ya estaba allí, tendida alrededor del loft, la televisión encendida en el fondo mientras charlaban entre ellos.

—¡Stiles! —Scott gritó alegremente cuando vio a Stiles llegar. —¡Viniste!

—Obviamente, —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomando una bebida, tratando de actuar lo más normal posible cuando realmente se sentía extrañamente nervioso. Esta fue la primera vez que pasaron el tiempo juntos sin una amenaza sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera? —preguntó Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros. —¿Algo raro?

—Nop, —dijo Stiles, tomando la mitad de la botella de agua, —Todo tranquilo en el frente. —Él sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo vas a correr? ¿Pasas más tiempo en el suelo que realmente corriendo? —Jackson se burló y Stiles sonrió con facilidad.

—Probablemente, —dijo. No iba a decirle a Jackson que probablemente podría vencerlo si presionaba su magia un poco más fuerte.

—Cuando se enteren, patea el trasero de Jackson primero. —dijo Danny y Stiles sonrió.

—Sabes que es genial cuando hacéis eso, —dijo Allison y Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene sus ventajas, supongo, —dijo Stiles. —Principalmente el hecho de que podemos hablar de lo idiota que es Harris sin que él lo escuche. —Stiles se sentó al lado de Scott, y su atención se centró en el programa de la televisión. Cuanto más tiempo estaba allí, más se relajaba, especialmente cuando varias bolsas de comida china aparecían y Stiles conseguía un gran plato, finalmente llenando su retumbante estómago.

—Danny dijo que no estabas en la práctica de lacrosse. —dijo Derek horas más tarde, Stiles había ido a buscar otra bebida y se sorprendió cuando Derek apareció en la cocina unos momentos después.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles casualmente, agachándose para agarrar una botella de soda del estante inferior de la nevera. —El entrenador no me dejó jugar porque se pasó por la escuela todo sobre el apuñalamiento, y no pude mostrarle exactamente los cortes porque casi se han curado y no podía molestarme en discutir con él, así que simplemente pensé que no lo haría. Sin embargo, no me molestaría, podría jugar el miércoles. —Stiles divagó, tomando un trago de soda.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo Derek, pareciendo realmente un poco dolido.

—Creo que sí. —dijo Stiles, —Mira, —dijo Stiles telepáticamente, queriendo mantener en privado esta conversación. —Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana, solo quiero olvidarme de eso, como todo, así que voy a fingir que no pasó nada, tú y el resto de la manada fingirán que no pasó nada y volveremos a ser como éramos antes de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—No podemos fingir que no pasó nada, Stiles. —Derek suspiró, —Fuiste torturado y ninguno de nosotros lo notó. Eso no es algo que ninguno de nosotros pueda olvidar.

—Bueno, eso es lo que quiero. Scott me preguntó qué podía hacer para ganarme el perdón, tú también preguntaste, esto es lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pido que las cosas no sean raras, que si me miras no te de pena.

—No te miro con lástima. —dijo Derek confundido.

—Por supuesto que sí. —dijo Stiles, —Toda la manada lo hace, se enteraron de Gerard y me miraron como si estuviera roto. —No lo estoy. —Stiles suspiró profundamente, —Está bien, a veces lo estoy. —Él admitió, —Pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy bien, y todos me miran como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarme todo el tiempo y no lo estoy. Entonces, ¿puedes olvidarte de lo que sabes y tratarme como si fuera normal? ¿Por favor?

—Okay —dijo Derek que podía ver por dónde venía Stiles y que haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Stiles, —Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

—Bien. —dijo Stiles que volvía al salón de enfrente, se encontró con la mirada de Danny y asintió levemente para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Se convirtió en una rutina, Stiles y Danny iban a entrenar todos los días después de la escuela y luego se dirigían al loft, aunque ocasionalmente trataban con criaturas que atravesaban las barreras, Danny a menudo se quedaba más tiempo que Stiles, pero eso se debía a que pasa mucho tiempo besando a Isaac que Stiles realmente no necesitaba ver. Derek estaba actuando de manera extraña, lo que molestó a Stiles porque no podía entender por qué, como ya no empujaba a Stiles contra las paredes, en realidad usaba sus palabras, era extraño hablar telepáticamente con Derek, era mucho más abierto sobre muchas cosas. Stiles odiaba el hecho de estar enamorándose de Derek una vez más, no había ninguna posibilidad de que algo sucediera entre ellos.

Era sábado por la tarde, Danny había dejado el campo de lacrosse donde habían estado practicando hacía aproximadamente una hora para dirigirse al loft para una reunión de manadas, Stiles dijo que iba a llamar y ver a su padre, luego ir a buscar a Brimmy y se habrían encontrado. Su padre estaba un poco cansado, pero sonrió alegremente a Stiles, hasta que Stiles le mostró la ensalada que le había preparado para el almuerzo. Hablaron durante un rato, principalmente sobre cómo se sentía Stiles, incluso cuando Stiles intentó cambiar de tema, antes de que finalmente admitiera que tenía que seguir adelante si quería llegar al loft antes de que comenzaran la primera película sin él.

Él abandonó su auto en el camino de entrada y se dirigió a la casa para agarrar a Brimmy, cuando el dragón no lo saludó de inmediato. Stiles estaba preocupado, cuando había recorrido toda la casa sin ninguna señal de Brimmy, decidió revisar el jardín, tal vez Brimmy se había dirigido al bosque.

Se adentró más en el bosque, algo se sentía mal al respecto.

—Algo está mal. —Dijo al azar, sintiendo al instante que el resto de la manada escuchaba sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Danny.

—No estoy seguro. Brimmy no estaba en casa.

—Es un dragón adulto Stiles, puede cuidarse solo. —dijo Danny bromeando, no alivió la preocupación en el estómago de Stiles.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó Scott.

—Estoy en el bosque en la parte trasera de mi casa. Algo se siente mal. —dijo Stiles, se sentía enfermo, mareado, había algo realmente malo.

—Probablemente estés siendo paranoico. —dijo Erica mientras Stiles seguía moviéndose por el bosque.

—Probablemente. —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, pero siguió avanzando en silencio, seguro de que había algo por delante que no le gustaría.

—Stiles, ven, lo resolveremos más tarde. —dijo Danny. —Sí, estoy en mi camino. —dijo Stile,, todavía avanzando. —Mentiroso. —Danny se echó a reír.

—Siempre. —Stiles respondió.

—Está bien, dime lo que estás viendo entonces. —dijo Danny sonando serio, sabiendo que Stiles no iba a dejarlo caer. Stiles rápidamente dejó caer a sus guardias mentales, dejándoles ver lo que estaba viendo, los bosques a su alrededor, la sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Deambuló por unos minutos más, Danny le dijo que dejara de ser tan paranoico antes de que avanzara unos pasos más y finalmente viera a Brimmy. Brimmy estaba en el suelo al otro lado de un claro, una trampa para osos en la pata trasera, la sangre brotaba de la herida, cortes en las alas y el pecho y una cadena de metal que estaba enrollada con fuerza alrededor de su hocico, manteniendo su boca cerrada y cavando en su piel.

—¡Brimmy! —Stiles gritó en shock, corriendo hacia él, podía escuchar el pánico de la manada.

—¡Stiles! ¡Detente! —Danny estaba gritando.

—¡Espera! —Derek estaba ordenando, pero Stiles no podía esperar, Brimmy estaba herido, necesitaba llegar a él. Sintió un dolor repentino en su pierna, algo que lo tiró hacia atrás y le arrancó un grito de dolor de la garganta. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una trampa para osos que atrapaba la mitad inferior de su pierna. —¡Stiles! —Derek estaba llamando el pánico, Stiles podía escuchar a Brimmy resoplando de dolor y trató desesperadamente de llegar a él, tirando de la trampa para osos y gritando de nuevo. —Estamos llegando Stiles. ¡Simplemente quédate quieto! —Derek estaba ordenando.

—¡Brimmy! —Stiles estaba llamando, —Espera amigo, ya voy, ya voy. —Stiles llamó.

—Aww, ¿no es dulce? —Dijo Gerard saliendo de los árboles y mirando a Stiles con diversión.

—Stiles, sólo quédate quieto. —Danny dijo Danny, —Estamos de camino.

—Gerard está aquí. —Stiles respondió, el pánico se hizo evidente en su voz.

—Lo sabemos Stiles. —dijo Scott, —Podemos verlo. Solo mantén la calma, vamos en camino.

—Sabes que me preguntaba por ti, Stiles, —dijo Gerard, y Stiles lo estudió mientras otros tres hombres salían del bosque. —Me pregunté cómo podrías haber prendido fuego a mis hombres en el estado en el que estabas. Pero lo descubrí ahora.

Obviamente, tienes a esta bestia para que lo haga por ti, —dijo Gerard, desenvainando su espada.

—No te has dado cuenta de nada. —Stiles gruñó, —Y te mantienes alejado de él o será lo último que harás. —Lo amenazó.

Gerard sonrió abiertamente, moviendo su espada hacia Brimmy, Stiles forzó su magia hacia delante, la forzó a proteger a Brimmy, sintió que la energía brotaba de él como nunca antes, cuando la niebla rodeó la gran figura de Brimmy y detuvo la espada de Gerard.

Gerard miró a Brimmy y luego a Stiles, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta. Stiles no iba a admitir que su visión se estaba volviendo un poco borrosa cuando Gerard volvió a girar la espada.

—Stiles! ¡Suelta la niebla antes de que te desmayes! —Danny le ordenó.

—No. Necesito proteger a Brimmy.

—¡Stiles! —gritó Danny, —¡Suéltalo ahora!

—¡No! —Gritó Stiles de vuelta. —¿Qué tan lejos estás?

—Diez minutos Stiles, solo espera. —dijo Derek.

—Puedo sostenerlo. Sólo apúrate.

—¿Así que me imagino que eres el mago del que he estado escuchando tanto entonces? —Dijo Gerard y Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —Me gustaría que conozcas a alguien, —hizo un gesto a uno de los cazadores para que se acercara a Stiles, se parecía un poco a George, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules, la misma clase de locura que hay en ellos, —Este es Will. —Es el hermano de George. —dijo Gerard guiñandole un ojo a Stiles mientras balanceaba la espada a Brimmy otra vez y Stiles sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Will caminó hacia él.

—Puedo ver lo que George vio en él, —dijo Will mirando a Stiles como si fuera una presa. Toda la energía de Stiles iba a mantener la niebla alrededor de Brimmy mientras los otros dos cazadores y Gerard comenzaron a atacarlo de nuevo. Will se agachó y agarró la pierna de Stiles donde estaba la trampa para osos y la apretó con fuerza. Stiles gritó de dolor, la niebla se desvaneció por un momento antes de que Stiles redoblara sus esfuerzos en la niebla, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo.

—Tiene un grito bonito, —dijo Will y, de repente, todo lo que Stiles podía ver era a George, podía sentir sus manos sobre él, podía verlo en el infierno, gritándole a Stiles que lo había puesto allí mientras lo atacaba, mientras lo mataba una y otra vez.

—… Iles, Stiles, Stiles, vamos, escúchame! —La voz de Danny parecía venir desde muy lejos, todo lo que podía ver era a George, sentir el dolor en el que había estado, ver a Erica y Boyd inconscientes en el claro, George inmovilizándolo, con las manos en la piel, dios, él iba a morir, él iba a morir.

—¡Stiles! —La voz de su padre se escuchó fuerte y clara, —¡Enfócate! ¡Brimmy te necesita! —Eso hizo el truco y de repente estaba de vuelta en el claro, la cara de Will a solo unos centímetros de la suya, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Se giró para mirar a Brimmy para ver cómo la niebla se desvanecía a su alrededor y Stiles empujó su magia, su visión se apagó por un momento antes de que regresara y la niebla se espesara de nuevo.

—¿Me pregunto qué más puedes hacer? —dijo Will, agarrando la cara de Stiles con fuerza, Stiles no podía pensar en él, no podía mirarlo, todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en Brimmy, el sudor se estaba derramando de él, su cabeza comenzaba a latir con fuerza, apenas podía respirar, se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Stiles jadeaba.

—Tres minutos Stiles. —Derek gruñó y Stiles asintió, podía hacer esto; durante tres minutos podría aguantar, podría proteger a Brimmy.

—¡Olvídate de proteger a Brimmy! —Danny llamó, —¡No puedes salvarlo si estás muerto, Stiles!

—¡No! —gritó Stiles, no iba a dejar que mataran a Brimmy.

—Podría divertirme mucho contigo. —Will sonrió.

—Tu hermano lo intentó. —Dijo Stiles, sonriéndole a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, no lo dejaría ganar, —Lo frei. —Dijo Stiles, mirando como la cara de Will se tensaba de rabia.

—No lo provoques Stiles. —dijo Lydia, Stiles volvió a gritar cuando Will le apretó la pierna.

—No se divirtió conmigo. —Stiles jadeó, —Pero me divertí mucho, lo vi arder, lo escuché rogar y gritar. Él también tenía un grito muy bonito. —Stiles se burló, gritando de nuevo cuando Will apretó ligeramente la trampa para osos.

—Eres un poco mierda, —dijo Will y Stiles sonrió.

—Me lo han dicho. —Respondió, sabiendo que solo estaba a unos momentos de desmayarse, no podía respirar, no podía pensar, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que proteger a Brimmy.

—Disfrutaré sacándote eso. —Will dijo, —Verás, Gerard me prometió que jugaría contigo todo el tiempo que quisiera, y tengo toda la intención de divertirme mucho contigo. Una vez que hayamos matado a tu pequeña mascota, por supuesto.

—Stiles, ya vamos. —Derek le informó, y Stiles suspiró agradecido, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. —Solo espera, está bien, ya casi llegamos.

—Un mago poderoso, —sonrió Gerard con una sonrisa, —Él está apenas consciente, hemos estado aquí antes, ¿no Stiles?, —Dijo Gerard, caminando hacia Stiles, —Dándote una paliza en la sumisión, haciéndote gritar, haciéndote sangrar.

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo Stiles, su visión parpadeaba.

—Todavía tengo esa actitud también. —dijo Gerard, —De hecho, Stiles, no eres tan poderoso, ¿verdad? ¿Así que puedes proteger a tu pequeño dragón? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Estás aquí solo, tan impotente como entonces, y nadie viene por ti, nadie te está buscando, a nadie le importa que estés aquí. Nadie te va a salvar. Vas a morir, Stiles, eventualmente, una vez que hayamos terminado de hacerte gritar, una vez que te hayamos torturado hasta la locura, no quiero que estés completamente loco, quiero que estés completamente consciente de por qué estás siendo torturado, creo que es justo, ¿no es así?

—Estás equivocado, —dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar del sudor que corría por él mientras luchaba por mantener la protección de Brimmy. Gerard arqueó una ceja en cuestión y Stiles sonrió otra vez. —No estoy solo. —Dijo mientras un rugido resonaba en el bosque y Derek irrumpió en el claro, sus ojos brillando de un rojo brillante, el resto de la manada se vertió en el claro un momento después.

Gerard los miró asustado por un momento antes de balancear su espada rápidamente, apoyándola contra el cuello de Stiles.

—Haz un movimiento y lo mato —dijo Gerard, Stiles podía escuchar el gruñido proveniente de los lobos, pero no podía verlos, todo lo que podía ver era a Will flotando sobre él, sus manos presionadas contra la pierna de Stiles. La espada de Gerard en su garganta. Los dos cazadores que habían estado atacando a Brimmy habían echado un vistazo a la enorme manada que había irrumpido en el claro, giraron y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Stiles dejó caer la niebla alrededor de Brimmy y pudo sentir que sus niveles de energía se estaban estabilizando lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Danny.

—Bien. —dijo Stiles, apretando sus dientes mientras Will apretaba su pierna ligeramente.

—Ahora, si lo quieres en una sola pieza, vas a dar varios pasos hacia atrás y apartarás las garras, —dijo Gerard. Cuando ninguno de ellos se movió, Will apretó un poco más su pierna y Stiles reprimió un grito de dolor. —Dudo que incluso tu poderoso mago pueda sobrevivir si le cortan la cabeza, —dijo Gerard.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Danny.

—Retrocede unos pasos. —dijo Stiles, con un plan que se formaba en su cabeza, —No estoy seguro de cómo va a ir esto. —Dijo que ya se concentraba en su magia.

—¿Cómo va a ir? —preguntó Jackson sonando nervioso cuando él retrocedió.

—Bueno. Ahora, garras y armas de distancia, —dijo Gerard cuando Allison bajó el arco y su padre y Chris guardaron sus armas.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás planeando? —Preguntó Lydia.

La espada de Gerard dibujaba un fino hilo de sangre en su cuello, las manos de Will presionaban con más fuerza y Stiles sabía que no estaba lejos de gritar otra vez. Era ahora o nunca.

—Será una pena matarte tan rápido, Stiles. Tenía muchas ganas de tomarme mi tiempo, —dijo Gerard, agitando su espada.

Stiles metió su magia en la tierra, obligando a que el suelo cobrará vida, las malas hierbas y la hierba y las enredaderas crecieran a una velocidad imposible, envolviéndose alrededor de Will, alrededor de Gerard, tirando de ellos hacia atrás, alejándolos de Stiles y clavándolos al suelo.

—¡Stiles! —dijo Derek, corriendo rápidamente y Stiles sintió que se relajaba, estaba a salvo.

—Coge a Brimmy. —Dijo que ya estaba agotado, que toda la energía se había ido, él necesitaba dormir.

Derek nunca había estado tan aterrorizado en toda su vida, pensó que la noche en el almacén con los traficantes de drogas había sido mala, esto era mucho peor, al verblo que veía Stiles, al ver a Brimmy golpeado y encadenado, al ver a Stiles corriendo de cabeza al peligro sabiendo que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a él, para ver a Will y Gerard burlándose de él. Para ver lo que Stiles vio cuando Will se le acercó, para ver la cara de George, para sentir el dolor y el terror de Stiles, al ver a sus betas inconscientes cuando Stiles fue clavado en el suelo por George, al ver un destello de lo que solo podía asumir era el infierno, de George apuñaló a Stiles, una y otra vez, gritándole que lo había matado, matando a Stiles tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Solo para llegar al claro y encontrar a Gerard con una espada en la garganta de Stiles y Will medio sujetando a Stiles al suelo, podía oler el terror de Stiles, escucha su rápido latido. Necesitaba llegar a él.

Tan pronto como la magia de Stiles apartó a Will y Gerard, él se apresuró a avanzar, determinado a ver con sus propios ojos que Stiles estaba bien, en cambio, todo lo que le preocupaba era su sangriento dragón. Derek podría matarlo por ser tan desinteresado.

Gerard estaba luchando por alejarse de las enredaderas que lo mantenían en su lugar y Derek miró a Stiles, que ahora parecía estar inconsciente. Se acercó a Will, le arañó la garganta con facilidad, nadie tocaría a Stiles sin el permiso de Stiles y Derek se aseguraría de que nadie lo tocara para causarle dolor. No se sentía ni remotamente culpable por haber matado al hombre.

Gerard parecía asustado ahora, al ver a Derek acercarse a él, sabiendo que no había manera de escapar.

—Lo siento, por favor, lo siento. Me iré. Prometo que me iré. Nunca volveré. —Él rogó. Derek se inclinó, miró de nuevo a Stiles, a la débil línea de sangre en su garganta, miró a Brimmy, Erica, Isaac y Jackson ya lo estaban liberando de las cadenas y sabía que Brimmy mataría a Gerard tan pronto como estuviera libre. —Por favor, te lo ruego. Lo prometo, me iré. No le haré más daño.

Derek gruñó. —Heriste lo que es mío. —Sus garras empezaron a alargarse y Derek no pudo evitar disfrutar un poco del terror en los ojos de Gerard. —Y te de algo olvidas, Argent, que puedo oír cuando estás mintiendo. —Dijo, observando cómo Gerard palideció ligeramente con horror antes de pasar rápidamente sus garras a través de la garganta de Gerard y matarlo instantáneamente.

El segundo Brimmy estaba libre, se encogió del tamaño de un gatito y se dirigió hacia Stiles, cojeando ligeramente en su pierna trasera, Derek se compadeció del dragón y lo levantó con cuidado, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con sus heridas. Brimmy se instaló junto a Stiles, gimiendo ligeramente cuando Stiles no mostró reacción.

—Vamos a tener que quitar la trampa para osos. —dijo Danny, —Pero parece bastante profundo. Tendremos que mantener la presión sobre él hasta que comience a curarse.

—¿Y si algo está roto? —Preguntó Lydia preocupada.

—No creo que haya sido así, —dijo Allison, examinando su tobillo con cuidado.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Stiles, despertándose de pánico cuando Allison le pinchó la pierna.

—Oye, —dijo Noah, calmando a Stiles, —Oye, estás bien, estás bien. —Stiles trató de mover su pierna e hizo una mueca de dolor. —No te muevas Stiles, tu pierna todavía está atrapada.

—¡Joder! —Dijo Stiles cuando intentó moverse de nuevo.

—Quédate quieto, Stiles, —dijo Danny.

—Duele, mierda, duele, —dijo Stiles, tirando de la trampa de nuevo y gritando de dolor mientras cavaba más profundo.

—¡Stiles! —Gritó Derek, —¡Deja de moverte! —Stiles no lo escuchó y luchó de nuevo. —Vamos a tener que quitárselo antes de que él se lastime aún más. —dijo Derek, mirando a Scott y Jackson, —Lo mantendré quieto, lo lograrás.

—Derek... —dijo Scott sin saber si era lo correcto.

—¡Solo hazlo, joder! —Dijo Stiles, gritando de nuevo de dolor. Derek se inclinó sobre Stiles, sosteniéndolo lo más quieto posible, Danny agarró su otro lado y lo inmovilizó. Jackson y Scott agarraron ambos lados de la trampa para osos y comenzaron a abrirla. Stiles gritó de dolor, luchando contra ellos mientras Danny y Derek lo mantenían en su lugar. Unos momentos más tarde y todo había terminado, la trampa estaba fuera, la pierna de Stiles estaba libre y Cora y Allison estaban envolviendo las piezas de una chaqueta alrededor de su pierna, Cora mantenía la presión sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien?, —Preguntó Danny y Stiles asintió, sus dientes aún apretaban con fuerza y todavía parecían tener un dolor inmenso, pero él estaba asintiendo agradecido.

—Bien, —dijo Stiles, ya tratando de ponerse de pie.

—No, —dijo Derek firmemente empujando a Stiles de regreso al suelo. —Solo quédate donde estás por un minuto, respira.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles, mirándolo, luego mirando a Brimmy que le dio un codazo en el hombro, —Muchaho, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Stiles, examinando las heridas de Brimmy. Brimmy ronroneó felizmente ya que parecía estar sanando, Derek se alegró de que al menos uno de ellos pareciera estar mejorando.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te desmayaste por unos minutos allí? —Dijo Danny, y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Solo por el uso excesivo de la magia, estoy bien, ya me siento mejor. ¿Aunque si quieres prestarme un bolígrafo?

—No. —dijo Danny, —No hay runas de dibujo en ti mismo. —Stiles miró a Danny con ojos de súplica y Danny puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien. —Dijo derrotado, —Pero los estoy dibujando. —Stiles asintió. —Está bien, siéntate. —Derek soltó a Stiles y lo dejó sentarse, ayudándolo con suavidad para que no se sacudiera la pierna. —Camisa arriba, —dijo Danny, sacando una pluma de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Cora.

—Voy a dibujar algunas runas en Stiles, lo ayudarán a curarse más rápido y aumentar sus niveles de energía.

—¿Por qué no puede hacerlo él mismo?, —Preguntó Peter.

—Debido a que la magia de Stiles se basa en su creencia, cuando dibuja sus propias runas son como mil veces más poderosas que las mías, lo que significa que luego intenta cosas estúpidas como intentar cortarse el dedo para ver si se vuelve a unir.

—¿¡Qué!? —siseó Derek enojado cuando Stiles se sonrojó.

—Con toda justicia no había dormido en cuatro días y mi cabeza estaba por todos lados, —dijo Stiles como excusa.

—Es por eso que no dibuja sus propias runas, —dijo Danny, levantando la parte posterior de la camisa de Stiles. Derek escuchó a Scott, Isaac y Erica respirar profundamente desde detrás de Stiles, Peter se movió un poco mientras él también aspiraba. Derek podía escuchar el corazón de Stiles latir rápidamente. —Hecho, —dijo Danny un momento después, bajando la camisa de Stiles, —No sabes que es de mala educación mirar —dijo Danny a la defensiva y Stiles enderezó su camisa, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Stiles, —la voz de Scott sonaba rota, —¿Es eso... están...? ¿Él hizo eso? —Scott hizo un gesto hacia donde todavía estaba el cuerpo de Gerard.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, agarrando el brazo de Noah con fuerza y poniéndose de pie, se balanceó por un momento, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su padre antes de cuadrar los hombros, —Supongo que no le hará eso a nadie de nuevo. —Stiles dijo, mirando a los dos cuerpos de Gerard y Will, todavía medio enredados en las enredaderas. Stiles cerró los ojos un momento antes de que las enredaderas se tensaran de nuevo y comenzaron a tirar de los cuerpos bajo tierra. Unos minutos más tarde y desaparecieron por completo, sin dejar hay señales de que algo haya sucedido aquí. Stiles se balanceó ligeramente de nuevo y Derek se quedó cerca, listo para ayudarlo en el momento en que necesitaba algo, pero Stiles simplemente apretó los dientes, dejando que su padre soportara un poco su peso mientras se dirigían de regreso a la casa de Stiles.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Gerard. —Peter sonrió mientras Brimmy se acurrucaba en la chimenea y se iba a dormir.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, sentándose lentamente en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando le palpitaba la pierna, —¿Estoy pensando que tengo que agradecerle a Derek por eso?

—Sí, —dijo Isaac con una sonrisa, —se volvió todo macho alfa con ambos.

—No tenías que hacerlo, —dijo Stiles, —pero me alegro de que lo hicieras. —Derek se encogió de hombros, no le importó, mataría a cualquiera que lastimara a Stiles. —Aún así, gracias, —dijo Stiles, todavía buscando tener dolor.

—¿Puedo soportar algo de tu dolor, si quieres?, —Sugirió, ignorando la forma en que el resto de la manada le estaba sonriendo, —¿Hasta que empieces a curarte?

—Sí. —Noah dijo: —Eso suena como una buena idea. Mientras tanto, el resto podeis ayudarme a asegurarme de que no haya más trampas ahí fuera, —dijo, prácticamente empujando el resto de la manada hacia la puerta.

—Eso fue raro. —dijo Stiles adormilado, —¿No crees que fue raro?

—Realmente no me di cuenta, —dijo Derek, sentándose al lado de Stiles y colocando una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, provocándole un dolor instantáneo.

—Fue extraño, —dijo Stiles, bostezando en voz alta mientras el dolor corría de su cuerpo.

—Tienes mucho dolor. —dijo Derek, —¿No se siente como si todo fuera de la trampa para osos?

—Creo que un par de mis costillas todavía están rajadas desde el otro día.

—¿Qué pasó el otro día? —dijo Derek con pánico.

—Oh, nada serio, un par de elfos, no es gran cosa, pero recibí algunos golpes antes de que me deshiciera de ellos.

—¿Elfos? —dijo Derek en shock, —¿Como el zapatero y los elfos? ¿Pequeñas hadas? ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿No me digas que te las arreglaste solo?

—Tantas preguntas. —Murmuró Stiles adormilado, —No, más como los elfos del señor de los anillos, no las hadas, las hadas son mucho peores y no como las pequeñas y lindas cosas voladoras, como la piel gris, las bocas grandes, los dientes afilados, aún como el tamaño humano, también pueden cambiar de forma, pasar por humanos y definitivamente son capaces de darte un buen bocado, esas son las hadas, no los elfos por cierto, los elfos son bastante inofensivos, aparte del intento de matarme. Pero entonces, todo el mundo parece estar intentando matarme ahora, no es divertido. —Stiles bostezó.

—Tal vez si no te fueras a vagar por el bosque solo, no serías un blanco tan fácil. —murmuró Derek de forma asesina, ¿Stiles no tenía ningún sentido de autoconservación?

—No soy un blanco fácil, —murmuró Stiles. —Además, si estuvierais allí, entonces estaría demasiado ocupado preocupándome por ti para tratar con ellos adecuadamente. —Derek resopló.

—Stiles, probablemente podamos cuidarlos mucho mejor que tú.

—Sigue diciéndote a ti mismo que Alfa —dijo Stiles, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y un momento después Derek supo que estaba profundamente dormido y lo estaría por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta? —preguntó Cora mientras caminaban por el bosque, —Quiero decir que es obvio.

—No Stiles. —Danny sonrió con satisfacción. —Te lo dije, él no se da cuenta.

—Nadie es tan ajeno, —dijo Ethan y Danny se echó a reír.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Sonrió.

—Sí, —sonrió Ethan, —te apuesto veinte dólares a que él lo descubra para el final de la próxima semana.

—Estás encendido. —Danny se echó a reír. —Los veinte más fáciles que he hecho.

—Espera, —dijo Scott, —Apuesto dos semanas.

—No, tres días. —Erica sonrió.

—Apuesto a que ya lo descubrió cuando regresemos, —dijo Lydia y Noah se echó a reír.

—Apuesto a que no lo resolverá a menos que Derek le diga, y también apuesto a que lo único que encontraremos cuando regresemos es que Stiles esté dormido, —dijo Noah y Danny asintió con la cabeza.

Encontraron dos trampas más que desarmaron antes de decidir que el área estaba despejada y dirigiéndose a casa. Stiles estaba profundamente dormido, recostado contra Derek, que parecía estar más en paz y relajado de lo que Noah lo había visto antes, parecía más joven, más vulnerable y mirando a Stiles con tanto amor y ternura en sus ojos que le quitó el aliento a Noah, Derek miraba a Stiles, de la misma manera en que Noah había mirado a Claudia, él lo amaba, solo se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba Derek. Tan pronto como los vio, miró a Stiles con expresión de culpabilidad, como si estuviera mal que lo viera de esa manera. Noah sabía que probablemente debería estar preocupado por que un joven de veintidós años estuviera enamorado de su hijo de casi diecisiete años, pero no lo estaba, Sabía que Stiles era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo y Danny le había explicado sobre los lobos y sus compañeros, por lo que sabía que Derek nunca lastimaría a Stiles a propósito.

Sabía que Stiles confiaba e incluso se preocupaba por Derek, no que se lo admitiera a Noah, y Noah lo aceptó, sabía que tenía que confiar en que Derek no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—¿Está bien?, —Dijo Noah y Derek asintió, Noah se pasó la mano por la frente de Stiles, examinó el rasguño en su cuello que ya estaba curado. Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con ojos llorosos. —Oye, chico, ¿cómo te sientes?, —Dijo apoyando la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Stiles.

—Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes, —dijo Stiles, Noah parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. —Estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Casi te matan, Stiles. —Noah dijo en voz baja, —Si hubiéramos estado unos minutos más tarde...

—Pero no lo hicisteis, —dijo Stiles, sentándose, Derek no iba a estar molesto por la pérdida de contacto, no lo estaba. —No paso papá, llegaste con tiempo suficiente. Y casi no me matan. Hubiera estado bien.

—¡Tenías una trampa para osos en tu pierna! —siseó Noah, —¿Qué estabas planeando hacer exactamente si no hubiéramos aparecido?

—Me hubiera imaginado algo, papá. —dijo Stiles con seriedad, —Sinceramente, te preocupas demasiado, yo puedo apañármelas solo.

—Sé que puedes. —dijo Noah, —Pero también eres mi hijo que casi he perdido muchas veces en los últimos meses.

—Lo siento, papá. —Murmuró Stiles, culpable.

—No necesitas arrepentirte. —dijo Noah, —Sólo necesito que seas más cuidadoso.

—Ya no saldrá al bosque solo, —dijo Derek y Stiles se giró para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Stiles arqueando una ceja a Derek.

—Dije que ya no saldrás solo, —dijo Derek con firmeza. —Obviamente es demasiado peligroso para ti. Tiene sentido que tengas a alguien más contigo en todo momento.

—No soy un niño. —dijo Stiles enojado, —Puedo apañármelas solo.

—Así lo dices. —dijo Derek, —Pero, no hay daño en tener a alguien más que te cuide.

—Tengo a Danny, —dijo Stiles simplemente.

—Sí, y Danny no puede luchar como un lobo.

—No, él puede pelear mejor. —dijo Stiles y Danny se sonrojó ligeramente, —Sin mencionar que puede lanzar hechizos que ninguno de vosotros puede.

—¿Qué pasa cuando no tengas a Danny? ¿Parece que no estás preocupado cuando sales solo?, —Argumentó Derek.

—Porque no necesito una niñera y puedo controlarme casi todo el tiempo, —dijo Stiles. —Además, no depende de ti lo que hago y lo que no hago. Soy el que siente cuando las barreras se rompen a la hora de la mañana, si puedo manejarlo, entonces no voy a despertar a Danny y arrastrarlo por el bosque solo porque tienes un gruñido sobre si realmente puedo manejar cualquier criatura que venga o no.

—Bien, no despiertes a Danny. Despiértame. —Derek gruñó.

—¿Qué? —Stiles balbuceó.

—Si tus barreras se rompen y no quieres despertar a Danny, entonces me avisas y saldré contigo, —dijo Derek razonablemente.

—No. —Dijo Stiles en shock. —No te estoy despertando en medio de la noche. Estarás aún más gruñón que Danny.

—No lo haré, —dijo Derek, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea, —respondió Stiles.

—Está bien, me alegro de que podamos estar de acuerdo en eso. Derek sonrió. —¿Qué? —Stiles balbuceó, —No estuvimos de acuerdo en nada.

—Si lo hicimos. Te pondrás en contacto conmigo si tus barreras se rompen y Danny no está cerca. —dijo Derek con calma cuando Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —Y, si estoy malhumorado cuando me despiertes, se nos ocurrirá otro plan, pero si me las arreglo bien, seguiremos así hasta que la gente deje de intentar matarte.

—La gente siempre intentará matarme. —Stiles se enfurruñó, —Es una parte del trato.

—Bueno, entonces, siempre estaré cerca para ayudarte, —dijo Derek mientras Stiles lo miraba con asombro y sorpresa.

—Bien, me alegro de haberlo arreglado, —dijo Peter, aplaudiendo y Stiles se giró para mirarlo en estado de shock, como si olvidara que el resto de ellos estaban en la habitación. Stiles buscó apoyo en Danny, Danny se encogió de hombros, si Derek estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, entonces Stiles tendría que lidiar con eso. Aunque no tendría que decirles, podría salir sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, no era como si no pudiera manejarlo.

—¿Quién quiere comida china?, —Dijo Scott, saltando y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde sabía que Stiles tenía algunos menús ocultos. Stiles suspiró profundamente, no podía creer a Derek a veces, ¿no confiaba en Stiles en absoluto? Quería ir a su habitación pero no pudo porque su pierna aún le dolía, a pesar de que parecía curarse constantemente.

Brimmy saltó de la chimenea y aterrizó levemente en su regazo, sus heridas ahora habían sanado, Stiles deseaba que sus heridas se curaran tan rápido, Stiles le rascó detrás de las orejas y Brimmy ronroneó feliz. Cuando Derek hizo un movimiento para comenzar a quitar el dolor de Stiles otra vez, Brimmy le siseó, pequeñas cantidades de humo salieron de su nariz y Derek lo miró en estado de shock. Stiles sonrió, acariciando a Brimmy en la cabeza con aprecio, al menos Brimmy tenía su respaldo, no podía creer que Danny no lo había respaldado, hombres lobo estúpidos, brujos estúpidas y todos estúpidos.

Él podía cuidarse a sí mismo, había pasado años en el infierno cuidándose a sí mismo. Deseó no haber pensado eso, tan pronto como pensó en el infierno, pensó en George, en los otros cazadores, en sus gritos mientras ardían. Pensó en la manada que todos lo vieron en sus recuerdos anteriores, en que ellos lo vieron, lo sintieron, sintieron su terror. No podía pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada, no podía manejarlos sintiéndolos, sabiendo lo que había pasado, no quería que ellos supieran. Podía sentir que la habitación se cerraba a su alrededor, podía oler la carne quemada, escuchar los gritos. Él no podía respirar.

—Stiles, —dijo Danny, su voz sonaba preocupada, el resto de la manada miraba a Stiles con preocupación, —¿Por qué desapareció el vínculo? —Había un vacío en la mente de Danny donde estaba el habitual zumbido suave, la única vez que solía ocurrir era cuando Stiles estaba inconsciente, para sentir que se había cortado, bueno, eso hizo que Danny se estremeciera.

Stiles no quería hablar con ellos, no quería escucharlos, quería alejarse, quería correr, quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí. Brimmy debió haber captado su estado de ánimo porque tan pronto como hubo movimiento, Brimmy creció hasta el tamaño de un león y rugió con fuerza contra la manada. Stiles se acurrucó contra su costado, agradecido por el calor de su cuerpo, no quería tratar con ellos, no poco después de Gerard, después de Will, después de George. Solo quería que lo dejaran solo. Brimmy volvió a rugir y la manada se revolvió ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Hijo, —dijo la voz de su padre en voz baja y Stiles se acurrucó más cerca de Brimmy, no quería hablar con ellos. —¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles cerró los ojos, vio la cara de Will sonriéndole, vio a George gritándole en el infierno, vio a Gerard riéndose mientras lo golpeaban, y no podía hacer nada, estaba indefenso, impotente. Sabía que era irracional, sabía que probablemente estaba a punto de desmoronarse, pero pensó que eso estaba permitido, que había tenido una tarde realmente mala.

—Stiles, tienes que decirnos lo que está pasando, —dijo Scott, sonando aterrorizado. Stiles no necesitaba decirles nada, solo necesitaba salir de aquí. Forzó cada magia que tenía en él para curar su pierna para poder levantarse y alejarse, estaba bastante sorprendido de sentir que funcionaba, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, hacia el aire fresco. Brimmy a su lado, gruñendo ante la manada cuando se movieron hacia él. Tan pronto como Stiles salió por la puerta trasera, Brimmy alcanzó el tamaño de una pequeña casa y Stiles no perdió el tiempo en saltar sobre su espalda y luego volaron. Podía escuchar a la gente gritando su nombre debajo, oía que le pedían que regresara para hablar con ellos, pero lo empujó a la parte de atrás de su mente. En cambio, se acostó contra el cuello de Brimmy,

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —dijo Erica en shock, todos habían sentido que la conexión se rompía con Stiles, la hacía sentir fría, no le gustaba, quería recuperarla. —¿Qué le hizo ponerse así?

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Jackson, casi sonando preocupado.

—No lo sé. —Danny suspiró, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Isaac deslizarse en la suya, —No lo sé. Nunca me ha bloqueado así antes. —Danny parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Brimmy lo cuidará. —dijo Peter, —Tal vez solo necesite un poco de tiempo para procesar, esta tarde no puede haber sido fácil para él.

—¿Te refieres a conocer al hermano del hombre que intentó violarlo, solo para que el hermano planeara hacer exactamente lo mismo? —dijo Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco, —Me imagino que eso no habría sido fácil para nadie. —Levantó la vista hacia el cielo donde imaginaba que Brimmy estaría en algún lugar, —Creo que él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. —Murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isaac —Están muertos. No tiene nada de qué temer ahora.

—Solo porque alguien esté muerto no significa que sus demonios mueran con ellos. —dijo Lydia —Mira lo que vimos esta tarde, mira lo que sucedió cuando Will se acercó a Stiles, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía salir de sus propios recuerdos. Creo que todavía estaba sufriendo por eso en la casa, algo lo provocó y supo que necesitaba salir., —dijo Lydia razonablemente.

—Pero él nos interrumpió. —murmuró Danny —Nunca había hecho eso antes.

—También es que, por lo que sé, nunca ha visto a toda la manada lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todos vimos lo que sucedió, —se estremeció Lydia, —Me pareció real, sentí que era yo quien estaba siendo atrapado, que yo era el que sentía dolor, que había sido torturado y que estaba a punto de ver morir a mis amigos sin la forma de salvarlos. Era como si yo fuera el infierno, el hombre al que asesiné me estaba matando una y otra vez. —La manada estaba en silencio. —Stiles probablemente se está volviendo loco porque vimos eso, él probablemente está tratando de lidiar con eso por sí mismo.

—Pero él no necesita. Estamos aquí, —dijo Scott, abrazando a Allison a su lado.

—Stiles huye de sus problemas. —dijo Noah, —Trata de pensar que no existen y que se irán por su cuenta.

—Así que está huyendo de nosotros? Entonces, ¿no tiene que enfrentarnos a nosotros? —preguntó Allison confundida, —¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si alguno de nosotros hubiera pasado por lo que él había pasado, no habríamos sobrevivido. Incluso si lo hiciéramos, no seríamos tan fuertes como Stiles. ¿Por qué huir de nosotros? Debe saber que lo apoyaremos sin importar lo que pase.

—¿Debería? —dijo Danny —Lo repudiaron y sé que todos estamos tratando de arreglarlo, de trabajar juntos otra vez, pero cuando Stiles os necesitó, ninguno estuvo allí y le llevará tiempo confiar en que estaréis allí para él. Le tomará tiempo creer en vosotros otra vez.

—Estamos intentando. —dijo Erica, —No podemos hacer más que eso.

—Lo sé. —dijo Noah, —Pero lleva tiempo, ¿realmente no crees que esto se pueda arreglar de la noche a la mañana? ¿O en un par de semanas?

—¿Así que solo le damos tiempo? —Dijo Scott.

—Sí. —dijo Lydia con firmeza. —Así que entramos, tomamos una copa, pedimos comida china, y esperamos a que Stiles regrese. —Derek miró al cielo con preocupación, esperaba que Stiles estuviera bien allí arriba. —Él volverá —Dijo Lydia, tocando su brazo suavemente y conduciéndolo de regreso a la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Brimmy finalmente lo llevó a casa cuando estaba oscuro, volaron durante horas y Stiles sollozó en silencio hasta que las lágrimas finalmente se secaron. Estaba agotado, pero al menos no había tenido un ataque de pánico total, solo había tenido uno menor, uno por el que había logrado respirar hasta que finalmente comenzó a llorar y luego no había podido parar. Todo había sido tan abrumador, tan real, que necesitaba el viento en su cabello, el cielo que lo rodeaba, los espacios abiertos sin gente, para convencerse de que no estaba de vuelta en el infierno, que este era el mundo real, que estaba a salvo aquí.

Aterrizaron en silencio, Brimmy se encogió del tamaño de un león y miró a Stiles con ojos amables. Obviamente, se había dado cuenta de que Stiles necesitaba espacio, y ahora se dio cuenta de que Stiles necesitaba una cama. Antes de dar un paso adelante, la puerta trasera estaba abierta de golpe y toda la manada estaba allí, inundando el jardín, corriendo hacia él con idénticas miradas de preocupación en sus rasgos.

Derek odiaba ver a Stiles tan roto, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, lágrimas en su piel pálida, temblaba, probablemente por el hecho de que había sido acurrucado a un dragón que había sustituido como un horno para las últimas horas y ahora estaba sin él.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Stiles, su voz se quebró y luego su padre corrió hacia él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, Danny se unió al abrazo y Derek escuchó la dificultad en la respiración de Stiles, como si estuviera a punto de estallar lágrimas de nuevo. Scott avanzó, tentativamente abrazando el lado de Stiles y luego se relajó cuando Stiles envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y lo acercó más, pronto toda la manada se unió al abrazo, abrazándose con fuerza. Derek podía sentir el cuerpo de Stiles temblando junto a él, podía escuchar los sollozos casi silenciosos en el hombro de su padre y no quería nada más que mantener a Stiles cerca y asegurarse de que nunca volviera a doler así. —Lo siento. —Stiles siguió murmurando, pero Noah siguió callando, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

Stiles finalmente dejó de temblar y cuando todos comenzaron a alejarse, era evidente que Stiles se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre. Derek lo sacó fácilmente de Noah, lo levantó y lo llevó a la casa sin molestarlo, Noah lo miró agradecido porque Stiles podía estar delgado pero era todo músculo.

Stiles estaba completamente agotado, obviamente cansado después de los eventos del día y Derek lo bajó suavemente sobre el sofá, suspirando ligeramente cuando Stiles se acurrucó en los cojines y Brimmy saltó sobre los cojines y se acurrucó al lado del estómago de Stiles.

Decidieron que sería una buena idea quedarse esa noche y, con toda honestidad, ninguno de ellos quería irse, no cuando Stiles obviamente necesitaba el apoyo, no cuando Derek no podía soportar apartar los ojos de Stiles dormido.

Cuando Stiles se despertó, brillaba la luz del sol a través de la ventana, miró a su alrededor y vio que Erica, Isaac, Jackson y Cora estaban profundamente dormidos en el suelo junto al fuego, podía escuchar movimientos en la cocina y supuso que el resto de la manada estaba allí. Se levantó del sofá, sintiendo un dolor en la pierna, pero por lo demás se sentía bien, casi tropezó con Jackson cuando se frotó el sueño de los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del café.

—Buenos días, —dijo Danny y Stiles asintió con la cabeza en dirección a él, necesitaba un café antes de poder funcionar. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Stiles se sirvió una taza de café, tomó un gran trago y le quemó la boca un poco, pero la cafeína sabía muy bien así que no le importó.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —preguntó Scott. Stiles estiró su pierna, torciendo su tobillo de un lado al otro.

—Me va bien, —respondió Stiles, tomando otro trago de café. —Sabes que no tenías que quedarte aquí.

—Queríamos hacerlo, —dijo Lydia, mirando a Jackson mientras él tropezaba en la cocina, con una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Isaac solo unos pasos detrás de él.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente. —Stiles sonrió y Jackson lo miró, Isaac solo lo miró confundido.

—No es mi culpa que alguien decidiera que dormir en el suelo sería una buena idea. —Jackson gimió, rompiéndose el cuello y estirándose lentamente. —La próxima vez debe haber mantas como mínimo.

—¿La próxima vez? —dijo Stiles sorprendido.

—Bueno, obviamente, asumo que esto va a ser como algo bastante regular? Quiero decir, lo hacemos en el loft, pero si estás más feliz aquí, supongo que comenzaremos a quedarnos aquí . —dijo Jackson casualmente, Stiles casi escupió su café.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —balbuceó Stiles.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Jackson, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Por qué importa lo que quiero?, —Dijo Stiles y Jackson miró a Derek, que parecía tan sorprendido como Stiles. Jackson se dio cuenta repentinamente de que había puesto su pie en él, el resto de la manada lo miró sorprendido, era obvio que Derek haría lo que Stiles quisiera si eso significaba que era feliz, pero Jackson no quería que Stiles lo supiera todavía. Él apostaría que serían once días antes de que Stiles lo descubriera.

—Bueno, te queremos en la manada, —dijo Jackson, sonando inseguro, —Y también queremos a Danny. —Añadió y Danny le sonrió mientras hablaba con torpeza sobre sus palabras, —Entonces, ya sabes, lo que sea necesario para mantenerte feliz, más posibilidades de que estés con la manada si eres feliz, ¿no?

—No creo que sea así. —dijo Stiles, confundido y bebiendo más café. —Mi felicidad no se pone antes que todos los demás en la manada.

—Pero ya estamos contentos. —dijo Scott, —Está bien, eso sonó mal, —corrigió. —Quiero decir, todos somos felices, sabes que nos estamos uniendo como una manada y todos nos llevamos bien y en general, no hay mucho por ahí tratando de matarnos, no ahora que la manada Alfa está atendida. Pero tú no lo estás. Estás lidiando con un montón de cosas, un montón de basura que has pasado y con las que has tenido que lidiar, y queremos estar ahí para ti. Queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti, pase lo que pase. —Scott sonaba emocionado y Stiles lo miró con preocupación.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Stiles, —Realmente, lo estoy. Sí, tengo momentos en los que todo es demasiado, pero lo estoy manejando. No necesito que me cuides.

—Sé que no nos necesitas, Stiles. —dijo Scott, —Pero quiero estar aquí para ti y estaré aquí para ti.

—Al igual que el resto de nosotros, —dijo Boyd y Stiles lo miró con sorpresa, Boyd se encogió de hombros, —Eres manada Stiles, protegemos la espalda de los demás, —dijo simplemente. Stiles se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Bueno, si es así, tengo como una pila de tareas que hay que hacer?

—No estamos haciendo tu tarea por ti, —dijo Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, bueno entonces, necesito continuar con eso hoy, —dijo Stiles, sirviéndose otra taza de café.

—Si sigues bebiendo café así, saldrás de las paredes más tarde, —dijo Noah.

—Voy a quemar el exceso de energía de alguna manera, —dijo Stiles, sonriendo a su padre.

—No hay duda de que lo harás. —respondió Noah, —Estoy seguro de que Danny puede ayudarte con eso, —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Stiles.

—Tengo que ser sincero aquí, ¿dijiste que no estabas saliendo? —dijo Isaac que su voz se llenó de confusión y Danny sonrió.

—No, no saliendo. Sin besar, sin tocar a tientas, nada de eso. Lo prometo —dijo Danny.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estás hablando?, —Preguntó Allison.

—Creo que es hora de que les digamos, —dijo Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa con un pequeño espectáculo y luego explicar, si estás preparado?, —Preguntó Noah y Stiles se encogió de hombros otra vez, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

—Supongo, —dijo Stiles, que no tenía tanta tarea que hacer, suponía, podría tomarse unas horas para entrenar con Danny. Agarró los cuchillos que había puesto en el cajón inferior la mañana anterior, ya que tanto su padre como Danny habían insistido tanto en que ya no podía llevarlos a la escuela, y Danny cogió un par de bolsas pequeñas, Stiles sabía que tenía pociones preparadas en ellos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos estás mostrando? —dijo Derek sonando preocupado, viendo como Stiles ataba los cuchillos a sus muñecas.

—Vamos, entonces. —Dijo Stiles, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín trasero, Danny saltó con entusiasmo detrás de él y Lydia pateó a Erica y Cora para despertar y hacer que tropezaran afuera en el aire fresco.

—Esto va a ser increíble, —dijo Danny. —Bueno, no para mí, sino para vosotros. Daría unos pasos hacia atrás si fuera tú.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isaac confundido, retrocediendo unos pasos junto con el resto de la manada, —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Listo? —Danny llamó a Stiles. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntar para qué estaba preparado Stiles, Stiles giraba hacia Danny, lanzando una lanza de madera desde el suelo hacia Danny. Isaac gritó en shock, pero Danny lanzó un rápido hechizo y lo detuvo en seco. Agarró la lanza del aire y la lanzó hacia Stiles.

Derek solo podía mirar con asombro, Stiles logró esquivar cada golpe que Danny intentaba aterrizar, a veces luchaban mano a mano, a veces con armas y otras con magia. Danny estaba sudando mucho en el momento cuando dijeron que era suficiente, Stiles le sonrió felizmente, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que lo había hecho muy bien.

—Sé que lo tomaste con calma. —Murmuró Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Gritó Isaac, abrazando a Danny mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Aunque solo era un humano. —dijo Peter, —No te ofendas, por supuesto, Danny.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor?, —Preguntó Danny y Peter sonrió, ambos miraron a Stiles, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres intentarlo, Peter, soy todo tuyo, —dijo Stiles sonriendo. Danny sabía que Peter se arrepentiría, especialmente con esa sonrisa en la cara de Stiles, sabía que esto iba a ser bueno.

Peter duró unos treinta segundos antes de que Stiles lo tuviera atrapado en el suelo, la sangre brotaba de su nariz y un cuchillo apretado contra su cuello.

—Golpe de suerte, —dijo Peter.

—¿Podemos ir de nuevo si quieres? —Dijo Stiles, levantándose y mirando a Peter gruñirle antes de atacar de nuevo. Danny y Noah fueron los únicos que no parecían preocupados cuando Peter golpeó a Stiles con sus garras, sus ojos brillaron con frustración mientras Stiles esquivaba más golpes antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su trasero.

Stiles sonreía de oreja a oreja, Peter lo miraba sorprendido desde el suelo.

—¿Puedo hacer esto todo el día si quieres? —Stiles bromeó dándole a Danny cinco puntos.

—Él realmente puede, —respondió Danny.

—Sí, pero Peter es viejo. —dijo Jackson, —Apuesto a que no puedes pararme. —Stiles arqueó una ceja a Danny, quien resopló.

—Ve por ello. —Danny sonrió.

—Claro, —dijo Stiles, dando un paso hacia atrás para crear espacio para que entrenen. No hace falta decir que Jackson duró unos diez segundos. Stiles lo tenía atrapado después de dos golpes y Jackson estaba tendido en el suelo, escupiendo el lodo de su boca. —¿Alguien más? —Stiles sonrió cuando Erica e Isaac se acercaron. Los dos lograron durar un minuto, Stiles los tiró al suelo después de unos pocos golpes, Isaac tomando una patada redonda a la cara y Erica fue girada y fijada al siguiente momento.

Boyd rugió hacia adelante y Stiles giró a su alrededor, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su garganta y lo obligó a caer al suelo. Scott parecía aterrado de lastimar a su mejor amigo, le dio medio golpe y Stiles lo empujó, mirando a Scott como si estuviera seriamente preocupado por su cordura. Allison intentó un ataque furtivo, Stiles la inmovilizó un poco más suavemente que él con los lobos porque ella no se curaba como ellos. Cora intentó un enfoque ligeramente diferente, esperando a que Stiles lanzara su ataque, eso significaba que ella duró unos tres minutos completos y la mayor parte de eso eran círculos alrededor de ellos y esperando el ataque. Ethan y Aiden se unieron para hacer un enorme hombre lobo que se veía un poco aterrador, Stiles los miró, corrió hacia un árbol, los gemelos lo persiguieron, agarró una rama que tenía sobre ellos y los sacó fácilmente.

Stiles apenas había sudado, en vez de eso él les estaba sonriendo, aparentemente divertido por la facilidad con que los había derribado a todos.

—Está bien, —gruñó Derek, —Mi turno, —dijo, quitándose la chaqueta y merodeando hacia delante.

—¿Se vuelve más serio si te quitas la chaqueta? —Stiles se burló, Derek sonrió, había estado observando la técnica de lucha de Stiles, sabía cómo golpearlo fácilmente. Cargó hacia adelante, fingiendo ir a la izquierda antes de girar a la derecha, esperando hacer contacto por lo menos. En cambio, Stiles estaba un paso fuera de alcance y al siguiente momento un puño sólido conectado con sus costillas, no fue difícil, sabía que Stiles se estaba conteniendo, no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a ninguno de ellos, pero el hecho de que Stiles aterrizara el primer golpe hizo que Derek se sintiera ligeramente excitado e increíblemente orgulloso de su compañero. Lucharon durante unos minutos, Stiles esquivando cada uno de sus golpes, Derek se llevó varios de los de Stiles. Derek no podía creer con qué facilidad luchaba Stiles, cómo se movía con tanta confianza y control, sabiendo siempre dónde iba a estar su oponente, Derek luchó con todo lo que tenía y aún así no pudo darle un solo golpe a Stiles, y lo que probablemente fue peor fue el hecho de que Stiles estaba jugando con él, le había tomado algunos minutos resolverlo, pero era obvio que Derek no era rival para Stiles, Stiles tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Derek no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que Stiles estuviera disfrutando tanto de esto.

Lucharon por unos minutos más antes de que Stiles decidiera compadecerse de él y sacarlo de su miseria, logrando lanzar un puñetazo que desequilibró a Derek y luego usarlo en su ventaja y sujetar a Derek al suelo. Derek sabía que debería avergonzarse de que Stiles lo golpeara, pero en lugar de eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse y más que un poco excitado, supuso que los otros lobos podían oler eso, pero no le importó.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso?, —Dijo Jackson.

—Infierno, —dijo Stiles simplemente, ofreciéndole su mano a Derek y ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Infierno? —Preguntó Scott.

—Sí. No hay mucho más que hacer ahí abajo, —dijo Stiles casualmente, enfundando sus cuchillos y levantándose, estirando su pierna ligeramente.

—¿Así que literalmente pasaste tu tiempo allí luchando?, —Preguntó Cora y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—También pasé mucho tiempo muriendo, al menos en los primeros meses.

—¿Pero no necesitabas comer? O dormir? ¿O ir al baño? —Preguntó Isaac y Stiles se echó a reír.

—Amigo, es el infierno. —Dijo Stiles, —El punto es que no puedes tener nada de eso, es solo la pelea. Peleas o mueres. Si mueres, vuelves y peleas de nuevo, aunque entonces alguien más usualmente toma tus armas y tienes que empezar desde cero, así que sí, evitar morir está definitivamente a tu favor.

—¿Así que moriste ahí abajo? —Preguntó Peter.

—Mucho. —dijo Stiles, —Pero aprendí de mis errores.

—¿De ahí es de donde aprendiste a pelear? —Dijo Peter y Stiles asintió lentamente, frunciendo los labios por un momento antes de hablar.

—Creo que, para empezar, realmente no me importaba de una manera u otra, no había ninguna razón para luchar, no había ninguna razón para seguir adelante y parecía que nunca habría un final o que alguna vez escaparía, pero luego conocí a Brimmy. —dijo Stiles, sonriendo al dragón que estaba tumbado al sol. —Y él me mantuvo cuerdo. —Brimmy resopló felizmente, —Me dio algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que proteger. Y todavía estaba tratando de protegerlo cuando Danny y papá lanzaron el hechizo para sacarme.

—¿Y sacaste a Brimmy contigo? —Lydia dijo en shock.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, rascándose detrás de las orejas cuando se frotó contra su pierna.

—¿No estabas asustado de él? ¿Cuándo lo conociste por primera vez? —Preguntó Scott.

—Tal vez por un segundo, pero él estaba indefenso y no podía ver eso y no hacer nada. Estaba encadenado, y lo había estado durante mucho tiempo si la ceniza que lo cubría era una indicación, las legiones lo estaban atacando, simplemente apuñalando una y otra vez y no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo tenía que acostarse allí y dejar que lo hicieran. —Stiles se estremeció y Brimmy se quejó ligeramente. —Lo miré y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor y derrota y no podía dejar que lo hicieran, sabía cómo se sentía, estar atrapado así, estar indefenso. Así que lo defendí lo mejor que pude.

—¿Atacaste legiones de demonios? —dijo Jackson sorprendido.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello y un pequeño rubor surgió en sus mejillas, —No había otra opción. Así que los atacé, los maté y luego, cuando me mataron, me levanté y comencé de nuevo. Proteger a Brimmy era lo único que tenía ahí abajo. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Scott avanzó, abrazando a Stiles con fuerza mientras Stiles parecía sorprendido.

—Estoy tan contento de que hayas salido. Estoy tan contento de que estés en casa. —Scott murmuró y Stiles se relajó devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Yo también, —dijo en voz baja. —Me perdí la comida, —dijo Stiles un poco más fuerte y Scott se echó a reír, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Obviamente, el siguiente punto será asegurarse de que nos entrenas a todos de acuerdo con tus estándares, —dijo Peter y Stiles lo miró confundido. —Bueno, obviamente, si hubiera un ataque, todos tendríamos que ser capaces de pelear, y al parecer Danny es el único que está cerca de tu conjunto de habilidades, tendría sentido que nos entrenes también.

—Erm, —dijo Stiles con incertidumbre, —No sé...

—Por supuesto que sí. —insistió Peter, —Si puedes entrenar a Danny, entonces puedes entrenarnos a nosotros.

—No estoy seguro….

—No seas ridículo, Stiles. —dijo Peter, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo, —Eres más que capaz de eso, estoy seguro. ¿O preferirías que nos precipitáramos en una pelea sin tener idea de cómo manejarnos y terminar muertos?

—No. —dijo Stiles rápidamente, —Por supuesto que no quiero eso.

—Bien, me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en eso. —Peter sonrió con satisfacción. —Creo que probablemente necesites comenzar con Scott, evidentemente, él necesita mucho entrenamiento.

—Yo no...

—Tal vez mañana, si no tienes tarea que hacer? —Peter continuó como si Stiles no hubiera hablado.

—Sabes, realmente estoy empezando a ver cómo tú y Derek están relacionados. —Murmuró Stiles y Peter se echó a reír.

Era fácil caer en una nueva rutina, siempre había alguien allí después de la escuela para entrenar durante algunas horas antes de dirigirse al loft, a veces había varias personas y Stiles disfrutaba esos momentos, principalmente porque tenía tres o cuatro de los lobos que lo atacaban, en realidad tenía que concentrarse, especialmente cuando empezaron a mejorar, lo que significaba que cuando terminó, cuando finalmente los derrotó, estaba tan agotado como ellos y se sentía bien.

Todos estaban mejorando rápidamente, aprendiendo que la mejor oportunidad de vencerlo era trabajar en equipo, lo que hacía que Stiles sonriera felizmente, que todos estaban aprendiendo a trabajar juntos, como debería hacer una mamada.

Derek también estaba mejorando, en realidad había logrado darle un golpe a Stiles el otro día, Stiles había fingido estar dolorido y cuando Derek se acercó, empujó a Derek y lo inmovilizó en un segundo, con un cuchillo en el cuello.

—No puedes mostrar misericordia, —dijo Stiles y Derek se ruborizó, lo que Stiles encontró realmente confuso, antes de levantarse y ofrecerle una mano a Derek, —Hasta ese momento lo estabas haciendo muy bien. —Añadió y Derek sonrió levemente, eso hizo tartamudear al corazón deStiles, pero él ignoró eso, no podía admitir que estaba loco por Derek, eso solo arruinaría toda esta situación, justo cuando todos estaban empezando a unirse nuevamente.

—¡Señor Stilinski!. —La Sra. Blake lo llamó mientras intentaba salir del aula y dirigirse a su casa para pasar el fin de semana. Scott lo miró, pero Stiles lo saludó con la mano. —Tengo otra estudiante que está esforzándose en una de mis clases, creo que serás el tutor perfecto para ella, —dijo Blake y Stiles la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? —Dijo en shock.

—Otro estudiante necesita ayuda; tu la vas a ayudar. Ella estará aquí en un momento.

—Pero…

—¿Pero que? ¿No estás dispuesto a ayudar a tus compañeros de clase? Odiaría tener que hablar con su padre sobre eso en la noche de padres y maestros, lo que se avecina pronto, ¿no es así? —La Sra. Blake sonrió y Stiles la miró fijamente.

—¿La Sra. Blake? —Dijo una voz, Stiles se giró para ver a Karen de pie en la puerta, gimió. —¿Querías verme?

—Sí, Karen, entra. Stiles aquí se ha ofrecido muy amablemente para ayudarte en tu trabajo de clase. De hecho, estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad, Stiles? Estoy seguro de que Karen apreciaría la asistencia lo antes posible.

—¡Pero es viernes por la noche! —Gimió.

—¡Gracias Stiles!, —Dijo Karen alegremente. —No puedo creer que te hayas ofrecido a hacer esto, realmente lo aprecio. —Ella habló: —¿Quieres ir a mi casa? ¿O a la tuya? —Stiles suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien. —Miró a la Sra. Blake, —Iremos a la mía. Pero tengo planes, así que solo podemos trabajar durante una hora más o menos.

—Está bien. —dijo Karen, —Es mucho tiempo. —Ella sonrió y Stiles tuvo ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

—Chicos, no hay entrenamiento esta noche. —Dijo telepáticamente mientras Karen caminaba a su lado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Volvió un coro de voces.

—La Sra. Blake quiere que enseñe a Karen. Vamos a ir a mi casa ahora, me libraré de ella dentro de una hora y luego cruzaré al loft. ¿Puede alguno agarrar a Brimmy antes de que llegue a casa? Si ella ve un dragón, probablemente habrá algunas explicaciones que hacer.

—No estoy muy lejos de la tuya, —respondió Peter, —Lo atraparé. —¿Karen? —dijo Danny, —Karen, ¿quién te dio su número?

—Esa es. —suspiró Stiles, —Probablemente le está fallando a su clase a propósito solo para que pueda acercarse a mí y matarme.

—Stiles —Scott suspiró profundamente, —Por última vez, ella no está tratando de matarte.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea. —replicó Stiles.

—Oh, —dijo Karen a su lado, —Se me olvidó, mi madre me dejó esta mañana, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir contigo? —Preguntó y Stiles sacó el último de sus libros de su taquilla y lo guardó en su bolsa.

—Claro, —dijo con tristeza. Tenía ganas de entrenar con toda la manada esta noche.

—Ok genial, no puedo esperar a ver tu casa. ¿Está tu padre en casa esta noche? Debe ser genial tener un Sheriff como padre.

—No, está en el último turno. —Stiles respondió escuchando mientras Karen charlaba animadamente por el resto del viaje mientras regresaban a la casa de Stiles. Stiles la llevó a la cocina, ofreciéndole una bebida, mientras sacaba los libros relevantes, no tenía idea de por qué la Sra. Blake pensó que podía enseñarle a Karen, de todas formas apenas prestaba atención en su clase. Karen pidió usar el baño después de solo un minuto de mirar el libro y Stiles le dijo dónde estaba.

—¿Cómo te va? —Preguntó Lydia.

—Estoy aburrido. —Stiles respondió, —Ella fue al baño como hace diez minutos. ¿Quién demonios pasa tanto tiempo allí?

—Apuesto a que está en tu habitación. —bromeó Lydia, —De todos modos, todos aquí están aburridos también. Allison dijo que ibas a pasar a tirar esos cuchillos encantados con ella esta noche, así que está enojada con la señora Blake.

—Ella no es la única. —respondió Stiles, —Y Karen no iría a mi habitación, está aquí para estudiar.

—Ella está allí para tratar de besarte'. —dijo Lydia, —Estudiar solo sería una ventaja.

—¡No, tu también! —dijo Stiles, —Ella no está coqueteando conmigo.

—Ya veremos. —Lydia respondió.

Stiles esperó unos minutos más antes de que decidiera dirigirse a las escaleras y comprobar que Karen estaba bien, no esperaba ver la puerta de su habitación abierta y cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta, Karen estaba acostada, lo que él adivinaba se suponía que estaba seductoramente en su cama. La manada nunca iba a dejarlo vivir este abajo.

—Hey Stiles, me preguntaba si podríamos estudiar aquí? —preguntó Karen, golpeando sus pestañas hacia él.

—Iré a buscar los libros, —dijo, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación y de vuelta a la cocina. Él no quería esto, ni siquiera le gustaba Karen y todavía había una pequeña parte de él que pensaba que probablemente intentaría matarlo en algún momento en el futuro.

—Oye, te estabas tomando para siempre, —dijo Karen, caminando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina e inclinándose junto a Stiles, Stiles solo la estudió por un momento, no se veía malvada, pero aún así, había algo que no le gustaba de ella, probablemente el hecho de que no era Derek. Ella le acarició el brazo con suavidad y él intentó no asustarse, no quería besarla, no quería que ella lo tocara, no la quería cerca de él. —Stiles, —susurró ella, sus labios muy cerca de los de él, Stiles quería alejarse pero él estaba congelado en shock, no podía moverse. Ella se acercó un centímetro más, cerrando la brecha entre ellos y presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Stiles sintió un extraño cosquilleo que parecía hacerse más fuerte a medida que ella lo besaba, él trató de alejarse y no pudo, mientras que antes de estar congelado por el shock y el miedo ahora estaba congelado. Luchó, empujando toda su magia para romper el beso, el hormigueo se había convertido en un escozor ahora, un dolor en su pecho que lo hacía sentir enfermo. Karen estaba sonriendo ahora, su piel adquiriendo un extraño matiz grisáceo, sus ojos se tornaron de color púrpura y sus dientes se afilaron brutalmente.

Arrojó su magia al suelo, astillándola, y mientras Karen se balanceaba para mantener el equilibrio, el beso se rompió y Stiles tropezó hacia atrás. Karen agitó una mano en su dirección y, de repente, estaba volando hacia atrás a través de la ventana y aterrizando con fuerza en el césped. Alcanzó su magia y descubrió que era débil, apenas allí, como si hubiera sido drenada de alguna manera, Karen estaba saliendo por la ventana rota ahora, sonriendo maliciosamente a Stiles.

—Cuando la Sra. Blake dijo que pensaba que eras el mago y que intentará robar tu poder, nunca soñé con lo fácil que sería, —Karen se burló. Stiles se puso de pie, mirando a Karen por un momento antes de decidir que su mejor opción ahora era correr, ella tenía su magia, él no, sus cuchillos estaban en el cajón de la casa, no tenía armas y él no creía que pudiera vencerla cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ella tenía magia, él necesitaba correr.

Giró sobre sus talones, corriendo hacia el bosque, sintiendo que la magia que ella le arrojaba lo extrañaba por centímetros.

—¡Mierda! —Stiles maldijo mientras corría, esquivando los árboles, —Tenía razón, siempre tengo razón, "Oh, Stiles, por supuesto, no está tratando de matarte, solo quiere besarte" razón por la cual simplemente me arrojaron por una ventana por mi propia maldita magia que robó y ahora estoy corriendo a través de la maldita reserva con un hada homicida detrás de mí. —Muchas gracias por eso, por cierto.' Se quejó, dejando a su padre a propósito fuera de la conversación para que no se preocupara. Nunca te voy a dejar vivir esto. "Oh, Stiles, ¿cómo puedes no saber cuándo la gente está coqueteando contigo? Eres tan inconsciente" Sí, ella está tratando de matarme. Tengo la razón. Todo el tiempo. ¡Necesitais empezar a escucharme!' Se dirigió a la manada mientras corría.

—Dinos dónde estás. —La voz de Derek llegó fuerte y clara.

—Como si yo supiera. —dijo Stiles, esquivando otro rayo de magia, —Estoy en la reserva en alguna parte.

—Limita la búsqueda. —Derek ordenó y Stiles miró a su alrededor.

—No es que haya señales de tráfico en medio de la reserva Derek. —Stiles replicó sarcásticamente, al escuchar a Derek gruñir y sonreír para sí mismo, no iba a admitir que tal vez le gustaba que Derek tuviera todo el sonido de protección. —Danny, lanza el hechizo de rastreo.

—Sólo lo he hecho como una vez antes. —Danny respondió sonando estresado.

—Estarás bien, puedes hacerlo. Solo trae a la manada y no intentes luchar con magia, ella se alimenta de él. —dijo Stiles, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, a pesar del hecho de que su mano estaba picando desde donde había pasado por la ventana y estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando al menos un poco.

—¡Stiles! —grito Karen, —Deberías dejar de correr. La Sra. Blake estará aquí pronto. Ella te querrá vivo. No quiero tener que matarte.

Stiles se detuvo detrás de un árbol, sabiendo que estaba fuera de su vista y respiró hondo, podía sentir su magia volviendo lentamente, por lo que ella no la había tomado realmente, solo lo agotó por unos minutos pero ya estaba regresando a él, dentro de unos minutos más estaría con magia otra vez. Solo necesitaba ganar más tiempo.

—¿Qué te prometió? —gritó Stiles, agachándose cuando un rayo fue lanzado hacia él, —¿Ella te prometió que mantendrías mi magia si la ayudabas a matarme? —Él corrió de nuevo, oyendo a Karen seguirlo.

—Vuelve, Stiles, no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre. —Llamó.

—Estamos llegando Stiles. —dijo Danny, —Estamos a solo dos minutos de distancia.

—Bien.—dijo Stiles, respirando profundamente y saliendo de detrás del árbol.

—¿Quién se esconde? —Llamó, con la esperanza de haber sentido esto correctamente, Karen le lanzó una explosión de magia, pero no pasó nada y Stiles sonrió. —La impotencia le sucede a una gran cantidad de la población. —Él se burló cuando Karen gritó de rabia y se lanzó hacia él. Stiles se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movió, pero logró bloquear su golpe justo a tiempo. Luchó brutalmente, si no intentaba matar a Stiles, entonces él casi podría decir que estaba impresionado. Ella conectó varios golpes, pero Stiles aterrizó varios de los suyos, había sangre que corría por su brazo y mejilla, sangre de una gran herida en su pierna y otra en su pecho.

Él sintió cuando llegó la manada, pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, Karen era una luchadora hábil y necesitaba concentrarse. Vio una abertura, sabía que iba a doler, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos. Se retorció violentamente, empujando la mitad inferior de su brazo izquierdo en su cara, sabiendo que ella aprovecharía la oportunidad y le mordería la extremidad. Evitó gritar mientras ella lo hacía, ya que seguía con el palo afilado en su mano derecha y lo metió profundamente en su corazón.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, él sacó su brazo de su boca, empujando el palo más profundamente en su corazón, y observó cómo sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, una mirada de sorpresa congelada en sus rasgos y su sangre aún manchando sus dientes. Él la siguió hacia abajo, solo sacando el palo de su corazón cuando estaba seguro de que ella estaba muerta, luego se puso de pie, limpió la sangre de sus manos en sus pantalones y luego se volvió para mirar a la manada.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek estaba preguntando, corriendo hacia él, pero Stiles solo pudo asentir con la cabeza aturdida, se sintió un poco enfermo, había matado a una chica de su clase, bueno, ella estaba tratando de matarlo primero, pero la mató. —Tuviste que hacerlo Stiles, —dijo Derek y Stiles lo miró, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? —No tenías elección. Tenías que hacerlo. —Stiles asintió, lo sabía, pero aún así, la había matado. Esto era diferente a las otras criaturas que había abordado durante el verano, eran una amenaza para la ciudad, para su familia y casi no había humanidad en ninguna de ellas, pero esto, esto se sentía tan mal como George y los otros cazadores, tan malos como Will y Gerard, esta era una chica de su clase y la había matado.

—No fue tu culpa, —dijo Danny, tocándolo en el hombro, —Ella te habría matado.

—La Sra. Blake está llegando, —dijo en estado de shock, tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a suceder a continuación en lugar de la mirada de shock en la cara de Karen. —Deberíamos irnos.

—No. —dijo Scott, —Deberíamos quedarnos y luchar. Ella envió a Karen a por ti para matarte, Stiles, ella necesita saber que no puede hacer eso. Nos quedamos, lucharemos.

—Y matarla. —Isaac agregó y Scott tragó saliva.

—No quise decir que tengamos que matarla. —Murmuró y Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta convirtiéndote, —dijo Peter.

—Oye. —Stiles dijo enojado, —¡Scott es un gran hombre lobo!, —Dijo, agitando el brazo en dirección a Scott y salpicándolos de sangre.

—Aww, gracias, hombre. —dijo Scott, —¡Tú también eres un gran mago! Pero tal vez deberíamos limpiar la sangre, ¿solo un poco?

—Se curará, —dijo Stiles, examinando la gran marca de mordida en su brazo. Derek suspiró, quitándose la camisa y presionándola con fuerza contra la herida en el brazo de Stiles. —Dios, eres una reina del drama, es una herida de carne, —dijo Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ella te mordió, Stiles. —Derek siseó, —No sabes qué tipo de gérmenes podría haber transferido, —dijo y Stiles resopló.

—¿Seriamente? ¿Estás preocupado por los gérmenes en este momento?—

—Sí. —dijo Derek enojado, —¿Por qué diablos le metiste el brazo en la boca?

—Porque necesitaba el disparo en su corazón y esa era la única forma en que iba a conseguirlo, —dijo Stiles, miró hacia el suelo donde yacía el cuerpo de Karen, empujó su magia hacia adelante, viendo cómo el suelo la tragaba lentamente y luego se asentaba de nuevo.

—Nunca te había visto pelear así. —dijo Danny en voz baja, —Fuiste rápido.

—Ella también. —Stiles se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema.

—Lo digo en serio, Stiles —dijo Danny con seriedad, —¿Cuánto te has estado conteniendo con nosotros?

—No mucho, —dijo Stiles.

—No pudimos intervenir porque te movías demasiado rápido, si atacáramos, podríamos haberte golpeado en su lugar, —dijo Cora y Stiles la miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, eso es nuevo para mí. —Él dijo, —Pero, sí creo que esto significa que puedo manejar totalmente salir solo en medio de la noche. —Sonrió a Derek, Derek solo gruñó en respuesta.

—Esto es una agradable sorpresa; No esperaba verlos a todos aquí . —dijo la Sra. Blake al entrar en el claro. —Veo que Karen logró dejar algunas marcas antes de que, sin duda, la mataras, —dijo sonriendo a Stiles.

—Nada que unas pocas horas no solucionen —dijo Stiles, mirándola y dándole un paso hacia adelante, poniendo la manada detrás de él, a Derek no le gustó que Stiles estuviera más cerca del peligro que él, se acercó a Stiles y vio a Stiles poner los ojos en blanco ante las acciones de Derek.

—Me engañaste, señor Stilinski, —la Sra. Blake sonrió, —Estoy impresionada con tu habilidad para ocultar tu chispa, se ve tan débil, apenas encendida, y sin embargo, acabas de matar una hada real que no es una tarea fácil, el resto de su familia estará increíblemente enojada contigo.

Stiles palideció un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que Karen era parte de la familia real, ellos iban a volver y morderle el culo, estaba seguro.

—Obviamente, es mi único deseo impresionarte. —dijo Stiles con sarcasmo, —Por lo general, sólo impresionó a la gente con mi ingenio, pero evidentemente fracasé contigo en eso.

—Definitivamente, —respondió la Sra. Blake.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? —dijo Stiles, encorvando los hombros, —Quiero decir, fácilmente te superamos en número, podemos derrotarte, puedo con magia derrotarte sin ningún problema, por lo que la gran pregunta es ¿qué es exactamente lo que pretendes de hacer aquí? Porque la única forma en que veo este final es cuando te vas y nunca vuelves o te mato, lo que estoy seguro de que no quieres que suceda.

—Tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades, ¿no? —dijo la Sra. Blake, —Te haré saber que estás superado en magia. ¿Qué, crees porque puedes mover un poco de tierra? ¿Manipular un poco de aire? ¿Dibujar runas para darte potencia extra? ¿Que eres rival para mí? Yo creo que no.

—Y creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz. —dijo Stiles, —He derribado cazadores y demonios, he incinerado vampiros, he matado a duendes y hadas, he tomado trolls, wendigos. He vencido a criaturas que ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman. He ido al infierno y volví con un dragón a mi lado. Ni siquiera puedes empezar a imaginar de lo que soy capaz. Si quieres vivir, entonces no quieres averiguarlo, —dijo Stiles, con un tono peligroso, Derek sonrió mientras la señora Blake palidecía un poco, con una expresión sombría. La determinación sigue en su cara. —Entonces, lo diré de nuevo, vete o lucha y muere, la elección es tuya.

—Creo que elegiré la pelea, —dijo Blake, agitando las manos y empujando la manada hacia los árboles. Stiles empujó su magia hacia ellos, la niebla se formó alrededor de ellos un momento antes de que pudieran golpear los árboles y suavizar el golpe.

La Sra. Blake empujó su magia de nuevo, casi derribando a Stiles, logró esquivar el hechizo, arrojando una pared de tierra y forzándola hacia la Sra. Blake, tropezando en el proceso mientras la magia le quitaba más de lo que solía hacer. Vio a Derek ponerse de pie, rugiendo ruidosamente mientras cargaba directamente contra la Sra. Blake, Stiles concentró la niebla alrededor de Derek, preocupado de que se lastimara. La vio sacar un cuchillo, obligó a la niebla a amontonarse aún más, para proteger a Derek a toda costa, debió haberse dado cuenta de esto cuando usó su magia para arrojar a Derek de nuevo al suelo.

Stiles se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia ella mientras le daba la espalda y saltó sobre su espalda, envolviendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ella giró alrededor tratando de desplazar a Stiles, él podía sentir las olas de magia negra derramándose sobre ella, hundiéndose en su piel y sintiéndose enfermo, se aferró más fuerte. Derek cargó de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron con determinación.

—¡Espera Stiles! —Derek ordenó y Stiles usó tanta magia como pudo para mantenerse, para mantenerla en su lugar. Stiles vio que las garras de Derek se hundían profundamente en su carne y luego, de repente, hubo una gran explosión de magia negra que lanzó a Stiles hacia los árboles, tuvo un momento de pánico antes de golpear un árbol y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

Derek sintió que sus garras se hundían profundamente en la carne de la mujer, observó que sus ojos se veían un poco vidriosos y luego lo empujaban hacia los árboles. Se puso de pie, miró al resto de la manada que se estaba poniendo lentamente en pie, también debieron haber sido golpeados por la explosión, todos parecían un poco agitados, pero por lo demás bien. Vio el cuerpo de la Sra. Blake tendido en medio del claro, el suelo parecía negro y muerto a su alrededor.

—¿Stiles? —Gritó, Stiles no estaba allí, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Levantó la vista y vio a Stiles tumbado contra un árbol al otro lado del claro. —¡Stiles! —Dijo en pánico, corriendo hacia él, se veía tan quieto y seguramente no siempre había estado tan pálido. —¡Stiles! —Dijo de nuevo cuando no hubo respuesta, el terror lo abrumó cuando olió más sangre de lo que había esperado.

—¡Ay! —Stiles gimió cuando la conciencia regresó a él, le dolía mucho la cabeza, levantó su mano para tocarla y alguien golpeó su mano, Stiles podía sentir presión en la herida, alguien sosteniendo algo contra su cabeza. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando y quién estaba inclinado sobre él y por qué parecían estar desprendiendo tanto calor como Brimmy a veces.

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz dijo, Stiles parpadeó, que sonaba como la voz de Derek, pero no podía ser, porque en realidad sonaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles, empujando el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, que lo estaba sofocando.

—¿Te quedarías quieto por un minuto, por favor?, —Dijo Derek y Stiles se dio cuenta de repente de que era Derek quien estaba sobre él, se alegró de no poder ver a ninguno de los demás.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó de nuevo, su cabeza realmente le dolía.

—Cuando Derek la mató, provocó algún tipo de hechizo, —dijo Danny, dibujando runas curativas en la parte posterior de su cuello y esperando que eso ayudara, —Nos echó a todos hacia atrás, simplemente chocamos con un árbol.

—Genial, —dijo Stiles suspirando pesadamente y apoyando su cabeza contra el cuerpo delante de él, antes de recordar bruscamente que era a Derek con quien se apoyaba y tiraba hacia atrás, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

—Jesús. —gruñó Derek, —¿Podrías quedarte quieto mientras Allison intenta coser esto? —Dijo y Stiles suspiró profundamente. Derek no iba a decir que ver a Stiles tan herido estaba causando que luchará por mantener el control, todo lo que su lobo quería hacer era proteger a Stiles de todas las amenazas, en vez de eso tenía que mantenerlo firme, drenando el dolor, mientras Allison cosía el gran corte en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Allison? —preguntó Stiles en confusión.

—Hola Stiles, —dijo ella, tocando suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello. —Tienes un gran corte en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo estoy cosiendo y Derek está drenando el dolor, tan pronto como está sellado podemos levantarte y llevartr a tu cama, ¿te parece bien?

—No. —dijo Stiles, —Tenemos que quemar mis sábanas primero. Karen estaba rodando sobre ellos.

—Te dije que estaría en tu habitación, —dijo Lydia.

—Te dije que ella estaba tratando de matarme. —Stiles replicó, apoyando su cabeza contra la pierna de Derek de nuevo, porque maldita sea, era cómodo. Derek movió su mano ligeramente y Stiles sintió que el dolor regresaba rápidamente cuando dejó de drenar el dolor. —Joder. —Se quejó, su cabeza realmente le dolía, estaba seguro de que iba a estar enfermo, no pudo evitar vomitar, incluso cuando la mano de Derek tocó su cabeza de nuevo.

Derek se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando Stiles se inclinó hacia un lado y vomitó por todo el suelo. —¿Qué está pasando? —Le susurró a Allison con horror, solo movió su mano por un momento para poder mover la tela que mantenía presionada contra la parte cosida de la herida, luego Stiles estaba vomitando, gritando en el dolor y Derek estaba en pánico. —Stiles, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Duele —murmuró Stiles y Derek maldijo, tratando de sacar más dolor de Stiles y suspirando de alivio cuando Stiles se relajó contra él de nuevo.

—¿No debería estar empezando a curarse ahora? —Derek le dijo a Danny con preocupación.

—No lo sé. —dijo Danny —Las runas deberían estar funcionando. Quiero decir, están trabajando, ahora está consciente y está hablando.

—¿Pero está vomitando? —dijo Derek confundido, seguramente eso fue una mala señal.

—Las personas con conmoción cerebral tienden a hacer eso, —murmuró Stiles, su voz sonaba tan exhausta como se sentía. Stiles se apoyó contra la pierna de Derek de nuevo, no le importaba que Derek estuviera enojado por eso, era cómodo, estaba cansado y se sentía bien.

—Las personas con conmoción cerebral también no pueden dormir. —susurró Scott desde cerca y si Stiles podía gruñirle, lo haría, nadie le impedía irse a dormir en este momento.

—Todo terminado, —dijo Allison y Stiles se sintió aliviado, seguramente el tamborilear en su cabeza comenzaría a aflojarse pronto.

—Está bien, ayúdame a levantarme, necesito mi cama, —dijo Stiles, cogiendo las manos de la persona que estaba más cerca.

—No hay posibilidad, todavía no estás de pie. —gruñó Derek, —Solo quédate quieto por un minuto, por favor. —Dijo sonando molesto con Stiles, probablemente debido a todo lo que se apoyaba en él, pensó Stiles. —Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, tú tomas la delantera, grita si hay algún problema, no sabemos qué tan rápido estas hadas deciden atacar, deberíamos reparar la ventana de la casa, Aiden, Scott, Erica, ¿puedes empezar eso? Peter, Boyd, ¿serían capaz de cuidar el cuerpo de ella?

—Puedo hacer eso, —murmuró Stiles, agitando su mano en dirección a Blake, esperando que la tierra la tragara lentamente, en lugar de eso, se abrió un agujero profundo y su cuerpo cayó antes de cerrarse de nuevo con un golpe. —Oops. —Murmuró Stiles, no había querido hacer eso. —¿Consiguió ella la runa de control?, —Dijo Stiles horrorizado, girándose para levantarse la camisa y verificarse, y luego decidió que esa no era la mejor idea cuando su cabeza decidió golpear muy fuerte y quería vomitar de nuevo.

—No. —Dijo Danny rápidamente, agarrando sus manos y manteniéndolas quietas, —No Stiles, están bien, simplemente no eres tú mismo en este momento. La magia de la Sra. Blake te quitó mucho.

—Me sentí bastante asqueroso, —dijo Stiles con cansancio y Danny sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Pero, te has golpeado la cabeza y tu cuerpo todavía está tratando de deshacerse de la magia negra. Simplemente significa que no estás con toda tu fuerza, por lo que debes tomarlo con calma y no hacer magia hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Un poco aguafiesta. —Stiles se quejó. —¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? Tengo frío, —dijo sorprendido cuando Derek pareció acercarse y más calor se derramó sobre él. —Wow, estás casi tan caliente como Brimmy, —dijo, sin importarle que Derek probablemente le gritaría más tarde mientras se acurrucaba un poco más cerca, su cabeza aún palpitaba.

Pensó que debía haberse quedado dormido por un rato, porque cuando abrió los ojos después, estaba mirando la chimenea en su sala y la cara de Derek lo estaba mirando desde unos pocos centímetros de distancia, pareciendo increíblemente preocupado. Podía oír los golpes en la cocina, que asumió que eran Aiden, Scott y Erica intentando reparar la ventana, ni siquiera quería imaginar qué tipo de desastre iba a ser.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Derek y Stiles se estremeció cuando intentó moverse, aunque los golpes en su cabeza parecían haber disminuido ligeramente.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles, alcanzando la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintiendo la sangre que se estaba secando allí.

—No lo toques. —Derek regañó, golpeando su mano.

—Jesús. —dijo Stiles, —¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó confundido.

—¿¡Qué me pasa!? —dijo Derek, prácticamente gritando, —¡Tu cabeza estaba abierta Stiles! ¡Casi te mueres!

—No lo hice. —Murmuró Stiles en voz baja en respuesta.

—¿En serio? —dijo Derek levantando una ceja, —¿Qué es exactamente lo que clasifica cuando casi te mueres?

—No sé, ¿coma al menos?, —Sugirió Stiles.

—No comas. —Derek gruñó y Stiles sonrió.

—Está bien, no hay comas, casi no estoy muriendo, lo tengo, —dijo Stiles, bostezando y mirando hacia las escaleras, estaba pensando en irse a la cama, pero estaba bastante cómodo aquí y hacía calor y realmente no quería moverse.

—Vamos a tener que seguir despertándote cada pocas horas. —dijo Danny, como si leyera su mente, —Es mejor que te quedes donde estás.

—No necesito despertarme. —Stiles gimió, pensando momentáneamente en cómo iba a molestar a los demás si se quedaba aquí. —Podéis iros a casa, estaré bien.

—No, —dijo Peter y Stiles lo miró sorprendido. —En primer lugar, tu padre está en la comisaría hasta la mañana, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de nuestra situación anterior, —Stiles se sonrojó de manera culpable, —Así que no hay posibilidad de que te dejemos solo en la casa cuando has sufrido una lesión grave en la cabeza y posiblemente tengas que luchar contra la familia real de hadas en algún momento pronto. —Peter levantó un dedo para silenciarlo cuando Stiles parecía listo para interrumpirlo. —En segundo lugar, como antes mencionado, has sufrido una grave lesión en la cabeza. Estuviste fuera por unos buenos cinco minutos, eso significa, incluso con tu curación ligeramente mejorada, que vas a tener un dolor de cabeza durante unos días y una conmoción cerebral definitiva, lo que significa que te despertarán a intervalos regulares esta noche te guste o no, ponte cómodo porque nos espera una larga noche.

—Eres tan gruñón. —Murmuró Stiles, acurrucándose en los cojines y cerrando los ojos.

Derek se acomodó en los cojines junto a Stiles, no se sentía cómodo alejándose de él después de haberlo perdido casi de nuevo, desafortunadamente se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón y Derek no lo dejaría pasar otra vez si pudiera evitarlo.

El resto de la manada se acomodó a su alrededor, apoyándose uno contra el otro, todos ellos teniendo contacto físico entre ellos de alguna manera, le recordó a Derek cómo solía ser su familia, antes del incendio, lo hizo sentir por primera vez que la manada estaba entera, que finalmente estaban juntos, finalmente manada.

Estiró su brazo, tirando de la forma durmiente de Stiles en la pila que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos, Stiles se acurrucó un poco más contra él y el corazón de Derek latió con fuerza en su pecho, esto se sentía bien.

Stiles se despertó lentamente, alguien lo estaba sacudiendo ligeramente para despertarlo, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que estaba presionado contra un radiador. Cuando abrió los ojos, Derek lo estaba mirando y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado contra el costado de Derek. Intentó alejarse, pero Derek lo miró y lo mantuvo quieto, Stiles miró el resto de la manada, se amontonó alrededor del pie del sofá, obviamente esto era una especie de unión, era simplemente desafortunado para Derek que él terminará sentado junto a Stiles. Derek obviamente no quería ser el que estaba sentado a su lado, pero ahora que lo estaba, no iba a molestar al resto de la manada al permitir que Stiles se moviera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, —Preguntó Derek y Stiles se estremeció ligeramente, su cabeza aún le dolía y le dolían los músculos, como un dolor muscular profundo por el agotamiento.

—Cansado. —Murmuró Stiles en voz baja, sin querer molestar a ninguno de los demás, pero demasiado agotado para usar la conversación telepática.

—Lo haré rápido.—dijo Derek —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Stiles. —respondió Stiles, rodando los ojos. —¿Cuál es la fecha?

—Veintinueve de septiembre.

—¿A qué escuela vas?

—Beacon Hills, —dijo Stiles, sus ojos ya se cerraron de nuevo, —¿puedo dormir de nuevo ahora?

—Sí, Stiles, vuelve a dormir, —dijo Derek y Stiles volvió a dormirse fácilmente.

La próxima vez que Stiles se despertó, no se molestó en tratar de alejarse de Derek, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos mientras respondía las preguntas. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar la habitación delantera, Stiles se sintió mucho mejor, Derek finalmente debió haberse ido a dormir, su brazo aún mantenía a Stiles cerca de él, Stiles parpadeó y se sorprendió al ver que el resto de la manada todavía estaban dormidos. Se las arregló para escaparse del agarre de Derek, contento cuando no despertó al hombre lobo, y trepó con cuidado de la pila antes de subir las escaleras.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía pálido, pero eso no era exactamente inusual, aunque la sangre seca en la parte posterior de su cuello era nueva, junto con la sangre en su brazo aún por la mordedura de Karen y un poco más en su mejilla. Levantó la mano y se tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña mueca, todavía estaba algo adolorido, pero se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, al menos ya no tenía ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, se sentía bastante asqueroso, posiblemente por la sangre seca, o por la magia negra de la Sra. Blake, o incluso por Karen besándolo. Decidió que los hombres lobo probablemente lo apreciarían si se deshacía del olor, así que se desvistió lentamente y se metió en la ducha.

Se enjuagó la sangre de la piel lentamente, haciendo una mueca mientras limpiaba su cabeza y esta latía dolorosamente. Cuando salió de la ducha, estaba exhausto, logró llegar a su habitación, ponerse un pijama y luego quedarse mirando su cama. Las sábanas aún estaban ligeramente arrugadas de donde Karen yacía sobre ellas y él todavía estaba muy serio acerca de quemarlas, se quitó las sábanas y rápidamente como pudo y las apiló en el piso.

—¿Stiles? —La voz de Derek vino desde la puerta sonando preocupada y Stiles se giró para mirarlo, —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su nariz se arrugó ligeramente.

—Karen estaba en mi cama. Quería quemar las sábanas. —dijo Stiles lentamente y Derek miró las sábanas con disgusto. —No es como si la quisiera aquí. —Él susurró, —Se suponía que iba a ir al baño y luego me levanté aquí y estaba recostada en mi cama. —Stiles parecía molesto, pero Derek no sabía cómo para consolarlo. —¿Están el resto de ellos todavía dormidos? —preguntó Stiles nerviosamente, preocupado de haberlos molestado con su ducha, Derek asintió. —Ella me besó. —Confesó Stiles, hundiéndose en la cama ahora libre. —Yo tampoco la quería a ella, —dijo Stiles mientras Derek estaba de pie en la puerta con cara de enojo, probablemente pensó que Stiles era una reina del drama. —No lo esperaba y cuando lo hizo, me congelé un poco, sé que fue patético, pero entré en pánico y me congelé, y luego ella me estaba chupando mi magia y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—No es patético Stiles, —respondió Derek, su voz sonaba más cerca de un gruñido de lo normal. —Has tenido algunas experiencias realmente malas con personas en los últimos meses, cualquiera habría reaccionado así. —Stiles dejó escapar una extraña risita a medias.

—Sí, malas experiencias, eso es bueno llamarlo. —Él dijo, —Tengo que empezar a tener algunas buenas experiencias pronto, ¿no? ¿Como un primer beso real con alguien que no está dispuesto a matarme? —Derek parecía aún más enojado y Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho mal, —No es como si fuera un gran problema, estoy seguro de que hay mucha gente tienen su primer beso con psicópatas, ¿no? —Trató de bromear, —De todos modos, no es importante, pero lo importante es deshacerse del olor de Karen de estas sábanas, estoy seguro de que las hadas probablemente apestan. —Dijo, recogiendo las sábanas e ignorando la forma en que todo el cuerpo de Derek parecía haberse tensado y bajado las escaleras, Derek lo siguió a la cocina y pasó junto a la manada aún dormida.

—Solo para que entendiera esto, —siseó Derek enojado y Stiles tragó saliva, obviamente realmente enojó a Derek de alguna manera, —¿Karen fue tu primer beso? —Stiles negó con la cabeza, eso dolió, decidió no volver no hacerlo por un tiempo.

—No, técnicamente lo fue George. Karen fue la segunda. Pero no estoy seguro de si cuentan, porque, bueno, con George no estaba demasiado consciente y Karen estaba chupando mi magia, ¿así que no creo que cuenten realmente? —divagó Stiles.

—Ellos no cuentan. —gruñó Derek en voz baja y Stiles asintió. —Fueron asaltos a Stiles, no besos.

—Okay, está bien, entonces está bien. —Dijo Stiles, contento de que Derek pareciera tan convencido de esto. —Realmente no quería tener que decirle a la gente que mi primer beso fue con un tipo que luego maté y el segundo fue con un hada a la que también maté. En serio, si termino matando a la siguiente persona que bese, entonces me rendiré por completo. —Derek sonrió levemente y Stiles sonrió, al menos Derek todavía no estaba molesto con él, esperaba.

Derek se había preocupado cuando se despertó y encontró a Stiles desaparecido, lo escuchó moverse arriba y logró retirarse de la pila sin demasiado problema. Cuando encontró a Stiles deshaciendo su cama, el olor del hada aún llenaba la habitación, Derek reprimió un gruñido, no le gustaba su olor aquí, estaba mal.

Cuando Stiles confesó que Karen lo había besado, que se había congelado, que había entrado en pánico por un momento y que ya era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera chupando su magia y Stiles no podía hacer nada. Derek había querido abrazarlo, sostenerlo, decirle que no era su culpa, que todo estaría bien, excepto que Stiles había dicho que George había sido su primer beso y Derek estaba seguro de que iba a asesinar a alguien. Apretó los puños, permitiendo que sus garras se clavaran en la tierna carne de sus palmas, era lo único que iba a evitar que encerrara a Stiles en esta habitación y evitará que alguien más se acercara a él.

Confíe en Stiles para hacer chistes malos acerca de las personas que lo agredieron sexualmente, fue algo de lo que Stiles hizo, haciendo chistes malos, a su costa la mayor parte del tiempo. Derek sonrió levemente, fue agradable ver a Stiles actuar tan normal considerando lo traumáticos que habían sido los últimos meses. Derek se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera lo más seguro posible.

Peter entró en la habitación un momento después y sonrió maliciosamente a Stiles.

—Intenta evitar las sirenas y los cambiaformas entonces, no queremos que pierdas tu virginidad con ellos, —dijo Peter y Stiles se sonrojó. —Por supuesto, si quieres una mano con eso, estaré más que feliz de ayudar. —dijo Peter, Derek gruñó en su dirección, efectivamente despertando al resto de la manada y Stiles se volvió un tono aún más brillante de rojo.

—Mientras todavía tenga algunas células cerebrales capaces de funcionar, eso será un no definitivo. —respondió Stiles, Scott apareció en la puerta, riéndose ligeramente del comentario de Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetera.

Noah abrió la puerta para encontrar su casa llena de hombres lobo, estaba acostumbrado a esto ahora, era agradable regresar a casa a una casa llena, una casa llena de vida, lo había echado de menos.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —preguntó Danny y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tu cabeza? —dijo Noah en confusión, —¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —Suspiró, ya se dirigía a mirar a Stiles, deteniéndose cuando vio el corte cosido en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, parecía estar sanando, pero aún parecía serio, —¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Es eso!? —Gritó y Stiles se estremeció. Noah miró a la manada, esperando una explicación, que es cuando vio la ventana mal reparada y miró a Stiles con preocupación.

—Bruja malvada, magia negra, Derek la mató, gran explosión, árbol duro y boom, —dijo Stiles y Scott reprimió una carcajada detrás de su mano.

—No te olvides del hada que intentó matarte, —dijo Lydia y Noah lo miró en estado de shock.

—¿Hada? —Murmuró.

—Eso trato de matarme. —Stiles confirmó, —Scott y Danny estaban convencidos, en realidad, no, retira eso, como todo la manada estaba convencida de que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo y que quería besarse conmigo. Les dije que ella estaba tratando de matarme. Por cierto, tenía toda la razón en eso.

—¿Entonces ella no estaba tratando de coquetear contigo?, —Dijo Noah confundido.

—No, solamente tratando de matarme, —dijo Stiles, tomando un poco de café e haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando le palpitaba la cabeza. Derek colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y Stiles suspiró de placer cuando el dolor retrocedió. —Gracias amigo, —dijo Stiles y Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?, —Dijo Noah en shock.

—Lo tenía bajo control, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Hasta que rompiste mi ventana?, —Dijo Noah con incredulidad.

—Bueno, técnicamente, sí, la rompí, pero Karen fue la que me lanzó a través de ella. Entonces, eso no fue mi culpa.

—¿Karen era la hada? —Preguntó Noah y Stiles asintió. —¿Así que te tiró por la ventana?

—Sí, —dijo Stiles.

—Ella está muerta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Muy. Clavé un palo en su corazón.

—¿Un palo? —Noah preguntó.

—Bueno, obviamente, le puse un poco de magia para asegurarme de que no se rompiera cuando la apuñalé, —respondió Stiles.

—Obviamente, —dijo Noah, rodando los ojos. —¿Entonces la bruja malvada decidió romperte la cabeza?

—Sí. —dijo Stiles, —Pero está curando, así que no te preocupes.

—Se está convirtiendo en tu lema, —se quejó Noah y Stiles sonrió.

—Ya que es evidente que tengo razón en todo, entonces probablemente debas estar de acuerdo conmigo y dejar de preocuparte tanto.

—Dios, no vas a dejar de decir eso, ¿verdad?, —Se quejó Danny.

—Erm, el hada homicida intentó asesinarme, no, no dejaré que caiga pronto. —Stiles sonrió.

—Probablemente deberíamos abordar el tema del resto de la familia real, —dijo Peter, mirando su teléfono cuando vibraba con un mensaje.

—¿Familia real? —Balbuceó Noah.

—Oh, sí, Karen aparentemente era parte de la familia real de hadas. De todos modos, según la bruja malvada, podría haber estado mintiendo, —dijo esperanzado.

—Podríamos tener un problema más grande, —dijo Peter, mirando su teléfono y toda la manada se volvió para mirarlo. —Acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de un miembro de la manada de San Diego, están solicitando una reunión con el Alfa de la manada Hale. Estarán en Beacon Hills mañana.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Cora confundida. —¿Por qué? ¿Dice lo que quieren?

—Solo que quieren discutir algo y necesitan acceso a nuestro territorio.

—Eso no suena nada inquietante, —dijo Stiles suspirando. —Supongo que mejor voy a refrescar mis barreras entonces. Si tenemos una manada que viene a la ciudad, necesitan ser fuertes.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte todavía, —dijo Derek, todavía estaba sintiendo mucho dolor de Stiles y eso le preocupaba.

—Bueno, ya que soy el único que puede controlar mis barreras, voy a decir que sí. —respondió Stiles, aunque en realidad no se movió de su asiento.

—Luego. No vienen hasta mañana. En este momento, es más importante que te cures. —dijo Derek.

—Estaré bien.

—También, tu otro nuevo lema, —dijo Noah y Stiles rió con suavidad.

—Lo estaré. —Stiles insistió, —Además, no es un trabajo enorme, solo necesito verificar el vínculo entre ellas.

—¿No puedes hacerlo telepáticamente?, —Preguntó Scott.

—Teniendo en cuenta que mi cabeza se siente como si tuviera su propio toque de tambor, estoy tratando de evitar eso en este momento, —respondió Stiles.

—Lo que significa que definitivamente tampoco estás dispuesto a revisarlos físicamente. —argumentó Derek y Stiles se giró un poco para mirarlo. —Todo lo que digo es que duermas un poco más, te curas bien y luego vamos a revisar tus barreras.

—No necesito una niñera. —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Terco, —respondió Derek. —Hasta que esta cosa con la familia real y lo que esta otra manada quiera se resuelva, no quiero a nadie por sí mismo, nos mantenemos unidos lo más posible.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dijo Stiles, rodando los ojos dramáticamente. —Eres una reina del drama. —Danny resopló ligeramente ante la mirada en la cara de Derek y la amortiguó lo mejor que pudo.

—Si Stiles se va a dormir, —dijo Danny, tomando la mano de Isaac, —Entonces Isaac y yo vamos a arreglar su cama.

—¿Por qué su cama necesita arreglarse?, —Dijo Noah confundido.

—Las sábanas necesitan ser quemadas, —explicó Stiles cuando Danny e Isaac desaparecieron arriba. Unos minutos más tarde, Jackson gruñó cubriéndose las orejas un poco y Stiles miró al techo. —¿Se están besando en mi habitación?, —Dijo con disgusto cuando Peter asintió. —¡No os beseis en mi habitación!, —Gritó Stiles y escuchó a Danny gritar de sorpresa y algo se cayó. —¡No rompais nada! —Gritó aún más fuerte sin importarle que le doliera la cabeza. —Está bien, —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el sofá, —ya que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vaya a usar mi cama nunca más, entonces haré del sofá mi nuevo hogar. ¿Okay?

—Okay. —murmuró Stiles, sin importarle que probablemente sólo serían los lobos los que podrían oírlo. Se hundió en el sofá, se acurrucó en los cojines, sintió a Brimmy aterrizar en el sofá junto a su estómago, el calor calentó a Stiles al instante, y se quedó dormido con facilidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Pasó el día durmiendo, ocasionalmente despertándose cuando alguien se movía y lo molestaba, pero solo una especie de medio despertar, uno que parecía más un sueño que una realidad, algo que le dejaba un brillo cálido en el pecho y lo hacía caer fácilmente en el sueño.

—Stiles. —Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro suavemente, parpadeó adormilado hacia Danny, había estado al borde de una pesadilla, la cara de George estaba fresca en su mente, parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de que todo empezará a aclararse adecuadamente y se sentó lentamente. La manada lo estaba mirando con preocupación y se preguntó qué había hecho para ganarse esas miradas. —No pude comunicarme contigo, —dijo Danny y Stiles se sonrojó, debe haber estado realmente fuera de esto.

—¿Dije algo? —Stiles le preguntó telepáticamente y Danny negó con la cabeza.

—No, escucharon que tu corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, fue más una advertencia de lo que recibí. Traté de comunicarme contigo pero no pude. Me imaginé que intentaría tocarte y esperaba que no estuvieras demasiado profundo.

—No lo estaba, ¿verdad? —dijo Stiles con preocupación.

—No. Estás bien. Debe haber empezado apenas.

—Bien. —dijo Stiles asintiendo, aclarándose un poco la garganta antes de levantarse para ir a tomar algo. Estaba empezando a oscurecer afuera y su cabeza se sentía mucho mejor, sabía que probablemente debería irse, verificando que sus guardias tardarían una o dos horas y preferiría dormir bien si iban a enfrentarse a otra manada mañana.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lydia detrás de él y Stiles la miró.

—Me estoy hartando de que todos me pregunten eso. Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles.

—Tendrás que aguantarlo por lo menos un poco más de tiempo. —dijo Lydia, —Nos preocupamos por ti, Stiles, solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Stiles de nuevo y Lydia le frunció el ceño. —Lo estoy. —Él insistió, —He tenido cosas peores que esto, —dijo y Lydia suspiró.

—Ese no es el punto Stiles. No importa que hayas tenido cosas peores, importa que hayas sido herido ahora y eso nos importa, sobre ti.

—Entonces, todo el mundo sigue diciendo. —Stiles se quejó, antes de suspirar pesadamente, —Me va a llevar algo de tiempo, Lydia, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas yo mismo, o confiar en Danny o mi papá, me va a tomar tiempo para ajustarme, tiempo para saber que puedo confiar en ti y tiempo para que tu sepas que tu también puede confiar en mí.

—Sé que podemos confiar en ti Stiles. Me salvaste la vida tantas veces que ya ni siquiera puedo contarlas. Sé que puedo confiar en que estés ahí para mí, Stiles, pero si te toma tiempo confiar en mí, entonces lo entiendo.

—No es que no confíe en vosotros, —dijo Stiles, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. —Es solo que, estoy acostumbrado a manejar solo, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con todo, ya sabes, como, es no es que no confíe en ti, lo sabes, es solo que no lo estoy explicando muy bien. —Murmuró Stiles.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de decir Stiles. Tomará tiempo aprender que tenemos tu respaldo, que no tiene que lidiar con todo esto por su cuenta, y que todos seguiremos aquí cuando esté listo.

—Tan conmovedor como todo esto es, —dijo Jackson, inclinándose en la puerta, —Asumo que Stilinski quiere ir a revisar sus barreras antes de que oscurezca. Deberíamos irnos.

—No estoy caminando por el bosque en estos tacones. —respondió Lydia, —¿Por qué algunos de nosotros no nos quedamos aquí?

—Derek no quiere que nos separemos. —dijo Cora, —Somos más fuertes juntos.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo. —dijo Lydia, —Además, solo voy a frenarte. Tendría sentido para mí quedarme aquí.

—Cariño, —se quejó Jackson, —no es seguro aquí. ¿Y si pasa algo y no estoy aquí?

—Si quieres, no me tomaría mucho tiempo dibujar algunas protecciones. —dijo Stiles, —Eso protegerá a quien se quede en la casa. ¿Si eso te hace sentir mejor? —Jackson miró a Stiles como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Harías eso por nosotros? —Dijo en shock, —¿Aunque te quita energía y no te sientes brillante de todos modos?

—Por supuesto que lo haría. —dijo Stiles, —No dejaría que nada les pasara si pudiera evitarlo.

—Lo sabemos. —dijo Erica, —¿Va de ambas maneras, sabes?

—Así me lo han dicho. —Stiles sonrió, agachándose para agarrar sus cuchillos, amarrándolos a sus muñecas, escondiendo uno más grande en la parte posterior de sus pantalones y sacando su bate afilado.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Scott en shock.

—Si crees que es letal con las manos, deberías verlo con esa cosa. —Danny sonrió cuando Stiles le lanzó el bate.

—Dame media hora, protegeré la casa, luego iremos a revisar las barreras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena como un plan, —dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles con cuidado, se veía bien, aparte de la herida aún en proceso de curación en la parte posterior de su cabeza, no parecía tan frágil como lo había hecho la noche anterior, o incluso esta mañana, Parecía estable y en control. Derek esperaba que no tuvieran que luchar contra nada esta noche, que solo sería un control de las barreras y luego a casa, Stiles necesitaba descansar.

Stiles reapareció veinte minutos después con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

—Todo listo. —Él dijo, —¿Listos para ir? —Preguntó mientras tomaba el bate de Danny.

—Sí, —dijo Scott.

—¿Sabes que Danny y yo podemos manejarlo?, —Dijo Stiles.

—Pero vamos con vosotros por si acaso. —dijo Scott, —Sin embargo, solo Isaac, Derek, Peter y yo. El resto de la manada se quedará aquí. —Stiles sonrió levemente.

—Está bien, un poco de exageración, pero claro, ¿por qué no?, —Dijo, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Exagerar? —Peter sonrió con satisfacción, —¿Dice el chico con el bate? —Stiles sonrió.

—Este bate podría matarte en un instante. No te metas con el.

—O la persona que lo maneja. —Danny agregó y Peter se echó a reír. —Créeme, incluso yo no sería tan idiota.

—Bien. —dijo Stiles, —Vamos a irnos entonces.

Caminaron a través de la reserva, Derek solo un paso detrás de Stiles en todo momento, listo para defenderlo contra cualquier ataque. Derek estaba tenso todo el tiempo, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento, pero Stiles parecía calmado y en control mientras refrescaba las barreras, incluso si Derek notaba que sus dedos apretaban el bate una o dos veces.

Se dirigían de regreso hacia la carretera principal cuando Stiles se detuvo. 'Algo viene.' dijo Stiles telepáticamente.

'¿Dónde?' Dijo Danny, deteniéndose y apretando los puños a los costados.

'Del Norte. Rápido.' Stiles les informó, el bate balanceándose ligeramente a su lado. Todos giraron en esa dirección, Derek escuchó el latido de dos corazones un momento después y se preguntó cómo demonios Stiles había sabido que iban a venir. Dos hadas aparecieron de los árboles solo un minuto después de eso, la piel gris casi brillando en la oscuridad, sus ojos púrpura brillaban brutalmente. Los dos machos, uno más joven y el otro más viejo, ambos miran a Stiles con odio.

—¿Eres el mago que asesinó a mi hija? —El hombre mayor gruñó y Derek hizo una mueca, esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Lo soy. —Dijo Stiles firmemente. —Lo siento, —dijo, su voz llena de tristeza.

—Morirás por esto. —Respondió el hombre, que solo podía ser el rey.

—Tu hija intentó robar mi magia y luego matarme. —dijo Stiles, apretando con fuerza el bate, —No quería matarla, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

—Mi hermana no sería tan estúpida para intentar robar la magia de nadie, —dijo el joven y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Estaba ayudando a una druida oscura, una que la convenció de que sería capaz de lanzar un hechizo que significaba que Karen conservaría mis poderes.

—Estás mintiendo. —El rey gruñó y Stiles lo miró furioso.

—¿Por qué tengo que mentir? —respondió Stiles, —No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero tener que matarte tampoco. Pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. No me hagas hacerlo.

—No puedes matarnos, —dijo el hombre más joven.

—Tranquilo Rick, —dijo el rey.

—Su majestad, —dijo Stiles, tratando de disuadirlos de nuevo, —lamento lo que le hice a su hija, ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginar cuánto me odia. Pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto y si volvía a la misma situación, lo haría de nuevo. Por favor, no cometas el mismo error que ella. No me obligues a pelear contigo cuando solo resultará en tu muerte.

—Te mataríamos. —Rick gruñó.

—Si lo lograste, y eso es un gran problema si tengo un brujo y cuatro hombres lobo detrás de mí, también tendrías que eliminarlos. ¿De verdad crees que también puedes hacer eso?

—No te dejaremos escapar con esto. Padre, él tiene que pagar por la muerte de Karen. Si no peleas con él, lo haré yo. —Rick dio un paso adelante y Derek gruñó, sus ojos brillaron de rojo, pero Stiles levantó una mano, diciéndole que se quedara en su lugar.

—No quiero pelear contigo Rick, —dijo Stiles, su agarre moviéndose ligeramente sobre el bate, así que estaba preparado para pelear.

—No tienes otra opción, —dijo Rick, saltando hacia adelante y casi conectándose con Stiles, excepto que Stiles había girado el bate en el mismo momento, golpeando a Rick unos pasos hacia atrás. Rick cargó de nuevo, y Stiles lo derribó de nuevo, Danny evitó que Derek interviniera, los demás observaban con preocupación mientras Stiles peleaba contra Rick, no era tan brutal como lo había sido con Karen, Stiles parecía estar en mejor forma y no era tan rápido ni tan peligroso, como si Stiles se estuviera riendo de Rick, pero no estaba luchando de ninguna manera.

Rick rugió mientras cargaba hacia adelante otra vez, Stiles giró rápidamente detrás de él, empujándolo al suelo y sosteniendo el extremo afilado del bate contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—No quiero matarte Rick. Admite la derrota y te dejaré vivir, —dijo Stiles y Rick gruñó desde el suelo.

—Nunca. Asesinaste a mi hermana.

—Suficiente Rick, —dijo el rey pesadamente. —Mereces la muerte por matar a mi hija, pero es evidente que estamos superados. Has mostrado misericordia por mi hijo y por eso te lo agradezco.

—Lo siento por tu hija. —dijo Stiles, —Pero nunca querría matar a nadie si no fuera necesario.

—Te dejaré vivir mago y te dejaremos ser, pero no eres amigo de las hadas y no te ofreceremos ninguna ayuda de buena gana.

—Entiendo, —dijo Stiles, permitiendo a Rick levantarse del suelo. —Gracias, majestad, —dijo mientras el Rey y Rick giraban para irse.

—¿Honestamente crees que dejarán pasar esto?, —Preguntó Peter y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No conozco a las hadas tan bien, las que he conocido han sido todas vengativas y brutales, no esperaba que hubiera ninguna manera de disuadirlas de una pelea. Puede ser que solo esté fingiendo, que tan pronto como me vuelva la espalda atacará, pero quiero darles el beneficio de la duda, —dijo Stiles, ya avanzando hacia la carretera, hacia su casa.

—Tendremos que tener cuidado, —dijo Danny.

—Lo haremos. Pero en este momento, lo único que quiero pensar es en la cama. Bueno, no, en realidad quiero pensar en dormir, ya que no sé si estuvisre a punto de quemar esas sábanas cuando estabas ocupado besándose en mi habitación, —bromeó Stiles.

—Sólo estás celoso. —Danny sonrió.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Honestamente, estoy tan increíblemente celoso de ti, estar con Isaac sería genial, estoy seguro. —Stiles le guiñó un ojo a Isaac, quien se sonrojó de sorpresa y Danny lo miró.

—Eso no es gracioso, —dijo Danny.

—No lo sé, —dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad. —Lo encontré muy gracioso. —Se rió cuando Danny le arrojó un guijarro y Stiles se apartó del camino. —De todos modos, no es como si tuvieras algo de qué preocuparte. Isaac, tan adorable como eres, no estoy desperdiciando mi primer beso con alguien que conoces. —Sonrió, Derek sonrió con facilidad, se aseguraría de que Stiles no desperdiciara su primer beso, o cualquier otra primicia que quisiera intentar.

Regresaron a la casa sin más incidentes y Derek estaba extremadamente contento por eso, porque no importaba cuánto Stiles se reía, bromeaba y gruñía, todavía parecía agotado. Tan pronto como atravesaron la puerta, Stiles se dirigió al sofá y se derrumbó, acurrucándose junto a Brimmy y se quedó dormido en uno momento, los cuchillos aún en sus muñecas y el bate que descansaba en el suelo junto a sus pies.

—¿Cómo te fue?, —Preguntó Allison, mirando a Scott, examinándolo en busca de lesiones.

—Estamos bien. Nos topamos con el rey de las hadas y su hijo, pero Stiles logró convencerlos de que se fueran sin pelear demasiado.

—¿Y estuvieron de acuerdo con eso? —Dijo Lydia confundida.

—Sí, aunque Stiles cree que probablemente esperarán hasta que no lo esperemos, —dijo Isaac.

—Estarán esperando mucho tiempo, —dijo Danny, mirando a Stiles dormido en el sofá. —Siempre está listo para el peligro.

—No si está dormido, —dijo Cora preocupada.

—Sí, lo está, es solo que está a salvo aquí, podría saber si alguien se refería a un daño grave y estaría listo para ellos. —Danny les informó y luego se volvió para mirar a Peter con seriedad. —Eso no significa puedes poner a prueba esa teoría de cualquier manera, y si lo haces, tendrás que responder ante mi. —Él amenazó.

—Y ante mi, —agregó Derek, mirando a Peter, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Me echas a perder mi diversión a veces. —Peter gruñó y Derek se rió en voz baja.

Stiles se despertó rodeado de calor, algo lo había despertado bruscamente pero no estaba seguro de qué era, estaba tendido en el sofá, Brimmy estaba presionado contra su estómago, pero Stiles podía sentir el calor de otro cuerpo presionado contra sus piernas y de cintura, cuando miró hacia abajo pudo ver la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek y trató de quedarse absolutamente quieto, aterrorizado de molestar al alfa dormido.

Miró rápidamente alrededor de la habitación, no muy sorprendido de ver el resto de la manada extendida a través de la sala, el pelo de Scott casi cosquilleando la nariz de Stiles por lo cerca que estaba durmiendo. Sintió algo extraño con sus barreras, algo que nunca había sentido antes, se sentía casi como si alguien estuviera llamando. Estaba a punto de dormir, solo se estaba desviando hacia el sueño otra vez cuando lo sintió de nuevo y se despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Derek, sacudiéndose hacia arriba y Stiles se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo despertado, a pesar de que Derek podría ser la cosa más linda que jamás había visto. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? —Dijo, despertando al resto de la manada y aparentemente sin importarle que todavía estaba medio tumbado en Stiles y la mente de Stiles se detuvo tartamudeando hasta detenerse por lo bien que se sentiría despertarse cada mañana con Derek acostado sobre él. —¡Stiles! —Derek gruñó, sentándose correctamente y Stiles parpadeó varias veces ante la pérdida de contacto.

—Alguien está tocando mis barreras, —dijo, saltando ligeramente sorprendido cuando sucedió de nuevo. —¿Como si estuvieran esperando una invitación? ¿Crees que es la otra manada? —Peter estaba de pie, alisando su ropa y mirando su teléfono mientras vibraba con un mensaje de texto entrante.

—Eso parece. —dijo Peter mientras leía el texto, —Están esperando fuera de las barreras por nuestra llegada.

—Muy bien, todos arriba, —dijo Derek y Stiles gimió ligeramente, no quería levantarse, quería permanecer acurrucado en el sofá por el resto de su vida. —Incluso tú. Venga. No sabemos lo que quieren. Será una buena idea si estuvieras allí, por si acaso.

—Bien, —gruñó Stiles, pasándose una mano por la cara para despertarse y tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza para sentir la herida curada de la señora Blake.

Comprobó que sus armas aún estaban listas para irse, pasó a Allison, Lydia y Danny algunos de los cuchillos encantados que había preparado en caso de que fueran necesarios, Brimmy se encogió al tamaño de un gatito y se acurrucó en el bolsillo de su jersey y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Les llevó media hora llegar a las barreras y la otra manada, que era mucho más grande de lo que Stiles había esperado, fácilmente duplicó el tamaño de la manada de Derek. Stiles había decidido jugar con calma, pegándose a la parte posterior de la manada hasta que supiera lo que estaba planeando la otra manada. Llegaron a un claro, con la otra manada de pie en el lado opuesto, con las protecciones entre ellos. Se apoyó casualmente contra un árbol, mientras que Derek se adelantó y el otro Alfa, un hombre llamado James Andrews, se acercó a él.

—Alfa Hale, un placer conocerte, —dijo James.

—Y tú, Alfa Andrews, —respondió Derek. —Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros.

—Me diste pocas opciones, —respondió Derek.

—Mis disculpas, Alfa Hale, pero fue muy importante que llegáramos más temprano que tarde.

—¿Y cuál es tu asunto urgente?, —Preguntó Derek.

—Mis contactos en el negocio de la magia me informaron de un mago en la ciudad, —dijo James y Derek apretó los puños.

—¿Un mago? —Dijo, tratando de sonar sorprendido.

—Sí, aunque estoy seguro de que ya eres consciente de esto, estas son sus barreras después de todo, —dijo James, sonriendo ligeramente e indicando las barreras de Stiles.

—Oh, sí, soy consciente del mago. —dijo Derek, —No estoy seguro de cómo eso te involucra.

—Mis contactos me hablaron sobre el mago y vine aquí para verlo.

—¿Trajiste alguno de estos contactos contigo?, —Preguntó Danny y Derek lo miró, contento de que Danny hubiera pensado hacer esa pregunta.

—No. —dijo James con firmeza.

—Creo que está mintiendo, ¿puedes decirlo? —La voz de Danny apareció en su cabeza y Derek estaba eternamente agradecido por Stiles y la comunicación telepática.

—Su corazón late con fuerza. —dijo Peter, —Pero eso no significa que esté diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué quieres ver al mago? —Preguntó Derek, contento de que Stiles no estuviera prestando atención, Derek no estaba seguro de que pudieran detener una manada tan grande y no sufrir lesiones graves, incluso con las habilidades de Stiles.

—Vine a hacerle una oferta.

—¿No atacarlo? —dijo Derek con genuina sorpresa.

—No. —James sonrió con fuerza. —Ahora, si aceptas acceder a tu territorio, buscaré al mago, discutiré mi oferta con él y luego me iré.

—¿Y cuál es tu oferta? —Preguntó Danny.

—Eso es entre mi manada y el mago, —dijo James.

—¿Qué piensas? —Derek le preguntó a Stiles quién estudió la manada contraria.

—Ojos, Danny —Stiles dijo en advertencia y Danny cerró los ojos mientras Stiles dejaba volar su chispa. Tres personas en la manada opuesta se estremecieron antes de finalmente cubrirse los ojos y gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo James, mirando a los tres con sorpresa. —¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo con furia. Stiles dio unos pasos hacia adelante, poniendo la manada detrás de él y Derek a su lado.

—Yo lo estoy haciendo, —dijo Stiles. —Verás, solo los usuarios de magia pueden ver mi chispa, extraño que dijiste que no tenías ninguno contigo y que aún pueden verlo.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres el mago? James balbuceó sorprendido.

—Sí. —dijo Stiles, —Y te recomendaría que no me mientas otra vez. —Dijo, indicando a los otros usuarios de magia que ahora se estaban recuperando lentamente. —Entonces, ¿qué es esta oferta que tienes para mí?

—Stiles, —se quejó Scott preocupado cuando Stiles tocó el cuchillo en su cadera.

—Stiles, —dijo James a modo de saludo, —Un nombre extraño para un mago.

—Sí, realmente no me estoy poniendo de mi lado bueno, amigo. ¿Qué deseas?

—Vinimos con la intención de ofrecerte un lugar en nuestra manada, —dijo James y Stiles balbuceó en shock.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Dijo sorprendido.

—Queremos ofrecerle un lugar en nuestra manada, somos conscientes de que aún no ha declarado su lealtad a nadie y queremos que nos considere.

—¿Qué? —Stiles volvió a balbucear, consciente de que estaba sonando como un idiota pero incapaz de procesar lo que James estaba diciendo. —Tengo una lealtad, Beacon Hills es mi hogar.

—El hogar puede estar en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estés con las personas adecuadas. Stiles, si estás dispuesto a unirte a nuestra manada, serás apreciado y respetado en cada momento del día, serás cuidado, protegido con nuestras vidas, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa de nosotros y lo haremos, —dijo James.

—Solo un Alfa puede pedirle a la manada que haga algo, —dijo Stiles lentamente.

—O un compañero de Alfa. —James sonrió y Derek gruñó, Stiles lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué es eso exactamente? —Dijo, sin estar seguro de lo que James estaba sugiriendo.

—Si fueras a unirte a nuestro grupo, ¿serías mi compañero?

—¿Qué implica eso exactamente?, —Preguntó Stiles y Danny gimió.

—Sexo Stiles. Serías tu novio, o esposo o lo que sea, —dijo Danny y Stiles miró a James con horror.

—Erm, no, no, no está pasando.

—Bueno, no tienes que ser mi compañero, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrarte otra persona más adecuada para ti. —James insistió, —O ningún compañero si eso es lo que preferirías, pero haríamos cualquier cosa para tenerte, Stiles, tus talentos nos convertirían en una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

—No. —dijo Scott, —Él no va a ir contigo. Él es nuestro. —James alzó una ceja a Scott.

—Sin embargo, no muestra ningún vínculo con tu manada, por lo tanto, no está vinculado y al menos debe considerar las ofertas.

—Esa es una ley antigua, —dijo Peter.

—El último mago fue hace cientos de años. —respondió James, —Por lo tanto, debemos cumplir con las leyes establecidas en ese momento.

—¿Entonces tengo que considerar tu oferta? —dijo Stiles, —¿O qué? ¿Qué pasa si te niego ahora?

—Entonces tenemos el derecho de tratar de cambiar tu mente por la fuerza, —dijo James y Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te sugeriría encarecidamente que no quieras probar eso. —Stiles amenazó.

—Lo que significa que debes considerar nuestra oferta. —dijo James, —Le aseguro que, si decide unirse a nuestra manada, será tratado con el mayor respeto.

—Lo tratamos con respeto, —argumentó Isaac.

—¿Y cuando dices que tengo que considerar tu oferta? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Una hora. —Respondió James.

—Eso no es una cantidad adecuada de tiempo para considerar esto. —respondió Stiles.

—Stiles, no puedes considerar esto. —dijo Cora, —Tú eres nuestro. No puedes irte con ellos.

—Beacon Hills es mi hogar. No me voy, —dijo Stiles a James.

—Si eres insistente en quedarte, entonces la manada de Hale tendría que irse, —dijo James.

—Stiles, no puedes hacer esto, —dijo Derek, luchando por mantener la calma de su voz, la idea de que Stiles se uniera a otra manada haciendo que su lobo gruñera de ira.

Stiles se giró para mirarlo, la preocupación en sus ojos y Derek sintió que su corazón se rompía. —Stiles, por favor, —dijo, sin importarle si sonaba como si estuviera rogando, no podía perder a Stiles, eso lo volvería loco.

—Podríamos llevarlos a Stiles, —dijo Scott, —No tienes que pensar en ello. Solo di no. Lucharemos contra ellos.

—Algunos de nosotros saldremos heridos, tal vez muertos. —respondió Stiles. —Incluso no soy tan bueno como para detenerlos a todos.

—¿Qué hay de usar la niebla? ¿Usar eso para detenerlos hasta que se retiren? —Preguntó Lydia.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo se mantendrá contra todos ellos.

—Pero no puedes unirte a ellos. —gritó Danny, —¿Cómo nos las arreglaríamos sin ti?—

—¿Y si te matan? ¿Entonces qué? —respondió Stiles y hubo silencio por un momento. —¿Cómo me ató a una manada?, —Preguntó Stiles y James sonrió a Derek.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo. —Dijo —Solo tienes que jurar lealtad al Alfa.

—¿Y no hay manera de revertirlo?

—No. Una vez que estás atado a una manada, eso es todo. Es posible que pueda retirarlo en circunstancias extremas, pero le aseguro que, como parte de mi manada, lo tratarán increíblemente bien. No querrás irte.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, deteniéndose ligeramente, —Entonces, ¿cómo prometo lealtad?

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —dijo James sorprendido y Stiles asintió.

—Stiles, por favor no lo hagas, —suplicó Derek, pero Stiles solo lo miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento, —dijo Stiles y Derek sintió que todo dentro de él se estaba desmoronando.

—Es simple. —dijo James, —Toma mi mano, presiona contra tu pecho, sobre tu corazón, inclina tu barbilla, dejando al descubierto tu cuello y simplemente di: 'Te prometo mi lealtad, mi Alfa'. —Stiles asintió, luciendo increíblemente serio antes de volverse hacia Derek.

Derek se quedó atónito mientras Stiles lo miraba por un momento antes de agarrar la mano de Derek y la apretó contra su corazón antes de desnudar su cuello.

—Te prometo mi lealtad a ti, mi Alfa, —dijo Stiles con seriedad y Derek lo miró atónito.

—Acepto tu lealtad, Stiles. —murmuró Derek, las palabras vinieron a él automáticamente y Derek sintió que el vínculo de la manada se formaba fuertemente entre ellos.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!, —Dijo James aturdido.

—Consideré tu oferta Alfa Andrews, pero, como puedes ver, ya tengo una manada y, por lo tanto, no puedo aceptar tu oferta.

—Esto es un engaño. —James gruñó.

—¿Cómo es el engaño? —dijo Stiles, —Nunca dije que quería estar atado a tu manada, solo que quería saber cómo hacerlo.

—¡Pagarás por esta traición!, —Amenazó.

—No amenaces a mi manada. —Derek gruñó, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y Stiles sonrió. —Ahora, Stiles está atado a mi manada, eso significa que es nuestro, es mío. Así que vete, antes de que tengamos que hacerlo. —Stiles esperaba que nadie escuchara su corazón saltarse un poco cuando Derek declaró a Stiles como suyo, dios, estaba tan lejos del tipo que era patético.

Stiles se sintió más poderoso de lo que había hecho antes, su magia parecía estar lista para explotar, estaba listo para proteger su manada con todo lo que tenía, sus dedos prácticamente brillando con magia lista para lanzarla, la fuerza de su manada lista para ser utilizada.

—Mi manada ha venido aquí con la intención de irse con el mago, no nos iremos sin él.

—Entonces no te irás para nada. —Stiles amenazó, permitiendo que su chispa brillara intensamente, asegurándose de que Danny cubriera sus ojos y observando cómo los otros tres usuarios de magia volvían a caer al suelo un momento después, cubriendo sus ojos y aullando en dolor. —No me amenazarás y no amenazarás a mi manada. Te marcharás o tu manada será la que sufra. —Stiles gruñó.

Algunos de la otra manada parecían preocupados, especialmente con los tres miembros aún en el suelo, miraron a su Alfa y luego a Stiles.

—James, —uno de ellos murmuró, —Quizás deberíamos irnos.

—No sin el mago. —gruñó James

Brimmy eligió ese momento para saltar de su bolsillo, crecer hasta el tamaño de un león y bostezar, mostrando fácilmente sus filas de dientes afilados.

—¿Es eso un dragón? —Uno de la otra manada murmuró en shock mientras James solo miraba a Brimmy con avidez.

—Tú y tu dragón vendrán con nosotros, —amenazó James. Brimmy miró a Stiles, que estaba mirando asesinamente al otro Alfa.

Brimmy se movió más rápido de lo que Stiles había visto antes, creciendo hasta el tamaño de una casa, cerrando las mandíbulas contra el cuerpo de James y luego tragándolo mientras su manada miraba en shock.

Hubo silencio por varios momentos antes de que uno de los otros miembros de la manada se aclarara la garganta nerviosamente.

—Alfa Hale, Stiles, pedimos disculpas por cualquier inconveniente. ¿Nos iremos ahora si eso es aceptable?

—Sí, es aceptable. Vete y dile a cualquiera que pregunte que el mago es nuestro. Si vienen a llevárselo, entonces tienen que atravesarnos. —Derek gruñó y vieron que la otra manada se retiraba.

—Eso no fue tan dramático como pensé que iba a ser, —dijo Jackson y Stiles sonrió.

—Realmente pensé que te ibas a ir con ellos, —dijo Scott, abrazando a Stiles con fuerza.

—Nunca te dejaría Scotty, —dijo Stiles, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza. —¿Está bien? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek y Derek saltó un poco.

—¿Qué está bien? —Contestó confundido, mirando mientras el resto del grupo se turnaba abrazando a Stiles.

—¿Yo, uniéndome a la manada?

—Siempre has sido manada, Stiles.

—Aparte de esa vez cuando dijiste que no lo era. —respondió Stiles bromeando y Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente preocupado, pero Stiles le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Aparte de eso, sí. —Dijo, finalmente tirando de Stiles en un abrazo, lo que pareció sorprender a Stiles por un momento antes de que se relajara contra Derek, probablemente abrazándolo por más tiempo de lo que debería haber hecho, pero sin importarle realmente porque Stiles se sentía increíble y olía increíble y había elegido a Derek como su Alfa, la verdad era que las opciones no eran brillantes, pero Stiles lo había elegido, lo apreciaba, le encantaba, así que no iba a romper el abrazo todavía, especialmente cuando Stiles parecía estarlo abrazándolo con la misma fuerza. El resto de la manada finalmente se amontonó alrededor de ellos, por lo que Derek estaba contento, probablemente lo hizo un poco menos incómodo para Stiles, pero Derek estaba tan aliviado de que Stiles se hubiera quedado con ellos.

Las cosas se calmaron después de eso, había estado tranquilo por más de dos semanas y Stiles parecía ser mucho más feliz de lo que había sido él, pasando tiempo con cada miembro de la manada, incluso Jackson, no solo entrenando con ellos, sino que iba a las noches de cine, cocinando comida increíble que hizo que el estómago de Derek retumbara tan pronto como la olía, generalmente comenzando a confiar en ellos, comenzando a confiar en ellos. Le había sugerido a Derek que hiciera algunas enmiendas a sus barreras, que mostrará su lealtad a la manada de Hale, Derek había sentido curiosidad por lo que Stiles quería decir con eso, así que habían ido juntos a las barreras y Derek vio a Stiles esculpir un trisquel en la corteza y eliminó su barrera anterior con magia. Derek se había sorprendido en el silencio, nunca había imaginado que Stiles estaría dispuesto a hacer esto por él, le tomó cada onza de control que tenía para no besar a Stiles en ese momento, Stiles había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesado en salir con alguien por el momento y Derek podía entender eso, solo tenía que esperar su momento.

Stiles dijo que sus protecciones se sentían más fuertes al usar el trisquel y Derek sintió que las protecciones se conectaban cuando Stiles sacó lo que estaba sintiendo, sintió las más viejas, ligeramente más débiles, y las más nuevas y más fuertes. Derek le tenía miedo.

Supuso que la razón por la que las cosas habían estado tan tranquilas era porque ahora era más difícil atravesar las barreras, esperaba que mantuviera a la mayoría de las criaturas a raya. La voz de Stiles en su cabeza se había convertido en algo tan normal ahora que ni siquiera lo había registrado la mitad de las veces, le encantaba poder escuchar los paseos de Stiles en medio de la noche, eso lo ayudó a quedarse dormido. Le encantaba poder escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela sin tener que preguntar, Stiles lo mantendría actualizado junto con el resto de la manada a lo largo del día, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo solo hablaba acerca de cómo era el dictador malvado Harris.

Todos habían salido a correr el viernes por la noche y habían regresado al loft. A Derek le encantaba que todo el lugar oliera a manada, como a familia, como a casa. Danny e Isaac no habían regresado todavía, pero Stiles les aseguró que estaban bien, que simplemente estaban en la reserva, Danny le envió algunas imágenes mentales que realmente podría haber pasado sin tener que ver nunca.

Jackson y Scott estaban luchando con los brazos sobre la mesa, Boyd y Erica miraban entretenidos, Cora y Allison conversaban sobre una de las clases que tenían juntas y Lydia informaba a Peter sobre un hechizo que había leído en uno de sus libros. Ethan y Aiden estaban completando algunas tareas, con la ayuda ocasional de Stiles que estaba revolviendo algo en una sartén en la estufa que olía increíble y Derek estaba cerca, esperando poder probar un poco antes que los demás, Brimmy se sentó en el otro lado con una expresión similar en su rostro.

—¡Oh, idiota!, —Dijo Stiles de repente y Derek casi se sobresaltó cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Scott con preocupación.

—¡Nada! —Stiles dijo, —¡Acabo de dejar algo en mi jeep! ¡Un minuto!, —Gritó, ya corriendo por las escaleras.

—Eso fue raro, —dijo Cora, antes de continuar su conversación con Allison.

Stiles corrió escaleras abajo, al ver que el coche de la policía se detenía en la parte delantera del edificio y Parrish bajaba.

—Eh, oye, Parrish, —dijo, saludando a Parrish, sonriéndole antes de abrir la puerta trasera y dejar salir a Danny e Isaac con una cara roja.

—Encontré a estos dos en la reserva, —dijo Parrish y Stiles asintió, Danny ya le había dicho eso, junto con la petición de no decirle a nadie más y que bajara su culo por las escaleras y decirle a Parrish que no hiciera cargos con su habilidad como el hijo del sheriff. Stiles se había apresurado a salir del loft, sin duda quemando la cena para que todos pudieran salvar sus traseros.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles, mirando a Danny e Isaac que se estaban sonrojando. —Bueno, ¿no es toda propiedad privada?, —Dijo Stiles e Isaac se sonrojó más.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Jackson preguntó desde el piso de arriba y Stiles hizo una mueca, por lo que probablemente todos estaban escuchando esta conversación, simplemente brillante, tanto por el secreto, la súper audición estúpida.

—Sí, ese es el tipo de problema en realidad. —Parrish suspiró, —Estaban en propiedad pública.

—¿Cierto?, —Dijo Stiles confundido, Danny se estaba sonrojando y Stiles estaba realmente confundido.

—Ocurrió que caminé por el área cuando había algo que realmente no se debía hacer en lugares públicos, —dijo Parrish, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando tanto Danny como Isaac se sonrojaron de un rojo brillante y la mente de Stiles finalmente lo alcanzó todo.

—Oh, —dijo aturdido antes de estallar en risa. —¿Te refieres? ¿Entrasteis en ellos? —Él se rió. Por la forma en que Isaac hacía una mueca, supuso que los lobos también habían oído eso.

—Stiles... —Danny se quejó.

—Lo siento, —dijo Stiles, tratando de detener la risa pero incapaz de contenerla, nunca iba a dejar que vivieran con esto. —Oh, Dios mío, —dijo secándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos y tratando de enderezarse y mirar seriamente a Parrish. —Entonces, ¿Quieres poner cargos por una exposición indecente? —Preguntó y Parrish asintió lentamente.

—Podría haber sido alguien más que los encontró. —Razonó Parrish —Un grupo de niños más pequeños, o una madre y un niño, o cualquiera.

—Entiendo. —Stiles dijo con seriedad. —Pero vamos, los atraparon y seguro que no van a ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para volver a hacerlo, ¿no puedes dejarlos salir con una palmada en la muñeca? —Dijo, tratando de no mirar a Danny e Isaac sabiendo que se echaría a reír otra vez. Parrish los miró con preocupación.

—Si tu padre se entera, los dejo con una advertencia...

—Él no lo hará. —Stiles respondió: —Simplemente fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió, si los atrapas de nuevo, entonces tienes mi bendición para encerrarlos y tirar la llave. Pero, no hay necesidad de llevarlos a la comisaría, son un par de adolescentes que se divierten en el bosque, estoy seguro de que papá no quiere lidiar con todo ese papeleo, estoy seguro de que tu tampoco. —Dijo Stiles, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

—No sé... —dijo Parrish vacilando ligeramente.

—Vamos, Parrish, no los habrías traído aquí si hubieras tomado en serio el cargo. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó y Parrish suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Pero si los vuelvo a atrapar, os llevaré a la comisaría. —Dijo, y Danny e Isaac asintieron en silencio, buscando perdón por ellos mismos.

—Gracias, hombre, —dijo Stiles, ya planeando cómo iba a molestarlos sin piedad por esto. Danny e Isaac estaban delante de él, ya se dirigían a las puertas cuando Parrish gritó.

—Stiles, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Preguntó Parrish y Stiles miró a Danny e Isaac antes de asentir.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos? —Preguntó Danny, sonando increíblemente culpable.

—No, solo tardaré un segundo, asegúrate de quitar mi salsa de la estufa, de lo contrario se arruinará si Derek no la ha comido ya. —Stiles respondió. —Sí, claro. —Le dijo a Parrish, retrocediendo hacia el coche de la policía, —¿Qué pasa?

Parrish miró a Danny e Isaac que estaban desapareciendo a través de las puertas antes de volverse hacia Stiles.

—¿No pareces demasiado molesto por el hecho de que pillara a tu novio con otro hombre?, —Dijo Parrish y Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

—Oh, sí, eso, bueno, realmente no estábamos saliendo, Danny solo estaba tratando de hacer que Isaac se pusiera celoso al fingir que salía conmigo. —Stiles respondió con confusión. —Y Danny está realmente feliz con Isaac y yo estoy feliz por los dos.

—Eres un idiota. —dijo Danny un momento después y Stiles se sintió aún más confundido.

—¿Así que todavía salen juntos? ¿Incluso después de que te usara así?

—Él no me utilizó. Necesitaba un favor y yo lo ayudé. —dijo Stiles, —No es como si quisiera salir con Danny.

—¿Así que no estás enfadado por eso? ¿No estás enamorado del chico en secreto? —Parrish presionó.

—Erm, ¿no? Él es solo mi amigo, —dijo Stiles, no estaba realmente seguro de a dónde iba esto.

—¿Entonces no estás viendo a nadie? —Preguntó Parrish y Stiles negó con la cabeza. —¿Lo que significa que serías libre de pasar el rato conmigo alguna vez?, —Preguntó Parrish y Stiles de repente entendió, pensó que ya habían pasado esto.

—¡Oh! —Dijo sorprendido. —Erm, es muy amable de tu parte y de todo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, —dijo Stiles, sonrojándose y esperando que la manada hubiera dejado de escuchar. —Quiero decir trabajas para mi papa podría ser un poco incómodo.

—Eso parece una especie de excusa débil, una cita, eso es todo lo que pido, luego, después de eso, si todavía no estás interesado, lo dejaré, —preguntó Parrish y Stiles se frotó la nuca con la mano, claramente incómodo.

—¡Stiles! —Lydia llamó desde la puerta y Stiles nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de verla en toda su vida, —¡El té está listo y nadie sabe qué debe hacer!

—Está bien. —Llamó de nuevo.

—¿No saben cómo apagar un horno? —Dijo Parrish sarcásticamente y Stiles sonrió.

—Evidentemente no, —respondió Stiles, girándose hacia la puerta y Lydia. Parrish le agarró la muñeca ligeramente y Stiles trató de no inmutarse.

—Antes de irte, ¿mañana por la noche? ¿8pm? ¿Te recogeré y podremos salir a tomar el té? —Dijo Parrish y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento mucho, Parrish, eres un gran tipo, pero no te veo así, —dijo Stiles, sorprendido de que Parrish pareciera genuinamente destrozado.

—Si seguro. No te preocupes, —dijo Parrish, y su mano se deslizó de la muñeca de Stiles. —Nos vemos Stiles. —dijo Parrish que ya iba de regreso al auto mientras Stiles seguía a Lydia al interior.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lydia y Stiles asintió, entumecido, se sentía muy mal, Parrish parecía realmente triste, tal vez debería salir con él, tal vez lo pasaría bien, tal vez significaría que superaría esto idiota enamorado de Derek que no iba a ninguna parte. —Sabes, conozco esa mirada, no puedes salir con él solo porque sientes pena por él, —dijo Lydia y Stiles la miró sorprendida, no podía creer que ella pudiera decir eso. Sólo con mirar su cara.

—¿Tal vez lo pasaré bien?, —Dijo Stiles, aunque era obvio que no lo creía.

—No te gusta Stiles, no puedes forzar eso.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles, sonando un poco derrotado. —Pero me siento mal, parecía triste.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Eres un partido Stiles. Cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerte, —dijo Lydia y Stiles se sonrojó.

Stiles regresó al loft, probablemente un poco en shock, teniendo en cuenta lo tranquilo que estaba, puso a Derek al límite y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando en la mente de Stiles en este momento, no podía estar pensando seriamente en salir ¿Con ese idiota solo porque sentía pena por él? Stiles terminó de hacer té, que en realidad estaba apagando el horno y vertiendo la salsa sobre el asado y las papas antes de meterlo en el centro de la mesa. Todos se amontonaron en sus asientos, llenaron sus platos con comida y se rieron y bromearon sobre la pequeña aventura de Danny y Isaac, Stiles parecía volver lentamente a la normalidad a medida que se desvanecía la sorpresa de la sugerencia de Parrish.

A Derek le había costado mucho no ir allí y arrancar la garganta al tipo, especialmente cuando tocó a Stiles. Esperaba no volver a ver al tipo porque probablemente lo mataría.

Se acomodaron para ver una película, todos ellos aplastados en los asientos y el piso alrededor de la televisión, Stiles tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Scott y evidentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos más que en la película. Derek odiaba que Stiles no estuviera a su lado, pero al menos él estaba aquí, con ellos, con su manada.

—¿Alguien quiere un trago?, —Dijo Stiles, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomando una lata de soda del refrigerador y abriéndola rápidamente, tomando un gran trago que expuso su garganta y Derek maldijo porque el infierno hizo todo lo que Stiles hizo. ¿¡Tiene que ser tan irresistible!? Las cosas que le haría si pudiera, sentir su suave piel bajo sus labios, escuchar los gemidos de placer que había causado. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Stiles balbuceó, escupió un trago de soda y dejó caer su lata, sonrojándose brillantemente cuando se agachó para recogerla. Derek cerró los ojos, porque por supuesto que Stiles se inclinó realmente ayudó a la situación que Derek pensó con sarcasmo, probablemente podría mirar fijamente al trasero de Stiles todo el día y nunca estar harto de eso. Stiles se puso de pie tan rápido que golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, la lata de soda aún estaba en el suelo y miraba a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos y una especie de horror mudo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano.

—Amigo, —dijo Scott, mirando a Stiles junto con el resto de la manada, —¿Estás bien?—

Stiles se quedó mirando a Derek y Derek se preguntó por qué se veía tan sorprendido; no había oído lo que Derek había estado pensando, ¿verdad? ¿No lo había dicho en voz alta? El resto de la manada estaba girando lentamente para mirar a Derek y la mente de Derek estaba corriendo, sintió la conexión con Stiles, de alguna manera sabía que lo que había estado pensando había llegado hasta Stiles, que lo había visto, que sabía.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Murmuró Stiles mirando atónito.

—Joder, —murmuró Derek, supongo que ese secreto estaba fuera, aunque no había esperado que Stiles se viera tan destrozado por el pensamiento. —Muy bien, todos fuera, —dijo Derek y la manada lo miró con sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. —¡Ahora! —Derek gruñó y todos se levantaron de un salto y corrieron por la puerta. Derek se movió hacia Stiles, que todavía no se había movido de su lugar contra el mostrador, dio cada paso lentamente, temeroso de aterrorizar a Stiles, quien en este momento parecía un conejo en los faros. —Stiles, lo siento, —dijo Derek lentamente, levantando las manos a los costados, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazador posible. —Lo siento mucho. —Lo único que podía pensar era que a Stiles le habían mostrado los pensamientos en los que Derek había estado pensando y que había sufrido algún tipo de shock. Lo hizo pensar en George o Will y todo fue culpa de Derek. —Stiles, por favor, lo siento, —suplicó Derek, acercándose a Stiles, con las manos a cada lado de él, temiendo que tocarlo lo enviará a un ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Stiles, su voz se quebró un poco, se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y Derek luchó contra las ganas de seguir el movimiento, no había estado tan cerca de Stiles en lo que parecía una eternidad y Derek estaba luchando por controlar a su lobo.

—Lo siento. —Susurró Derek, —Lo siento mucho, no quise decir eso.

—¿No quisiste decir qué? ¿Qué te gusta mi culo? —Stiles preguntó y Derek se sonrojó.

—Sí. Eso, —dijo Derek, esperando que el resto de los lobos hubieran decidido que sería inteligente no escuchar. —Fue un accidente.

—¿Así que no quisiste decir eso? —Preguntó Stiles y Derek lo miró sorprendido.

—No. Por supuesto que lo dije en serio. Simplemente no quise que lo escucharas.

—¿Por qué?, —Preguntó Stiles y Derek no sabía cómo responder, —quiero decir, ¿por qué no querías que lo supiera?

—¡Porque, Stiles!, —Dijo desesperadamente. —Porque, es lo suficientemente malo como que estoy loco por ti y no sientes lo mismo, no quería que supieras lo mal que quiero estar contigo, pensé que haría las cosas difíciles. —Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta por la sorpresa y Derek no sabía qué hacer, no quería moverse, no quería asustar a Stiles, pero no podía pararse aquí, tan cerca de Stiles y no poder tocarlo.

—Entonces, ¿esto no es solo lo que me apetece? —Preguntó Stiles, Derek no pudo evitar notar el tono de su voz, casi esperanzado, —¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿Salir conmigo? —Preguntó Stiles y Derek se sonrojó, asintiendo rápidamente. —¿No solo el sexo? —Preguntó Stiles, sonrojándose ligeramente y Derek negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—No, no, por supuesto que no Stiles. —dijo Derek, —No me importa eso, —Stiles levantó una ceja con incredulidad, —Está bien, bueno, sí lo hago. —Derek corrigió: —Pero contigo, solo contigo, y no hasta que estés listo, si estás listo, si quieres, conmigo, quiero decir.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar eso? —Stiles dijo, —Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes no saber qué tan colado estoy por ti? —Fue el turno de Derek de mirar boquiabierto a Stiles en estado de shock, —Debes haberlo sabido, yo es decir, ¿no puedes olerlo, como todo el tiempo?

—Pero, no, pero hubiera sabido eso. —Derek balbuceó.

—Obviamente, tu nariz no es tan buena como crees. —Stiles sonrió y Derek sonrió.

—Obviamente no, —respondió Derek, tocando la mano de Stiles lentamente. Stiles miró sus manos unidas, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un rubor en sus mejillas. Derek movió su mano lentamente por el brazo de Stiles, incapaz de creer que Stiles le estaba permitiendo hacer esto, hasta que finalmente apoyó la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Stiles, sintiendo el calor de su piel debajo de la palma de la mano, Derek se inclinó ligeramente, no queriendo apresurar esto, pero incapaz de creer que Stiles le estaba permitiendo voluntariamente hacer esto.

—Está bien, no me voy a romper. —susurró Stiles, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y Derek sonrió, inclinándose aún más cerca, hasta que sus labios estaban separados por una pulgada. Derek no iba a besarlo, no si Stiles no quería esto. Stiles se inclinó, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y presionando sus labios. Derek sintió que había sido golpeado por un rayo, la sensación le quitó el aliento. Stiles se retiró un momento después, luciendo casi tan sorprendido como Derek se sentía y con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Stiles, —¿No te importó que hiciera eso?

—Fue increíble. —Derek sonrió abiertamente, —Definitivamente no me importó hacer eso.

—¿Te refieres a que estarás feliz de volver a hacerlo alguna vez? —Stiles sonrió y Derek sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás y besando a Stiles de nuevo, sus labios apretados uno contra el otro, Stiles abrió la boca ligeramente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Derek lamió su labio inferior antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Stiles. Stiles apoyó las manos en las caderas de Derek, acercándolo un poco más y Derek sonrió contra la boca de Stiles, una risa suave que hizo que su lobo retumbara de alegría, rompió el beso, sabiendo que si no se detenía pronto, él tampoco se contendría realmente.

—Haré eso tantas veces como quieras, —dijo Derek, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo, con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de alejarse.

—No puedo creer que pudiéramos haber estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. —Stiles se quejó y Derek soltó una carcajada, tirando de él en un feroz abrazo y abrazándolo fuertemente. Fueron interrumpidos cuando el resto de la manada se amontonó a través de la puerta y se desplomó en los sofás.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Jackson mientras Lydia golpeaba su hombro.

—¡Ignoralo! —Dijo Lydia.

—Entonces, ¿quién gana?, —Dijo Scott. —Porque estoy bastante seguro de que cuenta como que Derek en realidad le dice lo que significa que el Sheriff y Danny ganan.

—¿Ganar? —dijo Stiles, —¿Ganar qué?

—¡Solo lo dices porque pensaste que Stiles lo resolvería en dos semanas! —Peter se quejó, —Estoy más cerca, apuesto seis semanas.

—¡Sí, pero Derek le dijo! —Scott discutió.

—¿Hicisteis apuestas sobre esto? —dijo Derek en confusión. —¿Mi papá sabía acerca de esto? —Dijo Stiles al mismo tiempo.

—Obviamente. —dijo Isaac poniendo los ojos en blanco, —Quiero decir, vamos, solo estaba tratando de averiguar si Stiles lo resolvería o cuándo lo resolvería.

—¡No soy tan inconsciente!, —Dijo Stiles en su defensa, antes de mirar a Derek, quien le sonrió con una sonrisa burlona. —Está bien, tal vez un poco, pero lo habría descubierto por completo. Finalmente.

—Claro que lo habrías hecho, —dijo Cora rodando los ojos con sarcasmo, pero sonriéndole a su hermano, su felicidad evidente para que todos la vieran. Derek se acercó al sofá, arrastrando a Stiles con él de modo que prácticamente se sentaba en su regazo y casi podía sentir la felicidad derramándose de Stiles, se preguntó vagamente cómo no podría haber notado eso.

—Si hubiésemos esperado a que Stiles lo descubriera, Derek probablemente habría explotado y probablemente hubiera matado a Parrish, —dijo Ethan.

—Así que no es cierto —dijo Stiles y Derek se encogió de hombros casualmente.

—Un poco cierto, —dijo Derek y Stiles se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, realmente te gusto! —dijo Stiles sorprendido, pensando en los últimos meses y viendo las cosas con una luz completamente nueva, —¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡No coqueteaste conmigo para hacer que Isaac se pusiera celoso! —dijo Stiles, mirando a Danny que le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.—Y eso —se volvió hacia Derek —Es por eso que estabas tan molesto con Parrish y Karen y James y su manada. y... —Stiles fue cortado por los labios de Derek en los suyos y se derritió ligeramente.

—Por favor, no me digas que vamos a tener que lidiar con esto todo el tiempo, —Peter gimió y Derek rompió el beso para lanzarle un cojín a Peter.

—Sí, así es. Así que aguántate. —dijo Stiles sonriendo, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Derek, incapaz de creer que estaban haciendo esto. A Derek también le gustaba. Stiles se acurrucó más cerca de Derek, más cerca de los cojines cuando Brimmy se acomodó en su regazo, Derek se acercó a Stiles, acercándolo un poco más y rasguñando detrás de las orejas de Brimmy en el proceso y haciéndolo zumbar feliz.

—¿Entonces somos como novios? —Stiles le preguntó telepáticamente cuando el resto de la manada se acomodó nuevamente para ver el resto de la película que Derek bufó con diversión, colocando un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles.

—Sí, somos novios Stiles. —Dijo con buen humor.

—Sois tan lindos. —Lydia arrulló y Stiles le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en el loft, viendo películas de acción a las que Stiles no prestó atención porque todo lo que podía pensar era en el brazo de Derek que descansaba en su cadera, la yema de su pulgar frotándose suavemente sobre su piel, estaba conduciendo a Stiles lentamente a la locura y por la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Derek, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque cuando se despertó estaba tendido sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Derek, las piernas colgando sobre el extremo del sofá y el resto de la manada dormida en el suelo, en sillas y sofás. Se movió ligeramente, acurrucándose ligeramente en el calor de Derek y Derek parpadeó despierto lentamente, con una sonrisa adormecida estirando sus labios cuando vio a Stiles.

—Oye. —Dijo adormilado, —¿Estás bien?

—Mucho, —dijo Stiles, moviéndose levemente para poder alcanzar a besar a Derek, sus labios se apretaron fácilmente, Stiles se movió de nuevo, casi trepando sobre Derek mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos enteros presionándose uno contra el otro, Stiles moviendo sus caderas un poco y haciendo que Derek gimiera de placer.

—Stiles, —susurró Derek, consciente de la manada durmiendo junto a ellos y la creciente erección en sus pantalones que estaba seguro de que Stiles podía sentir. Stiles le sonrió, obviamente muy consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo a Derek.

—Está bien, está bien. —Stiles hizo un puchero, rompiendo el beso y acurrucándose contra su costado.

—Vuelve a dormir, —dijo Derek, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles. —Tenemos que pasar una eternidad juntos, —dijo y Stiles sonrió felizmente mientras se volvía a dormir.

Noah había tomado la noticia sorprendentemente bien, Derek pensó que tenía algo que ver con la sonrisa de que Stiles no podía parar de poner, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Los miró a los dos por un momento, Derek apretó la mano de Stiles, sin querer dejarlo ir, antes de reírse un poco.

—Ya era hora, —dijo Noah y Stiles rió alegremente cuando Danny le entregó las ganancias de Noah. —¿Supongo que esto significa que Derek te lo dijo entonces?, —Preguntó Noah y Stiles asintió.

—Él lo dejó pasar técnicamente. —respondió Stiles y Noah levantó una ceja interrogante. —Comunicación telepática papá, aparentemente Derek olvidó... —Derek puso una mano sobre la boca de Stiles, no quería que Noah escuchara lo que había estado pensando, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas probablemente todavía lo delató cuando Noah se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Oh, eso es demasiado bueno! —Noah se echó a reír y Derek se sonrojó aún más cuando quitó la mano de la boca de Stiles.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más pacíficas que Derek había sentido, Stiles simplemente lo completó sin siquiera intentarlo, pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, charlando sobre cosas que realmente no importaban, pero el hecho de que Stiles le estuviera diciendo eso, a Derek le importaba. También lograron mucho, lo que Derek realmente disfrutó y estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles también, pero no se apresuraba en nada, cada vez que Stiles sugería que llevaran las cosas más lejos Derek lo cerró, no estaba apurando esto, no solo porque Stiles era menor de edad y el hijo del Sheriff, sino también porque Derek no quería presionarlo cuando Stiles había tenido tan malas experiencias hasta el momento. Quería que su primera vez juntos fuera especial.

Eso no quería decir que no era una de las cosas más difíciles que Derek había tenido que hacer, tener a Stiles tan cerca todo el tiempo y no reclamarlo adecuadamente hizo que su lobo aullara de frustración. Quería que todos supieran que Stiles era de ellos, que pertenecía a ellos. Derek no iba a ceder a eso. Aún no. Necesitaba saber que Stiles estaba cómodo con todo primero, que no solo estaba apurándose en esta relación como lo hacía con todo lo demás, y luego cambiaría de opinión unos meses después. Derek no le había explicado sobre ser compañeros, así que tal vez fue su culpa, pero no quería presionar a Stiles, no quería que pensara que estaba atrapado con Derek por el resto de su vida. Si reclamaba a Stiles, como su lobo lo quería desesperadamente, entonces, si Stiles quería salir, quería irse, entonces probablemente mataría a Derek, a menos que no fueran apropiadamente compañeros, tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir cuando Stiles se diera cuenta de que podría hacerlo mejor.

Stiles se había contactado con toda la manada a mitad de camino a través de su tercera lección, algo había llegado a través de sus barreras, algo grande.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Derek —Llevaré a Peter a ir a comprobar.

—No. —dijo Stiles, —No vayas solo. El almuerzo es en veinte minutos, te acompañaré.

—¡De ninguna manera vais a ir vosotros tres! —Danny discutió. —Si atravesó a través de tus barreras, tiene que ser poderoso Stiles. Yo también iré.

—¡No te vas sin mí! —dijo Isaac.

—Salida de manada —Erica hizo chirridos y Stiles le sonrió al otro lado del aula. —¿Quién consigue a Brimmy? —Preguntó ella y Stiles sonrió de nuevo, Brimmy probablemente ya estaba en el bosque cerca de la escuela, no le gustaba estar demasiado lejos de Stiles en ningún momento.

—¿Lo agarraré y luego te veré en el aparcamiento? —dijo Stiles y recibió un coro de acuerdos a cambio. Pasó los siguientes quince minutos, cuando se suponía que debía concentrarse en su trabajo de clase, tratando de familiarizarse con el ser que había pasado por sus barreras, se había sentido familiar de alguna manera, algo que había sentido antes, pero estaba apagado, no como él pensó que debería ser. La campana sonó y él salió de su asiento y corrió hacia el bosque para agarrar a Brimmy solo un momento después.

Brimmy estaba descansando a la luz del sol, las escamas brillando a la luz, las garras brillando peligrosamente y los ojos se iluminaron de emoción en el momento en que vio a Stiles.

—Vamos, tenemos un problema, —dijo Stiles y Brimmy se frotó contra Stiles por un momento, antes de que casi lo derribara y Stiles sintió que el suelo desaparecía debajo de él cuando Brimmy los levantó en el aire y se dirigió hacia la dirección del disturbio, no es que Stiles tuviera idea de cómo Brimmy sabía dónde estaba eso, pero había aprendido a no cuestionar estas cosas. —¡Brimmy! —Dijo en shock mientras maniobraba ligeramente para evitar caerse del dragón. —¡Los demás nos están esperando! —Gritó, pero Brimmy no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Stiles? —preguntó Derek, —¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?

—¡Nos vemos allí! —respondió Stiles, sintiendo la frustración de Derek, —Oye, ¡no me culpes! No soy yo quien decidió que volar sería más rápido. —Se quejó

—Nosotros estamos en nuestro camino —dijo Derek y Stiles tuvo la clara sensación de que Derek probablemente iba a gritarle más tarde.

Stiles y Brimmy solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la barrera que se había roto, sabía que el resto de la manada no estaría muy lejos, aterrizaron y Stiles fue rápidamente a la barrera, sacando la pequeña bolsa de armas que dejo en cada una por si alguna vez lo necesitaran, y se armó rápidamente. No había nada obvio, no había signos de disturbios, ninguna criatura se paró descaradamente en el claro, y sin embargo, Stiles no pudo evitar la sensación de que todavía había algo apagado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Scott y Stiles se detuvo.

—No estoy seguro. —Dijo que la incertidumbre en su voz parecía hacer que la manada estuviera más preocupada que antes. —No puedo ver nada, pero definitivamente hay algo aquí. Las narices poderosas probablemente serían útiles ahora mismo.

—Bueno, si no hubieras corrido en tu dragón, tendrías algo. —dijo Danny y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Como si tuviera elección! —Stiles discutió, —Brimmy simplemente decidió que estaba volando, una vez que descubra cómo comunicarme con él correctamente, le diré lo malo que era eso, pero como todavía no lo he descubierto, él casi ignora todo lo que sé. Digamos que de todos modos, ni siquiera voy a lidiar con eso ahora mismo. —Un palo se quebró y Stiles entrecerró los ojos, mirando con atención la zona que lo rodeaba. Algo cambió, no podía ubicar lo que era, era como si no hubiera nada allí, tal vez solo había sido el viento, excepto que se rompió otro palo y esta vez estaba más cerca de Stiles, se aferró al bate con fuerza. —Sí, definitivamente hay algo aquí. —Dijo, esperando que la manada estuviera aquí pronto. De repente, Stiles vio que la tierra se movía cuando gigantescos pies invisibles aterrizaron en el suelo, viniendo directamente hacia él, se apartó del camino, rodó por el suelo mientras se giraba un poco y vino directamente hacia él, Brimmy gruñía ante la bestia invisible, pero evidentemente tampoco podía verlo ya que no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Stiles maldijo cuando la criatura, fuera lo que fuera, lo cargó de nuevo y él solo logró salir del camino a tiempo, con las garras atrapando y rasgando su camisa, pero afortunadamente no conectado con su piel. Agitó el bate sólidamente, sintiendo que se conectaba, pero hizo poco para frenar a la bestia. Empujó la magia en su dirección, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto sobre lo que fuera esta bestia.

—¡Stiles! —Derek llamó y Stiles lo miró por un momento, lamentándolo un segundo después cuando la bestia se lanzó hacia él y él solo evitó ser destripado al caer al suelo.

—¿¡Qué es!? —gritó Scott con pánico.

—¿Dónde está? —gritó Jackson con más urgencia. Stiles no podía concentrarse con todo el ruido y los gritó en silencio telepáticamente.

—Huele horrible. —dijo Cora, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz, —¿Es como azufre? —La bestia decidió que era hora de atacar de nuevo, esta vez yendo por Boyd, lo tiró al suelo, haciéndole una gran herida en la espalda antes de que Derek lograra quitárselo. Erica se apresuró a ir a su lado, comprobando que estaba bien. Aiden y Ethan formaron su monstruo lobo, pero la bestia los derribó fácilmente, cortando con sus enormes garras sus estómagos. Uno por uno, derribo a la manada, no matándolos, solo dejándolos fuera de servicio por el momento. Danny, Lydia y Allison se habían movido hacia atrás a la línea de árboles, sabiendo que no se curarían mientras observaban a sus compañeros lastimarse antes de que otro miembro de la manada los salvará.

—¡Haz algo! —Lydia gritaba pero nadie sabía qué hacer, no podían luchar contra una bestia invisible.

Se volvió a Derek a continuación, haciendo cortes con sus grandes garras en su pecho. Stiles gritó negativamente, corriendo hacia Derek, sabiendo que la bestia ya se estaba volviendo hacia él por la forma en que las garras dejaron de desgarrar a Derek. Sacó un cuchillo de la cintura de sus pantalones, sosteniéndolo con fuerza en su mano mientras corría directamente hacia la bestia.

—¡Stiles! —gritó Danny, —¡Espera! —Gritó en pánico, obviamente capaz de ver que no había forma de que Stiles ganara esto.

Derek estaba en el suelo, el resto de la manada avanzaba hacia él, tratando de protegerlo lo mejor que podían, sus heridas ya estaban empezando a curarse, Stiles se sintió aliviado por eso. Significaba que tenían una oportunidad de salir de aquí, incluso si sus posibilidades no eran tan grandes.

La bestia saltó hacia adelante y Stiles se deslizó hacia abajo, como si se estuviera deslizando hacia la base del hogar, girando el cuchillo para que fuera dirigido hacia arriba y sintiendo que se enganchaba y rasgaba en la carne. Continuó deslizándose y la criatura no pudo detener su salto, ya que Stiles efectivamente lo destruyó.

Una espesa sangre negra se derramó de la herida, cubriendo a Stiles en ella mientras la criatura caía al suelo, quieta e inmóvil, la sangre aún manchaba el suelo donde estaba. Stiles ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia Derek y el resto de la manada, tomando en cuenta sus heridas curativas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?, —Estaba preguntando, revisándolos cuando Danny, Lydia y Allison corrieron hacia adelante, Stiles se movió al lado de Derek que ya estaba empezando a sentarse y mirando a Stiles con asombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntaron al unísono antes de sonreírse.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Stiles, —Tú eres el que casi tuvo su corazón arrancado de su pecho, —dijo besando a Derek rápidamente.

—Soy el que tiene poderes de sanación de lobo. —murmuró Derek contra los labios de Stiles.

—Eso no significa nada. —replicó Stiles, —No puedes curarte con el corazón destrozado, —dijo, besando a Derek de nuevo, aterrorizado de haber estado a punto de perderlo. —No me vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor, —murmuró, sin importarle que el resto de la manada probablemente pudiera escucharlo, todos estaban susurrando sus propias garantías.

—Solo si prometes no volar sobre tu dragón sin mí otra vez. —Derek murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y acercándolo más para que Stiles se acomodara en su regazo con facilidad.

—¡Te lo dije, Brimmy tiene una mente propia!, —Dijo Stiles ligeramente, besando a Derek de nuevo, examinando las heridas en su pecho y suspirando de alivio cuando ya no eran más que arañazos superficiales.

—Tan dulce como todo esto es, —dijo Peter, —¿No habrían pensado todos en volver a clase? —Stiles lo miró con diversión antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Se miraron el uno al otro, la mayoría de ellos podrían salirse con la suya con bastante facilidad, tomar una sudadera de sus armarios para cubrir sus camisas rotas, pero la ropa de Stiles estaba cubierta por la espesa sangre negra y olía un poco mal.

—Tengo algo de ropa de repuesto en el casillero de mi gimnasio, —dijo cuando lo miraron. —Iré con Brimmy y nos encontraremos con vosotros en clase. —Él dijo, —Probablemente deberíamos encontrarnos en el loft esta noche para tratar de averiguar qué demonios fue esto. —Ya se puso de pie y agitó su mano haciendo que el suelo trague lentamente el cuerpo de la criatura.

Stiles se giró rápidamente, besó a Derek por un momento antes de alejarse, sabiendo que necesitaba volver a la escuela y cambiarse antes de que comenzaran las clases, saltó a la espalda de Brimmy con facilidad y sonrió al resto de ellos mientras se elevaban y se alejaban hacia la escuela.

—¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo maravilloso que es eso? —preguntó Derek y Stiles sonrió.

—Bueno, si te comportas bien, podría llevarte a dar un paseo en algún momento, —respondió él, esperando que Brimmy realmente estuviera de acuerdo con eso, no era como si hubieran hecho esto tantas veces antes.

Aterrizaron en el bosque cerca de la escuela unos minutos más tarde y Stiles corrió rápidamente hacia la escuela, tomando el camino más largo para evitar chocar con nadie. Llegó al vestuario con cinco minutos de sobra antes de que sonara la campana, comprobó que no había nadie alrededor antes de quitarse los vaqueros y la camiseta. Sacó la ropa limpia de su casillero, metió las sucias en una bolsa que sabía que iba a tener que tirar en algún momento y comenzó a vestirse. Acababa de terminar de abrocharse los pantalones cuando escuchó un golpe suave y miró con recelo alrededor de la habitación. No podía ver a nadie, así que agarró su camiseta, se la puso sobre la cabeza y agarró su mochila antes de regresar a clase.

Lo hizo justo cuando sonó el timbre y se deslizó en su asiento junto a Scott, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro.

—Justo a tiempo. —Murmuró Scott y Stiles se encogió de hombros, todavía lo hizo, estaba bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia estaba sentada en su primera clase de la tarde cuando recibió un mensaje de texto, miró rápidamente su teléfono y casi lo dejó caer en shock. Una de las chicas de una clase diferente había enviado un mensaje de texto en masa a la gran mayoría de su clase, era Stiles, estaba en el vestuario, abrochándose los pantalones y sin camisa. Lydia se alegró de que la iluminación fuera mala, significaba que solo podías ver la cicatriz en su cadera y sus tatuajes, no las otras cicatrices más pequeñas y más finas que ella había visto en alguna ocasión. Él estaba mirando hacia arriba, como si acabara de escuchar algo pero no estaba seguro de qué, una segunda foto siguió un momento después de Stiles sacándose la camiseta sobre la cabeza, Lydia no iba a negar que el tipo se veía bien.

—¿Quién sabía que estaba tan tonificado? —Respondió una niña. —No me importaría tener una oportunidad en eso, —respondió otro.

—¡Por favor envíame más! —Dijo un tercero.

—Parece un striptease hecho de manera incorrecta. —Un chico comentó, —¡Me encantaría verlo en la forma correcta! —Añadió y Lydia se sonrojó en nombre de Stiles.

—¿Alguien sabe si está soltero? —Preguntó la primera chica.

—Dijo que tenía un novio cuando le pregunté, —el segundo tipo respondió, —Pero, nunca lo he visto, así que tal vez solo lo está inventando.

—¡Señorita Martin! —Dijo la maestra y la cabeza de Lydia se acercó al salón de clases. —Si no puedes prestar atención, tomaré tu teléfono.

—Lo siento, —murmuró Lydia, deslizando su teléfono de nuevo en su bolso. A medida que la clase avanzaba, más personas parecían mirar sus teléfonos, mostrarles fotos a sus amigos y Lydia no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que era Stiles. Ella no podía creer que alguien invadiera su privacidad de esta manera, era hora de usar las armas grandes.

—¿Soy solo yo o todos me miran gracioso? —Stiles le preguntó a Scott cuando salieron de su lección. Scott se encogió de hombros, no había notado nada inusual, aparte de una gran cantidad de teléfonos que salían de la clase de lo habitual. Decidió que sería inteligente prestar más atención, y no pudo evitar admitir que Stiles tenía razón, mucha gente lo miraba, mirándolo casi con avidez, como el primer día de clases y Scott se preguntó qué demonios era lo que pasaba.

—Derek, —dijo Lydia a modo de saludo, —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, Lydia. —dijo Derek que le preocupaba por qué diablos Lydia lo llamaba y que no solo estaba usando la comunicación telepática como de costumbre, esperaba que Stiles estuviera bien, —¿Está todo bien?

—En realidad no, —dijo y Derek esperó a que continuara. —Me enviaron una foto esta tarde, alguien tomó una foto de Stiles cambiándose y no hace falta decir que está en toda la escuela.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se estaba cambiando?

—Te envío las fotos ahora. —dijo Lydia y Derek sintió el zumbido de su teléfono. —Simplemente no tiene camisa. —dijo Lydia, —Aunque eso es evidentemente suficiente para que algunas personas lo envíen. El punto es que mucha gente está hablando sobre el hecho de que Stiles es sexy, lo que todos ya sabíamos, y que probablemente sea soltero, ya que a pesar de que dice que tiene un novio, en realidad nunca lo han visto.

—¿Qué? —dijo Derek, incapaz de creer la estupidez de la gente. Estaba mirando las fotos y podía entender completamente por qué la gente hablaba de eso, Stiles era más que un poco hermoso.

—Entonces, lo que estoy diciendo, —continuó Lydia como si Derek no hubiera hablado, —es que tal vez deberías encontrarte con Stiles después de la escuela, poner en orden a algunas personas, marcar tu territorio. —Derek hizo una pausa, intentando de contener su enojo de porque alguien le había hecho esto a Stiles.

—¿Lo sabe? —Derek gruñó.

—No. Todavía no . —Lydia respondió, —Pero seguro que se dará cuenta pronto, quiero decir que no se da cuenta, pero no es un completo idiota, no con la forma en que ya he visto a tres personas que lo chocan. —Ella dijo —Él está obligado a resuélvelo pronto.

—¿Qué pasa con la persona que tomó las fotos? —dijo Derek, tratando de controlar su ira.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Allison, Cora y Erica van a venir conmigo y hablarán con ella sobre la invasión de la privacidad de las personas.

—¿Puedes hacer que la gente los elimine?

—Voy a poner a Danny en eso ahora, pero Stiles probablemente se enterará.

—No me importa. Las quiero borradas. Derek gruñó. —Y allí estaré. —Añadió antes de colgar el teléfono y ya estaba pensando en separar a las personas que se atrevieron a tropezar con Stiles solo porque no habían conocido a Derek, ¡eso era ridículo! Su lobo estaba aullando, ¿cómo se atrevía alguien a pensar que Stiles no le pertenecía? Ellos verían, Derek se lo mostraría.

—Está bien, algo muy raro está pasando.—Stiles les dijo a todos una hora después, —¿Habéis oído algo? ¿Por qué diablos casi toda la escuela parece estar mirándome?

—¿No lo has tenido todavía? —Jackson preguntó y Stiles lo miró confundido. Jackson levantó su teléfono y, un momento después, el teléfono de Stiles vibró con un mensaje suyo. Stiles lo abrió y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ese era él, sin su camisa, donde todos podían ver sus cicatrices. —Amigo, respira, te ves bien.

—¿Que está pasando —Preguntó Lydia.

—Le envié a Stiles la foto, se está volviendo loco. —Respondió Jackson.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Lydia chilló.

—El tipo tenía el derecho de saberlo Lyds, todos en clase están siendo tan raros como la mierda, lo habrían descubierto.

—Stiles, sólo respira.’ Danny dijo Danny, —No está tan mal.

—¿No tan mal? —dijo Stiles con incredulidad, —Puedes ver las cicatrices, la gente va a querer saber cómo las obtuve, la gente lo va a cuestionar, ¿y si piensan que fue papá? ¿Y si lo arrestan? ¿Cómo explico lo que pasó?

—Respirar. —Danny instruyó, —Puedes ver una cicatriz Stiles, una. Siempre puedes decir que ahí es donde los traficantes de drogas te apuñalaron, nadie necesita saber la verdad. Está bien. Ya estoy trabajando en una manera de eliminar todas las copias, no te preocupes.

—¿Todos sabíais sobre esto?

—Sólo cuando Jackson me envió la foto hace un minuto. —dijo Scott honestamente.

—Stiles, solo relájate, nadie está cuestionando la cicatriz, —dijo Lydia con sinceridad, —Todos están demasiado ocupados hablando de lo caliente que eres y esas cosas. —Ella dijo y Stiles se sintió un poco enfermo.

—No creo que haya ayudado Lydia. —dijo Jackson, mirando a Stiles con preocupación, —Parece que está a punto de vomitar.

Afortunadamente, sólo tuvo que aguantar diez minutos más antes de salir de la escuela por el día. Se quedó atrás, con la esperanza de que la mayoría de las personas se hubieran ido cuando hubieran sacado sus cosas del casillero, sabiendo que la manada estaba esperando afuera para poder dirigirse juntas al loft.

Se las arregló para llegar a unos diez pies de la puerta principal antes de que tres chicas se pusieran en pie para hablar con él, con sonrisas idénticas en sus caras, Stiles logró repelerlas con la suficiente facilidad, pero tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, había otro hombre parado allí, conversando con él sobre la clase que compartían, Stiles tenía un noventa por ciento de seguridad de que no compartían ninguna clase juntos. Realmente no le gustaba esto, había demasiadas personas cercanas a él, podía sentir el comienzo de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Stiles! —Dijo una voz y Stiles casi se desmayó de alivio, Derek caminaba hacia él, con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos, Stiles tomó un segundo para respirar, para disfrutar de la belleza que era Derek Hale, esos hermosos ojos verdes, cejas que tenían un lenguaje propio, labios que se sentían increíbles contra el suyo, está bien, y ahora tenía que parar, porque de lo contrario tendría una erección en público que era algo que no había hecho durante años y no iba a empezar a hacer otra vez ahora.

—¡Oye!, —Dijo Stiles con genuina sorpresa, su voz se quebró un poco porque todavía estaba un poco emocionado. Derek no frenó el paso, solo se acercó a Stiles, le cubrió la mejilla con la mano y comenzó a besar a Stiles, evidentemente ajeno al tipo que todavía estaba tratando de conversar con Stiles. Stiles reaccionó al instante, la boca de Derek se ajustó a la perfección, su barba de tres días rasguñó la piel de Stiles solo un poco, pero de una manera que lo hizo sentir increíble. La otra mano de Derek fue a su espalda, acercándolo a él, alineando sus cuerpos, no hizo nada para ayudar a la erección que Stiles estaba tratando de no conseguir.

Derek le mordió un poco el labio inferior y Stiles gimió, abriendo la boca y dejando que Derek barriera su lengua dentro, profundizando su beso para que Stiles estuviera bastante seguro de que serían acusados de algún tipo de indecencia pública si alguien decidía informarlo, sin embargo, él no se apartó. En su lugar, siguió besando a Derek, sabiendo que esta era la sensación más increíble que había tenido e increíblemente la que incluía cuando voló con Brimmy. Finalmente, fue Derek quien rompió el beso, alejándose y sonriendo ampliamente a Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Preguntó Derek y Stiles casi tropezó con la casualidad, cualquiera que todavía había estado dando vueltas, que aparentemente había sido la mitad de la escuela, los estaba mirando con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, el chico junto a ellos, mirándolos a los dos con sorpresa, Derek no pareció darse cuenta.

—Mi día estuvo bien, gracias. —respondió Stiles en shock. —¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—Te extrañé. —respondió Derek encogiéndose de hombros, —Me imaginé que te sorprendería.

—Bueno, hiciste eso. —Stiles sonrió.

—Bien. —Respondió Derek, inclinándose para besar a Stiles otra vez, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que Derek estaba tratando de matarlo por el puro placer de hacerlo. Agarró la mano de Stiles con fuerza y se volvió hacia el aparcamiento, mirando al hombre que realmente extendió la mano para detener a Stiles, sus ojos pueden haber parpadeado en rojo por un momento porque el chico saltó hacia atrás en shock y Derek pudo escuchar la suave risa de Stiles detrás de él.

—¿Te he dicho recientemente cuánto te quiero? —Dijo Stiles mientras se acercaban al jeep y al resto de la manada, Derek se calló porque, no, Stiles no había dicho eso, nunca había dicho eso que amaba a Derek. Se giró para mirar a Stiles, que también parecía algo sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que acabara de decir eso. Derek se movió hacia adelante otra vez, tirando de Stiles a otro beso, esta vez a un beso más salvaje, uno que tomó a Stiles un poco por sorpresa con el calor y la pasión. Derek tenía sus manos en sus caderas y Stiles saltó para sorprender a Derek envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Derek gruñó una advertencia contra los labios de Stiles y Stiles se rió ligeramente ignorándolo y profundizando su beso.

Derek gimió de nuevo, empujando a Stiles contra el capó del jeep y sintiendo que Stiles zumbaba apreciativamente contra sus labios.

—Por mucho que me encanta el espectáculo, —dijo Erica, —Tal vez deberías esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Stiles y Derek se separaron rápidamente, recordando de repente que no solo estaban con la manada, sino que la mitad de la escuela todavía los estaba mirando. Stiles se sonrojó y Derek sonrió, tenía que ser bastante obvio para todos ahora que Stiles y Derek estaban juntos.

—Te ves orgulloso de ti mismo, —dijo Stiles y Derek sonrió. —¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Me amas. —respondió Derek alegremente y Stiles se sonrojó.

—No vayas a tener una cabeza grande al respecto, —dijo Stiles tímidamente.

—También te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Derek y Stiles lo miró sorprendido. —¿Tú lo haces?

—Por supuesto que lo hago idiota, —dijo Derek, besándolo de nuevo y Stiles sonrió felizmente.

—Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho antes, —respondió Stiles.

—Te amo. —dijo Derek de nuevo, —Te amo. Te amo. —Repitió, separando cada repetición con un beso. —Te amo. —Stiles estaba sonrojándose y Derek pensó que probablemente era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca.

—Yo también te amo, —dijo Stiles.

—Sois repugnantes, —dijo Cora, subiéndose al jeep de Stiles. —Me encanta. —Añadió a Derek con una sonrisa, era tan bueno ver a su hermano feliz.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al loft, Stiles, Danny, Lydia y Allison, todos enardeciéndose con ideas sobre lo que la criatura había sido antes en el día.

—¿Qué pasa con los sabuesos? —dijo Lydia mientras caminaban hacia el loft.

—¿Sabuesos? —preguntó Peter con exasperación.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?, —Dijo Lydia. Sin embargo, Stiles se había quedado congelado en la puerta, con la mente acelerada al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar.

—¿Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, viendo la expresión de horror en la cara de Stiles.

—No era un sabueso, era un perro del infierno, —dijo Stiles.

—¿Y la diferencia es qué es exactamente?, —Preguntó Jackson.

—Un Hellhound es básicamente un humano que ha muerto y ha sido devuelto a la vida para proteger el mundo sobrenatural del descubrimiento, encubren muertes, mueven cuerpos ese tipo de cosas. Asegurándose de que nuestro mundo está protegido.

—¿Y un perro del infierno? —Preguntó Allison.

—Es una bestia con una correa. —dijo Stiles, —Sigue órdenes maestras, pero no le importa si mata a inocentes en el proceso, si lo sueltas, no le importará, hará lo que quiera.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Isaac sonando impresionado.

—Definitivamente, —dijo Stiles constantemente, mirando a Derek. —Lo que debemos averiguar es si esto es algo que ocurre una sola vez o el comienzo de algo más serio. Si alguien está enviando perros del infierno a Beacon Hills.

—Podemos preocuparnos por eso más tarde, —dijo Derek, tomando la mano de Stiles. —En este momento, creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

—¿Qué, como el hecho de que me amas? —Stiles sonrió y Derek se rió.

—Sí. Como eso.

—Oh Dios. Me voy a casa. —se quejó Scott. —No quiero escucharte hablar así toda la noche.

—No planeo hablar mucho. —Stiles sonrió a Derek.

—Definitivamente no me quedo por eso, —dijo Scott, ya se dirigía hacia la puerta y arrastraba a Allison de la mano.

—No me importa quedarme ahí. —Erica sonrió y Boyd suspiró pesadamente cuando uno por uno la manada salía del loft. Tan pronto como se fueron, Stiles tiró de Derek hacia el sofá y lo empujó en uno de los asientos antes de subirse a su regazo y mordisquearle la oreja.

—Stiles, —se quejó Derek, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir esto, pero no podía hacer esto, no sin contarle todo a Stiles. —Solo detente, espera un minuto. —Stiles se detuvo, se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿No quieres? —Dijo Stiles con preocupación y confusión y Derek gruñó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo solo necesito hablar contigo primero, necesito que escuches.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, sentado y estudiando seriamente a Derek.

—No sé cómo decirlo, —dijo Derek y Stiles esperó pacientemente. —¿Sabes cuándo llegó la otra manada, cuando James dijo que podrías ser el compañero del Alfa? —Stiles asintió, —No podrías haber sido suyo, porque eres mío.

—¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Stiles, evidentemente todavía confundido.

—Bueno, un compañero, para un hombre lobo, es una cosa real, una persona en particular en todo el mundo que huele increíble para nosotros. —Stiles todavía lo miraba extrañamente en blanco y Derek pensó que no lo estaba explicando correctamente. —Un compañero, para los lobos, es como un alma gemela. —Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon un poco pero no dijo nada, Derek estaba contento por eso, pensó que lucharía por comenzar de nuevo si se detenía. —Tú eres mío Stiles, mi compañero, y no podemos hacer nada más, todavía no, porque ahora mismo, si te das cuenta del error que has cometido, podría sobrevivir, pero si seguimos adelante, si te conviertes en mi compañero y luego quieres salir, no sé si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte ir. —Stiles se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Cuánto hace que sabes que yo era tu compañero?, —Dijo Stiles sonando serio y Derek estaba confundido en cuanto a cómo se relacionaba esto con lo que acababa de decir.

—La primera vez que te vi, pero no quería admitirlo al principio, estaba seguro de que Kate era mi compañera y luego asesinó a mi familia, se burló de cómo había usado una mezcla química para engañarme, y no quería creerte, confiar en ti, y justo cuando estaba empezando a creer que podría ser cierto...

—Scott decidió trabajar con Gerard. —Stiles terminó y Derek lo miró con aire de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento. Debería haber confiado en ti. —murmuró Derek.

—Deberías haberlo hecho. —dijo Stiles, —Pero no te culpo, estás un poco desordenado. Pero entonces estoy más que un poco desordenado. Probablemente por eso somos almas gemelas. —Stiles sonrió.

—Eso no es algo para bromear, —dijo Derek y Stiles se echó a reír.

—Sí lo es. ¿Crees que nos hubiéramos conocido si todo hubiera ido a la mierda en nuestras vidas? Quiero decir, si su familia todavía hubiera existido, si Peter hubiera estado cuerdo, ¿Scott habría sido mordido? ¿Qué me hubiera metido en todo esto? ¿Cómo te habría conocido? ¿Me hubiera enamoré de ti casi de inmediato?

—Tal vez.

—Pero tal vez no. —Stiles argumentó, —Quiero decir, todo lo que hemos pasado, nos ha llevado el uno al otro, y Dios, desearía que algunas de esas cosas no hubieran sucedido, pero lo hicieron, y nosotros lo tratamos y sobrevivimos y nos encontramos el uno al otro.

—Pero los humanos no se sienten como se sienten los lobos, respecto a los compañeros, no es lo mismo para ti como lo es para mí.

—No me importa. —dijo Stiles, —Puede que no sea un lobo, pero soy un mago, lo que significa que estoy en esto de por vida. Y podría no ser capaz de olerte y pensar, hmm, alma gemela. Pero puedo mirarte, hablarte, pasar tiempo contigo y estar completamente y absolutamente enamorado de ti. Te quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y sé que tu cerebro probablemente ya está pensando en cómo estás arruinando mi vida, que tengo toda mi vida por delante y estar contigo afectaría eso, pero escúchame, escúchame con mucho cuidado. —Stiles lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, abiertos y honestos. —Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te quiero Derek. Quiero estar contigo. Estoy feliz contigo y te amo y no espero que esto sea una navegación fácil, me imagino que habrá momentos en que discutamos, nos caemos, gritaremos y nos gritaremos el uno al otro. Pero te amo. Y eso nunca va a cambiar. Así que estás atrapado conmigo, no importa qué, y si no me quieres, entonces demasiado tarde, me tienes y no te voy a dejar. Jamás.

—Dices eso Stiles, pero aún tienes dieciséis años.

—Diecisiete la semana que viene.

—Está bien, casi diecisiete. Todavía un niño Stiles. No sabes lo que quieres. Podrías haber cambiado de opinión la próxima semana.

—No. —Dijo Stiles con firmeza, agarrando la barbilla de Derek para evitar que mirara hacia otro lado, —No voy a cambiar de opinión, Derek y haré lo que sea necesario para demostrarte eso.

—Stiles, —se quejó Derek de nuevo, efectivamente corto cuando Stiles lo besó. —Te amo Derek. Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso, estamos juntos. ¿Lo tienes?

—Lo tengo, —dijo Derek cuando Stiles lo besó de nuevo.

—Ahora, vamos a hacerlo o voy a tener que pasar más tiempo diciéndote lo maravilloso que eres y cuánto te amo.

—Hacerlo suena bien, —murmuró Derek contra los labios de Stiles. —Aunque probablemente deberíamos subir a mi habitación, Cora se quejó durante días la última vez que nos acostamos en el sofá.

—Sin embargo, ¿eres súper protector con tu habitación? —Stiles ya los estaba levantando del sofá y hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —dijo Derek confundido.

—Bueno, la última vez que estuve allí, ¿te entristeció que estuvieras en tu habitación?, —Dijo Stiles y Derek se sonrojó. —¡Oh! —dijo Stiles sorprendido, —¿Nada que ver con tu habitación, más que ver conmigo?

—Sí. —Derek gruñó, levantando a Stiles, permitiéndole envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y luego subirlos por las escaleras, gimiendo ligeramente cuando Stiles le besó el cuello con suavidad.

—¿Así que te gustó que estuviera allí? —Murmuró Stiles y Derek gimió. —Voy a tomar eso como un sí. —Stiles dijo, —¿Realmente te gustó que estuviera allí? —Preguntó mientras besaba su cuello otra vez y Derek gimió de placer mientras se dirigían al dormitorio.

—Realmente me gustó que estuvieras aquí. —dijo Derek, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y moviendo a Stiles hacia la cama, —De hecho, estaba realmente luchando para no subir aquí, cerrar la puerta y mantenerte aquí hasta que tuviera ganas de dejarte ir.

—Probablemente no debería decirte que eso realmente me excita. —Stiles sonrió y Derek gruñó, bajándolos a la cama.

—No, realmente no deberías. —Respondió Derek, sintiendo que su lobo estaba a punto de perder el control si no reclamaba a Stiles ahora, acostaba a Stiles en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas, bajándose suavemente sobre Stiles, besándole gentilmente, lentamente, deslizando su mano debajo de su camisa. Stiles lo acercó más, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Derek y juntándolos, sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Derek mientras se besaban.

Derek se abrió camino desde la boca de Stiles hasta su cuello, chupando marcas en su piel y gruñendo ligeramente cuando Stiles gimió de placer ante la sensación. Quería tomar las cosas lentamente, pero también quería que Stiles se retorciera desnudo debajo de él, tiró de la camisa de Stiles, rasgándola ligeramente mientras se abría paso para marcar la piel fresca.

Stiles arqueó sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba cuando Derek le chupó otra marca en la clavícula y Derek sintió que sus ojos enrojecían un momento por el contacto, Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de placer y Derek sonrió.

—Me gusta cuando te pones todo Alfa, —dijo Stiles y Derek sintió que sus ojos destellaban de nuevo ante las palabras de Stiles. Él estaba realmente luchando por el control aquí. Los dedos de Stiles se arrastraron por la parte inferior de la camisa de Derek, estirándola lentamente hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, luego se inclinándose hacia arriba y plantando besos en el cuello de Derek, su pecho, Derek lo iba a perder en un momento, estaba seguro. Levantó la camisa de Stiles sobre su cabeza, estudiando a Stiles por un momento, mirando la hermosa piel pálida debajo de él. Stiles intentó cubrirse un poco, pero Derek se sujetó las manos por los costados.

—No. —Él gruñó, —Eres hermoso. Déjame mirarte.

—Tengo cicatrices. —Murmuró Stiles pero Derek lo silenció con un beso.

—No me importa Stiles, —respondió él, inclinándose para besar una cicatriz y aturdiendo a Stiles en silencio, —Estás vivo. Eso es lo que me importa, y esto, —dijo, besando otra cicatriz, abriéndose camino hacia abajo, —Te hace aún más hermoso, mira lo que hiciste por mí, por nosotros. Nos salvaste. —Soltó las muñecas de Stiles, esperando no haberlo asustado, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Stiles que no había hecho nada por el estilo, sino que Stiles lo miraba con una especie de asombro, así había sido lo último que había esperado que Derek dijera. —No te asusté, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó, preocupado por hacer que Stiles pensara en experiencias anteriores.

—No. —Stiles dijo, —No te preocupes, Derek, puedo reconocer la diferencia entre alguien que me ama y alguien que no.

—¿Me lo dirías? ¿Si te sentías incómodo? —dijo Derek preocupado.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría Derek, pero no vas a hacerlo. Te preocupas demasiado por mí para arriesgarme a lastimarme.

Derek se recostó y besó a Stiles de nuevo, amando la forma en que jadeó de placer contra la boca de Derek, la forma en que Stiles se retorcía debajo de él, al parecer tratando de tener el mayor contacto posible con el cuerpo de Derek. Stiles usa sus dedos ágiles para deshacer los pantalones de Derek y Derek toma sus manos y las retira, sujetándolas a los costados de nuevo y mirando a Stiles.

—No deberíamos, —dijo Derek y Stiles gimió.

—¡No de nuevo, Derek! —Dijo seriamente, —Te amo. ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón por la que no podemos hacer esto ahora mismo.

—Porque, Stiles, esto no es una cosa de una sola vez. Hacemos esto, esto es, para mí, tú eres para mí.

—Ya lo eres para mí, —confesó Stiles. —Te amo Derek. Tú eres el único para mí, para la eternidad.

Derek lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más lento, tierno, suave y dulce que hizo que Stiles se sintiera tan amado que su corazón tartamudeó ligeramente.

—Te amo, —dijo Derek soltando sus muñecas de nuevo y Stiles sonrió.

—Te diré que también me gusta eso. —Stiles sonrió y Derek gruñó, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo momentáneamente. —¡Y definitivamente eso también! —Stiles se rió y se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando Derek volvió a chuparle el cuello, arrastrando los dedos por el cuerpo de Stiles, deteniéndose en sus tatuajes, antes de bajar por la cintura de sus vaqueros. —Por favor, Derek. —Stiles rogó y Derek le desabrochó los vaqueros, se los deslizó por las caderas y se los quitó antes de levantarse y quitarse los propios y subir nuevamente a la cama con un ahora casi desnudo Stiles.

Se besaron de nuevo, sus bocas recorrían los cuerpos de los demás, y Derek pasaba mucho tiempo rastreando los tatuajes de Stiles con su lengua que había fantaseado hacer desde el primer momento en que los había visto. Lentamente, le quitó los calzoncillos a Stiles y Stiles le quitó a Derek, ambos estaban jadeando un poco, a Derek le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener a su lobo bajo control y evitar que sus ojos destellaran rojos en todo momento, especialmente cuando Stiles le decía repetidamente que no le importaba, que le gustaba, que le encantaba el hecho de que él era la persona que conducía a Derek tan cerca del límite de perder el control.

Stiles estaba dejando escapar silenciosos jadeos de placer, pero Derek quería más, quería escuchar a Stiles gritar su nombre, oírle llamar a Derek cuando venía. Lo besó con más fuerza, más rápido, más apasionadamente, su barba rozando la piel de Stiles, dejándola roja en algunos lugares, sus pollas frotándose entre sí mientras se aplastaban una contra la otra.

—Dios, Derek. —Stiles gimió y Derek se maniobró para poder tocar la dura polla de Stiles, pasar su mano suavemente arriba y abajo de su polla y escuchar a Stiles gemir con placer, —Por favor, Dios, Derek, por favor.

—Dime lo que quieres, Stiles, —dijo Derek, queriendo asegurarse de que Stiles realmente quisiera esto.

—Te quiero, Derek, te quiero, por favor, —le rogó Stiles y los ojos de Derek se pusieron rojos de nuevo, Stiles iba a volverlo loco. —Por favor, por favor, —rogó Stiles, retorciéndose debajo de Derek, tratando de moverse para que pudiera sentir la polla de Derek frotándose contra la suya.

—Stiles. —Derek gimió, sus cuerpos brillando con sudor ahora, Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar, sus dedos se humedecieron con su pre-semen mientras los movía suavemente hacia el culo de Stiles. Le masajeó el agujero lentamente, observando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras los ojos de Stiles revoloteaban de placer. Puso un dedo dentro de Stiles lentamente, Stiles jadeando de placer, su cuerpo se arqueó y apretó alrededor del dedo de Derek.

—Derek, por favor, Derek. —Stiles rogó y Derek deslizó otro dedo dentro, estirando lentamente a Stiles para que se abriera.

—Estamos tomando esto lentamente, Stiles. —dijo Derek, —Quiero asegurarme de no lastimarte.

—No lo harás. Por favor, Derek, por favor, te necesito. Por favor. —Stiles gimió. Derek se tomó unos minutos más para estirar a Stiles, amando la forma en que Stiles casi estaba murmurando tonterías a estas alturas, no podía esperar a ver cómo Stiles se desharía cuando vinieran.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Derek cuando sintió que Stiles estaba listo para él.

—Estoy seguro Derek, por favor, —le rogó. Derek removió sus dedos y lentamente metió la polla en el agujero apretado de Stiles. —¡Dios! —Stiles gimió, Derek no podía respirar, no podía pensar, Stiles estaba tan apretado, tan caliente, sabía que no podría durar mucho. Finalmente, empujó hasta el fondo, tocando fondo, y tuvo que tomarse un minuto para ajustarse al agujero de Stiles, sabía que Stiles necesitaba un momento para adaptarse a Derek.

—Muévete, por favor, Derek, muévete. —Stiles rogó y Derek se movió lentamente al principio, Stiles jadeando de placer y animando a Derek a moverse, a seguir adelante, a hacerle el amor loco antes de que explotara. Derek sonrió, besando a Stiles repetidamente, tan cerca de perder su cordura por lo increíble que se sentía, moviéndose más rápido a medida que se perdía en el momento, incapaz de creer que tuvo la suerte de experimentar esto.

—Dios, Stiles, —gimió, su boca rozando el cuello de Stiles, —Stiles, por favor, por favor. —Derek gimió.

—Por favor, Derek, Dios, por favor, córrete para mí. —Stiles susurró y eso fue suficiente para enviar a Derek por el borde, su polla se contrajo cuando comenzó a correrse, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo para morder la unión del cuello de Stiles, rompiendo la piel ligeramente —¡Derek! —Stiles gritó, su cuerpo arqueándose de la cama, su culo apretándose alrededor de la polla de Derek y enviando a Derek completamente sobre el borde. Stiles volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Derek cuando comenzó a correrse, mordiendo el cuello de Derek, rompiendo la piel solo un poco, pero incapaz de detenerse mientras su orgasmo lo abrumaba.

Derek bajó de su clímax un momento después, mirando a Stiles con tal asombro en sus ojos que hizo que Stiles casi brillará de placer. Se besaron de nuevo, largos y lentos y estirados, Stiles sonriéndole felizmente.

—Te amo, —murmuró Derek.

—Yo también te amo, —respondió Stiles, suspirando feliz mientras Derek se movía ligeramente.

—¿No te hice daño?

—No me hiciste daño, Derek. —dijo Stiles, —De hecho, estaría dispuesto a hacer eso de nuevo, en cualquier momento que quieras, —dijo Stiles, sin querer dejar de lado a Derek en el corto plazo.

—¿Lo harías ahora? —dijo Derek sonriendo alegremente, arrastrando los dedos por el cuerpo de Stiles. —Bueno, puedo arreglar eso. —Stiles sonrió antes de notar la mordida en el cuello de Derek.

—¡No estás curando! —Dijo preocupado.

—¿Qué? —Derek dijo confundido.

—No estás curando. Te mordí y no te estás curando.

—Tú tampoco, —dijo Derek, mirando la mordida superficial en el cuello de Stiles.

—Sí, pero no soy un hombre lobo, esto ya debería haberse curado, —dijo, trazando el mordisco con los dedos y observando cómo Derek se estremecía de placer y sintió que su polla se contraía dentro de él. Stiles gimió ligeramente ante la sensación y Derek sonrió con orgullo. Haría que Stiles gimiera así tantas veces como fuera posible. —Me estás distrayendo —dijo Stiles y Derek sonrió de nuevo, moviéndose ligeramente y haciendo que Stiles gimiera de nuevo. —Basta, —dijo Stiles, golpeando el hombro de Derek y Derek se echó a reír en voz alta, —Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Es extraño que esto no haya sanado todavía?

—¿Por qué me mordiste? —Preguntó Derek.

—Primero me mordiste, —dijo Stiles y Derek se rió de nuevo, moviéndose un poco, con ganas de escuchar a Stiles gemir así de nuevo y tener éxito.

—Soy un hombre lobo, —dijo Derek como explicación.

—Oh, Dios mío, no me voy a convertir, ¿verdad?

—No, diferente tipo de mordida. —Derek sonrió y Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué tipo de mordida?

—Una mordida de apareamiento. —respondió Derek simplemente, —Una mordida de reclamo, —dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—¿Así que es como una mordida para mostrar a todos que nos pertenecemos?

—Bueno, considerando que también me mordiste, entonces sí, diría que eso lo resume bastante bien, —dijo Derek con nerviosismo, sin estar seguro de cómo Stiles iba a tomar esto.

—Bien, —dijo Stiles y Derek lo miró confundido. —Me alegro, quiero decir, si la gente de alguna manera piensa que soy sexy, entonces estás fuera de este mundo, lo que significa que es tan importante que la gente sepa que me perteneces tanto como la gente sepa que yo te pertenezco. —Derek se rió ligeramente, moviéndose dentro de Stiles de nuevo y haciendo que Stiles gimiera de placer.

—Creo que podríamos encontrar más cosas interesantes que hacer que hablar sobre lo caliente que eres, —dijo Derek y Stiles se echó a reír, apretando los músculos y fue el turno de Derek de gemir ante la sensación.

Pasaron las siguientes horas en la cama, ninguno de los dos consideraba siquiera moverse, ambos demasiado envueltos el uno en el otro para pensar en otra cosa.

—Volveremos en diez minutos. —dijo la voz de Danny y Stiles gimió, —Puedes ponerte la ropa o no, pero todavía vamos a ir.

—Supongo que eso significa que tenemos que sacar nuestro trasero de esta cama, —dijo Stiles, yendo a sentarse antes de que Derek lo bajara de nuevo, con un brazo colgando de su pecho.

—No. —Derek gruñó. —Te quedas aquí

—Y me quedaré aquí, pero eso no significa quedarse aquí en esta cama.

—Pero no quiero que te vistas. —Derek se quejó y Stiles sonrió.

—Vamos, grandullón, no podemos quedarnos en la cama para siempre, tengo escuela mañana para empezar.

—¡Urgh! —Derek gimió, —No, no está pasando, te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Por mucho que ame tu lado posesivo, vas a tener que aguantarte. —dijo Stiles en tono de broma, tirando las mantas. —Soy tuyo, eres mío, todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay nada más que eso.

—Te amo. —dijo Derek, amando cómo las palabras salieron de su lengua.

—Yo también te amo. —Stiles sonrió, besando a Derek lentamente.

—¡Baja tu trasero aquí! —Allison llamó y Stiles gimió miserablemente mientras se separaban.

—Tú eres su Alfa, ¿no puedes mandarlos lejos por un tiempo?

—Tú eres el compañero del Alfa, mandarlos lejos. —Derek sonrió, se levantó y se puso los pantalones, sabiendo que Stiles no haría tal cosa.

—No creo que alguna vez vaya a superar escucharte decir eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres mi compañero?

—Sí, —dijo Stiles besándolo rápidamente. —Me gusta eso.

—Bueno. Me gusta decirlo también.

Bajaron las escaleras finalmente, todos se volvieron para mirarlos y Stiles les sonrió tímidamente.

—Erm, ¿hola? —Dijo confundido, sin saber por qué todos lo estaban mirando.

—La marca, —dijo Derek, empujándolo hacia la cocina, —Es un instinto, saben que eres mi compañero, eso te hace como un segundo Alfa para ellos.

—Qué raro, —dijo Stiles, sacando unos cuantos paquetes de sopa y comenzando a cocinarlos.

—¿Te apareaste? —Dijo Peter, mirando a Stiles con sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios, eso suena tan espeluznante cuando lo dices —murmuró Stiles, Derek se echó a reír, saltando hacia uno de los mostradores cerca de Stiles mientras el resto de la manada se dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Estoy sorprendido. —dijo Peter dijo, —Pero feliz por ti. Por ambos. —Dijo y Derek le sonrió.

—Entonces, Perros del Infierno. —dijo Stiles, —Deberíamos comenzar a investigar sobre quién puede controlarlos.

—También deberíamos comenzar a hablar sobre lo que estamos haciendo para tu cumpleaños, —dijo Scott y Stiles sonrió.

—Probablemente al final de la lista de mis prioridades en este momento?

—¿Qué hay en la parte superior? —preguntó Isaac.

—Averiguar cómo decirle a mi papá que me casé con un hombre lobo sin decírselo, —dijo Stiles casualmente, mientras Lydia escupía su bebida y lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Derek, sin embargo, tarareaba felizmente, frotándose la nariz contra el cuello de Stiles y Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente ante el contacto, lo que hizo que Derek sonriera.

—¿Disculpa? —Lydia siseó, —¿Te casaste con un hombre lobo y no nos invitaste?

—Bueno, —sonrió Stiles, —Quiero decir, podrías haber visto si quisieras, pero no pensé que te interesaría.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ver?, —Dijo Allison.

—Compañeros. —dijo Peter, —Hay una mordida de apareamiento, una reclamación del uno del otro, por lo general, durante el sexo. Para un hombre lobo significa que esa persona es su pareja por el resto de sus vidas.

—¡Oh!, —Dijo Lydia sorprendida mientras Scott parecía un poco asqueado. —Está bien, bueno, aún así, esto significa que necesitamos tener una fiesta de compromiso o algo así, ¿no?

—En realidad no estamos casados, —dijo Derek. —No a los ojos de las leyes humanas de todos modos.

—¿Cuándo he escuchado las leyes humanas?, —Respondió Stiles y Derek sonrió.

—¿Así que todavía no están casado? ¿Pero están un poco casado? —dijo Erica, —entonces eso significa que podemos tener una fiesta de celebración, ¿no?

—Bien. —dijo Lydia, —¿Y por qué no combinarlo con el cumpleaños de Stiles?

—Todavía tengo que explicarle todo esto a mi papá —murmuró Stiles, pero Derek pudo decir que no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso. —Y no olvidemos los perros del infierno y el hecho de que ya podría haber otro en camino.

—Nos ocuparemos de ello cuando llegue y si llega. Mientras tanto, creo que Lydia tiene razón. —dijo Derek dijo, —Creo que una fiesta suena bien.

La semana siguiente pareció pasar a una actividad borrosa, Lydia estaba en pleno modo de fiesta, aparentemente ajena al hecho de que Stiles estaba realmente preocupado por los posibles perros que podrían venir por ellos. Su padre lo había tomado bien, pero entonces a su padre no parecía importarle nada mientras Stiles estuviera feliz, podría haberle dicho que tenía pequeños cachorros de hombre lobo y mientras Stiles estuviera feliz, Noah lo habría felicitado. Aunque Stiles no iba a admitir que había escuchado a su padre hablar con Derek una noche, dándole una conferencia sobre asegurarse de tratar a Stiles correctamente y si Derek lo lastimaba o lo decepcionaba como lo había hecho antes, Noah se aseguraría de que sufrió por ello. Derek había asentido muy seriamente, pareciendo más solemne de lo que Stiles lo había visto nunca. Stiles decidió que era un buen momento para interrumpir, charlando sobre su cumpleaños y aligerando el estado de ánimo.

Habían seguido entrenando después de la escuela, Danny en realidad logró dar algunos golpes sólidos antes de que Stiles le partiera su trasero. Era más importante que nunca asegurarse de que todos pudieran luchar lo mejor que pudieran, lo que significaba que no podía ser fácil con ellos, no si iban a tener que enfrentarse a los perros en el corto plazo.

Derek lo llevó de compras el sábado por la mañana, mientras Lydia decoraba la casa, Stiles pensó que probablemente habían terminado de hacerlo un poco, pero no iba a quejarse cuando eso significaba que tenía que pasar tiempo con Derek.

Llamaron a Mina, Stiles repostaba sus plantas mientras observaba a Derek con ojo crítico.

—No estoy seguro de confiar en los hombres lobo, —dijo y Stiles resopló.

—No confías en nadie, —respondió amablemente.

—No es cierto. —dijo Mina, —Confío en ti. —Stiles se sonrojó un poco antes de explicar sobre la fiesta y que era más que bienvenida si quería. Mina lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que estaría allí más tarde.

Deambularon más hacia la ciudad, Stiles estaba seguro de que estaban recibiendo algunas miradas extrañas, pero a él realmente no le importaba, estaba tan feliz que sentía que si no estaba sosteniendo la mano de Derek, simplemente se alejaría flotando.

—Oye, —dijo Derek deteniéndolo, —Vamos a entrar aquí, —dijo indicando la tienda detrás de él.

—Eso es una joyería, —declaró Stiles.

—Me alegro de que el sistema educativo te haya enseñado a leer. —respondió Derek con sarcasmo y Stiles resopló de risa cuando entraron en la pequeña tienda.

—Sabes que en realidad no nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad? Papá dijo que no hasta que tenga veintiún años.

—Lo sé, —dijo Derek mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador, sonriendo al cajero. —¿Tienes una orden para mí? Derek Hale.

—Oh, señor Hale. Sí, espere un momento.—El cajero respondió, desapareciendo en la habitación de atrás.

—¿Qué has ordenado? —preguntó Stiles con curiosidad mientras el cajero reapareció con una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

—Lo verás más tarde, —respondió Derek, adorando la expresión de molestia en la cara de Stiles, era tan lindo cuando no lo sabía todo.

—Derek, —se quejó Stiles tan pronto como salieron de la tienda, —Vamos, dime, ¿por favor?

—Más tarde. —Derek sonrió, sosteniendo la bolsa con fuerza en su mano y esperando que hubiera elegido lo correcto.

La fiesta fue bastante sorprendente, decidió Stiles unas horas después. Lydia había hecho todo lo posible, al igual que el resto de la manada, había muchas personas de la escuela dando vueltas por el jardín y aprovechando la oportunidad para charlar con Stiles con la mayor frecuencia posible. Stiles les agradeció a todos por venir y agradeció a Lydia por planearlo, él imaginó que no sería tan bueno si él lo hubiera organizado.

Derek estaba bastante nervioso cuando la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, le preocupaba que a Stiles no le gustara esto, que era lo incorrecto, aunque Noah, Danny, Scott y Lydia le habían asegurado que sería perfecto. Stiles se acercó a él, sonriéndole con tanto amor que Derek se preguntó cómo había tenido tanta suerte.

—¿Por qué estás tan aterrorizado? —bromeó Stiles, —Has manejado tu interacción humana durante el día, puedes relajarte ahora. —Derek dejó escapar una risa que le sonó hueca incluso a él y Stiles lo notó de inmediato. —Está bien, —dijo con tono serio, —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —mintió Derek y Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

—No soy un hombre lobo, pero incluso escuché esa mentira. —Stiles lo estudió por un momento, —En serio Derek, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, —dijo Derek, mirando la manada que estaba reunida al otro lado del jardín. —¿Puedes venir a caminar conmigo?, —Preguntó, y Stiles asintió de inmediato con la preocupación todavía evidente en sus ojos.

Caminaron por el bosque durante unos minutos hasta que supo que el resto de la manada estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

—Quiero decirles que las últimas semanas, bueno, han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida, —dijo Derek.

—Siento que hay un pero viniendo aquí, —dijo Stiles, pareciendo extrañamente molesto.

—Tendrías razón en eso. —dijo Derek, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, —Pero, esto, entre nosotros, no es tan bueno como quiero que sea, —dijo con nerviosismo. Stiles lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y Derek se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas se estaban formando rápidamente en los ojos de Stiles.

—Vamos, continúa. —dijo Stiles con amargura: —Solo termina ya.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, sintiéndose realmente inseguro ahora, ¿por qué Stiles se veía tan molesto?

—¿De acuerdo? —Stiles gritó de repente, —¿De acuerdo? —¿Así es como quieres que esto termine? ¿Está bien?

—¿Sobre qué estás hablando? —dijo Derek completamente perdido ahora cuando Stiles se echó a llorar. —¡Stiles! —dijo Derek, apresurándose a abrazarlo y sostenerlo, —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¿Por qué me dejas? —Stiles sollozó, —No entiendo. Pensé que eras feliz.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando ?! —dijo Derek indignado, —¡No te voy a dejar!

—¡¿Pero acabas de decir que las cosas no son tan buenas como quieres que sean!? —Stiles exigió, barriendo con enojo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y Derek se echó a reír. —¡Y ahora te estás riendo de mí! —dijo Stiles, —¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—Es hilarante Stiles, —dijo Derek, casi doblándose de risa y encontrando difícil respirar.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijo Stiles enojado.

—Estoy tratando de darte esto, —dijo Derek extendiendo la caja en su mano y Stiles se quedó en silencio, mirando a Derek y luego a la caja antes de finalmente avanzar y abrir la caja. —Es un anillo de compromiso, —murmuró Derek, —No es un anillo de bodas, no soy yo quien te pide que te cases conmigo, esperaré hasta que cumplas veintiuno para mantener a tu padre feliz, pero no quiero que solo los hombres lobo sepan que eres mi compañero, quiero que todos lo sepan. Y pensé que podrías usarlo, ¿si quisieras?

Stiles lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Dijo, agarrando la caja de Derek y sonriéndole.

—¡Tú eres el que pensó que iba a dejarte! —Derek se rió cuando Stiles sacó el anillo para mirarlo. Era una simple banda de oro blanco, pero Derek les había pedido que inscriban el interior con el mensaje;

—Mi compañero, te amo por la eternidad. —Stiles leyó, buscando estar al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

—No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres. —susurró Derek, preocupado de que molestara a Stiles.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo Stiles, deslizando el anillo en su dedo, —¡Estoy sorprendido y no te conseguí nada!

—En realidad, —dijo Derek, levantando una segunda caja, —Pensé, si quisieras que lo hiciera, ¿también me pondría una? —Stiles corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y Derek sonrió alegremente. —¿Supongo que eso es un si?

—Sí, idiota, —dijo Stiles, ya sacando el anillo de Derek para mirarlo. —¿No inscribiste a este? —Derek negó con la cabeza, no había querido poner palabras en la boca de Stiles. Stiles sostuvo el anillo con fuerza en su mano, sus ojos se cerraron en concentración antes de finalmente abrirlos un momento después y estudiar el anillo. —¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!, —Gritó Stiles y Derek pudo ver la señal de escritura dentro del anillo, deseando desesperadamente saber lo que decía.

—¿Todavía estáis vivos? —gritó Ethan y Derek gruñó, su manada tenía el peor momento del mundo.

—Sí, todavía estamos vivos, —respondió Stiles. —¡Danos un minuto! —Dijo dándole el anillo a Derek y sonriéndole felizmente. —Estamos en esto juntos, ¿verdad?

—Siempre, —respondió Derek.

—Para siempre. —Stiles sonrió, dejando que Derek finalmente viera las palabras que Stiles había moldeado en el anillo.

—Mi lobo, te amo por la eternidad. —leyó Derek, con una sonrisa fácil en sus labios, casi podía escuchar a Stiles decirlo. Se besaron lentamente, suavemente, una promesa de todas las cosas que vendrían en el futuro.

—Vamos entonces, volvamos a la fiesta, —dijo Stiles eventualmente, arrastrando a Derek de la mano, el anillo en su dedo presionando contra la piel de Derek, la brillante sonrisa de Stiles sonriéndole. Sin importar lo que sucedió, o lo que vino para ellos en el futuro, él tenía a Stiles y su manada y estaban juntos. En este momento no había amenazas inminentes, no había peligros acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, en este momento estaban seguros y felices. Cuando esa seguridad llegará a su fin, no importa cuán cerca o lejos en el futuro, todavía se tendrían el uno al otro, protegerían a su manada y al otro y sobrevivirían, felices para siempre.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final del camino de este querido fic, despues de golpes, casi violaciones, llamas, cenizas, demonios, hadas toca pelotas, perritos lindos, peleas, reuniones y besitos este es el final.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado
> 
> leido con avidez, llorado, tirado de los pelos cada vez que publicaba y a los futuros lectores muchas gracias por seguirla y dejar vuestros pensamientos en cada uno de los parrafos. Me los he leido todos y me he reido un monton con vosotros
> 
> Gracias a aquellos que pedian con ganas que lo continuara traduciendo y que si no fuera por iJoshuaVillegas que vino al rescate traduciendo el el resto, que digo casi toda la historia y yo dándole el toque final (vamos lo que comunmente se llama lectura final y correccion, no hubieramos podido llegar al FIN.
> 
> Sobretodo por eso le dedico especialmente esta traduccion, y bueno tb a todos los lectores y a las autora original, Littleredridinghunter, por dejarme traducirlo y por haber la creado .
> 
> GRACIAS A TODOS
> 
> Os espero en el siguiente fic
> 
> atte. yuki


End file.
